


For Your Entertainment

by SailorBaechou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Trust Issues, commitment issues, shitty past, stripper!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 118,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBaechou/pseuds/SailorBaechou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 year old Eren Jaeger is a stripper at Club Rose and a damn good one at that.<br/>He takes his job seriously and loves the attention it gets him. Not to mention the pay ain't so bad.<br/>When his usual client and boss, Dot Pixis, requests him to personally perform for his VIP group of colleagues Eren will meet the workaholic, sexually frustrated Levi who can't help but want to make Eren his by the end of the night.</p><p>Problem is, with a clingy ex boyfriend always coming around begging for sex and a particularly handsome bouncer constantly asking for dates, throw in some commitment issues, past drug addictions and a shit past always coming to bite him in the ass, Eren might not be so easy to win over. Can Levi somehow convince this broken boy that he could be the one to fix him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really happening.  
> I'm writing this stupid-as-fuck fic to get my needs out of my system.  
> There's going to be A LOT of song references so I highly suggest checking out the songs that are mentioned in this chapter and listening to them while reading the parts that I mark with (X) to indicate where you should start listening.  
> I promise it'll make the experience that much more fun xD 
> 
> The first song Eren dances to is Britney Spears 'Gimme More'
> 
> the second song is Gwen Stefani's 'Luxurious'
> 
> and the last song is Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment'
> 
> But I'm warning y'all ahead of time, this is my first fanfiction in over two years and I might be a bit rusty.  
> Plus, this is my first SnK fanfic so bare with me if some of the character's might be a little OOC.
> 
> Second, The rating will go up in chapter two as there will be some smut (finally) but just a heads up now, the smut is between Jean and Eren. Not Levi and Eren (I'm sorrryyyyyyy)  
> So for those that NOTP Jean/eren, just a little warning.
> 
> The main paring here IS Ereri, so yes in time there will be plenty of ereri smut and fluff to come but for now I hope you enjoy this ridiculously long first chapter and please ignore any grammar mistakes or typos as I am editing this myself. (nope no Beta readers here but maybe in the future).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhyqeI5Wl9c

Tonight was going to be like any other night. At least that's what Eren tried to tell himself. By the time he had arrived at the night club where he worked as a male stripper, the place was overflowing and bouncing with music and the whoops and hollers of both men and women in their drunken stupors. Eren Jeager is a 22 year old college student who just so happened to be a stripper/exotic dancer after hours. Sure becoming a stripper never would have been at the top of Eren's list of things he'd want to do for a living when he was older but Eren found himself on the stripper scene very early on in life and fell in love with the lifestyle so to speak. 

The brunette looked himself over in the giant vanity in his dressing room and couldn't help but smile at his own reflection. He was truly a sight to behold. He was tall, at least 5'10", with a slender but toned body. He chest, abs and thighs were perfectly defined but with the body oil Petra had given him for that night's specific show, his sun kissed skin glistened desirably in the clubs low but colorful lighting. Aside from Eren's body being attractive, he also had a gorgeous young looking face that never failed to capture his audience whenever he strutted on stage. He had messy chocolate brown hair that in recent months had grown a bit too long for his own tastes but he managed to keep his long fringe out of his bright green-blue eyes with a few bobby pins here and there a small pony tail.

Taking a once over of the outfit his boss Petra personally laid out for him, Eren had to admit that the women had a good eye for what complimented Eren's good looks and body perfectly. Tonight's outfit was particularly exciting as it was a very loose fitting long sleeved black lace button up that Eren intentionally left unbuttoned toward the hem to tease his clients with a glimpse of his naval and toned stomach when he positioned his body just right. The lace top was just enough to cover his chest and upper torso but just sheer enough to allow his nipples to poke through in another teasing manner.

His eyes trailed down towards the tight leather cut off shorts that hugged his honey thighs and complimented the muscles there. The leather gave his ass a nice plump look and also allowed his bulge to appear bigger than it actually was, that was mostly for the female clients enjoyment but Eren knew some male clients of his liked a stripper with a big package to grind in their faces. To finish the outfit off, Petra had suggested Eren wear thigh high stockings connected to leather garter belts along with a pair of black leather lace up boots with a three inch heel to boot. Eren looked good, and he knew it.

Giving his ass a little wiggle in the mirror he threw his head back and laughed before applying just the slightest bit of liner to his bottom eye lid making his beautiful turquoise eyes pop even more. Dabbing a bit of blush to his higher cheek bones and a thin layer of gloss over his lips, he observed his handy work and felt satisfied before he adjusted the bobby pins in his hair and turned to leave the dressing rooms to find Petra who said she needed to speak with him about tonight's client.

Now the only time Eren had to have a talk with Petra before getting to work was when he had been personally requested by someone and as he made his way through the back rooms into a clearing behind the stage, Eren saw his adorable boss trying to cheer up one of the newer dancers who was crying their eyes out about slipping up on stage. Eren mentally snickered as he approached the strawberry blonde women who in turn flashed him a sweet smile and gave a reassuring rub to the other dancer's back and hopped over towards the taller brunette.

"Eren! That outfit looks so GOOD on you!" the woman practically squealed as she ran a hand over Eren's muscled arm when she finally approached him. 

"Thanks, you always know what outfits will make me look irresistible Petra." the boy flashed her a charming white smile which made the women blush and squeal for real now.

"Oh, Eren! You tease, you're too much." she sighed before her honey eyes shot open. "Oh, but since we're on the topic of clothing, I'm sure you're wondering why I specifically made you wear this outfit tonight right?"

The brunette only nodded in response as he waited patiently for the woman to continue.

"Well, it seems that your usual client Mr. Pixis has requested you to personally perform in the V.I.P room for a company party he's throwing tonight. He's basically reserved the whole place for this thing and most of the people outside are people from his company, but you'll only be in the V.I.P room tonight Eren." 

The brunette only pursed his lips and nodded knowing there was probably more Petra wanted to add still.

"He also requested that you be their server for tonight as well, so tell me who else you'd like to help you serve tonight and I'll make sure to send them in there." she finally ended with another sweet smile. 

Eren couldn't help but grin at her words, so Pixis was his client for tonight. It all suddenly made sense to Eren why Petra went out of her way to pick out an outfit like this one for him to wear tonight. 

"Alright, well Marco is a pretty reliable server so I'd like him to help me out and also Christa is still a little green but I think this would be a perfect opportunity for her to get the feel of having to serve a private party."

Petra was a bit taken aback by his words but smiled wide before writing something down on a clipboard before turning her attention back to the brunette. "Perfect! I'll see to it that Marco and Christa head into the V.I.P room to get our guests comfortable and relaxed for your performance. Are you going to want the usual playlist for tonight?" she asked before walking away.

Eren only snorted at her question before smirking and turning on his heel. 

"This is Pixis we're talking about, Petra. Just tell Connie to put on the mix I gave him the other day." he gave the woman a lazy wave before making his way towards the V.I.P room. 

The VIP room was the only room that directly connected to the back dressing rooms which gave Eren the element of surprise since he wouldn't have to go out to the main floor and risk being spotted by anyone. Petra and her husband Auruo had a thing about the dancer's coming out in their stage uniforms before they performed, something about ruining the surprise so Eren was glad he could just slip in through the back door that connected to the small stage in the VIP room. 

Opening the back door to the VIP room, Eren slipped in as quietly as possible until he was at the stage end where he peeked out and saw Connie setting up the music on the sound system. The shorter boy took notice of Eren's presence and smiled before gesturing that he had two minutes before show time in which Eren nodded and took a second to glance around the room. It was better lit than the rest of the club but that wouldn't last long, once his performance started the lights would cut off and the only light would be from the cabaret lights above the stage and the ones along the stage edge to guide Eren towards the pole at the center. 

He quickly took notice of Marco at the small bar in the far back serving up drinks as quickly as he could to men and women all dressed very professionally or business casual. _Poor guy_. Eren knew the freckled boy would be glad once Eren's show finished so the brunette could help him serve but he'd have to wait a bit longer. Eren then noticed Christa chatting with a few of the clients that sat in the middle of the room , the ones specifically seated in front of the stage. Seeing a familiar shiny bald head, Eren knew it was Pixis she was keeping company. 

Shaking his head with a sympathetic smile, Eren darted back behind the curtains before anyone saw him and got himself positioned behind the thick black curtains. He inhaled deeply through his nose and focused on getting into character. It was practically second nature to Eren by now. He'd been a dancer and stripper for so long that he was able to switch his mental state on and off with such ease it was scary. He remembered how hard it was in the beginning, a scrawny 15 year old with anger problems and daddy issues. He fucked up hundreds of times, got fired from countless clubs and bars and even got in with a bad crowd at one point using drugs as his only means to keep going. That was when Pixis had found him.

18, strung out, homeless and money hungry. Eren remembered offering to fuck the older man for money but was initially turned down. Instead, Pixis got him a job here at Petra's night club. What a lot of people didn't know was that Pixis was actually the owner of the club, but Petra handled the club itself. Pixis had basically helped Eren straighten out and given him a place to earn a proper living, much to Eren's surprise Pixis didn't want the boy for sex. The older man was straight as an arrow actually, but he was a collector of beautiful things as he had put it back then and wanted Eren because of his unique and beautiful eyes. Eventually Pixis became a regular client for Eren at the club and Eren makes sure he never fails to please and tonight would be no exception.

Pushing his thoughts aside for now, Eren heard Marco begin to introduce him now as the lights slowly began to dim. Eren felt his heart beat quicken but not because he was nervous, because he was trembling with excitement. He was anxious to have all those eyes on him, giving him all their attention. He wanted every eye in the room to be on him and nothing else.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're ready for a delicious treat." Marco's usual sweet and friendly tone was low and seductive as he enticed the crowd earning him a few whoops and hollers in the process. 

"He's Club Rose's prized jewel, Our desert flower, the cause of all of your wet dreams and fantasies..." Marco teased the crowed and had to fight back a giggle that was trying to break the dramatic atmosphere he had set before he continued.

"Without further a due, Welcome your personal entertainment for tonight... Rogue Titan." 

(X) As the lights finally cut and the erotic intro to Britney Spears Gimme More started up, Eren effortlessly pushed past the curtains and slowly strutted down the narrow runway on the stage leading up the silver pole standing solo at the center.

_'Every time they turn the lights down, just want to go that extra mile for you'_

He could see every single eye following his every movement as he seductively swayed his hips and bit his lower lip as he eyed the now black figures back. Eren always made it a point to try and seem like he was actually making eye contact with the crowd, he'd learned in his many years of entertaining that it only gets them more fired up and aroused. 

_'You got my display of affection, feels like no one else in the room (but you)'_

His stomach rolled with every sway to match his swinging hips and the lace top he wore was now shamelessly giving the crowd a taste of his slicked up body, but Eren wasn't about to show them the goods just yet. Oh no, he wanted to make them suffer a bit longer. Approaching the pole finally, Eren lightly ran his fingers down the metal length slowly before repeating the action back up until it was in a rather suggestive motion earning him a few groans from the men in the crowd. Eren couldn't help but smirk as he continued to mouth the words to the song.

_'Feels like the crowd was sayin'_

_'Gimme Gimme more'_

_'Gimme more'_

_'Gimme Gimme more'_

There was a raw expression on his face as Eren swung a leg around the pole and began rolling his hips until his groin was grinding against the metal. His body rolled with him and his lace top was begging to be slipped off, but he kept it on for the most part. The black lace slipped off his shoulder revealing a smooth, tan shoulder and very prominent collar bones. He could practically see every mouth in the room lick and wet their lips at the sight and another smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he threw his head back and continued to grind his body against the pole. 

_'The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall'_

_'You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)'_

As he returned his gaze to the crowd, his usual beautiful Caribbean blue-green eyes shimmered a bright yellow-green and the brunette licked his lips as he shifted his entire weight onto the pole and twirled around it, both legs wrapped around the length as he slid down until his ass touched the floor where he then proceeded to get on all fours and crawl across to the edge of the stage. As he moved about, hands grabbed at the straps and garter belts around his thighs slipping in handfuls of dollar bills. Eren continued to mouth his favorite part of the words to the song with much more enthusiasm this time.

_'I just can't control myself, more'_

_'They want more?'_

_'Well, I'll give them more'_

_'Gimme More'_

_'Gimme Gimme More'_

_'Gimme More'_

_'I just want more'_

The song was coming to an end soon, and Eren reached the end of the stage before rising back on his knees and ran his fingers under his lace top to feel himself up earning him some moans and groans from the crowd. His knees spread apart as his hips swayed in a provocative and suggestive manner and he couldn't help but smile and enjoy the attention he was getting from every body in the room. As the song reached it's end, Eren felt a firm set of hands he was all too familiar with slip in a few $50 dollar bills in the garter belts in his inner thighs and the boy bit his lip with a slight grin as he eyed Pixis while the man pulled on the snug belts before letting them snap back against Eren's skin with a loud slap.

Eren only got a few seconds to catch his breath before the next song was starting up which was Gwen's Stefani's Luxurious. (X) It was a much slower song but it set the perfect mood for the brunette to step off stage and interact with the crowd which was normally a no-no for him but since it was Pixis, Eren made an exception. 

_'Working so hard every night and day  
And now we get the pay back'_

_'Trying so hard saving up the paper  
Now we get to lay back'_

The song's slow intro started and Eren just as slowly eased himself off the small stage and strutted carefully over to Pixis who was sitting back in the red leather couch comfortably anticipating Eren's next moves calmly. A small smile played on his lips as he noticed two other men and one woman sitting next to Pixis on the same couch but Eren would get to them eventually. For now he focused on the older man in front of him as he slowly crawled into Pixis's lap and straddled him pulling on the man's expensive silk tie playfully, he could see the pleased grin behind the thick steel grey mustache and Eren mouthed his next words carefully.

_'This kind of love is getting expensive  
We know how to live baby'_

The brunette knew he didn't need to do any kind of personal service for Pixis such as grinding on him or even giving him a lap dance, Eren already knew the man wanted him to save it for his guests sitting next to him and so Eren would comply. His eyes now back to their normal green-blue color as he removed himself from Pixis and crawled over to the man sitting next to him. He was tall, blond and ripped. He looked like Captain fucking America and _damn_ was he attractive. Eren wasted no time and crawled into that man's lap now earning him a pleasant nod of approval from Pixis who fought back laughter at Eren's actions. He would continue to mouth the rest of the words to the song.

_'Sugar, honey, sexy baby  
When we touch it turns to gold'_

_'Sensitive and delicate kinda like a tuberose'_

Eren playfully finger walked down the man's broad chest and noticed the perfect smile that matched his perfect face and perfectly groomed hair. A deep chuckle rumbled from the man's chest before he lifted his left hand and showed he had a wedding band on his ring finger. Eren only gave an amused giggle before moving on to the woman sitting next to the man. She had thick glasses, almost looked like goggles and a messy pony tail but she was stunning as well. Eren stopped in front of her and turned his back so his ass was in her face and gave it a little wiggle as he flashed one of his charming smiles back at the woman who in turn slapped his ass earning her a lip bite from Eren before she slipped in a few $20 dollar bills into his garter belt. 

_'You know you are my treasure chest'_

_'It's pure perfection when we kiss'_

Eren could hear all the whooping and cat calling from the crowd urging him to start taking his clothes off but he only wagged a finger at the blurred mob of faces with a playful smile before he turned to the man sitting at the very end of the leather couch. His arms crossed over his chest, an unimpressed look in his sharp eyes that Eren just couldn't make out the color of. He also had neatly groomed hair but his was like fine black silk against what looked like pale white skin. He was attractive, but also a bit intimidating. Eren knew he'd have some issues breaking this one but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. 

Eren took advantage of the man's seated position and noticed that the song was almost at it's end so he'd have to wrap this up soon. Dropping down to his knees in front of the man, Eren continued to mouth the words to the song as he gently pushed the man's legs apart and settled himself between the man's thighs earning him a slight look of surprise and a mischievous smile on Eren's part. Eren could tell that the man wasn't expecting him to do this and he used this to his advantage. He noticed the man unfold his arms from his chest and Eren quickly leaned in and crawled up between the man's legs until he was straddling him in the same way he had straddled Pixis and the blond man. His body rolled against the man's and Eren inched their faces closer until he could almost feel the man's breath on his lips but Eren never broke their gaze and swiftly took the man's lowered hands in his own and placed them against his hips. The man immediately ran one of his cold hands up the small of Eren's back making him shiver slightly. He wasn't expecting that but Eren continued his performance. 

_'We're so rich in love were rollin' in cashmere'_

_'Diamond in the rough is lookin' so sparkly'_

The song was finally coming to an end and Eren knew he had to finish in order to get back to the stage for his final performance but the man's gaze kept him in place for a while longer. Eren found himself unable to move while looking into this man's eyes, there was something so captivating about them that he felt like if he were to move away now something bad would happen. It was a silly feeling, he tried to push it out of his mind but still he continued to rock against the man before something caught his attention. It was the last bit of the song, the part where a man starts speaking in french, that was supposed to be Eren's signal to finish **NOW** but as he stopped rolling his body he heard the man below him speaking the out-tro word for word in a voice that could only be described as dark silk. 

_'Tu est si jolie c'est pas possible.'_

_'C'est jamais assez... c'est jamais assez.'_

_'Tu me fais plein. Toutes les choses tu me fais sentir, c'est parfait.'_

_'Je suis bien avec toi... je suis bien.'_

His voice sent a shiver down Eren's spine once more before he was snapped back into reality at the feeling of the man's cold fingers slipping something into his garter belt as well which Eren could only assume was bills of some sort. Though as to how much, the brunette was far too distracted to even bother looking. As the song faded out, Eren remembered himself and quickly positioned himself off the man before making his way back to the small stage. It was a very, very short walk back to the stage but Eren tried to collect himself once more now that his focus had been broken. Inhaling sharply and then exhaling, Eren hopped back up on the stage and waited for his next song to come on which didn't take long at all. Keeping his back to the crowd behind him, Eren positioned himself on front of the pole and prepared himself for his final performance. The one that would leave everyone in the room with either soiled panties or a raging hard on, hopefully both if Eren really gave it his all. The thought alone excited him. 

(X) The intro to Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment started up and the light suddenly cut off once more as the spot light was now only on Eren and his lean frame standing on the stage. His hips began snapping from side to side in rhythm with the song's beat and before long Eren is working the pole like the expert he was. It started off pretty PG-13 for the first minute or so, but Eren made sure things got hot and heavy very quickly as he began lifting himself into the air and wrapping his body around the pole like a snake. His lace top creeped up his stomach as he hung upside down and the crowd roared for him to take it off. The brunette smirked, his eyes going back to that bright yellow-green from before and he arched his back off the pole flipping forward with flexibility yoga instructors only wished they could have and before long he was upright again, facing the crowd as he mouthed the words to the song aggressively and began running his hands up and down his own body undoing one button at a time.

_'I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed'_

_'Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name'_

_'Oh, do you know what you got into?'_

_'Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?'_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you'_

_'I'm here for your entertainment'_

As his lace top finally came flying off, Eren could hear whistles and cat-calls from every direction as he rolled his stomach to reveal his defined muscles. His tan chest that had been previously oiled up was glistening in the bright white spotlight and he felt several women rush up to the edge of the stage and start shoving dollar bills down his crotch. The brunette bit his lip and rolled his hips into hands that reached out for him, he could tell he was driving the crowd up a wall by now but he wasn't finished yet. 

_'Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet'_

_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet'_

_'But I'm about to turn up the heat'_

_'I'm here for your entertainment'_

As the song slowed down for a moment, Eren took the time to slip his thumbs under his waistband and ever so slowly roll the leather shorts down until his hip bones were poking out. The crowd roared, he heard the sounds of sexually frustrated groans and hollers for him to take his shorts off and Eren only smiled. He was so obviously enjoying the attention and the desperation in the voices of the crowd that he didn't even make it a fact to hide it. He wanted them to know that he liked to tease them and make them suffer, _oh god_ , he wanted them all to know that they could look but they could never have him. On this stage he was untouchable, an object to look at and appreciate and love but never to be owned and this thought just excited him. It gave him such a strong sense of power. 

Staring back out into the crowd, he eyed Pixis and the other three sitting with him before his eyes landed on the last man. The man who made him forget everything in an instant. That bastard, Eren would show him just how much power he had over him. With the next verse coming up, Eren directed all his attention toward the black haired man who was still sitting with his arms crossed. His expression unreadable. He swayed his hips provocatively rolling the shorts down further and further allowing his happy trail to peek through. He began to mouth Adam Lambert's words to the man shamelessly as though he were really speaking them himself. 

_'Do you like what you see?'_

_'Let me entertain you till you scream'_

The man's eyes were so focused on Eren's very being and it shook the brunette up in a way he couldn't put into words. Knowing that man's gaze was on him, boring into him and every move he made was exciting, it was thrilling, he felt so desired all of a sudden and he rolled his head back as the bills kept falling at his feet. The whistles and moans and groans were endless, the cat-calls growing louder with each roll of his body and just as the last verse of the song came on, the lights cut completely and Eren's was gone from everyone's view. 

It took him a second to regain himself before Eren scurried off towards the back of the small stage. The sound of the crowd groaning in frustration and yelling that they wanted more only made the brunette snort to himself as he rushed out the back door to change into a fresh set of clothes and freshen up. That's right, these scum bags would never be able to have me. No matter how much money they throw at me or beg for me to give them more, I won't give them what they want. They're at my mercy. They're at a whore's mercy...


	2. Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gives Levi a private lap dance and it turns hot and heavy quick...
> 
> but then Jean decides to be a little shit and ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter (in case you couldn't guess) is Panic! At The Disco's Casual Affair.  
> Again, I suggest starting the song when you see the (X) symbol so as to make reading that part more fun.
> 
> Rating goes up because there's going to be some smut finally.  
> I'm sorry for those who don't ship Jean/Eren but this scene is necessary for the plot.  
> (At least I threw in some hot ereri moments here and there huehuehue)

Eren freshened up in his dressing room and quickly wiggled out of his clothes allowing his sweaty skin to breath once the tight leather was peeled off his skin. As great as leather made his ass look, it still made him sweat like a pig. Tossing the used clothes aside, Eren went to the wardrobe closet and began looking through the clothes Petra had once again set out specifically for tonight. There was always such a wide variety of clothes but tonight Eren felt like going with something a little more comfortable as odd as that sounded coming from him. His motto was always 'The more uncomfortable, the better.'

He picked out a long sleeved chocolate colored crop top and a pair of black booty shorts that he just knew would show off his ass without the obvious discomfort. Slipping the crop top on Eren realized it was at least three sizes too big for him as it hung lazily off his shoulder and the sleeves covered his hands, it showed off his stomach the way it was supposed to but Eren couldn't help but feel like he looked like an innocent school girl wearing the top in such a manner but shrugged as he began slipping the booty shorts on. Giving his ass a little wiggle so the shorts slipped on effortlessly, he then went back to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of thigh high stockings (apparently Petra was trying to make it a new thing but Eren didn't mind) and a cute but comfortable pair of pumps to go with his outfit. He left the garter belts on since he kind of liked the idea of someone else pulling on the straps and letting it slap against his skin the way Pixis had done earlier. (call it a kink of eren's) 

Rushing over to the large and well lit vanity mirror Eren began re-applying his liner and gloss once more before he tried to sort out the mess he called his hair. Some of the bobby pins from earlier had fallen out so he had to re-position them so his fringe was pinned to the sides of his face and not covering his eyes and readjusted the short pony tail of chocolate locks before feeling satisfied with himself. He cared so much about his appearance and sometimes it stressed him out but he wouldn't have a job if he didn't take good care of himself and his body so Eren did his best to ensure he was always looking his best. Even when he wasn't at work, he would never be caught dead without a little make up or his hair nicely fixed. It was a curse. 

Sighing a bit as he suddenly remembered he had to go and "socialize" with all the horny drunks at Pixis' company party, Eren suddenly felt like the last four hours of his shift would last an eternity. He was interrupted by soft knocks coming from the short blonde standing in his doorway. Turning to see Annie staring at him with her usual blank and expressionless stare Eren could only raise an eyebrow. 

"What's up, Annie?" he asked.

"Marco asked me to come and check and see if you were almost finished getting ready. He really needs help back there."

That's all she said before Eren was dashing out of the room. "Thanks, Annie!" the brunette called back as he left through the double doors that lead to the main lobby this time. Since his performance was already done and over with, he didn't need to hide himself from the other customers anymore. To his surprise however, the center floor was packed with an ocean of bodies and he found it hard to even walk let alone rush to the bar to pick up a tray of drinks before he could go back into the VIP room. 

Spotting the familiar head of dirty blond hair and tanned skin, Eren pushed his way through the crowd and crashed against the bar top with an annoyed grunt as the bartender finally looked up to see him. "Evening, Eren. You look cute tonight." the blond bartender named Eld complimented with a smile as he continued to shine a few glasses with a dish rag. The brunette managed a small smile his way before drumming his fingertips against the glass bar top. "Thanks, Eld. Say do you have the tray of drinks ready for the VIP room? I'm heading that way now." he asked, his bright eyes shifting from Eld to the crowd and then back again. 

The blond man nodded and went for the tray of drinks handing them to Eren carefully. "Good luck in there. Too bad we all couldn't see your performance tonight, it's the only fun thing about working here." the man said with a little laugh as he waved to Eren who made his way back through the crowd. 

Eren only smiled back at him. Eld was a nice guy but he was in a relationship.

After the brunette pushed his way through the crowd, he stopped briefly bracing himself before entering the VIP room. Taking a sharp breath in, he switched off his normal mental state of mind and turned on the business state of mind instead. Putting on his best fake smile, the brunette casually strutted into the room. His pumps clicking against the shiny black tile loudly as he passed through the room earning him some surprised gazes. He wasn't really surprised himself that others would be surprised to see him serving drinks after he had just given that kind of performance but he didn't really care at this point in time. He greeted several people on his way over towards where his main focus should be, Pixis and his gang of friends.

Pixis saw the boy coming from a mile away and waiting patiently for him to close the gap between the group and himself. When he finally did, Eren strutted in front of the couch of business men and women and gave Pixis a half-lidded look as he handed him a glass of wine. 

"Fancy meeting you here, stranger." Eren said in a teasing tone.

"Ah, well if it isn't Eren. Well, don't you look lovely this evening." the older man said with a laugh in his voice that only made Eren's brow twitch. The brunette knew Pixis was using his real name instead of his stage name just to piss him off. 

"Won't you join us?" another voice asked causing Eren to look over to the source of it. It seemed the woman who had slapped his ass earlier was inviting him to sit down as she scooted over and patted the leather next to her. 

"I would but I have to go and deliver these drinks first. I'll come by later and check on you all though. Feel free to give me a call if any of you need me for anything." he offered suggestively but couldn't fight the smile that was tugging at his lips before he winked at Hanji and began turning to walk away. 

Before he could leave, he locked gazes with the man with black hair who looked like he hadn't moved an inch since the last Eren saw him and his sharp gaze was set on Eren as he watched him walk away. The brunette could feel that gaze on him through out the rest of the evening as he went around the room offering drinks and chit-chatting with other clients. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling per say, but it definitely gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach feeling those eyes watching him no matter what part of the room he was in. 

Eventually after trying to strike up conversation with Marco to avoid having to go back to Pixis and be in the awkward presence of the mysterious man on the end of the sofa, Eren realized it wasn't much fun talking to Marco when he was much too busy trying to get drinks out to guests as quickly as possible. Sighing, he looked back over to where Pixis was sitting and was a little relieved to see that the man from before was no longer staring at him. Deciding now was the time for him to make his way over, Eren approached the group casually and with a smile as he sat next to the older man and pressed his body against his. It was basically routine by now for Eren to be in this kind of position with Pixis whenever he came seeking Eren's company. The older man draped a hand around Eren's waist and stroked the exposed skin around his hip bones making Eren relax into the man's hold. 

"Where's that cute little blonde girl from earlier? I'd very much like to get to know her a bit more." Pixis asked with a flushed smile. Eren could smell the wine on his breath and he rolled his eyes pulling away from the man. 

"I leave you alone for a few minutes to do my job and you're already trying to replace me? I'm hurt, Pixis." Eren said in mock hurt as he stuck out his lower lip and tugged at the older man's jacket like a spoiled child.

The older man only let out a hardy laugh before returning to searching the room for Christa who he spotted a ways away. Pixis stood and walked after the girl leaving Eren alone to entertain the other three left on the couch. Smiling a bit to himself, Eren leaned over and tickled the blond man's chin playfully before he let out a chuckle. 

"Well, since Captain America over here is a married man, which one of you lucky two would like my company for the rest of the night?" Eren asked raising a brow at the other two clients sitting beside him. His tone was light and playful but not suggestive in the least. 

He eyed the shorter man who was no longer paying him any attention by now before the woman shot up from her seat as if a fire had just been lit under her ass. 

"OH! I just remembered something important I have to do! Please excuse me, tell Pixis I had to go Erwin." the woman spoke and left so quickly that Eren had a hard time understanding anything she said before it sunk in. 

Raising one of his brows at the blond man curiously he had to ask. "Is she always that energetic?"

The blond only chuckled before swishing the last of his whisky around in his glass and throwing it back in one gulp. 

"Yes, Hanji is a bit eccentric about the strangest of things. Don't mind her, but I suppose it is getting rather late. I should be getting home myself." 

Eren hadn't realized how tall said blond actually was until the man stood up from his seat and towered over the brunette who's mouth slightly fell agape as he took in his features. God damn this man was attractive but too bad he was married. He was the object of most women's (and men in Eren's case) wet dreams. 

"Levi." 

The man with black hair glanced up at the blond with a bored expression on his face. 

"Tell Pixis that Hanji and I had to go. Enjoy the rest of your night and get home safely." 

"Tch. What am I? Your secretary? Tell him yourself, dickwad." 

The blond man whom Eren assumed was the one Hanji called Erwin, only laughed at the shorter man's words before turning his attention back to the brunette. 

"I very much enjoyed your performance tonight, Eren, was it?"

Eren slightly tensed at his name being said so casually by someone who wasn't a personal client but he let the name slide for now and forced back that smile he was so good at using to hide his emotions. 

"Glad you enjoyed it. Don't be a stranger." his voice was laced with seduction but his eyes were playful and teasing. 

Erwin then left, waving his goodbyes to other colleagues of his before he was out of sight leaving Eren alone with this Levi person who made him uncomfortable and excited all at the same time. Standing there a bit awkwardly at first, Eren then remembered that he should probably be doing what Pixis expected of him and keeping his guest company. So taking a risk, Eren leaned a knee into the seat next to Levi causing the couch to dip a bit before he ran a hand underneath the man's chin so he could look up at Eren who stared down at him with those half-lidded eyes. 

"Now that your friends are gone, how about I keep you company?" he asked. His voice low and enticing.

The man smirked underneath him. "Oh? Do tell how you plan on keeping me company exactly?" 

There was a certain way this Levi person spoke, the way his voice raised and fell with genuine interest that only made Eren smile back at him. 

"Well, I could give you a private lap dance. Free of charge of course."

Levi only raised an interested brow before looking away from Eren as if contemplating his offer. Eren couldn't help but let out a chuckle before he grabbed Levi's hand and tugged on it gently. 

"Come on, they have a private area in the back of this room for things like this." 

It took little convincing before Levi was up on his feet being lead by the hand by Eren as they maneuvered their way through the crowd earning them some looks of envy or wolf-whistles here and there. Eren caught sight of Pixis who was only giving him a very pleased nod of the head as if approving his choices to which Eren simply rolled his eyes and continued on leading Levi away from the rest of the party. He never could understand Pixis and he wasn't about to start trying now. 

When in one of the private booths of the VIP room, Eren motioned for Levi to take a set on one of the chairs set up for the occasion. The man sat in a similar manner like before, arms crossed tightly over his chest, legs slightly spread apart (although Levi would personally like to cross them but that would defeat the purpose). Eren only smirked to himself as he shut the curtains behind them and turned to face Levi who was now eyeing him without restraint. 

Eren could hear the faint music playing in the background. The song that was currently playing was Panic! At The Disco's Casual Affair and Eren couldn't possibly wish for a better song to play while he gave this man a lap dance.(X) He wasted little to no time and got right down to work. Strutting his way over toward the seat Levi was sitting comfortably in, Eren placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and ran them across his back as he circled the chair slowly. When he was completely out of Levi's vision, the boy came to a stop just behind his head and draped his hands over the man's surprisingly broad shoulders letting one of his hands roam from his chest and then slowly downward toward his waist before back again. 

To make things even more interesting, Eren actually sang the words to the song in a low whisper in the shell of Levi's ear as he continued to tease and caress his body with his hand. 

_'Hey, a casual affair could go anywhere and only for tonight'_

_'Take any moment, anytime. A lover on the left, a sinner on the right.'_

Circling the chair until he was back front and center of Levi's line of view, Eren positioned himself between Levi's thighs and swayed his body while his hands ran up and down his stomach in a seductive manner. He slow danced before the man, touching himself in every way possible and the sight made Levi's lip twitch up in the corner. Levi slid a finger underneath the leather garter belt between Eren's thighs and he tugged on it firmly. The brunette looked down at the seated man with heavy eyelids, his eyes shifting in color back to that bright yellow-green as he bit his lower lip and nodded as if giving the okay for Levi to slap the strap against his skin. The black haired man only smirked as he gave the strap one final tug and let it snap back against the brunette's skin stinging the area briefly but it was enough for Eren to roll his head back a little and moan softly. 

"Hnn~" 

Levi then ran a hand up the side of Eren's thigh, feeling the boy's smooth skin underneath his cold fingertips. Normally Eren wouldn't allow anyone to touch him during a performance, but he found himself wanting to be touched by this man again. Taking a step closer, Eren wrapped his legs around the man's waist as he carefully situated himself against Levi's lap until he was straddling him again. Levi's hands were now firmly grasping at his hips before they trailed up his sides caressing the exposed skin of his back. 

_'Stay for as long as you have time'_

_'So the mess that we'll become leaves something to talk about'_

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck as he snapped his hips down to grind against Levi's groin earning him a surprised groan from the man as Levi's fingertips gently dug into his hips. Eren didn't have the mind to enjoy seeing Levi turning into a mess beneath him as he was already feeling himself harden at the low breathy groans and silent curses that tumbled from the man's mouth with every roll of Eren's body. The brunette hadn't even noticed that his own breathing had strained and he was now panting softly as he continued to grind against the shorter man's hips with his own. _What's wrong with me? I've never let myself get hard with a client... but I can't stop myself._

_'Just lay in the atmosphere'_

_'A casual affair (Hush, hush don't say a word)'_

The chair creaked underneath their weight as Eren rocked his hips with more desperation, needing to feel the friction of Levi's hardening cock against his own throbbing shaft. It was driving him mad by now and Eren was completely taken with this man's scent. It was intoxicating and his smell made Eren feel a little dizzy but in a very, very good way. He looked down at Levi who had his head thrown back against the chair, eyes shut and mouth slightly open as he groaned and tried to push Eren down on him further. The same desperation eating at Eren was obviously eating at this man as well and Eren could feel the heat coiling up in his stomach. _Oh god, I want to ride this guy so hard right now... but Petra will be pissed if I fuck a client again. Oh, fuck. I don't care, I need this guy's cock in me right now before I go crazy._

The song had already come to a close and the only sounds the both of them could hear was the sounds of their own struggled breathing and soft groaning as they continued to grind their bodies against each others. Levi looked up and Eren was already watching him from above, his bright eyes half-lidded and clouded over with lust. The brunette leaned down inching their faces closer until their noses brushed up against one another's. Their lips brushed slightly and Eren nipped at the shorter man's bottom lip playfully earning him a frustrated groan before Levi bucked into his hips and Eren snapped his head back and moaned. _Fuck, this guy knows exactly how to turn me._

Eren was about to start ripping Levi's clothes off when he heard a familiar deep voice call him from just outside the curtain. 

"Eren. You're being requested in the front." 

The brunette reluctantly stopped rocking against Levi and snapped his head back to look at the closed curtains. 

"I'm in the middle of tending to a client. Tell someone else to handle it, besides my shift is almost over in less than an hour." he eyed Levi as he said that last part and the older man seemed to have gotten the hint.

"Eren." he heard the voice call him more firmly before the curtains were slightly pushed aside to reveal a serious looking Gunther. 

"It's that Jean kid, Eren. You know what Auruo said would happen the next time that kid comes around." 

_"Fuck."_ Eren cursed silently before getting off of Levi's lap and Adjusting his now much-too-tight-for-his-own-comfort shorts to hide his raging hard on. 

Levi only raised his brow at the brunette who briefly turned back to look at him.

"Sorry, looks like I'll have to end my shift earlier than expected. But, hey listen. Whenever you want my company again, just ask a women named Petra for me at the front and I'll be all yours." he flashed the man a smile before he turned to walk out of the private booth and meet Gunther by the door. 

He gave Pixis a lazy wave, Eren doubted the man was even paying attention as he was now surrounded by a harem of women. The club would be closing in about two hours but the place was still pretty packed. Eren followed Gunther out onto the main floor where he saw a familiar long-faced bastard sitting at the bar drinking a beer casually. The brunette's eyes narrowed and he sucked his teeth as he approached his ex with a frown on his face. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, horse-face?" 

Jean met the eyes of his ex and he slowly put his beer down before placing his hands on Eren's hips and pulling him closer to him. 

"Eren... I need you right now." he said leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I still love you, Eren. I want to be with you still." the brunette could smell the alcohol on his breath, Jean was obviously trashed. 

With a heavy sigh, he noticed Eld was eyeing him with a worried expression to which Eren only looked away from. He hated when Jean pulled this shit on him. This needy 'I still want you' bullshit when they both knew they were toxic for one another. Jean had been Eren's first everything. First crush, first kiss, first love, first fuck. They had been an exclusive item when they were both 13 and their raging hormones urged them on at every chance they got. Eren was really in love with the guy back then, he finally felt like he had someone important to share his life with but the horse-faced fucker had to mess shit up by cheating on Eren with not only his best friend but also his sister. Eren could never actually hold it against his best friend Armin for falling into Jean's little trap. The blond was always so innocent and naive when it came to things like sex and it was no secret that Armin had liked Jean so if anything it only made Eren hate Jean more for taking advantage of his best friend the way he did. His sister on the other hand, that was a whole other story. 

Pushing Jean away from him, Eren only sighed before turning on the heel of his shoe. 

"Come on. We're going back to your place tonight." Eren said despite his obvious frustration. 

Jean only followed him until the security stopped him at the back dressing rooms telling him he had to wait out here for Eren to come back out which he reluctantly did. 

The brunette began changing into a plain black t-shirt and a pair of snug blue jeans he'd always kept for the occasion that Jean would stop by while he was at work. It wasn't the first time his ex had just dropped by unannounced and they would always end up fucking somewhere in the club or in the parking lot. Grabbing his jacket from a locker with his name labeled on it, Eren grabbed his cell phone and keys and headed back out to meet Jean who was still waiting for him by the back entry door. He gave the two security guards a nod of acknowledgement as he said goodnight to a few others on his way out. Jean met him halfway and the two made their way out of the club's front doors and around the side where Jean had haphazardly parked his car. It was clear that Jean had been drinking before he even got to the club so naturally Eren assumed he was probably way too wrecked to even get behind the wheel and he very much didn't want to die tonight because of Jean's stupidity. 

Taking the keys from Jean's hands, the two men got into the car and stayed relatively silent the drive over to Jean's apartment. Jean would lean over and try to kiss Eren while he was driving but the brunette would only snap at him to sit back in his seat if he planned on getting laid at all tonight to which the taller male only pouted at but sat quietly in his seat until they reached the apartment. Eren lead Jean up to his door and helped the drunken idiot open his door. As soon as they were in the living room Jean was all over Eren, snaking his hands up his t-shirt and shoving his jacket off his shoulders. Eren didn't even try to resist anymore, it was all pretty much routine at this point. 

Still, as the taller boy over powered the brunette on the bed, forcing sloppy kisses on his lips and neck Eren couldn't stop thinking about the man back at the club. Levi. He could have been at that man's apartment right now, getting his brains fucked out all over the floor or better yet bent over a table. Instead, he was here at his drunk ex boyfriends apartment getting a pretty shitty blow job from him at the moment. Jean's teeth scraped against Eren's cock a little too roughly for his tastes and the brunette hissed as he tugged at Jean's hair. 

"Fuck, Jean. Watch the teeth, are you trying to bite my fucking dick off?"

The taller male only picked his head up to look at the brunette, his eyes showing that he was gone and not really there anymore. 

"I love you. I love you, Eren." his words were surprisingly coherent despite the strong smell of alcohol on his breath and the green eyed boy forced himself to look away. 

"shut up and fuck me, Jean." Eren turned around and got on all fours as he waited impatiently for Jean to lube up. 

Jean reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. As the taller male massaged his ass, Eren closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Levi and not Jean. It wouldn't be the first time Eren imagined someone else fucking him while he's actually fucking Jean, he didn't feel anything for the boy anymore. He didn't feel anything when he was with him period. But, the thought of Levi's cold pale fingers slipping into him slowly before he added another one and then another one stretching him out until he grazed over his prostate making Eren arch his back and moan. 

"Mn~ _Fuck_!" 

He felt Jean slip his fingers out of him and almost growled at the empty feeling before he heard the rustling of the condom being slipped on. Before long he felt Jean's cock replacing the empty feeling and Eren bucked back to meet his thrust. 

"F-Fuck... Eren, you're really hot." 

Eren wanted Jean to stop fucking talking and just fuck him, he wanted Jean to fuck him and be done with it. He hated how Jean had to call his name when he was fucking him, he hated that sometimes the things he whispered to him still made his heart go crazy. He hated all of this but _fuck_ he was so horny that he could barely find it in himself to care. Since the little lap dance with Levi not leading to anything more satisfying, Eren had felt the need to be fucked by someone. Jean's dick was actually starting to make him feel good but Eren knew it was only because he was imagining Levi fucking him instead of Jean. 

Eren ground his hips against the mattress looking for any kind of friction against his throbbing cock that was practically leaking with precum by now, every now and again Jean would hit his prostate but it wasn't enough for him to come just yet. Eren fisted at his own erection as Jean moaned and groaned loudly behind, the grip the taller male had on his hips would surely leave bruises but that was fine, Eren could cover those bruises with his clothes it wouldn't hurt his image. 

"Ahh- fuckin shit, Eren you feel so good... I'm g-gonna-hngg!"

Eren could tell from the rasp in Jean's voice that he was getting ready to come. _fuck, I'm nowhere near satisfied..._

Just as Eren bucked back to meet Jean's thrust, Jean threw his head back and screamed Eren's name. Eren tried to keep riding Jean through his orgasm but once his body adjusted to the aftershocks, Jean pulled out of him and toppled over to the side breathing heavily. Eren could still feel his erection begging for attention but through his lust filled haze, he managed to convince himself to leave with some of his dignity while he still could. 

Picking up his jeans off the floor, Eren slipped them on quickly before he heard Jean call out to him. 

"Eren?" 

The brunette stopped after zipping up his pants and turned to look back at his ex lover who was now drifting in and out of sleep. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm just gonna go and take a shower. I feel like shit. Go back to sleep." 

So he lied. It wasn't like it would be the first time he did it. But it didn't mean he liked doing it. Closing the door to Jean's room on his way out, Eren picked up his shirt and jacket from the floor and slipped both items of clothing on before he found his shoes by the door and slipped them on. Quietly leaving Jean's apartment, Eren made his way down to the parking lot. He could have taken Jean's keys and drove himself home, but that would only mean that he would have to meet up with Jean again to give him his car back and Eren wanted to avoid another meeting with Jean for as long as possible.

So here he was, walking home at way past midnight with a hard on in 40 degree weather. Yep, just another day in the life of Eren Jeager. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Eren pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one as he continued to walk down the empty sidewalk. Feeling the fire back on his tongue relaxed him and calmed his racing mind but mostly it gave him the quick fix he needed whenever he got those urges to shoot up. He always felt so fucked up after having sex with Jean, he always found himself questioning his life choices like he was doing right now. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Eren stopped for a moment and looked up into the night sky. It was cold. Probably one of the coldest nights by far but Eren couldn't feel the stinging on his face or the cold shooting into his very bones. He couldn't feel anything. 

Exhaling the cloud of smoke he was holding in the brunette forced himself to keep walking. He had classes tomorrow afternoon, he was going to have actually force himself to get some sleep if he planned on being able to function tomorrow but for some reason school and classes were the last things on his mind. Instead, he found his mind wandering back to the events that had unfolded back at Club Rose only a couple of hours ago. Those sharp eyes that cut him like a knife and cold fingertips that sent a very good chill up his spine. _god_ , he should have gone home with Levi tonight. Maybe then he wouldn't be feeling like such a piece of shit. But this was Eren's life and it was a feeling he was used to by now, so as he made his way home, Eren continued to fill his thoughts with images of Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Levi's POV and a hot little scene but no Ereri. Not yet anyway. 
> 
> Sorry for the light angst in this chapter but again, it's necessary for the plot. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr (sailorsatan666.tumblr.com) and leave me some feedback on there as well! c':


	3. Blue and Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't stop thinking about a certain blue-green eyed boy and decides to take a hot shower... a really, really hot shower.
> 
> Also, Hanji manages to turn him into a blushing school girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV and a nice little hot shower scene for all my lovelies because I'm a pervert who can't write normal stories like normal people.

It was late and Levi was tired and cold and horny and over all just plain frustrated. He had hoped, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the attractive stripper he had met tonight would have actually invited him back for a night of fun but it seemed Levi's luck was as shitty as his humor. The kid ended up being called away and never came back so Levi just fucking left. He wasn't going to wait around all night at some disgusting (although very nice) strip club with his drunken co-workers when he could be home in the comfort of his clean sheets working on paper work he need to finish by the end of the weekend. 

It was Friday, normally Levi worked straight through the weekend so Friday didn't mean shit to him but with how he currently felt as he dragged his tired self through the doorway of his apartment, the only thing Levi wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and slip under the covers and sleep. It wasn't something he did normally on a Friday but he figured Pixis and Erwin had already thrown off his schedule for the night, no point in trying to focus on work when his mind was obviously still swirling with the image of bright blue-green eyes dancing around his head. He kicked his shoes off by the door and carefully hung his pea-coat on the coat rack before he proceeded to take off the tie that was still somehow around his neck despite the night he'd had. 

Unbuttoning the black button up he wore to work that day, Levi had half a mind to just taking a cold shower to get rid of the hard on he still had from earlier's lap dance provided by a pretty faced brat with chocolate brown hair that Levi just wanted to run his hands through. He sighed as he was not helping his own state of mind by thinking about that kid but damn it if he was just going to forget the way his body looked while he was up on that stage. Levi remembered watching him as he came out from behind the curtain and he felt like everything around him started going in slow motion (as cheesy as that sounded). Levi forced himself to abandon those thoughts for now as the need to shower over-powered his desires for the time being, so Levi made his way over to the bathroom where he ran the hot water. 

Stripping his clothes and folding them neatly, Levi stepped into the steamy shower and allowed the hot water to hit his back and sooth him. The heat felt good on his pale skin as he reached for the shampoo and began lathering some in his hands. As the soap ran down his body, Levi's cock twitched and ached for his attention. He thought if he ignored it, pushed the memory of that pretty face away that he'd be able to forget the ache between his thighs but despite his best efforts Levi's hand unconsciously reached for his shaft and began stroking at it. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall and he finally let his mind wander back to that deliciously tanned body he had gotten the chance to touch and feel. 

His breath hitched in his throat but he fought back a groan as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping it slowly. Leaning his head back to rest against the wall he allowed a soft groan to escape his lips as he remembered the way the stripper named Eren whispered those song lyrics in his ears sending a wave of heat straight into his groin as he bucked into his own hand on instinct and let out a low moan. _Fuck_ , did that kid know what he was doing. Levi hadn't been this turned on by a stranger in a club since, well, ever. 

"E-ren..." he panted out as he fisted his cock. 

He felt his thighs tremble slightly as he bucked into his hand, remembering the sound of Eren's sweet voice when he moaned while grinding on top of Levi. It drove him to the edge as he felt that familiar heat coiling up in stomach before Levi rocked his hips against his hand wildly and came straight onto his shower curtain. Eren's name tumbling from his lips like a mantra as Levi rode out his orgasm. The only sounds filling the bathroom was that of the shower running and Levi's own heavy breathing. Wiping down the curtain and feeling like he needed to wash himself twice for wanking off in the shower, Levi for some reason didn't feel as satisfied as he thought he would. More comfortable? Yes. Satisfied, fuck no. 

He had fully intended to take that damn kid home with him tonight, so who could really blame him for not being satisfied because he wanted the real thing and not just a fantasy? No one, that's who. Now, Levi knew he probably sounded like a spoiled brat who was about ready to throw a tantrum for not getting the things he wanted but being as overworked and stressed out as Levi was on a daily basis the thought of having sex with such a unique creature was desirable in more than one way. Even if it were just a one night stand, just to get the kid out of his system so he could go back to his regular life of stressful office work and the idiotic antics of his friends who never knew when to butt out of his personal life. 

Turning the water off after a good, thorough scrubbing Levi stepped out of the bath and dried himself off quickly so as to not leave any puddles on the ground. If there was one thing Levi hated, it was having a mess of any kind. He's extremely meticulous about how he keeps his apartment, down to the way he organized his pantry. Everything needed to be just to his liking. Leaving the humid warmth of his bathroom, Levi stepped into the chill of his bedroom and quickly walked over to his wardrobe to pull on a pair of loose grey lounging pants and a dark grey long sleeved shirt that was an extra size too big but that just made it perfect for sleeping. Not that Levi actually intended on sleeping. Now that he was clean he felt the urge to try and get even the slightest bit of work done despite it already being around 3AM. 

Grabbing his laptop and bringing it with him as he crawled onto his big king sized bed, Levi crossed his legs and set up the computer in front of him allowing the light of it's LCD screen to fill his dark room. The only other source of light was the faint moonlight coming in from the high rising windows, it was fairly cloudy out so there was little light to be shown. As he pulled on his reading glasses and began tapping away at the keyboard, he saw his phone light up on the nightstand and cocked a brow at the screen wondering who the fuck could possibly be texting him at such a late hour.

As he reached for the device he saw his co-worker and close friend Hanji's name show across the screen along with a notification that he had new messages. Sucking his teeth in irritation, he was about to power his phone down before he noticed another incoming message. As annoyed as he was, he remembered that he didn't tell either Hanji or Erwin that he had gotten home safely which they normally did with one another whenever they went out which was rare as of late. Sighing to himself as he tore his reading glasses from his face, Levi leaned over to lay on his side as he swiped a finger across the screen and began going through his messages from mostly Hanji. 

**Four Eyes 12:38AM**

**Good luck tonight short stuff ;)**

**Erwin 1:13 AM**

**Text me when you get home Levi. Be safe.**

**Four Eyes 1:56AM**

**Try not to break the kids back**

**Four Eyes 1:58AM**

**Don't forget to call me and tell me all the gritty details <3**

**Four Eyes 3:27AM**

**LEVI I'M GOING TO EXPLODE IF YOU DON'T CALL ME SOON**

Levi groaned as he finished going through his messages and decided to reply to Erwin's first before calling Hanji.

**Levi 3:34AM**

**I'm home dick face.**

Scrolling through his contacts, he selected Hanji's goofy picture he had set as her caller ID and waited for it to ring. After the first ring, Levi heard the woman's shrill voice come over the receiver and he almost jumped out of his skin by how loud she was. He had to pull the phone away from his ear in order to hear her clearly.

_"LEVIII! TELL ME EVERYTHING! Did you get to hit that cute little piece of ass after you left the club!? I NEED TO KNOW."_

"Calm the fuck down, four eyes." he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He suddenly felt like those four glasses of wine were starting to give him a headache but he knew it was just the annoying sound of Hanji's voice ringing in his ear. 

"I didn't take the kid home in the end." 

_" **WHAT**!? WHY NOT!?!"_

He sighed again trying to keep his voice even.

"Because the damn brat got called away before I could even do anything."

 _"Oh, Honey. Don't tell me you choked?"_ she teased. 

"I _didn't_ fucking choke you four eyed freak." he snarled into the receiver but Hanji only cackled in response.

_"So, what? You're telling me that cute little piece of ass didn't even **try** to make a move on you?"_

"I never said he didn't make a move, just shut the fuck up for a second and let me speak damn it." his tone was calm despite his frustration and the woman on the other end of the line finally went silent.

Levi paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he rolled over on his stomach and rested his face against folded arms as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder sighing a bit as he willingly started remembering that beautiful faced brat from earlier tonight. 

"He gave me a private lap dance after you and Erwin left." 

He heard a high pitched squeal on the other end of the phone but despite his annoyance Levi couldn't help but smile to himself at Hanji's enthusiastic sounds. 

_"OH.MY.GOD, don't tell me you guys got a little naughty while you were at it?! Tell me you at least groped his fine ass!!"_

Feeling his face flush at the memory of Eren's hot, smooth skin under his touch Levi rolled back over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes while holding the phone up to his ear with his other hand.

"Yeah, I did." Another squeal and Levi couldn't fight back the chuckle that escaped his throat as he suddenly felt like a 15 year old school girl gushing to their best friend about the hot guy they're crushing on. 

_"So how old do you think this kid is? Like 19?"_

"I don't know four eyes, I didn't really get to talk to him all that much. We were pretty much too distracted while we were practically dry humping each other. I'd bet he's like 20 at the oldest." 

Levi lifted the arm from his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as he heard Hanji hum on the other end of the line.

_"So, you gonna go back to Club Rose and see him again?"_

Levi paused. He hadn't even though about it, actually. He was too caught up in wallowing in own depressed little world from not getting to take Eren home that he had completely forgotten what the boy had said to him before he left. 

_'Whenever you want my company again, just ask for me and I'm all yours...'_

Eren's words echoed in his head as he contemplated the offer very, very carefully. Hanji only hummed the Jeopardy theme song as she waited for Levi to answer her. 

"You know, I think I will go back to Club Rose tomorrow night. Goodnight, Four eyes." 

Before Levi could hang up he heard a surprise squawk from Hanji before she started babbling. _"WHA- Levi are you ser-"_

The brunette ended the call and tossed his phone to the side as he stayed sprawled out comfortably on his bed spread staring up at the ceiling. Was he being too juvenile about all of this? Getting so worked up over a pretty faced stripper he'd known for less than an hour? Maybe he was, but Levi just couldn't get the boy out of his head for the life of him. Closing his eyes, Levi suddenly felt very tired and he let drowsiness start to take him as he thought about Eren's beautiful eyes. He subconsciously started humming a song as he rolled over on his side and hugged his sheets until his face was half buried in them and he slipped in and out of consciousness. 

_'One day there was a boy who cried tears of pearls'_

_'and his eyes were blue and green like none I've ever seen'_

_'He filled me with delight and he spoke in poetry and rhyme'_

_'He sung songs that were Blue and songs that were Grey and I loved him in no time'_

_'and I just stood there and gasped at this beauty asleep in the grass'_

_'and his eyes were blue and green like none I had ever seen except for the ones in my dreams'_

_'Through many years our love did survive, till time faded and we became exactly the same...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. the lyrics I used at the end of this chapter are from a real song. It's called Blue and Grey by Daughter (Elena Tonra) but it's a pretty sad and dark song so I altered the lyrics to match the situation here and I feel like it works in Levi's favor. 
> 
> Chapter 4 might take a while to put up since this is as far as I've plotted so sorry for all of you who have been following my fic so far, but please bare with me. I'll try and get a good idea for chapter 4 going and run with it from there!


	4. Fading Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is dating Jean. But you know, No big deal or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, yeah.  
> This happened. 
> 
> Song used for this chapter is Fall Out Boy's Miss Missing You. So yeah, I highly suggest listening to it when you see the (X) symbol pop up somewhere in this fic. Yup.
> 
> Also, I am so fucking sorry for all this fucking angst, I hate it as much as the next person but HEY!  
> At least there's finally some Ereri hotness coming soon (sort of) in chapter 5.

He'd done it. He'd finally fucking done it. Eren managed to actually get up on time for once this morning and get to class early for a change. He thinks he might have even managed to learn something today too. (Who was Eren kidding? Surely, not himself. He didn't learn shit.) Overall, Eren was one happy piece of shit once his classes were over. With a smile on his face and some extra pep in his step, the brunette was practically skipping across campus to the student parking lot where his car was parked before he was stopped by a familiar voice calling out to him from across the court yard. 

Stopping only briefly to turn his head back and see who it was, Eren's teal orbs fell on a huffing and sweaty blond boy as they approached him. 

"Eren! Geez- I said wait up... c-couldn't you hear me?" the blond boy named Armin huffed out as he struggled to catch his breath.

His cheeks were flushed and his straight blond bangs struck to the front of his sweaty forehead as his chest heaved up and down. 

"Sorry, Ar. I was kind of off in my own little world for a second there." The brunette replied with a wide grin and a chuckle.

The blond boy only shook his head before straightening out his posture and inhaling sharply through his nose. 

"Just forget about it." He waved the taller brunette off with his hand before continuing. "I actually wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind giving me a lift to the book store on the other side of town. You know, the really nice one that looks like a mall inside with their own Starbucks?" 

Eren blinked down at the smiling blond before cracking a half smile himself and wrapping an arm around the boy's slender frame. Armin was always such a cutie, but in recent years he'd gotten quite... hot, actually. He'd finally packed on some muscle, but he was still considerably shorter than Eren. 

"Sure, Ar. We can even take a little time to catch up while we're driving. I know I've been a bit busy at the Club but I'm all yours now." he said with a little wink and the blond flushed before playfully shoving Eren away from him. 

"Gross, don't wink at me like that. I'm not one of your dirty old man clients you think you can _charm_ with those eyes." Armin huffed before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

Eren only smirked before leaning down slightly to brush his lips next to the shell of Armin's ear and whisper in a low and sultry tone he often used within the walls of Club Rose.

"If you say so, but I still think you like it when I treat you like one of my old man clients." his breath ghosted over the blond's ear lobe and the boy shuddered briefly before stepping away from Eren and glaring up at him. Cheeks red and palms visibly sweaty. 

The brunette only threw his head back and barked out a laugh that startled even Armin. Eren's laughter subsided and he turned to start walking back to his car, turning back shortly to tease the blond a little more. 

"You dirty old man." 

The blond only sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping as he rolled his cornflower blue eyes and followed after the brunette already regretting his decision to ask for a ride from him. 

As the duo reached Eren's car, Armin's mouth sort of dropped open as he looked over the shiny car and doubled back to look at Eren who was wearing a shit-eating grin. 

"Eren... is this your mom's old Road Runner? It looks... so different. Wow..." was all the blond could manage as he was rendered speechless. 

Eren's grin only widened (if that was even possible) as he ran a loving hand over the shiny hood.

"You better believe it. I had her fixed up a while back since it was pretty beat up but now she's purring like a kitten and I even got a new paint job for her." 

Eren adored his car, no matter how old or beat up it was to everyone else. It was forest green and the new layer of paint practically glittered under the day's bright sunlight. Since working at Petra's club and becoming more and more popular by word of mouth (also a little help from Pixis constant money throwing), Eren was able to finally fix up his mother's old banged up car like new with the help of a few friends here and there. It took a few years but it was worth the scrounging and saving of every last penny he had so he had a car he knew his mother would be proud of. 

As Eren and Armin slipped into the car, Armin marveled at the new interior (well new to him, for Eren the interior was already about a year old) and the black leather seats. The dashboard had been completely transformed and even the stereo system was updated to something more modern looking. It wasn't anything luxurious but it was definitely a far cry from the heap of junk Eren and Mikasa would constantly have to fight with on a daily basis and pray for a miracle that the thing would even start. Now as the brunette stuck his key's in the ignition and started the engine, the car purred softly underneath them and Armin couldn't help but giggle. 

"Eren, this is great! I'm so happy you were finally able to fix her up. I know how much this car means to you..." Armin sort of trailed off and Eren tried to brush off the sudden doleful tone in the blond's voice. Eren didn't like to open up much to anyone these days, even if Armin was his childhood best friend and like the brother he never had. 

"Yup. It's pretty great." he answered in a rushed sort of tone and Armin seemed to have picked up on the hint that Eren didn't want to tread into that territory right now. 

As they pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road, the blond simply took a few moments to enjoy the smooth ride and hung a hand out of the open window feeling the warm air as it hit his palm. There was a comfortable silence between the two, one that neither wanted to break and that was okay with them. Armin understood that he had probably over-stepped his boundaries earlier by bringing up something personal but Eren also appreciated the fact that the blond also knew when it was time to drop a certain subject. It was why they were still friends after all the shit that had happened between them. 

 

Finally, after about a good 10 minutes of silence, the brunette spoke up. 

"So, what's new?" he asked with a casual smile as he glanced over at the blond who's shoulder length hair was whipping in the wind of the open window. 

"Oh, you know. That same old, same old. Studying for my PhD like a crazy person, living on caffeinated drinks and losing more sleep than I care to keep track of." the blond ended with a light laugh, but Eren got the feeling that his best friend was trying to sidestep something. 

Raising a thick brow, Eren glanced back over at Armin who was fiddling with his hands in his lap. A nervous habit of his. 

"Uh-huh. Well, for someone who's losing sleep, you look pretty well rested. Do tell me your secret to a youthful looking face, Dr. Armin." he teased lightly. 

The blond only laughed halfheartedly at his teasing before quickly changing the subject to that of Eren's life. 

"What about you? Obviously business must be good at Club Rose." 

Eren only snorted as he slowed to a red light and rested his shoulder back against the leather seat. 

"Yeah, I guess business has been pretty good. I've got enough clients to at least kill my boredom. Petra and some of the other people that work with me have also been really great, they really make me feel like I'm apart of their little family over there." he said casually, although he could see from his peripheral view that the blond tensed and then slumped his shoulders at his words. 

Eren only kept his eyes on the changing light in front of him as he straightened up in his seat and took hold of the wheel once more stepping on the accelerator. They were only about halfway to their destination when Armin asked a question that made Eren frown.

"Have you talked to Mikasa at all lately? She's been really worried about you." 

Eren had to muster everything he had inside himself to not have another one of his outbursts in the middle of the road and accidentally kill him and Armin. He had been practicing keeping his emotions in line at the Club lately and it seemed his training paid off as the brunette somehow only managed a despondent sigh. 

"Yeah? I haven't talked to her since I called her last time, that was about three weeks ago I guess." his tone was dripping with indifference but Eren felt proud of himself for that. 

It was a far cry from how he would have reacted to just hearing her name about 3 years ago. Back then, just the simple mention of her name and the brunette would go berserk. It seemed he was finally starting to get a grip on his life and he couldn't have been more grateful to Pixis and the others at Club Rose. They really were like a small family to him and they helped him through more than he'd ever let his friends know about. He appreciated Armin for still sticking with him when he was down and out but since things with Jean went sour, Eren kept a far emotional distance between the two of them. Armin still called him up and occasionally confided in Eren something about his life but Eren never let himself get caught up in the flow, he never told Armin more than was necessary and the same went for just about everyone else he knew. It was his way of protecting himself from being hurt again. 

"She said she wants to meet up sometime for dinner, just the three of us like old times." 

Eren only snorted and then gave a halfhearted laugh. 

"Yeah, sure okay. Last time she wanted to meet up and have dinner, it was to tell me that she had been fucking my boyfriend." he spat out the last words and Armin's body suddenly tensed as his hands tightened into tight fists in his lap. Knuckles going pure white before he blurted out, "Eren, I'm dating Jean!" 

The brunette nearly stomped his foot on the break in pure shock and surprise before he realized that would probably be a really bad idea right now as they were already approaching an intersection and didn't want the car to flip over and kill him in the process. 

Tightening his hands on the steering wheel until his own knuckles went white and his nails were digging into the material, the brunette tried to calm himself down as he tried to remind himself how to breath. His heartbeat was deafeningly loud in his ears and he felt like all the heat in his body had left him and pooled into his gut in an uncomfortable ball of knots. Suddenly he couldn't (or didn't want to) find the courage to turn and face Armin and look at the boy like if he was crazy. No, he just kept his eyes glued on the wide open street in front of him. A car or two passing him up every now and again as an awkward silence fell over the two boys. 

The blond was a nervous mess in the passenger's seat, hands wringing around one another anxiously as his face was flushed red and his eyes caught between glancing up at Eren to see what kind of reaction he would have and the road to make sure they weren't going to crash all of a sudden. He kept his lips shut tight in fear of upsetting Eren even further. Instead, he opted for fiddling with one of the CD's sticking out of Eren's glove compartment and grabbed a random disk pushing it into the cd player just to have some kind of noise to break the burning silence between the two boys. 

Eren was still in shock from Armin's confession that he hadn't even noticed the first two songs that played. His mind was a jumbled mess, he was trying so hard to focus on driving Armin to where he needed to go and not letting his feelings get the better of him. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about all of this, and as he felt himself calming down slightly he immediately recognized the next track that played and felt that pang of self-hate hit him hard and fast.

He hadn't even noticed when Armin had put the CD in that it was his Fall Out Boy CD he'd asked Connie to burn for him a couple months ago. The song that was now playing was Miss Missing You and the brunette felt angry at himself for knowing all the words to that song by heart.(X) He'd only listened to it a million times after having first heard it, although it had been awhile since he last played this CD. Eren forced himself to listen to the words coming from his speaker system as if they were reaching out to him. 

_'Don't panic, no not yet'_

_'I know I'm the one you want to forget'_

_'Cue all the love to leave my heart'_

_'It's time for me to fall apart'_

He suddenly felt his stomach churn with heat again as he sunk even deeper in his own pit of self-hate, but the song continued to twist the knife deeper.

_'Now you're gone, but I'll be okay'_

_'Your hot whiskey eyes have fanned the flames'_

_'Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight'_

_'Let the fire breath me back to life'_

Eren felt like disappearing. To go away for a little while and just not exist for a day or two or maybe even three. It was nothing but wishful thinking however.

_'Baby you were my picket fence'_

_'I miss missing you now and then'_

_'Chlorine kissed summer skin'_

_'Sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger'_

_'The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger'_

_'Oh, we're fading fast'_

It isn't until Eren sees the big ass building that is Sina Library that Eren snaps himself out of his own self created pit of depression and slows the car down as he pulls into the parking lot briefly, fully intending on just dropping Armin off by the front and then racing off into the sunset where he could go somewhere and mope on his feelings. 

As the blond stepped out of the low rise vehicle, he shuts the door gently behind him but doesn't step away from the curb and Eren doesn't look up at him even once. Armin bites at his lower lip before tucking a lock of his own hair behind his ear and turning to lean against the car door as he pokes his head back in. 

"Eren... how about we get some coffee and maybe talk for a little while? I'd really like to explain myself, and I don't want you driving off angry." the blond said timidly, his blue orbs staring at the floor mats with obvious regret in his eyes but Eren didn't look up to see it. 

After a moment of silence, Eren decided he would at least hear Armin out and then decide if all of this was worth moping over. Nodding slowly but again never looking up at the blond, Eren turned the engine off and forced himself out of the car as he walked ahead of Armin into the large building and headed straight for Starbucks without even bothering to wait for the blond to catch up to him. 

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Eren felt completely and utterly exhausted when he got home that evening. It was just a little past 6PM and his shift at Club Rose would start in about two hours. His mind, however, was still a bit jumbled from his talk with Armin. He had agreed to let the blond buy him an iced coffee if he would hear him out about his new relationship concerning a certain horse-faced ex of his. Eren didn't know why he agreed to it, he wanted nothing more than to completely forget about what Armin had suddenly revealed to him in the middle of their pleasant drive to the library, but he also felt a bit obligated to listen to his best friend. 

He hadn't exactly been the best of friends to Armin the last few years and he felt like he could at least hear what the poor guy had to say. Even though Eren wanted nothing more but to rip out his own guts during the process. But he refrained and settled on quietly sipping on his coffee while his best friend explained how he started dating Jean. 

It seemed they started dating just the week before and it only happened because Armin had been helping Jean with some thesis (ironically Eren went to the same University as his ex but never bothered to pay much attention to this fact as he was too busy trying to avoid him at all costs). The two got a little intimate it seemed and Jean suddenly suggested that they start going out, which of course Armin gladly agreed to since he had never quite gotten over his little high school crush on the Jean in the first place. 

As Eren sat there, quietly sipping his coffee and half listening to what Armin said the brunette couldn't help but think back to the night before when Jean came stumbling into the club begging for the brunette to come back to him. Then how Jean fucked him into the mattress that very same night and told him he loved him more times than Eren could care to remember. It was all so painfully ironic. Once when he had been Jean's lover, he was in the same giddy, excited state of mind as Armin was all the while Jean was fucking around behind his back just like how he was now except the roles had been switched it seemed. 

Eren couldn't help but suddenly feel very sorry for Armin after having remembered his night with Jean. His best friend had only just started dating his ex less than two weeks ago and the fucker was already messing around behind his back. It honestly didn't surprise Eren in the least that this would happen eventually, although it was pretty fucked up on Jean's part that it was happening this soon into the relationship (if you could even call it that?). Still, Eren felt no regret or shame in knowing this fact. He had been there before and was sure Armin would be able to handle the situation if it ever came to light on his own, although in the back of his mind, the really, really cynical and mean-spirited part of himself secretly wished that Armin would find out about him and Jean still fucking and feel the same kind of betrayal he felt when he found out about Jean screwing Armin and his sister. 

He was a horrible person for wishing such a thing, and he knew this but he honestly didn't think he would be able to ever deny that that is what he was feeling towards the blond and his ex. Eren had accepted the fact that he was scum a long time ago, so it didn't bother him to know that his real self was such a disgusting and bitter human being. Sighing a bit to himself as he snapped out of his daze, Eren pulled out the envelope he had received from Petra late the night before with last night's earnings inside. Reading his name written on the front of the small manila envelope with Petra's artsy handwriting, the brunette slightly smiled to himself as he tilted the contents out and nearly choked on a gasp as he felt the thick wad of cash fall into his palm.

Immediately flipping through the cash like a kid in a candy store, he read a little note that was attached to the wad with a rubber band and read it silently to himself smiling like an idiot. 

_**'Pixis insisted on a bonus for last night's performance and hard work, you deserve it. Enjoy!'** _

Eren felt a warmth wash over him as he finished reading Petra's note and wondered how the hell he had managed to have such a sweet woman as his employer. He was definitely the luckiest male stripper in the world. 

Counting the amount carefully, Eren furrowed his eyebrows once he had come to the final conclusion that his total pay from last night resulted in a whopping $1500 dollars and that was still too much, even for a really good night of tips. Still, he wondered just how much of a bonus Pixis had given him before eventually shrugging it off and filing some of the money away into his wallet and the rest into a secret savings he kept hidden for future use. 

As he got ready for work that evening, Eren suddenly felt light on his feet as he now relished in the fact that he'd now be able to pay his rent and still have plenty of money leftover to buy groceries for the entire rest of the month probably and maybe even do some shopping for some new clothes. God knows he needed a couple of new outfits or two and gas money for his baby (this means his car). 

In a span of about 20 minutes, Eren had managed to turn his shitty Saturday into the best day of his life once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all hate me as much as I hate myself for writing this chapter? Yes? That's what I thought.  
> Anyway, Chapter 5 will be out sometime tomorrow after I finish typing it. It would have been done tonight but I'm running on less than four hours of sleep and I am really, really tired. 
> 
> Chapter 4 was actually supposed to be a lot longer but it stretched a little too long and I just decided to cut it into two parts instead so you'll get the second part of this tomorrow in the form of chapter 5 and it'll be waaayyyyyyyy tons better than this shit I call chapter 4.
> 
> Also, I don't know SHIT about cars. But I did my best and tried to do some research on the kind of car I think Eren would be sporting so yep. 
> 
> Officially tracking this fic on tumblr as fic: For Your Entertainment and also fic: FYE.  
> Check out my tumblr(SailorSatan666.tumblr.com), feedback is always appreciated. Also hearing some of your thoughts and opinions help too!


	5. Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend some time together and things are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, so yeah.  
> Chapter 5, like I promised. 
> 
> Song used for this chapter in case you couldn't tell is Panic! At The Disco's Far Too Young to Die.  
> So y'all know the drill. Start the song when you see the (X) symbol pop up!
> 
> All I can say is that I'm in love/hate with this chapter. That is all. Enjoy!

After arriving at Club Rose and changing in the dressing rooms. Eren sauntered around the back of the stage waiting for his turn to go up next. Tonight, he was wearing fishnet stockings paired with a g-string and a deep purple corset. The corset fit him loosely and when he stretched a certain way, it would slightly fall and reveal his perky pink nipples and hardened pectorals. But, of course, being the tease he was Eren couldn't resist slipping a leather biker jacket over and finished the outfit with a black officer's cap and four inch spiked heels. 

It took everything he had in him to not beg Petra to let him use his favorite dog collar to compliment the outfit (according to her the collars only added to Eren's kinkiness and he tended to let the clients get a little too hands y with him whenever he wore one). He tried to convince her that it as only that one time he almost fucked the client on stage while having his dog collar being tugged on but the strawberry blonde only gave him another firm rejection and sent the boy on his way. He pouted a bit at the memory, he never got to have any fun when it was convenient for him. 

As Eren lazily paced around the back stage, Gunther, the club's chief of security, approached the brunette boy. 

Eren lazily raised a brow as he stepped toward the dark haired man and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for whatever it was Gunther had to tell him. 

"Eren, a man named Levi is asking for you in the front. I told him you were about to go on any minute, but do you want me to get rid of him?" the man's deep voice huffed out with a serious and stern expression but it soon softened at the sight of Eren lighting up. 

Levi had actually come back? That was probably the cherry on top of his evening as he smiled up at Gunther and patted his shoulder while shaking his head. 

"No, no. Don't worry about it, I asked him to request me the next time he came in so just tell him that I'll join him after my performance is done and that I hope he enjoys the show." he said in a sultry tone earning him an odd look from Gunther who only shrugged after awhile and wished the boy luck before he turned to leave. Like Eren needed luck.

Finally, it was Eren's turn to go on. He could hear Connie starting his introduction and the brunette quickly shuffled up the steps of the stage and situated himself in the center. He inhaled sharply and tried to focus on nothing else but the fact that Levi was sitting somewhere in the crowd tonight and he was going to be watching him. Eren felt excitement surge through his body as he was eager to see the man's reaction to his performance tonight. Looking around for his prop, Eren pulled out the riding crop for tonight's performance and situated it between his hands as he waited for Connie to introduce him. 

"and now, ladies and gents, coming to the stage is Club Rose's finest. He's here to entertain you, but don't fall too hard for his charm... Rogue Titan!" 

As he heard his stage name being called, Connie then put on tonight's track which was Panic! At The Disco's Far Too Young To Die (X) and Eren let the slow intro of the song guide his movements as he slowly slipped a leg out behind the curtain hearing a few whistles and cat-calls coming from the back as he smiled to himself and eventually pushed the curtains aside revealing his outfit for tonight. 

The crowd roared in approval at his choice of clothing and the brunette strutted along the large stage in time with the beat of the song, his hips and shoulders beginning to sway and roll to the rhythm as the spotlight shined on him rendering him blind for a few moments. He strutted to the end of the narrow runway stage and stood there eyeing the people who gathered beneath him before a small smirk played on his lips and he snapped the riding crop against his hand. 

A few of the people mewled at the sound of the riding crop snapping and Eren took a moment to glance around the room to spot Levi. In the far back, sitting in a poorly lit booth with a drink in hand Eren could just barely make out his pale white skin and perfectly parted black hair as he knew the man's gaze must have been locked on him. This pleased the boy as he began mouthing the words to the intro shamelessly and walked the length of the runway stage slowly.

_'I've never so adored you'_

_'I'm twisting allegories now'_

_'I want to complicate you'_

_'Don't let me do this to myself.'_

If Levi couldn't tell that Eren was purposely only mouthing certain parts of the song specifically for the man's enjoyment, then Eren would just have to show him again later and maybe in a more private way. Regardless, the brunette wasn't going to let the man go so easily this time. 

_'I'm chasing roller coasters'_

_'I've got to have you closer now'_

The brunette tried to lock gazes with Levi across the room but it was hard to tell if he was considering the poor lighting but regardless Eren continued with confidence. His head rolling back, slipping the leather jacket off of his shoulder so that it revealed more and more of his muscular arms at an agonizingly slow rate causing the crowd to groan with frustration, begging him to just rip the clothing off but that was never Eren's style. He liked to torture his audience for as long as possible. 

_'Endless romantic stories'_

_'You never could control me'_

As the chorus came, Eren finally shrugged the offensive item of clothing off his body and let it hit the floor beneath him as he snapped the bull whip once more and raised it over his head holding it high as he bit his lower lip and allowed the corset he was wearing to slide down and reveal his perky nipples. Just as he had assumed, the crowd went wild and bills fell at his feet once again. That sense of power pulsing through his veins exciting him down to the core. His eyes searched the room and landed on Levi's dark figure once more as the brunette let his hands roam aimlessly over his own body. 

_'Well I never really thought you'd come tonight'_

'While the crown hangs heavy on either side'

'Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die'

Eren tapped a finger against his slightly puckered lips, suggesting the action in the last verse before the brunette turned on his heel and allowed the g-string he was wearing to show off his perfectly toned ass to the audience as he swayed and rocked his hips to the beat of the song. 

Kicking the leather jacket aside, Eren walked back to the pole were he ghosted a hand over the cool metal and circled around it a few times eyeing the crowd as he did so. He noticed some regulars who often came in here, but also noted some people that looked like this was their first time here so he had to make a lasting impression. 

Gripping the metal pole tightly, Eren stopped circling and instead started touching the pole up and down in an intimate way as if the metal strip was a lover. Caressing it in a certain way that looked suggestive, wrapping a calve around the base and slowly pressing his groin against the center grinding on it smoothly. He gripped the riding crop in his mouth between his teeth before he took hold of the pole with both hands firmly and swung his body around it effortlessly. 

_'Fixation or psychosis?'_

_'Devoted to neurosis now'_

_'Endless romantic stories'_

_'You never could control me'_

His corset slowly began slipping further and further down his body as he worked the pole, by now his upper torso was care for everyone to take in. His smooth, tanned skin glistening slightly with the sweat rolling down his body. His muscles shifted and flexed with every fluid motion he made while wrapping the pole. The chorus of his song was repeating and Eren knew had to start wrapping up soon. He eased himself down from the pole but never broke the rhythm his body had in sync with the song. It was about the time for him to interact with the crowd a bit, so Eren settled on a young man with thick blond side burns and no drink to be found in his hands. 

The blond man seemed nervous as Eren's bright yellow-green eyes fixed themselves on him and the brunette stepped of the small steps at the front of the stage approaching the blond. Eren could see him swallow thickly as the brunette closed the gap between them and reached out for the boy's loosened tie. As he pulled their bodies closely together, Eren could feel the blond's shaky breath ghost over his cheek as the brunette smirked with amusement. 

Eren's chest was pressed against the blond's and he lightly licked his lips as his bright eyes stared back into a light brown pair. He could see the blond's face flushing terribly red by now and Eren decided to add to his embarrassment. Pushing the man back into a seat, Eren ever so slowly and erotically dropped down to his knees and ran his hands up and down the blond's thighs spreading his legs apart so that Eren could situated himself between them. He smiled at the very audible gulp the man produced as Eren only hummed to himself quietly with a smile as he continued to lightly touch and rub at dangerously close to the blond's groin. 

The brunette caught sight of his boss Petra who was signaling to him that his time was nearly up, so without missing a beat Eren quickly snapped back up from his knees and let the man's tie slip from his hands before he smiled and turned to walk away. He felt a firm grasp on his wrist pull his attention back however and he glanced back to see that the blond had stopped him and was now fumbling with a few bills in his hands trying to awkwardly hand them to Eren who only chuckled to himself as he popped a hip out gesturing for the man to slip the bills into his g-string. He did so eventually, albeit awkwardly and Eren went back on his way. 

As the song finally started coming to an end, the brunette turned his head back to face the crowd as he winked and blew no one in particular a kiss. As the lights cut off, the brunette quickly grabbed his jacket and hurried to the dressing rooms unable to hide his excitement anxiousness. He was eager to go out and meet Levi but at the same time, Eren had to be rational and take the time to change out of his stage outfit. The brunette tried to calm his beating heart but couldn't fight back the grin that slip across his face as he hurried to look through his wardrobe for something that might catch the man's interest. 

He hadn't gotten the chance to really get to know Levi the other night but Eren figured perhaps wearing something similar to the outfit he wore the night before wouldn't hurt. He picked out a pair of crisscrossed garter belts and looked for something similar to the crop top he wore the other night but had no such luck in finding anything of the sort. It seemed Petra had rearranged the wardrobe again but Eren only sighed before he settled on a pair of white leather booty shorts and the only crop top that was currently occupying the hangers which was a long sleeved black fishnet crop top. 

It was a little more revealing than what he had hoped for but it was still sexy as all hell once he put it on. Despite it being a sloppily thrown together outfit, Eren had to admit that he looked like something straight out of a Gothic porno but then again tonight's theme was fishnet so it didn't really surprise him that he ended up wearing fishnet again. Pulling on a pair of black lace up boots with a short heel, Eren debated on putting his dog collar on anyway but decided he'd rather not get an ear full from Petra tonight. 

Letting his hair fall loose from his pony tail, Eren removed the bobby pins as well and his bangs fell in his face giving him a very sexy messy look that he thought fit his current attire perfectly. Adding some black eye liner and a touch of rouge to his lips, the brunette felt happy with his appearance and turned to see his co-worker Sasha coming slumping in. She had a dreadful look on her face and Eren immediately knew what was up. 

"Hey, Sasha. Petra catch you sneaking food from her mini-fridge again?" he asked with a smirk. 

The girl's brown eyes snapped up to meet Eren's and he could see her bottom lip quiver dramatically as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"It's not fair! I was only going to eat one brownie I swear!" she whined with a shrill tone and Eren only sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to leave the dressing room. 

"You seriously need to learn to control yourself a little more when it comes to food, Sasha. It won't look good on our next inspection if Petra see's how much weight you've gained." he warned her with a sharp stare but his tone was filled with concern and worry. 

The other brunette choked back a sob as she hung off of Eren's arm, tears still threatening to spill over. 

"Eren! Please help me get back to my normal weight, Auruo said he'll fire me if I gain more than five pounds again and you're always in such good shape! _PLEASE!_ " she pleaded.

Eren stared down at the shorter girl incredulously before he eventually sighed and couldn't fight back the smile that was already making it's way across his face. 

"Of course I'll help you, but only if you promise to actually stick to the diet I put you on. I don't want any complaining or excuses." he warned with a playful finger wag.

Sasha released his arm in favor of hugging the taller male as she squealed in happiness. "Yes, yes! Of course! Thanks, Eren. You're a real life saver!" 

Eren gave her a small squeeze back before pulling away from the girl and waving her off. "Yeah, yeah. See you later." 

As he made his way out of the back dressing rooms and out onto the main floor, the brunette greeted a few of his other co-workers and noted who was working tonight and who wasn't. Marco was off today, which was a bit of a downer since Eren liked talking to him during their breaks. The freckled boy was such a sweetheart and a cutie to boot. If Eren didn't have such a foreboding outlook on dating in general, he probably would have asked Marco out by now. The thought alone made Eren laugh to himself mentally. _Yeah right, Jeager. As if you could actually have a successful relationship with another human being._

Eren was snapped from his thoughts when he saw Levi's dark figure standing over by the bar casually sipping on a glass of scotch. It seemed he was making small talk with Eld.

The brunette pulled a small grin onto his face as he approached the bar leaning his upper body over the clear glass surface as the under head lights reflected in his blue-green eyes. 

"Hey, there stranger." he drawled drawing the other two men's attention. 

Eld took notice of Eren's presence and only smiled before he walked off to the other end of the bar to tend to some other clients leaving the two men alone in each other's company. 

Levi leaned an elbow against the bar top as well shifting his body so that he was facing the tall brunette comfortably. His usual bored expression on his pale face. Eren took the opportunity to eye what Levi was wearing tonight. He had on a black fitted blazer with a pair of slim fitting black slacks and a dark grey button up with the top two buttons left open to show off the thickness of his neck and the faint outline of his collar bones. Eren bit his lower lip as his eyes trailed up and down the man's figure until their eyes met once again and the brunette was almost surprised to see the man smirking back at him. 

"Your performance tonight wasn't bad." the man finally said breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between the two. 

Eren noted the way the man's smooth voice creeped up his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A small smiled played on his lips as he inched a little closer.

"Is that a compliment?" the brunette asked, his voice kittenish. 

Levi only snorted. "What do you think?"

The brunette chuckled before taking Levi's drink from his hand and throwing back the rest of the alcohol before slamming the glass down on the bar top. 

"I think I would like to take you somewhere a little more private so I can get to know you." he mused.

Levi fell silent for a moment, staring at the brunette with an unreadable expression. Eventually pursing his lips together the man nodded before signaling for Eld to get him another drink and the two could be on their way. 

Eren waited patiently for Levi to get his drink but couldn't help but smile down at the shorter man. He was such a mystery and Eren was excited that he was finally going to get somewhere with this man tonight. It was all he had been thinking about since he was forced to leave the man hanging the night before and Eren was going to make sure Levi got the impression. 

As he snatched his drink up from the bar top, Levi turned back to the brunette and raised a curious brow as he waited for the boy to lead the way. Eren gladly complied. Jerking his head toward a set of stairs that led to a higher level of booths and tables, the two men made their way toward a corner booth with high red leather seats and a round black table top. Eren slid his body across the comfortable leather stopping only briefly to adjust the leather shorts he was wearing as leather on leather didn't always mix so well. Levi slid in after him and set his drink down on the table top before Eren was crawling into his lap and practically straddling him once more. 

The brunette smiled down at the black haired man and pushed some of his hair back with a gentle caress of his hand. Levi didn't protest this little show of intimacy and simply rested a hand around the boy's exposed waist and ran the other one up and down his thigh. Eren felt that familiar shiver run through his body as he felt Levi's cold hands against his skin, it was euphoric. Eren had to remember why he brought Levi here in the first place though, as exciting as dry humping the man again was. He tried to make his voice come out as even as possible. 

"I didn't actually expect you to come back so soon. Couldn't keep away I see." he coaxed with a half-lidded eyes.

The man underneath him didn't even blink at his assumption, instead Levi's hands now both slipped down towards his hips and rubbed small circles along his hip bones.

"So what if I couldn't? Is that a crime?" his honest answer took Eren slightly by surprise as the brunette sort of blinked and then tried to laugh. 

"You're honest. I like that. Usually people try and find any excuse to come and see me, saying stupid shit like they forgot something here or they happened to be passing by."

The brunette wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and softly ran his fingers through his undercut, it seemed like he had just had it trimmed recently and Eren traced random patterns into the soft fuzz of hair. 

"I don't see the point the in lying to you. I wanted to see you again, it's as simple as that." their bodies were so close that Eren could feel Levi's hot breath against his skin and it was only then that when the brunette looked down to meet Levi's gaze, he realized the color of this man's eyes and he was stunned into silence. 

Levi's eyes seemed dark at first but now that Eren was this close he could see the dull glow of a silver mixed in with the stormy dark blue of his eyes. It was a strange combination of color, blue and grey but it was absolutely fucking stunning on the man. Never had the brunette felt the urge to just stay in a locked gaze with someone before until now, he felt a certain calmness wash over him as he stared into those pools of storm grey. 

He was soon brought back to reality by the sound of Levi's low voice speaking to him once more. 

"You're fucking heavy." the man said with tinge of annoyance in his tone. 

Eren blinked a few times letting what he said register before he realized he must have been talking about the way he'd been sitting on his lap until now. Rolling his eyes a bit, the brunette moved off the man's legs and sat back in a normal position crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

"You weren't complaining yesterday night." he mumbled but Levi clearly heard him. 

"That was yesterday night, brat. Tonight I want us both to be comfortable while we get to know each other. You don't have to give me a lap dance or anything." 

Eren couldn't help but raise a brow at Levi's words. 

"Is that all you want to do, Talk?" he asked almost sounding dubious but from what Eren gathered so far, Levi was always brutally honest. 

"That's all. Is that alright with you?" he asked crossing one arm over his chest and locking it under his other while he swished his drink around in it's glass with a flick of his wrist.

Eren had to admit that he was a little disappointed with that answer, he was hoping Levi would have wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him up a wall tonight but the brunette supposed that could always still happen later if things went smoothly enough. 

"That's fine with me. Oh, but I'm still going to have to kind of get into your personal space every now and then to make it seem like I'm actually working. Otherwise the club's manager will accuse me of slacking off and dock my pay." 

Levi only nodded his approval before taking a swig of his drink. 

"And by the way, I'm not a brat. I'm 22 years old." Eren said sounding very matter-of-fact and Levi paused mid-drink as his brows furrowed and his eyes wandered back to Eren's face giving him a very incredulous look. 

"What?" the brunette asked cocking a brow. Was it that hard to believe he was actually 22? He knew he had a youthful looking face but he never considered himself to have baby face. If anyone had a baby face it was Armin.

"No, it's nothing. Forget it." Levi said breaking his stare and shaking his head. Eren could almost make out a faint smile underneath his blank expression. 

"Wait a minute, what!? Did you think I was some kid or something?!" the brunette shrieked. The shock clear in his tone. 

Levi only took another ship from his drink before putting it down. 

"I said forget it, kid. It's not important."

"Levi!" 

The older man only chuckled quietly to himself. Oh, did he have a surprise for Hanji when he called her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Ereri for my lovelies~ <3 You guys have really made my weekend with all your support and sweet comments.
> 
> P.S. the blond Eren teases in this chapter is Thomas Wagner :'D I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Chapter 6 will hopefully be out tomorrow, if not the day after. It all depends on how I feel and how much I manage to type up tonight.


	6. Do Me Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren decides to be a little shit and blows Levi at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV, and yeah Eren is pretty hot and bothered for public sex in general.  
> The little cute piece of shit. 
> 
> Alright, a fair warning, there's going to be more songs and lyrics being quoted than previous chapters so just bare with me here. 
> 
> First song is Panic! At The Disco's 'Kaleidoscope Eyes'.
> 
> Second song is another Panic! At The Disco song called 'Mercenary'
> 
> Last song is Amy Winehouse Do Me Good.
> 
> So yep, you know what to do. Start the song when you see the (X) symbol pop up.

Three nights. For the past three nights in a row Levi had been coming to Club Rose to see Eren. Three nights straight where all they did was sit in that familiar corner booth hidden from prying eyes and just talked about the most insignificant of things and all three nights in a row, despite his obvious best efforts, the man could not learn very much about the brunette as he seemed to be tight lipped when it came to talking about himself or the things he did when he wasn't dry humping random strangers in the club.

Levi did however, manage to get a very important piece of information out of the boy who seemed rather insistent about clearing up any misunderstanding Levi might have had about the relationship between the brunette boy and Pixis. Eren had of course clarified that their relationship was strictly business, Pixis paid him for his company and Eren supplied the entertainment. Nothing more and nothing less. Although, he did mention something about owing him a favor, to which Levi could only imagine just what kind of a favor Pixis could hold over the boy's head if it meant the brunette acted like a loyal little puppy whenever he walked through those Club doors.

He would never admit it out loud, but the idea that Pixis held so much authority over Eren's life irked him more than he knew it should. He didn't know Pixis very well personally, the older gentleman had always been Erwin's friend, not necessarily Levi's. Still, Levi felt a little at ease when Eren had mentioned that Pixis was actually straight as a line. But did that mean that a straight man still couldn't have hot gay sex with a hot young stripper? Not entirely. In the end, Levi sighed as he twirled a pen around his fingers and swiveled around in his office chair to look out of the giant picture window that graced his spacious office room. It was late, obviously, and Levi had stayed behind at work to see if he could possible catch up on the work he'd been putting off so as to go and see Eren at the club by the time his shift started.

Luckily, however, Eren had given Levi his schedule the night before and informed the older man that he'd be off from work until Saturday night. Today was Tuesday, which meant that he'd have to go four whole days without seeing the brunette who still lingered in the back of his mind no matter how swamped with work he was. Even now, as Levi worked late into the night, his thoughts had somehow managed to drift back to the pretty faced stripper who was still such a huge mystery to Levi. Sure, he'd learned that Eren was also going to college while working at the club at nights and about his co-workers at the club but it never went beyond that information. Eren seemed weary about letting personal information about himself slip out, although there were a few times when Levi would catch him about ready to say something regarding his personal life before Eren would quickly switch the subject back to Levi's own life.

It was vexing but Levi also understood that prying wouldn't move things along faster, if anything it would turn Eren against him and Levi didn't want that. He let out a long, drawn out sigh for the umpteenth time that day and leaned forward to rest his forehead on his top of his folded arms over the desk. His index finger pushing the pen's clicker up and down filling the silent room with it's annoyingly loud clicks. Just then Levi heard his phone buzz noisily against the shiny wood of his desk and his head shot in surprise not expecting the sound to break the thick silence that blanketed the building at this hour. Reaching over and reading the lit up screen, Levi noticed that Erwin was calling him surprisingly enough. He slid his finger across the screen and answered the call with his usual friendly greeting.

"What the fuck do you want, Iron brows?"

"Iron brows? That's a new one to add to the books." the man on the under end said with a light laugh.

"Well?" Levi deadpanned. Obvious agitation in his tone.

"Your still at the office aren't you?" the blond asked knowingly.

Levi snorted. "Very good, Sherlock Holmes. Would you like a medal for that?"

"Levi." Erwin warned.

All sarcasm aside, Levi didn't forget that Erwin was still his boss. Their business came before their friendship.

"So? Did you call me just to scold me about working late at the office again or should I be worried?" Erwin never called Levi unless it was important.

Levi heard the man hum on the other end of the line before he finally broke the chain of awkward silence.

"No. I know scolding you won't make a difference so I won't waste my breath. I'm actually calling because I heard some interesting news from Hanji regarding a certain night club and a certain dancer." Levi could hear Erwin's underlying chuckle as he drawled out the last word.

"If you're just going to call me to gossip, then you're shit out of luck. I'm not telling you or that four eyes anything."

"Oh, come now Levi. You know I've never been the type to gossip. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm really glad that you're getting out there again."

"Tch. Who gives a shit what you think?"

Erwin let out another deep chuckle. "I'm serious, Levi. You've been working too hard lately, you don't even relax anymore. I'm happy to hear that you have someone to distract you now, that Eren boy must really be something special if you've been going to see him every night."

Levi only scowled into the phone, although Erwin couldn't see it the blond could obviously pick up that Levi was acting defensively at his words.

"Have you taken him out yet? Does he even know your name?" Erwin questioned curiously.

Levi huffed into the phone as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Of course he knows my name you Captain America looking moron and No I haven't asked Eren out yet. He doesn't exactly seem like the type who wants to date, if you know what I mean."

He could hear Erwin snort into the receiver. "Sound like he just wants to be your booty call. Why not indulge him? I think you'd be a lot less tense if you just got laid, Levi." the older man suppressed his laughter at the end.

"Che, I'm hanging up." was all Levi said before he heard Erwin full on burst into laughter on the other end.

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe if you give him what he's asking for he'll eventually start to come around. By what Hanji's told me so far, you two obviously have some chemistry together. Otherwise, he wouldn't be giving you the time of day if he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in anything other than just a quick lay."

Levi fell silent at his words and contemplated their meaning for a few moments before he heard Erwin repeat his name to make sure he was still there and still listening.

"I'll think about it." the black haired man said as he ended the call.

He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and rested his back against the back of his leather office chair, his eyes fluttering closed. In the end, he didn't manage to get a single ounce of work down that night. He was much too occupied with trying to make sense of Erwin's words and talk himself out of trying to pursue any other kind of relationship with Eren than the one they currently had going for them. Could he call it just a strictly business type relationship? Was he just another rich client that Eren felt inclined to spend time with because it was his job? Was Erwin right in assuming that Eren might actually have mutual feelings toward him? All these questions danced around in his head as he drifted into a light sleep.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

By the time Saturday came around, Levi was a walking stressed out time bomb. He had never realized a week could feel like month when you were anxiously counting down the days until he could see a certain pretty faced brat again and as his day came to an end, he counted down the hours to 9 o clock which went by (in Levi's mind) agonizingly slow. Luckily, it was Saturday and while usually he could have spent it working, Levi decided on taking it easy today to ease his obvious shitty mood and tension. Work had been hell on him this week and Levi honestly didn't want to even bother with it at the moment, which would have worried anyone who knew Levi personally.

As the final hours to 9PM rolled around, Levi settled on cleaning his apartment to pass the remaining time before he went to shower and primp and preen himself for Eren. (yes, Levi fully intended on getting some action tonight so he made sure his body was extra clean) As he cleaned his apartment like a madman, his personal laptop which he had left open to play some soothing jazz music notified him loudly that he'd just received an incoming skype call from Hanji. Growling to himself, Levi sauntered over to the kitchen island where his laptop sat plugged in and charging as he accepted the call (which luckily wasn't a video call because he looked like a sweaty mess)and he heard Hanji's voice jingle through the speakers.

"Hey, there lover boy~" she said with a lilt in her tone.

Levi only huffed in response. "I can't really talk right now Hanji, I'm about to start getting ready to go to Club Rose and see Eren."

The raven-haired man glanced up at the clock on his wall and saw the he had about an hour and half give or take until 9PM.

"That's exactly why I'm calling you! You've been in a pretty shitty mood this week and I don't want you going down to that Club and ruining your chances with Eren because you're a walking short stack of stress and pent up anger!"

Levi's brow twitched at her calling him short stack but he sighed and growled. "So what's your point, Hanji?"

He heard the other woman giggle on her end before he heard the skype notification that he'd received an IM from Hanji with a link to some playlist on sound cloud.

"Obviously I'm not going to let you go in such a bad mood, so I made you a little playlist to listen to while you get dressed. DON'T hang up and not even listen to the damn songs because I'll call you and keep calling you while you're with Eren and embarrass you, you KNOW I will." she threatened a little at the end making Levi grimace at the thought.

"Ugh, fine whatever. I have to go shower and shave. Bye." he ended the call and was about to shut his laptop closed when he paused and stared at the link Hanji had sent him in the IM.

He debated on whether he really should listen to anything that crazed psychopath of a woman he called his friend had thrown together but with the thought of her threat lingering in the back of his mind, he shuddered and then linked the link opening a new window as the first song started to play.

He didn't know the first song itself but he recognized the band right away. It was Panic! At The Disco(he'd never admit it but Levi was a closet fan) and the sound of Brendon Urie's voice when he started crooning out the intro made Levi bob his head slightly as the beat was somehow addicting. It read the name of the song and shook his head. The song was called Kaleidoscope Eyes (X) and he silently cursed Hanji for her idiotic sense of humor. He'd get back at her later, in the mean time as he gather his things to go and shower and the song continued to play loudly from his laptop speakers he stopped short at doorway to his bathroom when he heard the chorus and had to fight back the smile that was threatening to split across his face.

_'Kaleidoscope Eyes Sparkle at the world'_

_'My emerald city, downtown girl'_

_'In the sickness of you'_

_'I'm just a white blood cell fighting like hell for you'_

Shaking his head softly, he made a mental note to remind himself later on to download the song and save it for a later date.

Turning the hot water on, Levi could still hear the words to the song clear as day as he stepped into the steamy bathtub and let the stinging heat cleanse his skin as he lathered some soap all over his body.

_'I swear to god, I'd never heard a better sound coming out'_

_'Than when you're whimpering my name from your mouth'_

_'I plead the fifth on all of this'_

Feeling like he'd done a pretty thorough job in cleaning himself, Levi shut the shower off and stepped out drying himself carefully and then wrapping the towel loosely around his waist as he walked up to the steamed up mirror and wiped a circle so he could see his own reflection. He could make out the faint stubble that was starting to take it's place on his chin as he scrunched his nose and started applying shaving cream. He had never been able to grow body hair really but for some reason he was still able to grow some stubble on his face whenever he neglected to shave for more than a week at a time.

_'I've got an insatiable desire for your insides'_

_'It's undeniable, I'll conspire and pull against your body tonight'_

_'Kaleidoscope eyes sparkle at the world'_

_'My emerald city, downtown girl'_

_'In the sickness of you, I'm just a while blood cell fighting like hell for you'_

Levi smiled as he ran the razor upward against his chin finally getting that damn unsightly stubble out of his sight and he wiped the rest of his face clean of whatever was left of the white shaving cream. He noted that the first song came to an end and shook his head again at the thought of Hanji. When the next song came on, he nearly had to keep himself from rolling his eyes so hard that he would probably be able to see his own brain. It was a song Levi knew all too well, Panic! At The Disco's Mercenary. (X)

As it played out in the background, Levi went to get dressed. Settling on something a little more casual tonight, he pulled on a pair of black slim fit jeans (like hell he was going to wear skinny jeans) and paired it with a deep royal blue button up that might have been a little too dressy to be considered casual but Levi made it work by rolling the sleeves up to show just his forearms and leaving the top two buttons undone as was his forte. Slipping on a pair of sharp looking black pointed ankle boots, Levi looked himself over in the grand mirror in his bathroom and smirked as he heard his favorite part of the song come on.

He mouthed the words effortlessly, knowing them by heart all too well.

_'In Love I've always been a mercenary'_

_'But I never leave my post when the cash runs out'_

_'I wanna make you quiver'_

_'Make your backbone shiver'_

_'Hey Kid! Take the stage and deliver!'_

He threw his head back in a bark of laughter that was eerily dark as he slipped on his black blazer jacket and made his way out into the living room where the music was still going on and he heard the bridge of the song come in. Glancing over at the clock, he realized he should really be making his way over to Club Rose by now if he wanted to get any time in with Eren and so he opted for shutting the music off on his laptop closing it and remembering to grab his keys and cell phone off the island counter top before he strolled out the door.

He decided on taking the Corvette tonight. It was black, sleek and shiny. The interior matching the outside just as well, Levi started the car and revved the engine smiling as he felt the car purr loudly under him before he took off toward his destination. Club Rose wasn't very far off, it was situated in a very popular area on the slightly nicer part of Trost but it still took Levi a good 20 minutes to drive there. An extra 10 minutes to find parking until Levi eventually settled on parking in the back where the Employees parked their cars. He seriously doubted they would tell him anything. More than a little peeved at how long it took him just to get parking, Levi entered the Club and was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and a thick humid musk that could only be described as sweat and sex mixed together.

He wrinkled his nose. He particularly mind the smell of smoke and cigars or even the alcohol, but the thick air that hung over the club entrance tonight was particularly disgusting to the man as he maneuvered his way through the crowd of people to the bar where he'd already become acquainted enough with the bartender, Eld, that the blond already knew what Levi wanted to drink without the man even having to ask him. Levi approached the bar end and caught Eld's attention who immediately went over to strike up casual conversation with the raven-haired man.

"Good evening, Levi. Looking for Eren?" he greeted and asked with a smile.

Levi only only gave a polite nod in response and was caught off guard when Eld let out a bark of laughter and pointed a thin finger into the crowd.

"Look's like Eren's a bit busy at the moment. " Levi followed with his eyes in the direction Eld had pointed and saw Eren leaning against a wall smiling and laughing with a taller blond male who looked like a fucking body builder. He looked older than Eren too but Levi was never any good with assuming ages.

"That Reiner kid sure is ambitious. He never misses a chance to try and get Eren to go on a date with him. Of course, Eren always turns him down." Eld elaborated, Levi figured he probably noticed the frown that seemed to be directed in the two younger men's direction.

The raven-haired man turned around to face the bar and noticed Eld had already placed his drink in front of him. Moving to take out his wallet to pay, Eld held up a hand with a silent rejection and shook his head with a small smile. "It's on the house."

Levi once again stayed silent and gave the man a nod before reaching for his glass and raising it up to Eld in a quiet display of gratitude before taking a large gulp of the alcohol letting it burn as it slid down his throat and into his stomach. It was a welcome feeling against the heavy ball of knots that had settled into his stomach over the past week of not being able to see Eren. Now he was here, making time to spend with the boy and the dumbass was off flirting with some wannabe terminator looking fuck.

He would never admit it, like if he'd ever let Eren have the satisfaction of knowing, but he was undoubtedly jealous. Eren knew that Levi would be coming to see him tonight, he knew that Levi always got there at a certain time (Even if he was 10 minutes later than usual tonight) and yet Levi hated the idea that he actually expected Eren to be eagerly waiting for him like a lonely pet does when their owner comes back. He hated the fact that Eren didn't seem to be as eager to see him again as Levi had been to see him. He felt a bit annoyed that he went out of his way to shave and shower (three times just today alone) and look his best for the brunette only to have him rub the harsh reality in his face.

Eren was a stripper, he was only doing his job as far as Levi was concerned. Levi was a paying customer, Eren's job was to please paying customers. It was then that Levi felt like he started to understand just what kind of relationship he and the brunette had now. As much as he'd never want to admit, the thought kind of hurt. He felt a certain connection to the boy and for the past week lived on the hope that maybe Eren felt the same connection as well but to Levi's disappointment it was clearly one-sided. He threw his drink back, which normally he'd take his time with and sip to savor the taste of the alcohol but tonight he didn't feel like savoring anything.

Slamming the glass on the bar top, he glared up at Eld who took that as the signal that Levi wanted another drink and he gladly complied preparing another glass of Scotch on the rocks and sliding it down the bar top into Levi's waiting hand. As he began to throw back that glass as well, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and he glared to the side of him catching the sweet smile of the very brunette who was causing all of this internal turmoil inside of him.

"Hey, you're here." the brunette greeted with a bright grin that made Levi almost forget the jealousy he was feeling only moments ago.

The raven-haired man stared up at the boy for a moment, his brows furrowed and his eyes seemingly searching Eren's face for something but he eventually broke the eye contact and went back to sipping his drink.

"I do recall telling you that I would be here, did I not?" he asked, tone and expression apathetic as usual.

Eren frowned a bit at the man's unusual reply. Levi guessed that Eren was probably expecting some sassy ass comment from him so when he received none the boy looked a bit downhearted.

"Well, yeah you did. I came out after my performance to look for you but you weren't here so I went out into the parking lot wondering if maybe you'd gotten held up by the bouncers. That was when I asked my friend Reiner to keep an eye out for you and to not give you any trouble at the doors since I know you're used to just walking in." the brunette explained looking anywhere but at the shorter man and scratching his cheek nervously.

Levi raised a brow, Reiner was the name of that kid Eld had mentioned was talking to Eren earlier. So that was how he ended up getting cornered by that muscle head. Levi suddenly felt a bit bad for doubting Eren and jumping to conclusions. As he recalled, he didn't have any hassle at the doors and was able to walk right in despite the long line that was building along the sidewalk. That must have been because Eren asked his bouncer friends to let me in so I wouldn't have to wait considering tonight seemed more busy than usual.

Sighing loudly, Levi set his drink down and stared at the glass for a few moments. He felt like the shittiest person in the world right now.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just... really, really stressed out from work this past week and need to unwind." he admitted, shrugging his shoulders up and rolling his neck around before letting his shoulder fall.

The brunette only nodded in understanding as if silently telling him 'It's okay' and a silence fell over them again. The brunette leaning against the bar top staring at nothing in particular and Levi finally built the courage to look up at the boy catching his bright stare as the lights from the bar illuminated the green more than the blue hues in his eyes giving it a rich emerald color. Levi was fascinated by them for a moment before Eren suddenly seemed to be hit with inspiration and he locked eyes with the raven-haired man who stared back at him with curious eyes.

"I know a fun way we can help you unwind." he said with a mischief in his eyes that Levi couldn't quite pin-point and the boy playfully bit his lip as a grin split across his face.

"And that is?" Levi drawled as he waited patiently to hear what this brilliant idea of Eren's was. He didn't get a clear answer however as Eren only giggled under his breath and took Levi's free hand in one of his lacing their fingers together.

"You'll see." the boy teased in a low and enticing tone as he lead Levi somewhere all too familiar.

Levi swallowed at the warmth of their linked hands and felt like his heart was suddenly doing back flips. He needed to calm himself down and remember that they weren't in the privacy of the VIP room. Eren wouldn't actually do something that would result in Levi tearing his clothes off and taking him on the wall essentially getting him kicked out and banned from the Club... would he? He suddenly felt a wave of dread wash over him as all the possible scenarios played out in his head and he almost felt scared at what the brunette had planned but he never let it show.

As they came to a familiar booth that they'd spent so much time sitting at talking and getting to know each other while subtly touching and petting each other's skin, Eren motion for Levi to slide in first throwing the man off for a moment as he recalled Eren was normally the first one who slid into the seat first. Eyeing the brunette suspiciously, Levi eventually complied and slid into the red leather seats stopping and settling in the center where he took the time to notice that their normally vacant and private spot was sporting just a few more people than Levi was comfortable with and he began to wonder why Eren had brought him to their usual spot despite it being a bit too noisy to even speak to one another comfortably.

He eyed Eren who now slid into the booth after him and got as close to Levi's body as their space could allow and the brunette boy grinned.

"So? What's this brilliant idea of yours, kid?" Levi asked, resting his elbow on the table top and cradling his chin in his palm.

As a smooth jazz-like song came on in the background, Levi could just faintly make out the beat as he watched Eren crawl closer toward him. It was at this close proximity that Levi realized that Eren's eyelashes weren't actually black. They were a beautiful light brown color that would probably look stunning out in the sunlight, and his immediate thought was that he never noticed before because Eren always wore thick black mascara over his lashes along with liner. Tonight however, the brunette was only wearing some gloss on his lips and a thin line of green eyeliner that made his eyes dazzle. Levi felt breathless for a moment.

Eren's lips ghosted across the shell of Levi's ear, he almost shuttered at the feeling of the boy's hot sticky breath against his skin and neck but refrained, instead opting for clenching his teeth shut so the muscle in his jawline flexed visibly.

"I plan on sucking you off right here. In front of all these people." Eren whispered, voice husky and deeper than Levi was used to.

Levi exhaled sharply through his nose at the sound of the brunette's sultry tone and he had to force his next words out as evenly as he could.

"Are you fucking stupid?" was all he could manage before he felt and heard the brunette's breathy laugh against his ear and his body felt limp all of a sudden.

"No, but I won't deny that I've been wanting to do this since the very first night we met." he admitted, a shit-eating grin on his face as he slightly pulled away and looked at Levi.

The Raven-haired man raised an intrigued brow at the boy as he felt a little more in control of his body now that Eren was so close.

"How exactly do you plan on sucking me off, dumbass. I'm not even hard right now." he snorted rolling his eyes.

The brunette closed the gap between them very quickly and was once more pressing up against Levi's side and whispering close to his ear.

"Oh, I can get you hard _real_ quick. Don't even worry about that." he assured with a little nibble to Levi's earlobe and the man let out a low groan at the sensation.

He heard the brunette chuckle and then felt the boy's hands roam dangerously close to his groin as he seemed to be massaging his inner thigh.

Levi couldn't really make out the words to the song that was playing until Eren started singing them softly to him, a knowing smirk on his attractive face.

It was Amy Winehouse Do Me Good (X) and Levi felt his body shudder at the words Eren mumbled into his skin as the brunette placed soft almost kisses against his neck and jawline and Levi fought the urge to let his eyes flutter close and marvel at the warmth of the boy's soft lips on his skin.

_'Got Back Together with my man last night'_

_'But I think I was dreamin' he didn't feel quite right'_

_'I pressed his chest under my fingertips'_

_'Beside myself I sighed and reminded of his lips'_

Eren brushed a hand against the zipper of Levi's jeans and the raven-haired man almost growled at the teasing gesture before his jaw tightened again as he felt Eren's hand start palming him through the fabric. He hated to admit it, but he was already at half mast from all the subtle touching and kissing and it was a ridiculously short amount of time in which Levi felt his erection growing and couldn't help but curse his own excitement. Maybe it really had been too long since he last got laid?

_'Do me good, I'll tell you anything you want to hear'_

_'Do me good and all this craziness will disappear (Do me good, do me good)'_

_'It's like he was designed with me in mind'_

_'He's so good from behind'_

_'He's beautifully defined'_

_'I miss him most of all when it got late'_

'Attempt to hear him breathin' or feel his shifting weight'

Levi was no sure that he was fully hard, Eren had done an excellent job in keeping his word it seemed as Levi hadn't even noticed that his eyes had fluttered closed when he opened them to look at the Brunette who had ceased all his actions.

As he turned back to look for the brunette, Levi was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore. His dark eyes darted from side to side looking for the younger male but when he felt a sudden unexpected brush against his inner thigh from underneath the table the man jolted slightly in his seat hitting his knee on the table's underside painfully as he cursed _"fucking shit!"_ as silently as he could while in pain anyway.

The raven-haired man lifted the thick black table cloth that hung very loosely over the edge and his eyes narrowed when he spotted a familiar pair of bright eyes sparkling at him from below. Eren was holding back his laughter with a tight hand clamped over his mouth and Levi's eyes narrowed down at the boy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing down there, Eren?" he demanded, not questioned, with a growl.

Once his laughter had subsided, Levi could see that familiar green and gold color flash in the brunette's eyes and he immediately went back to that seductive creature was teasing him only moments ago.

"I told you, Levi. I'm going to suck you off. I won't let you stop me, I've waited to long for this already." he mused sliding a hand up between the man's thighs and skillfully popping the button open before his fingers slid across the zipper pulling it down along with his hand.

Levi felt his cock twitch at the sudden sensation of air that his his groin but he wearily leaned back against the seat, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he glanced around to make sure no one was giving them strange looks. Luckily, however, most of the people sitting near by were too distracted with the dancers currently on the main stage and all eyes were focused to the front of the building opposite of where Levi and Eren chose to carry out their lust filled act.

Levi was a little grateful to know that no one would be paying any attention to them but his arms quickly shot out to his sides as he dug his nails into the leather seat. His mouth slightly hanging open in a silent gasp as he felt Eren's warm hand wrap around the base of his cock and pump at it slowly. Meanwhile, Levi could hear a satisfied hum from underneath the table and he raised a brow lifting the table cloth briefly to eye Eren who had stopped pumping all together.

"What's wrong, brat? Bite off more than you could chew?" he snorted at his own bad pun as he saw Eren staring dreamily at his cock.

"Levi... you have a dick piercing... " the brunette said breathlessly.

The raven-haired man only chuckled at the sight of Eren's flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. He felt satisfied to see such a lustful look on the boy's face from seeing the little surprise he sported beneath black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, trying to sound as serious as possible but the obvious satisfaction in his voice was all too clear.

The brunette snapped his gaze up to meet Levi's and there was a certain danger to the way he looked up at the older male. One that Levi noted made heat shoot straight into his groin.

"I'm going to fucking swallow you whole." it wasn't so much a statement as it was a threat and Levi's brows shot up in surprise as he saw the hungry look on Eren's face as the boy returned his gaze to the Raven-haired man's throbbing erection and swirled his tongue over the head where the piercing sat prettily.

His eyes shut closed and he had to stifle the moan that was getting ready to wrench out of his throat at any moment. His finger nails went back to digging into the material of the seat and he felt Eren's hot muscle ran over his head repeatedly, playing with the piercing every now and then with the tip of his tongue tugging on it making Levi squirm in his seat and fight back moans.

The man was still slightly aware that they were in a public place and he had to use everything in him to keep the noises and grunts to a minimum. He let out shaky breaths every now and then, but when he finally felt Eren's lips wrap around his cock and plunge his shaft into his hot, wet cavern the raven-haired man tightened his hands into fists and hissed through his teeth. _"Oh, fuck...!"_

He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to even out his breathing so that the servers passing by didn't suspect anything but it was so fucking hard not to just buck up into Eren's mouth and essentially fuck his mouth right then and there. He could feel the brunette swallowing him deeper and deeper with every bob of his head, Levi felt his breath hitch in his throat whenever the boy tried to plunge deeper successfully letting the tip of his head hit the back of his slimy throat.

He could feel his piercing being tugged slightly with every push and pull of his cock the deeper Eren drove it further into his mouth and Levi couldn't fight back the silent _'oh god's_ and faint _'Fuck's'_ that tumbled from his lips every time Eren sucked with such vigor and enthusiasm.

"F-fuck... Eren. Your m-mouth... feels so amazing- _Oh fuck_..." he praised quietly, wrenching out whatever words he could manage through his hazed thoughts.

He felt his vision go blurry for a few moments as he focused on reveling in the feeling of Eren sucking his dick like it was a fucking lollipop. Levi could feel the heat coiling up in his stomach as he eagerly awaited the release he was so desperately craving. Eren had stopped sucking to take in a breath of air as he had been so engrossed with sucking Levi's cock that he'd almost forgotten he'd needed to breath. He pumped at Levi's cock from base to tip with a desperation Levi knew all too well and the older man felt his fingers twitch as he bit the inside of his cheek.

He could hear the breathless whining and whimpering coming from Eren as he pumped his shaft before he muffled the noises by wrapping his lips around Levi's cock once more. He let his tongue glide into the slit and Levi's body jolted slightly as he wasn't expecting it. Levi suddenly didn't care if they were in the public eye and he rasped out a moan that made Eren plunge his cock back into that deep, hot, slimy abyss he called his throat. The was an audible slurping coming from the fact that Eren's saliva was dripping from the sides of his mouth to his chin and he could feel Levi's precum leaking out the whole time but kept up the rapid pace in which he was swallowing the man.

Levi suddenly felt dizzy, nothing but the feeling of Eren's mouth around his cock made sense and he rolled his head back letting out another shaky chain of breaths as his hips jerked up into Eren's mouth hitting the back of his throat but Eren wasn't complaining, in fact he even moaned humming around the thick shaft down his throat and Levi shuddered at the sudden vibrations against his sensitive member.

That did it for Levi, as he felt his body start to stiffen, every muscle in his core flexing and tightening, Levi could feel his release ever so close. He was right at the edge when his hips bucked up one last time to meet the back of Eren's throat and Levi finally felt his release come rushing out of him coming hard in Eren's mouth. _"Oh, shit..."_ he cursed breathlessly as he felt Eren milking his orgasm, swallowing every load Levi shot out like it was a delicious treat he couldn't get enough of.

As Levi slowly began coming down from the high of his orgasm, He struggled to catch his breath as he heard Eren release his cock from his mouth with a very wet pop. The brunette peeked out from underneath the tablecloth to look up at Levi's wrecked face, Levi took note of Eren's own face looking pretty wrecked himself. His lips were swollen and shiny from sucking, his cheeks were flushed and eyes clouded heavily with lust. His expression was just oozing sex and Levi wanted to just take him by the hand and lead him back to his car so he could take him home and fuck him senseless.

When his harsh breathing finally turned to even breaths, Levi ran a hand through Eren's chocolate locks earning him a hum or pleasure as the brunette rested his chin on Levi's knee.

"What time do you get off work?" Levi asked, voice husky and low. Eren knew immediately what Levi was asking by this.

"My shift doesn't end for another three hours." he said looking down.

Levi sucked his teeth loudly before settling on an idea.

"I'll come back and pick you up at exactly 12 o clock midnight. You better be waiting for me outside by the time I get here or I swear I'll leave your cute ass here." he threatened.

Eren only beamed up at the man, his glazed eyes shining brilliantly.

"Okay, Levi." he chimed happily before climbing out from underneath the table casting a weary eye to make sure nobody saw him coming out from under there.

Once he got to his feet, Levi had already buttoned and zipped up his jeans before he followed after Eren standing up and grabbing the boy's wrist firmly in his hand yanking him down so that he could whisper in his ear.

_"You're a truly extraordinary specimen. I look forward to breaking you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit this chapter took all day to write. Ah right, for anyone who actually listened to the second song (Mercenary) you'll probably get the last quote Levi says to Eren at the end of this chapter.  
> So, yeah that was Levi trying to be a clever piece of shit. (actually it was ME trying to be a clever piece of shit)
> 
> THE ERERI SMUT FINALLY COMES IN CHAPTER 7 >:) WAHAHAHA.


	7. Can I Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets Levi alone in his apartment and things get hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. These two idiots do the do and I hope it pleases all my lovelies~ <3  
> Seriously, you guys are so great! 
> 
> Song used in this chapter is called Can I Stay by Ray LaMontagne and it's one of my absolute favorites.

Eren was rushing out the door by the time 11:50 came around. His shift didn't officially end until 12:00 AM on the dot but he'd asked Petra if he could leave a little early (and of course Petra being an angel sent from heaven let him without asking why). Eren had had a brief debate with himself if he should change into his street clothes or just stay in the clothes he was already wearing, but from what he'd learned about Levi in the past week he'd known the man was that he probably wouldn't like the idea of him wearing the same clothes he'd been working in which probably reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke by now, so he settled on changing into a plain white v-neck and a pair of dark wash jeans. (he'd also changed into a pair of black lace underwear for Levi to discover later)

It was late September and the ever fickle weather was finally starting to settle between cool and chilly days and bitterly cold nights. Grabbing his Army green military styled jacket, Eren slipped it on over his exposed arms and grabbed his keys and cellphone from his locker before heading out the back entry way that lead to the employee parking lot. As cold, autumn air hit his face the Eren rounded a corner and saw his bouncer friend Reiner taking a break and using it for a phone call. The blond saw Eren approaching and he raised his thin eyebrows at him in acknowledgement making the brunet stop and give him a lazy wave. 

Eren made a mental note to himself to tell Reiner to wear black jeans more often. The blond was practically bursting out of the tight black t-shirt he wore with the words STAFF printed on the back in bold white lettering. His bulging muscles could be seen outlining the fabric and Eren wondered if Reiner purposely got shirts that were two times to small so that the blond could parade his nicely sculpted body around. But hey, Eren wasn't about to tell the guy anything. As far as he knew, Reiner was a stud-muffin and Eren quite liked watching him strut his stuff around at the front of the Club every night like the fucking hot piece of ass he was. 

The brunet shook his head with a smile before he turned back to searching the parking lot leaving Reiner to his phone with whoever. His blue-green eyes shifted from side to side before he pulled his cellphone out and check the time. It was 5 past 12 by now and he was worried that Levi might have forgotten or worse, maybe he went home and feel asleep. Eren wouldn't lie, if that was the case he'd be really upset with the man the next time he saw him and he wouldn't make the effort to hide it. 

Just as his thoughts had decided this, he heard a familiar voice call his name from a sleek black Corvette that pulled up next to him. The dark tinted window rolled itself now and Eren bent down slightly to look inside to see storm grey eyes staring back at him. 

"Get in." was all the raven-haired man needed to say before the brunet smiled at him and complied. 

Having no real time to appreciate the car that Levi was currently driving, Eren slid into the passenger's seat and gently shut the door behind him. Eren tried to respectful of Levi's car since the brunet himself hated when people slammed his car doors. Once the brunet was buckled in, Levi was taking off toward the street and driving in the opposite direction of where Eren normally drove when he left the club. There was a comfortable silence between them as Eren listened to sound of Levi's car revving whenever he shifted the gear and stepped on the accelerator. Finally, Levi spoke. 

"Did I make you wait long?" his tone was calm and unhurried. 

Eren glanced over at the man and shook his head slowly. 

"No, I had only just stepped out of the Club when you arrived." the younger boy mentioned so as to not make Levi feel bad because in reality he had been waiting a few minutes out in the cold. 

He saw Levi give a nod before they both fell silent again. Eren shifted around in his seat feeling anxious as he remembered that they were currently going back to Levi's apartment so they could fuck each other's brains out. To say he was nervous would be a mistake, because the brunet was actually just overflowing with an eagerness he couldn't explain. It was almost like the feeling you get when you're a child and you're waiting for Santa Clause to come down the fucking chimney, except in Eren's case he was anxiously waiting for Levi's dick to come into his ass. 

Feeling the familiar heat building up in his stomach, Eren bit his lip and trailed a hand across Levi's inner thigh before he smiled. 

"You know, if you really wanted to you could have just fucked me in the back seat." the boy with a little chuckle earning him a glare from the older male.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kid. I don't do car sex. Besides, these are Italian leather seats. I'm not going to fuck them up by getting Jizz all over them." 

Eren couldn't fight back the laughter that spilled out of him at Levi's words and the older male didn't try to hide the obvious smirk that was there. 

"Alright, fine. I'll try and be patient. I just want you so bad, Levi." he whined once his laughter had subsided. 

"Oh? And just how badly do you want me? Tell me." he demanded with a sinister smirk. 

He felt Eren shift over to him slightly so the gap between them wasn't so far, the brunet was close enough that Levi could feel his warm breath against his neck. 

"I'm not below begging, Levi. I'd gladly get own on my hands and knees and beg for your cock and then happily suck you off again. That's how badly I want you." the brunet's tone was husky and full of lust. Similar to the one he used back at the Club that made Levi's body feel boneless all of a sudden. 

He could practically see Levi shudder while letting out a silent shudder of breath before the brunet sat back in his seat and bit his lower lip smiling to himself. 

"Kid, even if I was into car sex. The backseat isn't big or wide enough for all the things I want to do to you _right now_." the older male admitted, his eyes glued to the road as he stepped on the accelerator speeding faster than Levi cared to know. 

Eren let out a small whimper from behind rosy lips and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably again. 

"Mmnn, Levi... I want your cock so bad. I don't think I can wait much longer." he said breathlessly letting out another whimper as he palmed himself through his jeans. 

Levi quickly took notice of this and slapped Eren's hand away gently. 

"Don't even fucking think of getting yourself off before we even get to my apartment. I want you to last the rest of the night because I'm going to fuck you until you see stars." 

Eren let out a soft moan at Levi's words but reluctantly kept his hands at his sides the rest of the drive. He could clearly see the frustration and anxiousness in Levi's movements as his fingers gripped around the steering wheel tightly, knuckles going white and jaw clenching tightly so that Eren could clearly see the muscle there flexing in irritation. 

Minutes later, the car pulled into a private parking garage, one with two other sleek looking sports cars that Eren couldn't make out the models of as he was too caught up in lust filled haze to care. When the car shut off, Levi threw his belt off and reached over for Eren grabbing a tight handful of the brunet's hair in his fist and yanking him into a fierce kiss. 

It caught Eren off guard as his eyes widened and he felt Levi's tongue swipe over his bottom lip asking for entrance. Normally, had he have been in control of his own body and senses, Eren would have never allowed anyone to kiss him directly on the lips. It was a rule he'd had with several other of his previous Lovers after Jean and Eren always made it a point to make sure that even during the hottest moments of sex, his lips never met his current partners but in that moment as Eren willingly gave in to the authoritative kiss that was being led by Levi, he felt like he could let it slide this time as he knew the older man was as anxious as he was to feel the other's body up against each other's. 

As their tongues mingled with one another's, Levi's dominating Eren's fairly quickly, the only thing Eren cared about was pleasuring the man nearly crawling into his lap by now. He wanted Levi, he needed him. As the raven-haired man pulled away, the car was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing and Eren could feel his face heating up more than he wanted to admit. 

"That should be enough to hold you over until we get into my apartment. Now get the fuck out." he practically growled before he heaved himself off of the younger boy's lap and slid out of the driver's side of the car. Eren, still slightly in a daze from the kiss, fumbled to open the car door before he finally found the handle and pushed his way out of the car slamming the door in a similar manner Levi had as he hurried to catch up to the shorter man who was practically power walking over to a set of silver elevator doors. 

Eren eventually caught up to the man, and they both quietly stepped into the elevator. Levi occupied one corner while Eren occupied the other and Levi punched the button for his floor. As they waited for the ride to be over quietly, Eren quietly thought back to the kiss he shared with Levi in the car only moments ago. Levi's lips were soft and firm, and he suddenly felt a fluttering in the pit of his stomach that he tried to ignore as he swatted the memory of the kiss away. If he didn't, Eren didn't think he'd be able to go through with tonight in the end. 

He noticed Levi stealing glances at him every now and again but Eren never looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring at as he casually leaned against the dark paneling of the elevator. It was an awkward ride up to Levi's floor but when the elevator finally chimed signaling that they were at their destination, there was a mental sigh of relief from the brunet as he watched the shorter male take a few steps forward and grabs hold of Eren's hand firmly. The man laced their fingers together loosely as they stepped out of the elevator and he lead Eren down the nicely painted and corridor. It was exactly the kind of apartment building Eren imagined Levi lived in. 

The wallpaper was an off white color, almost cream colored with a faint gold striped design giving it a very elegant look. The floors were white granite and so shiny he could practically see his reflection. The corridor itself was relatively empty, save for the few gold and marble end tables situated here and there with vases filled with flowers on them. It was home-y and yet unsettling for those who weren't used to such luxurious looking apartments. The brunet only wondered what Levi's apartment might look like from what he's seen so far. 

As they slowed to a stop, Eren looked to the white wooden door they'd stopped in front of and read the gold plated number on the front. Mentally noting it for later use, he watched as Levi dug around in his pocket for his keys but also noticed that the man never once let go of his hand nor did he ever loosen the grip on it. He found that interesting and worth filing away for a later date. Once unlocked, Levi pushed the surprisingly heavy door and walked into the dark apartment first, Eren following closely behind as he was pulled in. When Levi finally found the light switch, he flipped it quickly and allowed the soft white lights of his kitchen to come on and shed a little light into the wide open area. 

Eren noted that the ceilings were high and the walls were obviously painted white in contrast to the cream colored wallpaper in the corridor. The space itself was relatively empty, there was a black leather sofa in the center of what Eren assumed was the living room to his left, a large flat screen was mounted up on the wall facing the toward the sofa and a clear glass coffee table with nothing on it sat between said sofa and tv. There was a large window with it's blinds closed and Eren also noted how clean the place was. The brunet suddenly remembered himself as he heard Levi slip off his shoes by the door and motioned for Eren to do that same which the boy did. Yeah, Levi was most likely one of _those_ people. It didn't really bother him though. 

Glancing around the room once more, Eren saw two doors painted a dark navy blue color which worked nicely against the white painted walls. Unable to tell which one was the for the bedroom, Eren glanced down at Levi before stepping back slightly and hitting his back against the kitchen island as he did so. Levi moved in for another kiss which threw Eren off guard. He wasn't expecting him to want to kiss him again so soon but he found himself unable to protect as their lips connected for a second time and he felt his wide eyes start to flutter close as he hesitantly lifted a hand to run through the undercut of Levi's hair again. (Eren was starting to make a habit of it whenever he got the chance to now)

He made an involuntary moan into the older man's mouth despite the fact that this kiss wasn't nearly as fierce or as hungry as the first one was, but that was okay with Eren. No, this kiss was sweeter and more well thought out as Levi tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss further. Eren wasn't sure how he should be feeling about this, his body obviously wanted this kiss. He was kissing Levi back for crying out loud despite his brain's better judgement, but his heart was screaming at him to stop now before he regretted it later. 

Pulling away from the kiss that once again left him very breathless, Eren opened his half-lidded eyes and looked down at Levi who was staring back at him with the same half-lidded look. 

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked softly, still sounding a little breathless. 

Levi's eyes shifted over toward the single door on the very back wall before it shifted back to Eren who slipped his jacket off and hung it over the kitchen island before he took both of Levi's hands into his own and laced their fingers together. The brunet boy silently walked Levi over toward his bedroom door walking backward so that he was watching the older man and the older man was watching him. When his back meet the wood of the door, Levi took a step forward and pressed their chests together as his breath ghosted over Eren's throat and he slipped a pale hand out the boy's grasp to wrap around the silver doorknob and push it open causing Eren to stumble back a step before he was back to leading Levi inside. 

Levi's bedroom was dark but the pale moonlight that was pouring in provided enough light for Eren to be able to see exactly where everything was. There was a large bed in the center of the room, it was neatly made and the sheets looked absolutely crisp. He almost didn't want to ruin it but his desire to get fucked senseless was much greater than his desire to respect Levi's obsessive compulsive ways. When they reached the bedside, Eren felt cold hands snake up his shirt and he almost yelped out in surprise before he felt Levi's lips latch onto the sensitive skin on his exposed collar bone. (He was now very glad he wore that white v-neck) 

Rolling his head to the side a little, the brunet let out a small moan as he felt Levi's teeth scrape over the bone. He swallowed thickly before his hands trailed up into the man's blazer and knocked it backwards off his shoulders as it softly hit the ground. Levi was already working Eren's shirt off and over his head before he pulled it off completely and tossed it aside like it had offended the man. Levi took a small step back and marveled at Eren's bare chest, he took in every dip and hard muscle and his eyes lingered on the two already erect nipples that just looked like they were begging to be kissed and touched and petted. 

Then his silvery eyes landed on the chain around Eren's neck, a gold key with a strange design on it hung close to his heart and Levi raised a curious brow but decided against asking about it. If there was anything Levi had learned about Eren in the past week, it was that asking him for personal information was like pulling teeth and he didn't feel like getting into that right now. He just wanted to feel that delicious body pressed up against his. Unbuttoning the royal blue dress shirt he was wearing underneath the blazer, Levi slowly worked his way down until the shirt was completely open and Eren sat back on the bedside propped up on his elbows as he watched the older man strip down to his boxer briefs. 

Eren took the chance to take in Levi's body and was a little more than surprised to see that the man was fucking ripped. It was too obvious that he worked out and kept in shape on a regular basis. He had more muscle than Eren, particularly on his upper body. His abs were chiseled and his arms were built, what a suit jacket or a blazer could hide, Eren though. But Eren's eyes lingered on the surprisingly slim waist of the raven-haired man, it might have even been smaller than Eren's waist and the brunet prided himself on having a very slender but nice physique. Eren knew Levi saw him eyeing him up and down shamelessly, and he could hear the low chuckle coming from Levi's smooth, silk like voice that sent shivers down the brunet's back. 

"Enjoying the view?" the older man asked. Voice low and slightly husky. 

"Fuck, Levi. You're cut like a fucking greek god." the brunet said biting back the urge to just tackle the man and lick every inch of his porcelain skin.

He heard another low chuckle before Levi sauntered back to bedside and placed a knee between Eren's sightly spread legs leaning over the brunet as he ran a hand over Eren's tones stomach. 

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now take off your pants, brat." the older male commanded. 

The hand that had previously been tracing Eren's stomach darted for the hem of his jean and he watched as pale fingers popped the button open and yanked the zipper down before they returned to the hem and began sliding them downward. Eren felt his smile widen as he saw Levi raise a surprised brow as the jeans he was wearing were slowly being slipped off. He knew Levi must have seen the lace underwear he was wearing for him tonight and couldn't help but giggle softly. 

"Are those...?" he heard the man question hesitantly. 

Eren only smiled while nodding his head slowly. He saw a rare smile form on Levi's face and before he knew it the man was ripping his jeans off until the hung around his ankles, the brunet quickly kicked them off and scooted further back into the center of the bed where he beckoned Levi with a come hither come in his eyes and the raven-haired man followed. He hovered over the brunet letting his eyes roam from head to toe admiring the new skin he had exposed before he lightly traced his fingers across Eren's inner thigh making the younger boy sight softly at the cool sensation of Levi's fingertips. 

"Eren, your body is so beautiful." Levi complimented as he leaned forward and placed soft kisses against the warm skin of the brunet's toned stomach. 

Eren felt his face flush at those words and he leaned back onto the bed until he was flat on his back, allowing Levi to do as he pleased. He could feel those soft lips trailing kisses up his stomach until he reached his collar bones again (Levi had been infatuated with them). Eren whimpered as felt Levi suck and bite at them softly and then roughly, he could already guess that they'd leave bruises but he'd worry about that later. 

"L-Levi..." Eren gasped softly as he felt Levi abandon his collar bones in favor for his nipples. 

When he felt teeth scrape against the sensitive area, Eren slightly jolted in place but let out a silent moan urging Levi to continue. 

A wet tongue ran over one, teeth biting down on the small hardened nipple while cold fingertips lightly pulled and twisted at the other one making Eren whine under him at the contrasting sensations. 

"Nngg, L-Levi... please, I want you." the brunet begged, chest heaving up and down with every shaky breath that left his lips. 

Levi lifted his head to look down at Eren's flushed face, licking his lips in the process before he smirked. 

"Do you want me to fuck you Eren?" the brunet only nodded in response while staring up at Levi with those sparkling green and blue eyes that shimmered gold every so often.

"Tell me, Eren. Tell me how you want me to fuck you." the older man growled into the brunet's ear making him gasp and grind up into Levi's crotch looking for any kind of friction against his throbbing erection. 

"P-please, Levi-nng! I wa-want your cock inside me... please... fuck me until I scream." the brunet pleaded between struggled breaths and moans from feeling Levi suddenly palm at his erection through the lace panties. 

Eren's cock was leaking out beads of precum by now, and Levi only smirked as he nibbled on one one of Eren's ear lobes turning the brunet into a whimpering, moaning mess underneath him. 

One of Eren's hands slid into Levi's boxers and the brunet started stroking Levi's cock causing a surprised gasp from the raven-haired man as he shot his head up, mouth hanging open in a silent moan as his eyes fluttered closed. The brunet ceased his strokes and hurriedly began pushing Levi's boxer briefs down freeing his cock and watching as it popped out from beneath the tight fabric and twitching as it began leaking with precum as well. 

Eren's legs immediately spread at the sight of it and he waited as Levi fully removed his boxers and then moved back to removed Eren's lace underwear, stopping short to look up at the Brunet's face as he thumbed the waistband hesitantly. 

"I really hate to see these go." The raven-haired man said with what Eren assumed was his version of a pout. 

"If you're lucky- I'll wear them again." Eren said with a pleased tone. As if he actually needed to fuck Levi to know that he was going to sleep with him again. The fact that he had a dick piercing alone was enough to keep Eren wanting to come back for more. It also helped that Levi looked and sounded like a fucking sex god while he was getting his dick sucked, so yeah, Eren was pretty sold on the guy by now. 

"Then I guess you better start stocking up on the lace panties, kid. I can guarantee you're gonna wanna see me again after tonight." 

_No, shit._

As Eren felt the black lace panties slide down across his cock, he bit his lip from the sensation of the material rubbing against his sensitive head before he shuddered at the feeling of cold air hitting his shaft. As the panties were tossed aside, Eren looked up at Levi through hooded eyes and saw the man lick his lips at the sight of Eren's erection standing proudly straight and fully hard against his stomach. He felt his cold hands ghost over his cock before he gasped out in surprise once Levi took a firm hold of his erection and pumped at the base quickly a few times before slowing.

" _Oh, g-god_ Levi!" the brunet stuttered as he moaned out loudly. 

Levi only chuckled softly before he released Eren's erection and removed himself from over the boy to crawl over to the end table by his bed where he searched around in the top drawer for his bottle of lube and a condom. When he'd found what he was looking for, Levi held the condom between his teeth as he popped the cap to the lube open and poured a good amount onto his handle before rubbing this together. 

Situating himself back between Eren's already spread legs, the raven-haired man leaned forward and took the head of Eren's throbbing cock into his mouth sucking on it before he released it with a pop and teasingly ran the tip of his tongue over the slit making Eren's mouth drop open and moan. 

"Mmmn~ _fuck!_ " 

The older man smirked and continued to spread Eren's cheeks so that one of his fingers was prodding the outside of Eren's entrance making the boy shudder and gasp before staring at the man through his thick brownish blond lashes. He felt a cold digit enter him slowly and Eren threw his head back against the mattress gritting his teeth through the process as he whined but after a few moments of Levi moving and wiggling his finger the painful burn subsided and was replaced with a more comfortable feeling. When Levi felt Eren relax around his first finger, he wasted no time in slipping the second one in feeling Eren's hot insides swallowing his digits deeply. 

As he felt Levi's cold fingers thrust in and out of him at a considerable pace, Eren started feeling his frustration build up and soon he was grinding his hips downwards to meet Levi's fingers earning him a kiss to his inner thigh before that wonderful third finger was slipped in and Eren's head flew back with a gasp of pleasure. As Levi's fingers stretched and explored his walls, Eren felt one of them graze over his prostate and his eyes immediately shut closed and his back arched upwards off the bed with a loud moan.

" _T-There!_ Oh god, there Levi!" his desperate moaning was met with soft laughter as Levi curled his fingers and brushed over Eren's prostate again making the brunet curse and moan out the older man's name louder than the first time which only made Levi's cock twitch and ache even more. 

Slipping his fingers out, Levi ripped the condom out of it's packaging and rolled it onto his leaking cock before lubing it up as well giving himself a few strokes in the process. Eren watched as the older man stroked himself over the condom and whined while wiggling his hips trying to urge Levi into sticking his cock inside of him already but he was met with a frustrated growl in response. 

Eren only lazily stroked at himself as he waited for Levi to finish prepping. Finally, he felt the man situate himself between Eren's thighs hooking the boy's legs around his waist as he aligned his cock with the brunet's entrance. Eren could feel the head of Levi's cock slowly pushing it's way into him with an audible, slick noise and he bit back a cry. Eren hadn't realized just how big Levi's cock was until he felt it enter him, the thick shaft sliding against his walls until Levi was in all the way to the hilt. The brunet watched the older man in awe as Levi's face contorted from the usual blank expression to one of obvious pleasure as his mouth hung slightly agape, eyes shut tightly and erotic moans escaped his throat. 

It was a wonderful sight and Eren just couldn't get enough of it. Levi was such a beautiful person to watch as he fucked the brunet and the throaty, lustful noises Levi made while slowly gliding in and out of Eren's tight entrance only excited the brunet as he felt his cock ache and beg for attention. Levi rolled his hips into Eren at a much quicker pace now and their skin started to slap against each other softly as the older male struggled to get a good rhythm going for them at first. Eren rocked his hips a little until he was meeting Levi's hips with his own and they finally got a rhythm between them and Eren arched his back and moaned Levi's name loudly. It echoed in the darkness of the large room. 

"You love the way my cock feels inside you, don't you Eren?" Levi asked sounding just as shaky and breathless as Eren felt. 

The brunet fought to come up with a proper response but when Levi's cock angled at just the right moment, he felt it ram again his Prostate and he saw white for a moment. His mind scrambling and his hands grabbing fistful of sheets as he became a spluttering, moaning mess beneath Levi. 

"F-fu-yes... yes, your cock... so fucking good..." was all the brunet could manage through his quivering lips. 

Levi's cock continued to hit Eren's prostate and as the brunet writhed under him, moaning out Levi's name and wrapping his legs around the older man's waist tighter so that he was thrusting as deep as he could go, Levi was gripping onto Eren's hips tightly. His nails digging into the soft skin that was there but Levi would rub soothing circles there after doing so, he groaned at the feeling of Eren swallowing his cock every time he thrusts into him and he couldn't hold in his moans anymore. 

"E-Eren! Oh god, Eren..."

Their skin was now loudly slapping against each other, the sound filled the room along with the wet squelches that accompanied it. Levi looked down at the brunet who had turned into a moaning mess under him and he marveled at Eren's completely wrecked expression. It was the most open and vulnerable look the raven-haired man had ever seen on the boy's face and it was absolutely fucking beautiful. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes were foggy and filled with a hungry lust that just swallowed him and his rosy lips were quivering slightly as the moans of pleasure continued to fall from those sweet lips of his. Levi's heart nearly stopped however when the brunet locked eyes with him finally and usual warm blue-green color of his eyes were replaced with an electrifying golden-green. They shimmered in the pale moonlight and Levi found himself lunging toward the brunet to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. 

Eren's brain didn't bother to protest against this kiss as he watched Levi lean forward and take his lips hungrily. He wanted this, he wanted Levi to kiss him and there was no more doubt in his mind about it. He returned the kiss with as much hunger and enthusiasm as Levi did and as the older man's hand gripped around Eren's neglected erection, the brunet gasped and moaned into the other man's mouth. Eren's noises were swallowed by Levi as he continued to pump at the boy's cock with gusto. Their lips parted briefly as the two men panted heavily. 

"You're so beautiful, Eren..." Levi whispered against the brunet's lips before taking them again. 

Eren suddenly felt like every hair on his body was standing on end from hearing Levi tell him that. He wasn't complimenting his body or even his face, he was complimenting Eren himself and that made a fire erupt in the young boy's stomach and made his poor little gay heart go aflutter in the most ridiculous way. The way Levi called him beautiful, it was different than when Jean would say it absently. Eren could hear the clear adoration in the man's voice when he said it and he felt all his years worth of walls suddenly come crashing down. 

As that familiar heat started building up in his belly, Eren had to break away from the kiss for air as he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck letting his fingers tangle in silk black locks. 

"L-Levi! I...I'm close... so close..." he panted feeling his thighs tremble around the man as Levi never stopped pumping his cock. 

Their bodies were pressed together tightly, sticky, sweaty skin rubbing against one another as Eren moaned into Levi's ear making the man lose control of all his senses and buck wildly into the boy abusing Eren's prostate with each roll of his hips. 

The brunet could swear that he could see fucking stars dancing around his head as he felt Levi thumb over the head of his cock and tease his slit with a slicked up hand and that did it for the boy. 

"A-Ahh! L-Levi!" he screamed as he threw his head back and felt every muscle in his body tighten and then suddenly relax has he came straight into Levi's hand. 

When Eren came, Levi felt him tighten around his cock all of a sudden and along with the sound of the brunet screaming out his name Levi was sent over the edge and he wrapped a tight arm around Eren's waist lifting the boy's limp body and pressing it against his as he pushed in for one last thrust. A low growl followed by Eren's name broken between soft sighs of pleasure, Levi came and began rolling his hips a little more slowly riding out the orgasm that he so desperately needed. 

Panting heavily and struggling to focus his vision (because _fuck_ he swore he saw stars) Levi eased Eren and himself back onto the bed, their bodies still pressed together tightly as Levi refused to let the brunet go just yet. Eren could feel the heavy rise and fall of their chests meet each other and Levi's hot jagged breath as he harshly panted next to his ear. Levi groaned as he pulled his softening erection out of Eren, his hypersensitive cock causing his body to spasm in shock once before he was fully out and he quickly removed the condom and tied it tossing it into the trash bin by the bed. 

The raven-haired man leaned against the headboard of his bed, breath still uneven and body still recovering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. He glanced over to Eren who was still lying flat on his back, an arm slung over his face as he struggled to control his own breathing still. Levi wondered if the boy would be able to walk by the time morning came, but it seemed like in the meantime the brat's legs were like jelly judging by the way his thighs were still trembling slightly. Feeling utterly responsible, Levi inched his way off the bed and sauntered over to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up before wetting a cloth with warm water and walking back to where Eren laid still on his back but arms on either side of him and eyes staring at the ceiling. 

Levi placed the wet cloth against the boys stomach where he wiped the drying come away before working his way down toward his thighs where he thoughtfully cleaned any leftover lube or come that might have made it's way down there and he looked up to see the brunet staring at him through heavy eyes and giving him the most gentle smile Levi had ever seen. 

"Thanks." his voice called softly, completely thrown due to earlier's activity. 

Levi only ran a gentle hand across the boy's cheek before turning back to discard the dampened cloth for later washing. As Eren watched the raven-haired man saunter back into the bathroom, the brunet figured this was probably a good time for him to start gathering his missing clothes and looking for a way to get home from here. He highly doubted Levi was going to want to give him a ride home at such a late hour and his car was still parked in the back of Club Rose so he was basically stranded. Slowly but surely Eren made his way over toward the beside only to freeze when he heard a familiar noise come from the bathroom doorway. 

"Tch. Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Levi snapped, glaring at the boy as he attempted to leave. 

"Um, home?" Eren said raising a confused brow. 

"No you're not you little shit. It's fucking freezing out there and you're already here so just go to sleep and worry about going home tomorrow. Besides, it's not like you have to work tomorrow anyway, right?" he questioned walking back over to the bedside and pushing Eren back down. 

The brunet landed back on the mattress with a puff of air but followed Levi's figure as he crawled onto the bed with him, still fully naked. 

"No, tomorrow's Sunday. The Club is closed for repairs." he explained. 

"See, so there's no need to leave then. Just sleep here for tonight, I wouldn't have invited you back to my apartment if I didn't intend on letting you stay the entire night." the raven-haired man explained with an irritated huff as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. (Courtesy of Eren Jeager)

Eren's blue-green orbs trailed up to study Levi's expression which as always, Eren could never read. Sighing to himself heavily in defeat, Eren wiggled his way up toward the center of the bed and pulled back the covers getting comfortable on the other end of the bed while Levi did the same. When the two men were situated under the covers, Eren faced his back to Levi and curled into himself. He suddenly felt so awkward. Normally when he slept with someone he always made it a point to never spend the night unless it was absolutely unavoidable. (like if the fucking apocalypse happened for example) He'd never stayed longer than necessary whenever he slept with Jean at his apartment, in fact Eren had made sure to leave as soon as the idiot finished. 

So he wondered, however, why it was that he didn't feel the need to rush out of Levi's apartment as soon as they had finished. (Okay, part of it was because Eren's ass hurt too much to even move but that was beside the point) His mind was brought back to earlier when Levi had said such sweet words to him while they were fucking. He felt an onslaught of feelings come rushing over him when he heard him tell him those things and a part of Eren wanted to think that maybe Levi didn't just want to use Eren for sex but because he maybe sort of cared for him too. Three weeks ago, Eren would have punched himself out for even thinking such idiotic thoughts but since he met Levi he's found himself rethinking a lot of his own habits and since meeting Levi he hadn't exactly felt as empty as he usually did. 

Eren was abruptly shaken from his thoughts when he felt the warmth of another body pressed against his back while a long, slender arm rested across his waist possessively. The brunet realized that it was of course Levi pressing up against him, but when he felt the man bury his face into the back of his neck and hair he had to ask. 

"Um... Levi? What are you doing?" 

"What does it feel like I'm doing? I'm spooning with you, you dumbass." the man deadpanned. 

Eren opened his mouth but then shut it again as he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. 

"You don't like spooning?" he heard Levi ask blandly from behind him. 

"Well, no I didn't say I didn't like it. I'm just not used to it I guess." the brunet admitted after a moment to think about it.

Of course he didn't hate the idea of spooning with Levi. Hell, anyone as gay as Eren would jump at the chance to both sleep with and spoon with a man as attractive and successful as Levi. This was a goddamned dream come true, but of course Eren has to ruin for himself. 

"Then shut up and just let me do what I want, Brat." 

Eren couldn't stop the smile that was now spreading across his face as he decided to be a little brave. 

"Wow, who's sounding like the brat now?" he snorted. 

Levi growled and then flicked Eren's ear with his index finger making the brunet yelp. 

"OW! Okay, geez!" despite the pain of his (now red and throbbing) ear, Eren couldn't fight back the laughter that followed and he heard silence from Levi. 

The older male frowned at the sound of Eren's laughter but not because he was angry or offended but because he wanted to see what Eren's face looked like while he was laughing. 

"Eren, turn around. I changed my mind." the older man said, tone unreadable. 

Eren slightly worried that he might have offended the man by laughing. "What? Why?" 

"Ugh, just turn around dammit." Levi growled again. 

Eren swallowed and hesitantly shifted his body around until he was facing the raven-haired man now and he stared back into his now silver colored orbs. It was breathtaking. 

"What?" Levi asked, raising one of his thin brows at the younger boy. 

"Your eyes, Levi. They look amazing in the moonlight." Eren said sounding a little breathless as a goofy grin spread across his face. 

Levi had to hide his flushed face into the crook of Eren's neck as he inched into closer to the brunet until the smaller man's body was now pressed into his chest and his head was comfortably settled under Eren's chin. 

"Dumbass, that's my line." he mumbled into his skin before falling silent.

The brunet took it as a sign that it would okay to wrap an arm around Levi's shoulder as Eren rested his head comfortably on top of Levi's. It took a few moments of awkward shifting movements but once Eren finally got comfortable in this sudden new position, he found himself slipping into sleep very easily and soon enough the only thing Eren could remember hearing before blacking out was the sound of Levi's soft breathing. 

_'Can I stay here with you till the morning?'_

_'I am so far from home and I feel a little stoned'_

_'Can I stay here with you till the morning?_

_'There's nothing I want more than to wake up on your floor'_

_'Lay with me in your thinnest dress, Fill my heart with each caress'_

_'Between your blissful kisses whisper "Darling, is this love?" '_

_'Can I stay here with you till the day break?'_

_'There's something you should know, I ain't got no place to go'_

_'Can I stay here with you till the day break?'_

_'How happy it would make me to see your face when I wake'_

_'Can I stay here with you through the nighttime'_

_'I've fallen sad inside and I need a place to hide'_

_'Can I stay here with you through the nighttime?'_

_'I'm all alone and blue, won't you take me to your room?'_

_'Lay with me in your thinnest dress, fill my heart with each caress'_

_'Between your blissful kisses whisper "Darling, is this love?" '_

_'Whisper to me, is this love?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy you all c': I worked really long and hard on it and really took my time with it and didn't rush. (I bet you all thought that there was going to be some car sex for a moment there didn't you? WELL THERE ISN'T MWUAHAHAHA!!!) 
> 
> Anyway, this song has so much meaning to me and I feel like it just fits these two dumb butts~
> 
> Chapter 8 will be Levi's POV again and we'll finally get to see some more Hanji! 
> 
> Guys, before I forget. If you have any kind of kink suggestion or just something you'd like to see happen PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know either on here or leave me something in my ask box on tumblr! (SailorSatan666.tumblr.com)


	8. Syrup & Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after's are supposed to be awkward, right? 
> 
> Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Levi POV chapter for y'all and more busy-body Hanji because I love the idea of Hanji having to help Levi out with his relationships. 
> 
> Songs used for this chapter is Syrup and Honey by Duffy. You know what to do when you see the (X) symbol.

Levi didn't remember when he had fallen asleep but it must have been before Eren. As he stirred around slightly, Levi noticed that Eren had draped on arm around his shoulder and waist possessively sometime during the night and that their bodies were now pressed together chest to bare chest. Levi's eyes fluttered opened and saw that beautiful face of Eren's come into view with the bright morning sun. His long eyelashes shimmered golden brown in the warm light and his soft chocolate brown locks messily fell in his face. It was the most fantastic and breath taking face Levi had ever imagined waking up to and it made his heart go bonkers as he realized their morning erections rubbing against each others making Levi moan as he shifted around in place. 

Eren must have felt the same thing because when Levi shifted again his erection the brunet moaned softly in his sleep. Now if it had been any other person sleeping with Levi in this position, the raven-haired man would have already been up and out of the bed getting dressed and kicking their sorry asses out of his apartment, but because it was Eren and not some other person who was moaning next to Levi as their hot bodies were still tightly pressed together Levi felt a familiar excitement shoot through his very being at the sound of that moan tumbling from Eren's slightly opened mouth. 

The raven-haired man felt like being bold and reached down between the sheets, being ever so careful as to not startle the boy awake as he gently took their rubbing Erections in his hand and started stroking at them slowly. He watched with amused eyes as the brunet's body stirred and shifted from the feeling of being pumped, his rosy lips quivering in a familiar way that made Levi want to kiss them, and he did but very gently. As Levi continued to pump their cocks together in unison, he let a hot shaky breath ghost against the crook of Eren's neck before he placed a soft kiss there and started sucking on the soft skin of his throat. 

Even while in his sleeping state, Eren somehow managed to look and sound as slutty as he did the night before and Levi loved that about him. His cheeks were tinted pink and his thick brows furrowed as Levi heard another breathy moan escape the brunet's lips and it caused him to stop sucking on the tender skin of Eren's neck in favor of watching the boy's face he Levi quickened the pace of his strokes. The precum that was leaking down their cocks was enough to provide Levi's hand with the slick lubricant needed to add an even more pleasurable feeling as he ran his thumb over Eren's hypersensitive head making the brunet throw his head back and groan. 

Levi watched as the brunet's eyes finally fluttered open, already fogged over with that familiar look of hunger that always seemed to be hiding behind those shimmering blue-greens. Their eyes locked and small, faint smile played on Levi's lips. 

"Good morning." Levi greeted breathlessly, all the while never stopping his actions of pumping their cocks. 

He noticed Eren struggle to greet back as he watched him swallow thickly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down with an audible gulp. 

"Mornin'- _oh god, Levi..._ " the brunet mewled before burying his nose into the pillow as he felt the older man's wrist twist in a way that made his body stiffen. 

Levi let out a quiet, throaty chuckle through his own uneven breathing but he felt himself coming up quickly on his release and was almost too sure that Eren wasn't very far behind. 

With another jerk of his hand and the feeling of Eren's cock twitching against his in eager release, Levi felt his release finally come as he rocked his hips against the brunet's moaning his name through broken breaths.

"E-Eren!" it came out more shrill than he intended it to be but it seemed to have finished the job considering as soon as the brunet heard his name being called he tightened the arm that was wrapped around Levi's waist tightly and pressed their bodies together rolling his hips to meet Levi's and the two men were gasping in each other's ear completely overtaken by the pleasure of their cocks still rubbing together, sticky come covering their lower stomachs as Levi's hand finally released their softening shafts. 

Eren rolled onto his back, chest heaving up and down as Levi recovered from the orgasm much more quickly and started throwing the covers off of himself. Half of him was torn between throwing Eren off the bed and taking all the sheets off the bed and tossing them into the washing machine while the other half of him wanted to continue cuddling and drowning in the hot warmth that was Eren's body but being as obsessed with sanitation as Levi was, his desire to shower eventually gave way and he sauntered over to the bathroom. 

Turning back to Eren before turning the shower on, Levi opted for leaving the door to his bathroom wide open in case the dumbass tried to leave before Levi could even make him breakfast. (and yes Levi fully intended on trying to keep Eren at his apartment for as long as possible)

"You can sleep a little longer if you want. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I want you to take one because like hell you're going to get into my car without taking one." he threatened. If there was one thing Levi didn't like, it was the smell of sex after the fact. It tended to stick to people thickly even after hours had passed and it disgusted him. He didn't care how cute or attractive Eren looked with his messy sex hair, or the way his eyes shined with that lustful glaze or the way his naked body looked like heaven on earth underneath those sheets. (Levi momentarily forgot for a moment where he was going with this)

When he didn't get a response from the brunet, Levi assumed the brat probably fell asleep already and stepped into his already running shower. He tried to be quick with his shower, but a quick shower for Levi was almost impossible. True to his nature, Levi's 'quick shower' ended up being a 45 minute lather, rinse and repeat ritual before the Raven-haired man stepped out of the steamed up bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Levi was a bit relieved to see Eren still lying on his bed but he was now wide awake and tapping away at his cell phone screen (he was texting Marco to find out what his schedule would be like for the coming week). Levi walked around the foot of the bed, slapping Eren's exposed foot on the way over to his closet. 

"Oi, hurry up and go take a shower so I can wash these damn sheets. There's a fresh towel on the sink, use it." he commanded in that oh-so-authoritative voice that made the brunet shiver each time he heard it. 

Eren didn't say anything, only half grinned as he threw the covers off of himself in a similar manner to how Levi had done and he slowly made his way over to the bathroom glancing over his shoulder and winking at Levi who was watching this magnificent creature walking around naked in his bedroom. The giggle that Levi heard only made him sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he could tell that Eren was trying to seduce him into maybe following him into the bathroom and banging him up against the wall (at least that's how Levi imagined it'd go) but the older man stood firm and turned his attention back to his closet so he could finally put some damn clothes on. 

As he slipped on a pair of dark slim fitted jeans and a black polo shirt, Levi heard his phone notify him of a new message and he sauntered out of his bedroom and into his kitchen where he spotted his cell phone (along with Eren's jacket) buzzing violently against the kitchen island's black granite table top. Snatching it up and unlocking the screen, Levi growled as he saw he had several un-read messages from Hanji but settled on reading the newest one that came in. 

**_Four Eyes 11:04AM_ **

**_GET ON SKYPE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MARCH MYSELF OVER THERE. I.KNOW.WHERE.YOU.LIVE._ **

Reading the message with a scowl on his face, the raven-haired man reached over for his laptop opening the screen up and letting his windows load before he ran his skype app and waited for his login to be accepted. (Every fiber of Levi's being was telling him not to skype with this woman but the threat of her actually coming over while Eren was still there was scary enough on it's own. He didn't need that kind of embarrassment right now.) 

When he was finally logged into skype, not even 5 seconds later was Hanji requesting a video call which made Levi cringe before he finally accepted the call and saw Hanji's wide-eyed expression. 

"LEVI!!!" her nostrils were flaring and she was obviously holding her camera too close to her face which only made Levi question where it was she was skyping him from exactly. 

"Oi, four eyes. Where the hell are you calling me from? That doesn't look like the inside of your apartment." he accused with skeptical eyes. 

Hanji adjusted her now obviously phone camera and grinned manically before shaking her head. 

"Of course it's not my apartment, silly! I'm sitting in my car in front of YOUR apartment." 

Levi felt whatever color was left in his face and his usually sharp glare widened into a horrified one before he narrowed them incredulously again speaking through gritted teeth.

"You're fucking lying." he spat. 

He heard Hanji cackle loudly before he watched as she turned her phone's camera to show him what looked like the front of his apartment building and Levi had to practically hold himself back from slamming his head against the granite table top. 

"Nope! Not lying!" the woman chimed before returning the camera's focus back to herself. A wide satisfied grin plastered on her face that just made her seem eerily creepy. 

"Hanji, I swear to the dark lord Satan that if you don't fucking turn around and go home I will call the fucking cops- No. Fuck the cops. I will go down there myself and kill you so violently and then drive your dead body to the ocean and sail so far out into the sea that when I dump your body it'll sink to the furthest depths of Marina's fucking trench." 

The raven-haired man was now huffing and puffing in concealed anger although his tone was venomous enough to get the point across to the brunette woman on the screen that he was serious. 

"UGH. Fine, I won't go up to your apartment. BUT LEVI YOU HAVE TO SPILL, DID YOU FINALLY TAKE EREN HOME LAST NIGHT?!?!" 

Levi grimaced at how loud her voice was over the speakers of his laptop and almost muted his laptop all together. 

"Shut the fuck up you four eyed freak, he might hear you." he hissed quietly but loud enough so that Hanji could hear him through his mic. 

At his words however, he saw Hanji's eyes light up through her thick glasses and the biggest shit-eating grin he'd ever seen slapped across her face as she tried to hold back a squeal but mostly failed. 

"You smooth bastard!! I knew you looked too happy and relaxed this morning! I can't believe you actually managed to take the kid home, I'm not going to lie Levi I was worried you'd mess it up." 

Levi felt his face flush before he sucked his teeth loudly and flipped her the bird. 

"So where is the cutie anyway? I'm surprised he's still there after what you told me about him not seeming like the type to date seriously and all." 

Levi wearily glanced over his shoulder to check and see if the shower was still running. It was. He let out a mental sigh of relief and turned back to Hanji with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah, so am I. He's in the shower right now. I told him I wasn't going to let him get in my car unless he was clean." his face was now back to it's usual bored expression. 

"Hmmm? Well that's a good way to keep him there longer I suppose. But what are you going to do, Levi? Now that you'd already gotten this far, are you going to try and ask him out on a date? You said so yourself that Eren seems to have a thing against anything involving serious relationships and that he's pretty closed off emotionally." 

Levi sighed heavily at her words. He already knew all of that and had been thinking about it for the past week since his talk with Erwin. Now that he was face to face with his worries and desires, the raven-haired man was actually at a loss for what to do now. He didn't want to scare Eren away by trying to force him into dating him because Levi wanted to try and be more than just someone he could look to for a good time. Levi wanted to mean something to the brunet but as far as he could tell, these feelings might be one-sided. 

"I don't know, Hanji. I don't want to run him off by being too straight forward. I mean it's just a date, it's not really like I'm asking him to marry me or anything. I just want to get to know the kid on a personal level but it's like he's got a heavy lock and key around his heart as fucking stupid as that sounds." 

Levi ran a pale hand across his face as he sighed again and thankfully Hanji decided to drop the subject seeing how Levi didn't really seem to want to talk about that right now. 

"Well, regardless of what happens after today Levi, I'm glad you're at least putting your focus into something else other than work. Seriously. I was starting to worry that you'd just give up all hope and just marry your job while you were at it." she joked lightly. 

She saw the small smile spread across Levi's lips and smiled back at him thoughtfully. 

"I love you, Levi. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." she mused. 

Levi stayed quiet but gave her silent thank you with his eyes and ended the call watching as the screen went black with nothing but Hanji's goofy skype picture in the center. 

Suddenly feeling mentally exhausted, Levi opted for putting on some music before turning back to walk into his bedroom and collect the clothes that were scattered all over the floor from last night. 

Picking up Eren's clothes, Levi decided he'd wash them before the brunet was out of the shower and made his way over to the double doors that hid his washer and dryer. As he did the laundry, Levi couldn't help but think about Hanji's words. Would it all work out in the end?

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Levi was making breakfast by the time Eren came out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped tightly around his waist and hair slightly still dripping with water. He smelled like the body wash Levi used everyday but damn did it smell amazing on Eren. It was like Levi was smelling it for the first time despite the fact that he himself used that very same body wash all the time. Levi fought back the urge to just lock Eren in his bedroom and lick his freshly cleaned body up and down. 

Levi stared at Eren from his spot in front of the kitchen stove, one hand on his hip while the other one was stroking his chin thoughtfully as he eyed the brunette from afar. He watched as Eren walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, looking confused when he couldn't find his discarded clothes and Levi fully enjoyed the cute look on his face when he was confused. As the brunet turned and walked out into the wide open space that was Levi's living room and Kitchen, his bare feet padded across the hardwood floors quietly as he approached Levi. 

"Where are my clothes?" the younger boy asked scratching his cheek with an awkward laugh. 

Levi was completely infatuated with the sight of Eren's half naked body in the bright sunlight of the day. He was so used to seeing him at night and under the shit florescent lighting that Club Rose provided and he felt his chest tighten and his stomach erupt with butterflies. If he thought Eren was beautiful in the moonlight, then the brunet could only be described as flawless perfection in the sunlight. His golden sun kissed skin was soaking up all the day's warm light and Levi could make out the soft blond hairs against said tanned arms as Eren adjusted the towel around his wait. 

"I'm washing them right now. They'll be done in a few more minutes." Levi said as he forced himself to look away from the angelic sight before him. His cheeks feeling warm all over again. 

He heard Eren pad over to the kitchen island, pulling one of the bar stools out and taking a seat as Levi tried to focus on not burning their breakfast. 

"Levi, I've been wondering for awhile now. Do you speak French?" the brunet asked innocently making Levi turned around and raise a brow as his eyes gave him an incredulous look.

"Why do you ask?" he retorted calmly. 

"No reason really. It's just it's been bothering me ever since that first night I met you at Club Rose, during my performance when Gwen Stefani's Luxurious was playing you actually said the part that had french while I was on top of you and since then I can't help but wonder if you speak french or if it was my imagination." the brunet said tapping his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the pan Levi was frying something in. 

Levi tried to recall that night he met Eren at Club Rose and then he recalled that yes, he did indeed speak in French to Eren that night and was probably too caught up in own thoughts to remember. He only shook his head before smiling and turning his back to the brunet to return his attention to cooking. 

"I do speak French, actually. I'm part French on my mother's side." he hummed, flipping the bread he was toasting in the pan before sliding it onto the plate and shuffling to look for other ingredients he needed to complete their breakfast. 

"Hm? That must come in handy. I always wanted to learn a different language, but all I know is a little German." the brunet admitted with a pout. (Although Levi couldn't see it)

"Oh? How much German do you know?" Levi asked curiously. Jumping at any chance to learn even the littlest things about the brunet. He heard Eren hum behind him as Levi sprinkled powdered sugar over the fried toast breads and then he drizzled a bit of syrup over it. 

Turning around with two plates in hand, he slid one plate in front of Eren as the brunet mulled a thought over in his brain and set the other on the other side of Eren sauntering around the kitchen island to take a seat next to the brunet. All the while, Levi had completely forgotten that he'd left his laptop playing Duffy's Rockferry album on and the song that currently came on was Syrup & Honey. (X)

"My grandparents were from Germany, so I picked up a little from them when I would visit them as a kid. I guess I was never really interested in learning my native tongue." (what Levi didn't know was the dark reason for why Eren didn't like speaking German) 

Levi only looked at Eren with understanding eyes before the two of them cut into their (ironically) French Toast that Levi had prepared. Eren hummed with the fork in his mouth, seemingly pleased with Levi's cooking making the raven-haired man smirk despite himself. 

"Good, kid?" he asked, watching Eren pop another forkful into his mouth and then another. 

"Yeah, really good. I didn't know you could cook, Levi. You don't really strike me as the type who would." the brunet admitted with a wide grin showing off that pearly white smile that nearly blinded the older man. 

Levi snorted and took another bite of his own toast. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Eren. Like the fact that I was part french or that I could actually cook." 

He heard the brunet give a noise of agreement through a mouthful of french toast before the brunet swallowed and licked his lips clean. 

"That's true, I suppose. I'd like to know more about you though." Eren said with a sincere smile as he turned in his seat to face Levi. 

It was a bit of a breath taking sight as Levi remembered that Eren was still half naked and the spot where he was sitting was hitting his eyes just right as they reflected in the sun. An explosion of blues, greens and flecks of gold that Levi just couldn't make out the words to describe them with. 

"I don't mind if you do, but I want to learn more about you too Eren." the older man said as he pushed his plate away and turned to face Eren in the same manner the brunet was facing him. He rested an elbow on the cool black granite table top and rested his head against his hand. 

He saw the Brunet swallow nervously and then look away from him and Levi felt his heart tighten when those beautiful teal orbs were no longer fixated on him. There was a few moments of silence before Eren glanced back up at the raven-haired man with a coy smile. 

"Hey, Levi?" he heard the brunet call shyly at first before his eyes lit up with desire. 

"Hm?" he hummed. 

"Next time you fuck me, I want you to talk dirty to me in French." the boy said with a playful bite to his lower lip as that coy smile never left his face. 

Levi threw his head back with a bark of laughter which surprised Eren but the smile never left the brunet's face. 

"Oh, so there will be a next time then?" the older man said with a smirk as his laughter finally subsided and he watched as Eren rolled his head. 

"Well, duh. I came for the dick piercing but I'm staying for the food." Eren joked playfully.

Levi flicked him in the arm making the brunet yelp and erupt in laughter again but this time Levi was able to see the way Eren's eye lit up whenever he laughed. It was truly a beautiful sight to see and he was glad he got the chance to. Sliding off the stool and grabbing the now empty plates as he walked back around the kitchen island to rinse off the dishes before he placed them in the dish washer, Levi leaned over the counter top and grabbed Eren by the back of his neck to pull him in closer. 

The brunet almost seemed to flinch when he thought their lips were going to connect and Levi could tell that the kid had some kind of weird thing when it came to him kissing him so instead of going with his original intention, Levi brushed his lips against the shell of Eren's ear. 

"Alright, I'll talk dirty to you in French the next time we fuck but only on one condition..." he said in a lower tone than his usual. He heard Eren let out a shuddered breath before he stuttered to answer. 

"W-What is it?" the brunet asked shakily. Unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

Levi chuckled softly in his ear and then said, "You have to learn how to speak dirty to me in German." 

With that he released the grip he had on the back of the younger boy's neck and pulled away, smirk plastered on his face as he saw the tint of pink running across Eren's cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

"S-Seriously!?" the brunet squeaked, obviously not expecting Levi to suggest such a thing. 

The Raven-haired man simply shrugged as he sauntered over to the double doors that hid his washing machine opening them to take out the warm pile of clean laundry that had Eren's clothes mixed in. 

"Seriously. That, or no dirty french talk." he said casually. 

He heard the brunet groan in protest but then heard a mumbled "Fine." before he walked back over with Eren's now clean and crisp clothes handing them to the boy. 

"Get dressed, I'll drive you home." he said before turning back to finish folding the rest of his laundry. 

"Ah, actually could you drop me off at Club Rose? I left my car there and well yeah I want to make sure she's not messed up or anything." the brunet called from the bedroom as he changed into his clean clothes and finally walked back out into the spacious living room where Levi gave him a weird look. 

"Her? You refer to your car as a she?" the man asked, almost skeptically arching an eyebrow. 

"Well, yeah. That's my pride and joy." Eren grinned so wide that it hurt Levi's cheeks just looking at him do so. The man shook his head and noticed the key Eren had around his neck was now hanging over the fabric of his shirt on perfect display against the white v-neck and Levi knew he shouldn't ask but it had been itching at him since last night. 

"Eren. What's that key around your neck for?" he asked, voice calm and even. 

The brunet visibly froze at the question before he nervously reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck while shifting from foot to foot. 

"Uh, it's kind of a thing I don't really like to talk about. Sorry." he said sounding very unsure of himself as his eyes avoided meeting Levi's. 

Levi was a little disappointed, although not surprised, that Eren avoided his question but he knew that if he tried to pry it would only upset the brunet and Levi definitely didn't want that to happen. After all, he'd finally gotten somewhere Eren after an entire week of subtle flirting and long nights talking about nothing. He didn't want to fuck up when he'd only just started cracking through one of the many walls the brunet seemed to have around himself. But then again, Levi could understand. He normally didn't like to open up to anyone about his own life but because it was Eren he felt comfortable doing so. He _wanted_ Eren to know that he was comfortable with the brunet knowing about him and wanted the brunet to know that he could feel comfortable doing the same but, Levi supposed it was all too early for him to realize this and want to poor his soul out to him so he decided that eventually everything would happen with time. And he definitely wanted to spend plenty of time with Eren now that he'd gotten a taste of that delicious skin and heard such sinful noises from his lips. There was no turning back for the man now, he was hooked on the boy. 

"That's fine, I understand." he hummed.

Nodding in understanding, Levi put away his freshly folded sheets and walked over handing Eren his jacket before grabbing his own and slipping his shoes on at the door. 

"Let's go then."

The brunet smiled thoughtfully at the shorter man before quickly following after him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys way too much <3 First an entire chapter dedicated to Ereri smut and now morning after ereri smut and some fluff? Wow, I am so nice. (just kidding, I'm just a pervert who has nothing better to do than write smut)
> 
> Annnyyyywaaayyy, I adore Hanji in this chapter. She's totally adorbs. Next chapter might have a little angst, dunno fer sure yet. Just an idea I'm playing around with. 
> 
> I have however, taken most of you guys kink suggestions into consideration and YES in due time I will try my best to work those kinks into future chapters. But KEEP THOSE KINK SUGGESTIONS COMIN YOU GUYS ARE GREAT SERIOUSLY.


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren catches up with his Co-workers, Marco and Reiner (and Bert) but things turn awkward quick.
> 
> Later, Mikasa drops by for a visit and Eren has phone sex with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what do we have here? Random unexpected phone sex?  
> Yes, I do believe that is what we have here. Ohoho~ 
> 
> Song that inspired this chapter is called Touch by Daughter. 
> 
> Also... do you guys think I should start making Eren and Levi's outfits on Polyvore and linking the finished outfits here?  
> I dunno. I just always feel like I write their outfits so blandly.

When did it start? Eren wondered. When did he start to think about Levi in such ways? Ways that were not of the sexual or lustful kind. When exactly had he allowed his walls to weaken to such a point that this man actually managed to control the way he lived his life. (Alright, now Eren was just over-exaggerating) The brunet let out a despondent sigh, realizing that, yes brushing up on his German would essentially get him laid by the older raven-haired man and yes it was all totally worth relearning because the man was a sex god.

A truly heavenly blessed sex god with the most divine body that looked like it was chiseled out of a marble slap and made with the utmost care. A sex god, who mind you also had a big dick with a very, very nice piercing that drove Eren up a fucking wall whenever he was within 5 inches of the damned beautiful thing. It was torture in all forms imaginable to Eren and he couldn't believe that he was actually sitting here in his bedroom with his laptop leaving third degree burns on his thigh just so he could google all the damn German phrases he'd have to write down and memorize by the time he met up with Levi next time. 

All so that he could hear that short little sex god speak dirty to him in French. The thought alone was enough to make Eren sigh heavily once more as he continued to write down more German phrases into a journal. Although, Eren laughed as he typed in the phrases he thought Levi might like and began to imagine what the man's reaction might be to his native tongue. 

_'Wow, what a time for you to start taking pride in your heritage, Jeager. You're only willing to relearn German for the sake of getting a good fuck.'_ he thought to himself spitefully but waved the thought away as he continued to write down different phrases and words. 

It was a little nostalgic, trying to remember the way speaking German felt on your tongue when you weren't entirely used to speaking it everyday. Eren remembered his grandparents teaching him how to pronounce certain words whenever he would hear it and try to mimic it. He had gotten much better at it now that he was older, pronouncing and speaking German. That he was sure of, but he remembered how flawlessly his mother spoke the language and she wasn't even of German descent. Hell, his mother was as American as she could get. 

Eren fell back on the mattress, rolling over onto his back so that he was staring up at the dark grey ceiling of his bedroom and his hand absentmindedly stroked over key that hung around his neck. His fingers tracing the strange design and shape of the key head as his his fluttered closed for awhile giving way to his ever consuming thoughts. 

He had always been told that he was the spitting image of his mother and he took pride in that. His mother was a beautiful woman, and while their eyes were different colors, Eren remembered how bright and big those beautiful golden eyes of hers were. He didn't inherit her luscious dark locks but regardless, Eren made sure to take care of his face. He did, however, inherit her explosive temper and passionate spirit. The brunet chuckled as he recalled the many arguments he and his mother had over the silliest of things but at the end of the day she was always there with a warm hug and soft kisses. 

He was suddenly jolted from his fond memories when he heard his cellphone ringing. His eyes shot open and he let out a loud groan as he rolled over onto his stomach and snatched the phone off the nightstand silencing the annoying ringtone (He'd have to remember to change that later). Reading the caller ID, the brunet felt himself smile before he answered. 

"Miss me already?" he greeted. Voice low and playful. 

Eren could hear a soft snort on the other end of the receiver followed by a gentle sucking of teeth. 

"Tch. I see you're still a spoiled brat." Levi's voice was heavy and dripping with irritation but Eren could tell that it wasn't directed toward him. He must have just gotten off work.

"Whatever. You know you like it." 

Levi chuckled quietly and Eren felt his smile widen at the sound. 

"Actually, Eren. I'm calling to let you know that I probably won't be able to go and see you at the Club for awhile. I've got a lot going on at work and by the time I get home I'll most probably be too exhausted to want even drive home." 

The brunet's smile dropped and he jutted his lower lip out in a pout, his long bangs falling into his eyes. 

"I understand. I guess I'll just-"

"I still want to see you, Eren." 

Eren felt his heart skip a beat. His cheeks felt warm and his lips quivered as he fought back the smile that was so obviously trying to make it's way onto his face. His resistance was futile and he felt himself grinning from ear to ear. 

"I want to see you too, Levi." 

He could hear a sigh of relief come from the older man and his tone of voice became a little softer now. 

"I'll call you as soon as I have time to spend with you." 

Eren hummed in approval. His smile never leaving his face. 

"Get some rest, Eren." 

There was a tenderness in the way Levi said his name and it sent a wave of warmth washing over Eren's entire body down to his very toes. It left him slightly breathless and a little lightheaded. 

"Goodnight, Levi." 

───────────────────────────────────────────

So here Eren was. Driving to meet some of his co-workers at a popular diner at 9AM for breakfast and what would probably turn out to be a gossip session about work and their personal lives. (Oh goody, Eren couldn't wait to tell all his co-workers about his shit life.) It was chilly and the sun was completely hidden behind a thick blanket of clouds that refused to lift in the slightest. Today's weather seemed to fit Eren's mood as he was feeling a bit cloudy himself. 

It was way too early for him to be up and out on one of his rare days off from the Club. He had planned on sleeping in until maybe one or two o clock in the afternoon then maybe work out a bit and catch a late dinner at his favorite burger joint. But, nope. Instead he was pulling up into the small, cramped parking lot of the small diner. Ironically, he parked next to Reiner's car (it was a big silver pick up truck with the biggest fucking rims Eren had ever seen) and momentarily wondered if that should be a sign of things to come. 

Marco had invited them all out, Reiner, Christa, (that one female security guard that was always hitting on Christa. What was her name again? Ymir?) Connie, Sasha, Annie and even one of the newer guys named Bertholdt. Eren started wondering if he was early as he only saw Reiner's car and then eventually Marco's near the front entrance as he made his way into the small but cozy diner. He immediately spotted his co-workers sitting at one of the windows. To Eren's surprise though, it was only Marco, Reiner and that Bertholdt guy piled awkwardly into one booth. Reiner and Bertholdt sharing one side while Marco was left alone on the other. 

"Eren! Over here!" the freckled boy shot up and greeted with a warm smile. (God, he was too cute) 

Eren smiled and gave a small wave back as he removed his jacket and made his way over to the table where his co-workers sat. Today Eren decided on wearing a plain light grey long sleeved shirt that hung a little low on his neck so his collar bones and neck muscles were easily visible, paired with his favorite dark wash jeans that made his ass look great and his chuck taylor's. He opted for tying his hair back this morning but left his fringe to messily fall over parts of his face. 

"Mornin' guys." Eren greeted lazily. He was much too tired to even try to fake politeness. 

As the brunet moved to sit down next to Marco, he noticed Reiner checking him out at any little chance. Eren just mentally rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now and expected it of Reiner whenever they crossed paths, although they never usually saw each other outside of the club, even by coincidence. 

"Don't tell me you're not a morning person, Eren?" the brunet heard the freckled boy ask with a laugh that was so cute it should be illegal. 

Eren yawned before leaning against said freckled boy who was surprisingly taller than him. His head rested on a firm shoulder and Eren only sighed. 

"You're lucky you're so cute, Marco. Otherwise I would have rejected this invitation." he said with another yawn. 

The taller freckled boy only blushed before giving another friendly smile. 

"Is that the only reason you hang out with me outside of the Club?" Marco asked jokingly. 

Eren turned his head to stare up at the boy and a mischievous smirk spread across his face. 

"Maybe~" he drawled but eventually broke out into laughter at the blush running across Marco's face adjusting back to his original position and sitting properly in his seat. 

"I'm kidding, Marco. I mean, I wasn't kidding about you being cute, but you're also really nice and you always pay for our meals whenever we hang so yeah basically that's why." 

He heard Reiner erupt with laughter and even Bertholdt was trying to hide a smile as he nervously looked away. Eren only shrugged but he saw Marco bark out a laugh and soon everyone was following suit. 

"I think I liked your first reason better, Eren." the freckled boy said as he wiped away tears but the brunet only grinned. 

"Well, damn. Looks like I'll have to start saving up if I wanna take you out on that date, Eren." Reiner finally interrupted as he propped himself up on the table with his elbows, thick fingers lacing together as honey gold eyes bore into him. 

Eren thought he saw Bertholdt clam up but brushed it off as he leaned back in his seat and smirked at the ripped blond sitting in front of him. 

"Reiner, even if you won the lottery you'd never be able to afford taking me out on a date." Eren snorted. Just then a waitress came by and started asking them what they'd like to drink. 

Marco ordered a coffee, Eren asked for a lemon water, Reiner asked for a beer (which earned him a confused look before he laughed and ordered coffee as well) and Bertholdt asked for Water. When the waitress left to go and get their drinks, Reiner put his focus back on Eren and smirked. 

"I don't mind you playing hard to get, Eren. I like a good challenge after all."

Eren sneered at his words. 

"Tell me, Reiner. Is your dick as big as your truck?" the brunet asked, voice kittenish and low.

"Wanna find out?" the blond countered leaning over the table top to get closer to Eren's face. 

"Not really." the brunet deadpanned as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest firmly. 

Reiner only chuckled as he sat back in his seat as well and just then the waitress came back with their drinks. After they had placed their orders, Eren took a sip of his lemon water and turned his attention back to Marco. 

"So where's everyone else?" 

The freckled boy took a quick sip of his hot coffee before setting it down carefully and stroked his chin. 

"Well, Christa said she couldn't come because she had to take her cat to the vet. Connie had to be at the court house to pay some parking tickets he has and Annie said she didn't feel like being around Reiner and that she saw enough of him at work. I think Ymir was going to take her dog to the vet too so yeah, everyone was pretty much busy."

Eren simply nodded at Marco's answer taking another sip of his water before deciding that he was rather thankful he wouldn't have to interact with all of his co-workers this morning. He wasn't sure he was up for socializing today. He needed to be fully rested in order to be a proper functional member of society. Otherwise, Eren was in a bad mood if he was tired and had to be around people. It was something he often got scolded about from Mikasa and Armin about. He didn't care though. 

"Um, actually, Eren. I was wondering if I could ask you something?" the freckled boy asked, a hand rubbing nervously at the hand of his neck as he smiled and looked down at his other hand in his lap. 

The brunet raised a curious brow and fiddled with the paper wrapper from his straw. 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Um, well, you know that guy that sometimes comes in to see you? I think his name is Jean. Do you, um, think you could introduce me to him?" Marco's cheeks were now completely flushed as he looked shyly up at Eren. Soft brown eyes boring into him like a goddamned puppy in a ASPCA commercial. 

Eren's eyes widened and his mouth slightly fell open as he was at a loss for what to say. He wasn't angry nor was he even disgusted (although just hearing Jean's name was enough to have that effect on him) but he was truly and utterly shocked and surprised that Marco, his co-worker of all people was showing some kind of interest in his ex boyfriend who had maybe only been at the club a total of 5 times give or take in the last 3 and a half years he'd worked there. 

"Uhhh..." was all the brunet could manage at the moment as he tried to search for the right words in his head. 

Now, if Eren was feeling particularly nasty he _could_ introduce Jean to Marco in the hopes that they'd end up having a fling and Armin would essentially be forced to realize the fucking douche Jean actually was. (and there was no doubt in his mind that Jean wouldn't screw Marco, the guy may have been cute but he also had a hot body) But even Eren wasn't that mean-spirited. Marco was way too nice of a guy to do something like that to and Eren knew he deserved someone better than Jean. 

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Eren, that was probably a really stupid thing to ask! I shouldn't have butted into your business like that, just forget I sai-"

"Marco, it's fine. You just surprised me, that's all." Eren cut into the freckled boy's spluttering with a reassuring smile despite actually wanting to run away from the question like he normally would have. 

The taller boy blinked for a moment and then quietly apologized before settling his hands together in his lap and keeping his eyes focused on them. 

"Look, Marco. I'm going to be honest here. I think you're a really nice guy and I really like hanging out with you so, I'm just going to say this even though I don't really wanna go into the details of it." the brunet started, wanting to make sure Marco understood that he wasn't going to want to be questioned about what he was going to tell him after the fact. 

"Jean is my ex boyfriend and well, it was kind of an ugly break up. He's still kind of hung up on me and I just found out that he's dating my best friend not even two weeks ago so... I feel like I should tell you that Jean's probably not the best guy for me to introduce you to. Sorry, Marco. I just think you deserve better than that." Eren tried to keep his expression to that of a reassuring one, but inside he was cringing at the fact that he had to tell his co-workers something so personal like that. 

Sure, he couldn't have known that Marco was going to spring this up on him while having breakfast with Reiner or some guy he barely knew but it still kind of bothered him that Marco couldn't have waited to ask him such a personal thing more privately or hell, he could have just called him about it instead of dragging him out here at 9AM with the excuse of buying him breakfast. (Although, Eren didn't mind the buying him breakfast part so much.) 

He saw Marco's expression kind of drop and it was like a knife to the heart. Eren suddenly felt like the world's biggest asshole or like he had just kicked the world's cutest puppy. He quickly tried to think of a way to replace the cheerful, casual mood that was there from before and suddenly it hit him like a brick wall. 

"But, you know Marco... I know a really hot guy that I could introduce you to." the brunet said with an impish grin, mischief lacing his tone as he playfully nudged his freckled co-workers shoulder earning him a shy smile. 

"R-Really?" Marco squeaked. (could he possibly get any cuter?) 

"Mhmm~ He's a total babe. A little bit older but he's a really nice guy. He's studies at the university I go to, his name his Angel. I'll introduce you the next time we hang out, unless you're cool with him coming by the Club?" Eren asked with a smile.

Marco seemed to cheer up a little bit because of this and he quickly shook his head at Eren's answer. 

"Oh gosh, no don't bring him to the Club while I'm working. That would be so embarrassing. J-just call me the next time you wanna hang out and I'll meet him then." the blush that graced the freckled boys face was simply adorable and Eren felt better knowing that he'd somehow managed to avoid treading into the territory of a train wreck that was his ex boyfriend. 

Feeling relieved and sighing mentally to himself, Eren suddenly felt so exhausted from being thrown so suddenly off track like that. The subject of Jean always somehow managed to throw him off whenever it was brought up but in this case it was even more surprising since it came from one of his co-workers and a good friend. Still, Eren wanted to make sure none of his friends went through the heartache he did when he was with Jean. As bitter as he was toward love or anything having to do with it, he didn't want to see nice people like Marco get hurt. It was Eren's weird way of trying to save the innocence he lost somewhere along the way he supposed. 

He wondered, if he had lived a more normal, oblivious life would he have been as happy and cheerful as Marco or even Armin? He wanted to believe that he had been that way once, that he had been cheerful and happy and oh so willing to fall in love wearing his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. But in reality, wasn't that what had gotten him hurt in the first place? It wasn't something Eren wanted to think about at the moment and he quickly swatted those thoughts aside as he heard Reiner start teasing Marco about finally getting laid. 

By the time their food came, Eren and Reiner were in a heated conversation over what position is the most satisfying sexually and their poor waitress was beet red in the face as she had the misfortune of coming back during said conversation. Eren happily dug into his waffles as he continued to argue with Reiner, except now the topic had been switched to Phone Sex. Which Reiner said wasn't nearly as satisfying as the real deal but Eren had to disagree and called him a muscle head with a lack of imagination. 

 

───────────────────────────────────────────

 

By the time Eren got home, it was past 11AM and he was exhausted. He didn't feel like finishing his homework, he didn't feel like working out, he didn't even feel like walking all the way to his bedroom and instead chose to plop straight down on his sofa as soon as he walked into his apartment. He stared up at his ceiling, sleep threatening to take him at any moment as his eyes fluttered open and the closed again. The only sound resonating through his apartment was the soft trickle of light rain as heavy grey clouds started blocking out any ray of sunlight that had managed to claw it's way through the thick blanket of clouds from earlier this morning. 

Finally, he let sleep take him and his lashed fluttered closed as he turned on his side and curled into himself. He slept lightly, off and on through the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. When 5PM finally rolled around, Eren decided that he'd had enough of his little cat naps and tore himself away from the comfy sofa in order to go into his bedroom and change into a set of work out clothes. If he wasn't going to do homework, he was at least going to try and squeeze in some work out time in order to keep his body in shape after eating that big stack of pancakes and hash browns this morning. He didn't wanna feel sluggish tomorrow at work. 

Slipping a casual light green tank top and a pair of black yoga pants on, Eren plugged the sound system in his living room into the wall before popping in one of the many mixed CD's he'd asked Connie to burn him in order for the brunet to practice his erotic dancing while at home. Even though Eren's dancing was already good enough, he always made it a point to keep practicing to keep himself sharp and comfortable with his body bending certain ways. He worked out and danced for a good hour before he heard his doorbell ring. Eren assumed it was probably one of the neighbors complaining about the noise or something, so he lowered the music and grabbed a towel dabbing the fresh beads of sweat from his forehead and now bare chest. (He'd stripped his shirt off somewhere during the first three songs and forgot where he threw it) 

Looking out through the peep hole in his door, his eyes shot wide and he gritted his teeth as his hands balled into angry fists. _'What the fuck is **SHE** doing here...'_ he hissed to himself mentally as he watched the slim figure of his adopted sister Mikasa standing patiently in the hallway for him to open the door. He _could_ pretend that he didn't hear the door bell ring, there was no point in trying to act like he wasn't home since he was sure Mikasa probably saw his car parked in the front of the building where he always parked it. Even if the care had been repainted since the last time she probably saw it, it was still unmistakably his mother's old road runner. 

Hearing the door bell ring again, the brunet was about to turn around and turn his music up again when he heard Mikasa's voice call to him from the other side of the door. 

"Eren. I know you're in there, I can see your shadow underneath the door." she said calmly. 

Eren cupped his hand over his face so hard that an audible slap could be heard as he ran it down his face in anger at himself for not being less obvious and he turned to yank to the door open. The raven-haired girl stood there, face expressionless and eyes round with indifference. She never seemed to have any other kind of expression. Eren stood in his door frame, leaning a bare shoulder up against one side as he stared down at the girl. Eyes narrowed and full of disdain. 

"Why are you here? I told you never to come by without asking me first." he snapped, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

The sweat from earlier was now dripping from the ends of his long hair and it stuck to the sides of his face uncomfortably. 

"Aren't you going to invite me in first? I really doubt you want to have this conversation with me in the hallway where all your neighbors can hear." she deadpanned. 

Eren frowned but took a step back to allow the girl to pass over the threshold and enter his surprisingly spacious apartment. It wasn't as nice or as put together as Levi's but it was quite cozy and modern. 

The raven-haired girl entered and took a seat on the sofa Eren had fallen asleep on earlier. Somewhere along the way she had taken her shoes off and her toes were now curling into the red shag rug he had placed in the center of the living room. 

"You finally got some more furniture for you apartment. It looks nice." the girl complimented, a small smile showing from behind the red scarf she wore constantly. 

"What do you want, Mikasa? If you just came by to tell me my apartment looks nice, then you did your job. I have shit to do." 

"Eren..." the raven-haired girl had her eyes glued to the floor, her bottom lip clearly quivering but she fought the frown that threatened to replace the small smile she had there only moments ago. 

"I know you're still upset with me, I know you don't want to see me right now but I-I just-... just want to make sure that you're okay." 

Eren blinked a bit in surprise, the girl's normally calm and even voice had actually cracked in the middle of a sentence and Eren didn't miss that small stutter either. It was so out of character for Mikasa and it gave Eren a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A sick and twisted feeling that he didn't want to acknowledge. 

"Mikasa, I'm fine. I told you that when I talk to you on the phone last month. I was fine then, I'm fine now. You can stop worrying and go home now." Eren tried to keep his face from breaking into a reassuring one as he suddenly got the sense that maybe he should try and prove to Mikasa that he was fine so that she would stop fucking hovering but his gaze stayed hard and unmoved as he turned on the ball of his foot to go back to turning on his sound system, hoping in the back of his mind that Mikasa wouldn't try to drag this out like she always did. 

His hopes went unanswered as he heard the girl get up from the sofa and follow him into his the open space of his living room where he had previously been practicing before she showed up. Then he heard her take a hard right into his kitchen and could hear what sounded like his cabinets and pantry being opened and inspected. 

"Mikasa, what the fuck!?" he hissed whipping his head back to look at the Raven-haired girl who analyzed his kitchen from top to bottom before going over to the fridge and inspecting it's contents there as well. 

"I just want to make sure you're eating properly, Eren. You still look thin, you need to put more meat on your muscles or else you'll-"

"I look _fine_ , Mikasa! I'm careful with what I eat and I watch my weight regularly, I have to keep my body in this form for the sake of my job! For fuck's sake, Mikasa just stop!" he growled. If there was one thing he hated for anyone to do, it was to criticize his body. 

He worked hard to keep his body lean and toned and not too muscle-y or flabby. He constantly watched what he ate and portioned his meals properly to ensure his weight stayed the same as always and quite frankly, he was finally comfortable with the way his body looked. It was much healthier looking than when he was still a junkie living on the streets scrounging for every meal he could get. He wasn't completely skin and bones, he was just healthy. 

"I can see your hip bones sticking out from here, Eren. Is that the kind of thing your clients like to see? Half-starved looking strippers who can't even eat a fucking decent meal without worrying about getting fat? That's ridiculous, Eren! That's not the kind of job you need! You'd look better if you'd just put on 5 or 10 more pounds-" 

"You're not my fucking mom, Mikasa! So stop trying to act like you are and get the fuck over yourself. You're not even my real sister!" he spat venomously through gritted teeth trying his best to control his temper that was now boiling over. 

He saw the immediate effect his words had on the girl as he watched her body physically flinch and her usually apathetic eyes widen with hurt. He saw her lips purse together tightly, the smallest glimmer of tears sparkle in the corners of her dark eyes and he realized he had let his anger get the better of him and said something he didn't intend to say.  
Yes, he was angry as fuck with Mikasa still about Jean. Yes, he meant most of what he said until now but _fuck_ he never intended to hurt her by saying the worst possible thing you could ever say to someone who was adopted. 

_**'You're not even my real sister!'** _

His own words echoed loudly in his ears as his fists loosened little by little and his tightly knitted brows furrowed up into a worried expression. Mikasa had hurt him, yes it was true. But that didn't mean he ever regretted having her as a sister. It wasn't her fault that her parents died in such a gruesome way, it wasn't her idea to be adopted into a new home with a new family and forced to create a new life, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't change the outcome of Eren's life to that of a better one after his mom died. 

He was angry with her, of course he was. He had every right to be, but he didn't have the right to deny her of the only thing she had come to trust and that was him being her brother. Even if they weren't related by blood, Mikasa never left him alone when times got hard. Even after his break up with Jean, when they ended up getting into a violent fist fight and Eren had broken Jean's nose and Jean had cracked a few of his ribs, Mikasa never left his side at the hospital and even went out of her way to look after him while he healed despite knowing that Eren hated her guts at that time. 

There was a thick blanket of silence that fell over them, Mikasa never moved from her spot in the kitchen and Eren never took a step forward or back either. It had already been said and there was no taking it back now. But that didn't stop Eren from trying to make up for it anyway. Even if he was still upset with Mikasa, the brunet found it in himself to finally take the step toward her now crying figure and then another few steps until he was finally hugging the slightly smaller female to his chest. Her broad shoulders trembling as soft sobs left her rosy lips. 

The raven-haired girl leaned into his embrace and pressed her hands up against his bare chest curling her fingers against his hot skin like a lost child searching for comfort and it was a surprisingly side of Mikasa that Eren had never seen before. She was usually the tough one, the one who told him to suck it up and get over it because the world was a cruel place and there would be no sympathy for the weak. It was like their roles had been switched and Mikasa was the one who needed to be told those words, not Eren. So with a light squeeze to her shoulders, Eren pulled away from the crying girl and faced his back to her. 

"You should probably go home, Mikasa. It's getting late." it wasn't a suggestion. 

From behind he could hear the soft sniffles of the girl as her bare feet padded across the shiny wood floors as slipped her shoes on before he heard her footsteps lead to the front door where the stopped briefly. 

"Call me?" she asked, voice small and still somewhat shaky. 

Eren finally turned and faced her, his blue-green eyes avoiding her face as he nodded his head softly allowing his now drying hair to shift over his face covering parts of it. Then he heard Mikasa step over the threshold and shut the door slowly behind her as he watched her shadow from underneath the door linger for a few more seconds and then she was gone. Eren left out a long, exasperated sigh as he lazily turned his head to look at the time and realized that it was already half past 8PM. 

He felt like getting in his car and driving over to Levi's despite knowing the man wasn't home from work yet and somehow seducing him into fucking all his worries away but knew that it was only wishful thinking. If he had been the type to drink when he was upset, Eren would be an alcoholic by now (which thankfully he wasn't). Even he not being big on drinking encouraged the idea of having a few shots of tequila or better yet vodka straight from the bottle, but instead the brunet settled on taking a shower and maybe trying to call Levi a little later. 

He didn't know why, but Eren felt the sudden need to hear the man's voice desperately. He wanted to ask him to call him beautiful again, in the same tone that was filled with adoration and pure appreciation like he head that first night they'd fucked. His words played over and over in his mind after than night and had never really left and now that he suddenly felt so self-conscious about his body (courtesy of Mikasa being a little shit) he wanted, no, needed to hear Levi say those words to him even more. 

It was the only time he ever felt like he could believe such words when they tumbled from that man's mouth. Because Levi was always blunt and honest and it was why Eren found himself so attracted to him. Everything about him was honest, down to the way he admitted to wanting to see Eren whenever they hadn't seen each other days at a time to the way he spoke his mind openly about such things like his desires and fantasies. Eren only wished that he could be that honest and open with himself but found it more refreshing when Levi did it for him through sexual acts and lustful encouragements. Because even Eren became more honest with himself in body and mind when he was drowning in a pool of fucking ecstasy that was Levi. 

By the time Eren had finished showering and gathering his jumbled mess of thoughts, it was 11:30 and the brunet plopped himself down on the bed after changing into a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. Eren sighed loudly as he pulled his sheets back and curled under the covers, tapping away at his phone as he played some stupid app game Reiner had told him to check out. (It was flappy bird) After several minutes of frustrated taps and near mental break downs, Eren threw his phone down on the bed and huffed feeling more frustrated now than he did after Mikasa had left. 

The brunet almost didn't hear his phone going off (he had taken off the stupid ringtone from yesterday and switched it to vibrate) as he finally saw the screen lighting up, showing Levi's name on the caller ID. Smiling to himself, Eren quickly swiped the screen answering the call with a fake sleepy yawn. 

"I was getting tired of waiting for you to call." the boy fibbed, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he heard Levi snort softly on the other end.

"Oh? I wasn't aware I was supposed to be calling you at a certain time now." he countered sarcastically. Eren only chuckled but he noted that Levi sounded terribly tired. 

"Stressful day?" Eren asked innocently. 

He could hear a soft yawn on the other end of the phone and smiled at the idea that Levi felt like he needed to make time to at least call him despite the fact that he was dead tired.

"I always have a stressful day when I'm not spending it fucking you into my mattress." 

_God_ , Eren loved it when this man talked about fucking him. It was so titillating and dirty but most of all; honest. 

Eren hold back the small whimper that escaped his lips as he shut his eyes and began to imagine Levi's cold hands touching him in every way. 

"Mm, Levi. I wish you were here right now so I could suck your cock again. I've been craving it so bad..." the desperation in Eren's tone didn't go unnoticed. 

He could hear Levi's deep, husky chuckle into the phone and suddenly Eren's fingertips were absentmindedly swirling patters against his bare chest before run up and down his stomach. 

"Oh? Is that all you wish I was I was there for?" the older man asked in a low whisper that made Eren's skin shiver. 

The brunet let out a shaky breath before answering. 

"I also wish you were here so you could touch and kiss my body... I'm already getting so hot just thinking about it, Levi." 

Eren could hear a soft groan come from the other end of the line and the brunet bit his lip at the sinful noise that escaped Levi's mouth just now. 

"Eren, are you touching yourself right now?" 

The brunet nodded but soon realized the man on the other end of the phone couldn't see that so he mewled out an affirming sound. 

"Good. Tell me what you're wearing." 

Levi's tone was becoming more authoritative now. 

"I'm only wearing pajama pants and they're practically already hanging off my hips." 

He heard what sounded like a growl come from Levi, although Eren was already getting lost in own lust filled haze as he thumbed at the hem of his pants wanting to eagerly roll them down and free his half-hardened cock from it's confines. 

"Listen, Eren. If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it right. I want you to go and get some lube and then come back and take off your pants. Then I want you to put me on speaker and I'll lead from there, got it?" 

Eren only gave a quick "Okay." before he was practically leaping out of his bed to search for his bottle of lube in his night stand. Finding it and eagerly shoving his pants and boxers down, Eren then crawled back on the bed with his lube in hand and put Levi on speaker phone just like he'd told him to. 

"Okay, I'm ready." Eren said sounding a little out of breath now. Levi only chuckled again. 

"Good. Now I want you to get on your back and imagine I'm hovering over you. Looking at every inch of your body and licking my lips like I'm about to eat you." 

Eren positioned himself on his back, his eyes fluttering closed as he easily imagined what Levi looked like on top of him, his sharp silvery-blue eyes analyzing every part of him and his tongue gliding over his thin lips lustfully. 

The brunet let out a soft whine as he felt his legs spread slightly at the thoughts. Levi caught the small whine and hummed with approval. 

"Can you feel my hands rubbing up and down your thighs, Eren?" 

The brunet let out a sharp breath as he nodded. "Yes, Levi. Oh, god. Yes." 

There was another low groan from Levi as Eren heard him breath into the phone shakily as well. It sent a chill down his spine knowing Levi was getting as turned on as he was right now. 

"Touch yourself for me, Eren. I want to hear you moaning while you play with your own nipples and your cock." Levi hissed impatiently. 

Eren all too easily complied as he trailed one hand up toward his erect nipple and the other one softly ran down his groin brushing past his hardening cock and earning him a soft gasp of surprise from the sudden skin on skin contact. 

_"Oh my god, levi..."_ Eren gasped softly, inhaling sharply as he finally took his cock in his hand and stroked at it halfheartedly. He would occasionally glide his thumb across the the head peeking out of his foreskin as his strokes became a little more enthusiastic with the sounds of Levi's pleased humming coming from the speaker of his phone. 

"Good, Eren. You sound so fucking hot for me right now. I bet the look on your face right now is so fucking slutty and it's all because of me, isn't it?" Levi's voice echoed in the emptiness of Eren's room and it only made his lewd comments sound all the more dirty as Eren squirmed under his own touch while he whimpered and whined loudly. 

"Please, Levi... please, I want your cock so bad..." the brunet whined breathlessly into the phone's receiver. He could hear rustling on the other end like if the man was fighting with clothing and he wondered if Levi was touching himself too while listening to Eren beg and moan like a cock-hungry slut. 

The little curse that Levi said under his breath only confirmed Eren's thoughts. 

_"Fuck...! E-Eren..."_

The sound of his name being moaned pushed whatever was left of Eren's self restraint as he let himself get consumed by the familiar heat building up in his stomach. It sent a feeling of need and desperation through him as he pleaded to Levi. 

"Mmnn! L-Levi...! P-please... touch yourself too... I want to hear you moan while you think about f-fucking me... Ahh!" Eren felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't start lubing his fingers up and teasing his entrance, so he did just that. 

All the while his phone's speaker was just filling his room with the sinful noises Levi was making while touching himself, it was driving Eren up the wall as he stuck the tip of his finger into his puckered hole and felt the familiar cool sensation enter in and out of him slowly teasing himself as his cock twitched with anticipation. 

"E-eren... get on your hands and knees and wiggle your ass in the air for me, I'm going to put my cock inside you... _oh, fuck_..."

The sound of Levi's deep voice breaking in uneven breaths as he hissed curses through the phone had Eren rolling onto his hands and knees so fast he hadn't even realized he was upright until just now. He still had on hand reached behind him as his index finger teased and prodded his entrance while his cock started leaking out beads of precum. He slipped his index finger in to the knuckle and he was now moaning loudly while arching his back. His fingers tangling into his sheets as he felt himself adjusting to his own slender digit before he slipped a second one in. 

"A-Ahh! Levi- fuck... fuck me!" the brunet moaned into the phone as spread his legs wider lower himself closer to the mattress so his cock was now just barely rubbing up against the friction of his blanket. His hips bucked instinctively and he drew out another long moan before he heard what sounded like a guttural groan come from Levi. 

"Moan for me, Eren. Moan for my cock like a whore..." Levi commanded through heavy pants and sharp breaths. 

Eren was all to happy to comply. Forgetting any restraints he had on trying to keep his voice down, he slipped that magical third finger into his entrance and at his own stretching threw his head back and let out a shrill cry as he bucked back to meet his fingers. 

"Nngg~! fuck... so big- Levi... your cock is so big..." Eren curled his fingers desperately trying to find that wonderful little spot that made him see white but for some reason he could never find it- _oh, fuck! there it was was! right fucking there!_

He threw his head back and wrenched out a sudden moan that he was sure his neighbors could hear. 

"oh... _FUCK!_ There... right fucking there, Levi... fuck me harder right there, oh g-god!" Eren was now struggling to form any kind of coherent word or thought as he grazed over his prostate once again and his moans were now echoing through out the four walls of his room along with the harsh panting and breathing of Levi who seemed to be getting off from the sounds of Eren's moans. 

"Fuck, Eren... I bet you're so fucking t-tight right now too... _shit_ , I'm close..." 

Eren could hear Levi's breath hitch every now and then and it made his cock ache for attention but he was much too infatuated with abusing his own prostate at the moment to stop and tend to his neglected cock. He ground his hips into the mattress rolling his hips as hard as he could while arching his back to further the pressure (he was sure his back was going to be killing him in the morning but he couldn't give to fucks at the moment). 

He head was now thrown back, his moans directed toward the ceiling as he continued to buck back against his own fingers with aggressive desperation. He could feel himself so fucking close to coming, it was right.fucking.there. 

"Eren...you're so beautiful when you moan like a whore..." there was that familiar tenderness in the way Levi said his name and that clear adoration that he heard the first time they fucked at his apartment. 

"A-ahh, mnn Levi...! I- I'm gonna... ah!" he let out a cry of pleasure of as felt his cock leak with hot streaming strings of white as he pulled his fingers out of himself and supported himself up with his tired arm as he pumped his erection with his other hand, trying to milk his orgasm as best he could. 

He heard Levi gasp suddenly and then that low, guttural moan from before wrenched itself from his throat. 

"Eren! oh god, e-eren... fucking shit... ah..." 

Slowly, Levi's voice shrunk from desperate to more calm as he panted heavily into the phone. 

Eren was in no better position as he squeaked and gasped as his hand finally released his highly sensitive cock and his thighs trembled violently before he fell onto his stomach, feeling the warm spot of come he had just released underneath him but Eren was currently too tired to even move as his breathing slowly evened out to more soft, quickened breaths. 

"Eren... are you still there?" he heard Levi's tired voice come over the speaker and Eren had to fight off the urge to just fall asleep on the spot. 

"Uh-huh." was all he could muster as his eyelids suddenly felt heavy with sleep and exhaustion. 

"Friday night. I want you to come over Friday night, no excuses. I'm going to fuck you until you can't think straight." 

Eren would have laughed at that bold promise (because it was a promise, Levi always kept his word.) if he weren't so goddamned exhausted so he just smiled and let out a tired breathy laugh before he accepted the invitation. 

"Sounds perfect." was all the brunet said as he finally started coming down from the high of his orgasm. His thighs trembling a little less violently but still too weak for him to jump out of bed to wash up. 

"Good. Now go clean up and get some sleep. You're going to need it because come Friday night, I'm not going to let you sleep until I've finished with you." 

The line went dead after that and Eren wondered if he should feel excited or worried at that statement. After a few seconds of mulling it over, he decided he was more excited than worried. Sleep was something he could do anytime, spending time getting fucked and pleasured by a sex god like Levi was a rare and very welcomed alternative. 

Eren made a mental note to make sure he kept his plans for Friday open, and then he almost wanted to cry as he remembered... today was only Tuesday. _Well, fuck._

'Give me touch

'Cause I've been missing it

I'm dreaming of Strangers 

Kissing me in the night

Just so I

Just so I

Can feel something

You steal me away

With your eyes and with your mouth

And just take me back to in your house

And stare at me with the lights off

To feel something

In the night

When we touch

In the night

'Cause I've been lusting it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT: I made a slight change of characters in this chapter. I changed Marco's potential date from Nanaba to Angel.)
> 
> I don't really like Mikasa, for anyone who hasn't caught on to that yet.  
> I don't hate her, but she's definitely not one of my favorite characters. 
> 
> Anyway. Chapter 10 omg what even is that? How did I even get to that many chapters!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND.
> 
> Uh, yeah so golden chapter 10 is going to be Levi POV and idk maybe some smut with some of those kinks y'all mentioned.  
> We'll see if I actually get the chance to update before the weekend because I have a bad feeling people are going to try and make me "socialize" instead of letting me stay in my dark, cold room and type up gay smut.


	10. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally gets some time alone with Eren and they spend it exploring each other in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys had such great kink suggestions ; u ; I only used some for now since it's only their second time doing the do but I'll get to ALL kinks that were suggested eventually because I want to do them ALL. 
> 
> Song used for this chapter is Cassie Me and You. So start the song when you see the (X) symbol pop up!
> 
> Now go enjoy some smut!
> 
> P.S. whenever I don't translate whatever Eren or Levi are saying their native language, it's because they've already translated it in the same sentence. Otherwise translations to what they're saying will be provided in italics. 
> 
> EDIT: OKAY I fixed the incorrect German/French with the help of the amazing QueenTaiyomi!! (You're the greatest babe!)

Just one more day. Just _**one.more.fucking.day.**_ and Levi would be able to finally see Eren and spend some well deserved time with the pretty faced brunet. The same brunet that danced around his head every minute of every day, and the same one that he had been having very hot phone sex with the last couple of nights because hearing Eren moan his name like a whore somehow made Levi feel a little less stressed at the end of the day. 

Things with Eren seemed to be going good, well as good as Levi could hope. He still hadn't managed to ask the brunet out on a proper date and each time the opportunity presented itself to Levi, he would chicken out because he was afraid of scaring the boy off and never being able to see his beautiful face or touch his smooth caramel skin again. No, he would much rather play it safe with Eren and only take things as far as the brunet would allow. But for the most part, Levi wasn't complaining. 

The raven-haired man was snapped from his daze by the sound of a very loud set of knocks on his office door and he suddenly remembered that he was still at work in the middle of filling out some important paper work for Erwin when he got distracted thinking about tomorrow and finally being able to see Eren. 

"Come in." he commanded straightening in his chair. 

To his surprise, it was Hanji who opened the door and popped her head of messy brown hair in. Her thick framed glasses glinting in the sunlight as she had a rather dangerous smile on her face. Levi only turned around in his chair to face the window as the tall brunette woman walked in at her own leisurely pace, she was practically humming like a song bird. 

"What is it, Hanji?" he asked, noting not to use his (loving term of endearment) nickname for her as they were still currently in the work place and Levi was nothing but professional within these four walls. 

"Nooothing~! I just might have stopped by to see how my favorite little man is doing today?" her sing-song tone of voice didn't go unnoticed as Levi tried to avoid acknowledging the fact that she was taunting him. 

He stayed unmoved and unaffected by her words. Levi had been friends with Hanji long enough to know when she came around wanting to gossip and when he didn't indulge her she would start taunting him into talking by calling him every offensive name referring to his height in the book. 

Hanji became visibly irritated when Levi ignored her and took a sip of the already cold coffee that he had sitting on his desk. (disgusting) 

"Spill it, short stuff. You've been in a good mood every morning for the past three days now and there's _nothing_ more suspicious than you of all people in a good mood!"

Levi only sucked his teeth as he poured his mug of cold coffee into a plant near his desk. 

"Tch. I've just been sleeping well lately, that's all. Jesus fucking christ, Hanji." 

The raven-haired man saw the incredulous look in the taller woman's eyes as she lifted a thin brow and crossed her arms over her chest. She was sharp. She didn't believe his bullshit for one second. 

All Levi could do was sigh the heaviest sigh he could manage and swiveled back around in his seat so that he was finally facing frontward in front of his desk and meeting the woman's big round eyes with narrowed silver ones. 

Luck would have it that Erwin of all people just so happened to be passing through as he noticed Hanji in Levi's office and decided to poke in and see what was going on himself. 

"Hm? Hanji, why are you in Levi's office?" 

The older blond stepped into the spacious room, shutting the door behind him respectively as he more or less had an idea of why these two were together and not working. The look on Levi's face might have told him to fuck off but Erwin was his boss during work hours, he couldn't say that now (though nothing was going to stop him from doing so after work hours).

"Oh, Erwin! Good timing, Levi here was just about to tell me all about how his relationship with Eren is going~" the tall brunette woman said in a sing-song tone of voice as she wiggled around in place excitedly. 

Levi grimaced at the huge smile that formed on Erwin's face and he immediately started questioning why they were still his friend if all they ever did was annoy the ever living fuck out of him whenever they got the chance to. It was ri-fucking-diculous. 

"Oh? That would explain your strangely better mood lately. How are things going with Eren, if you don't mind my asking?" 

"I mind." Levi deadpanned with a sharp glare and an even voice. 

"Now, now. Levi, we're all professionals here. Surely, you'd expect us to want to know the reason for why your mood has improved." Erwin countered with a soft but hardy chuckle that made his massive shoulders move up and down in sync with the deep laugh. 

He saw Hanji nod very enthusiastically at Erwin's words before she placed both of her hands on the wood of his desk and leaned toward him with a manic smile on her face.

"Two against one, my grumpy little oompa loompa. Start dishing out the good stuff." the woman's eyes were wide and she was practically giddy with excitement. 

_God_ , Levi was half a thought away from just drop kicking that stupid crazed smile from her face and maybe Erwin too while he was at it. (Maybe he could kick Erwin so hard in the face that he got a concussion and forgot Levi ever attacked him in the first place, but that was a waste of energy that Levi would rather save for fucking Eren to his hearts content come friday night)

In fact, Levi didn't even bother trying to resist these two once they started teaming up against him. It was clear he would only be fighting a losing battle and that eventually, by whatever means, Hanji and Erwin would get the information they wanted out of him but Levi would rather avoid any embarrassing mishaps at work. He let out another heavy sigh and but looked up at his two oldest friends with the faintest of smiles. (He'd get Hanji back for the oompa loompa comment later)

"Eren is coming over to my apartment tomorrow evening. But we've been having really fucking hot phone sex the past three nights in a row and yeah, things are going really well between us. Are you happy now? Can I get back to work?" he spoke quickly and hurriedly so as to hopefully confuse them into just accepting his answer and leaving without the taunts and teasing. 

But of course, Levi would have the shittiest luck in the world and his two friends stayed glued to their spots, big grins on either of their faces as they looked at each other and then back to Levi before laughing. 

"Go to hell, you shitheads." Levi said calmly before discretely flipping them off with his middle finger and swiveling around in his chair to so that he wouldn't have to look at their dumb ass faces any longer. 

"Oh, Levi, honey! No wonder you're being so tame lately, that boy must be something in the sack if he's got Mister big old grumpy pussy cat of a tiger purring like a little kitten." Hanji said before barking out another obnoxious cackle that rang through his office like a fucking megaphone. 

Erwin was a little more reserved with his taunting but Levi could hear the lilt in his tone as he also voiced his opinion. 

"Indeed, although I'm _definitely_ not complaining. I think I could get used to this calmer side of Levi very easily. He's less prickly, don't you agree Hanji?" 

The brunette only nodded through her laughter as she wiped away tears from her eyes. Levi only stayed silent as he rolled a freshly sharpened pencil around in his slender fingers and contemplated throwing it at one of their heads but opted for not wanting to get blood stains on his carpet or walls. 

"Don't you two have somewhere to _be_?" he hissed venomously as he turned his seat around to face his two colleagues who were still grinning like idiots. 

Erwin was the first to clear his throat and try (multiple times) to suppress the laughter still bubbling out of him every now and again but he eventually composed himself enough to where he was just smiling widely before he turned sharply on the sole of his shiny dress shoes to leave Levi's office. 

"Have one of your interns bring me the paperwork I gave you to sign earlier to my office as soon as you're done with them. Oh, and Good luck with Eren tomorrow, Levi. I wish you all the best." there was sincerity in the way Erwin said it but Levi could tell the blond was still poking fun at him. 

The raven-haired man only growled as he looked over to Hanji who had thankfully stopped her obnoxious laughter and was now leaning against Levi's desk casually picking at her nails as if she belonged there. 

"Now that Erwin's gone, how about filling me in on all the dirty little details of how you and Eren had phone sex?" she asked, sounding more laid-back about it than Levi was comfortable with. 

"Out. Now." was all the raven-haired man said before he heard Hanji's whine as she stomped her foot childishly and started for the door of his office. But of course, she stopped just short of stepping out and turned back to smile at the shorter male. 

"You owe me a phone call later. No excuses!" was all she said before she practically skipped out of his office. 

Levi suddenly felt exhausted and drained of all the energy he had prior to this morning and it was only 3 o clock. The man could tell that the rest of his work day would probably drag so agonizingly slow, then again it didn't help that he was practically checking the clock every other minute just waiting for 6PM to roll around. He was going to leave early today, no matter what. He wasn't going to stay overtime like he usually did, he was just itching to go home and clean like a madman for when Eren came tomorrow. It wasn't like he didn't already clean his apartment like a madman, just that now that he knew he was having the brunet over for the night he wanted to make sure everything was fucking spotless and oh, it would be. 

 

\---

 

 _Finally!_ It was finally fucking Friday and Levi was just jumpy with anxiety and irritation that morning at work. It was a total 180 compared to how calm and well rested he had seemed the past few days but the man had good reason for being so jumpy and easily annoyed this morning. 

He had called Eren last night after having a two hour talk with Hanji over the phone (he felt like a teenage school girl saying that). It turned out Eren got the day off from working at the Club because it was still under repair and the plumbing wasn't up and working yet so the Club was forced to stay closed today, meaning Eren asked if he could come over an hour EARLIER than they had originally planned. Something about wanting to try out something with Levi that he didn't quite give any details about but Levi being the infatuated fuck that he was with the kid agreed before he even thought it through. 

Now, here he was on edge over every little thing as he now had to ask Erwin if it was alright for him to leave work an hour _earlier_ so that he'd have enough time to make it home, shower and be ready for Eren once he finally came over. Levi felt whatever patience he'd had (and he had a lot of patience) instantly gone as he yelled and reprimanded his newer interns for making mistakes that were just as easily solved with some common fucking sense. He knew he had to calm down, he knew he was just taking out his nerves on some innocent kids no older than Eren who were naturally going to make obvious mistakes and not know what to do about them but it still didn't help him with how irritated he already was and Levi had to step outside for a smoke break(despite not even really being a smoker). 

Once he was outside in the safe, quiet of the small smoking area their company had around the back Levi felt himself relax just a little bit as he patted around his pant pocket for the box of cigarettes he kept there for the rare occasion that he felt like smoking one. (and by rare, he meant, almost never) Balancing the cancer stick between his lips, the man realized that he did not bring his lighter with him and growled to himself for such a mistake. 

"What a surprise seeing you out here of all people. I thought you hated smoking?" a familiar, deep voice said as Levi whipped his head up to see the pale blue or Erwin's eyes meeting his silvery ones and Levi only curled his lip in an attempt to show disgust. 

"I do hate smoking, but I'm just a little stressed out right now." he explained watching as Erwin reached for his own lighter in his suit jacket flicking the silver cover open with a loud and audible _clink_ before he lit Levi's cigarette earning him a mumbled 'thanks' before he slipped the lighter back into his suit jacket and smiled. 

"Stressed? Whatever for? Isn't tonight the night you're meeting with Eren?" the blond asked casually, not really prying but not really hiding his curiosity either. 

Levi took a long drag of his cigarette and tried not to cough or hack as it had been a while since his lungs felt the feeling of that familiar fire back on his tongue and blew out through his nostrils letting the smoke singe any unwanted hair that might have been there. 

"Yeah, about that. I talked to Eren last night and well, he said he got a day off from the Club and wanted to come over a little earlier than we had planned." he explained, smoothing back some of his black hair. Was it just him or was it kind of warm out today? This fucking weather didn't want to make up it's mind. 

As intimidating and standoffish as Levi may be, he was always very weary about asking for things like leaving work early or getting a day off considering he was a workaholic and work was basically his life. He would be lying to himself if he didn't think he was actually nervous about asking Erwin to leave work a little earlier, because he was and there really was no denying it. 

"Well, that's a relief. I was starting to worry that maybe he had cancelled on you and that was why you've been acting more uptight and annoyed than usual. I understand, now. If leaving work earlier would make you feel more comfortable then by all means, Levi go right ahead. I'm sure the office can manage without you being here until 1AM for one night." the taller blond said with a friendly smile and Levi felt his shoulders drop with relief. 

He hadn't even realized he'd gotten so tense but was relieved when he heard Erwin give him the okay and couldn't help but smile gratefully up at the blond as he mumbled another 'thanks' and took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it down on the pavement and stomping it out with the sole of his shoe. He stayed awhile longer however, as Erwin was still smoking a cigarette of his own and decided to make small talk with the man before going back to his office. It was a rare chance to talk with his oldest friend while they were at work. 

"So, how are you and the Mrs. doing?" Levi asked with a small smirk as he watched Erwin bark out a laugh of amusement. 

"Mike's doing great, thanks for asking." he said taking another drag of his cigarette but the smile never left his face. 

Erwin and Mike had been married for almost six years now. They'd been college sweethearts and Erwin proposed as soon as they graduated, they were the only ones out of their small group of friends to actually get married and stay married for this long. 

"Any news about that baby coming? I meant to ask you about it last time we talked on the phone." 

"Yes, actually. Mike and I are expecting our daughter within the next three months I believe but we're still taking extra precautions as some babies can be born premature so Mike insists on staying home most of the time and waiting by the phone. Honestly, I told him he didn't need to do that." Erwin said with another laugh but his eyes softened at the thought of his husband already acting so overprotective of their unborn baby. 

Erwin and Mike had been trying for several years to have a baby of their own, when adoption agencies didn't want to approve them for being a same sex couple they turned to a surrogate. Erwin had a sister who volunteered to be the surrogate, so this way their child would be blood related and Mike had no arguments. It was a blessing really and Levi was truly happy for his old friend, he knew Erwin always wanted to have kids and Mike was the same way. 

"Congratulations. I hope you don't plan on asking me to babysit. I'm no good with snot-nosed kids." Levi said with a visible cringe and he heard a soft chuckle from the taller blond standing next to him. 

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like the idea of "Uncle Levi" coming by and picking up his favorite "niece" to take her for all sorts of fun that only you could provide." there was that teasing undertone that Erwin was so good at hiding underneath what sounded like sincerity. 

Levi only sucked his teeth. "Tch. I don't do kids. See you later, Captain eyebrows." the raven-haired man gave a halfhearted salute with two fingers to his brows before turning on the sole of his heel and walking back into the office building with the thoughts of "Uncle Levi" still lingering in the back of his mind as he rolled his eyes and shook his head despite the small smile that was there. He would never admit that smile was there though.

 

\---

 

As Levi left work at 6PM, he found himself rushing home like a madman wanting to jump into the shower as soon as he got there and maybe try to squeeze in a small meal as he didn't want to have to deal with a rumbling stomach while he was trying to fuck Eren's brains out. 

Kicking off his shoes haphazardly when he got into his apartment, he didn't even really bother to turn on any lights as he hung his coat over the coat rack and started stripping his clothes (that faintly smelled of tobacco due to earlier's smoke break at work) as he made his way into his bathroom and ran the hot water. He didn't even let it heat up to the temperature he normally would have liked it to be at (which was Hell) before he stepped in and started lathering some soap in his hands as he quickly washed his hair and scrubbed his body down as thoroughly as he could in such a short amount of time. 

20 minutes and he was stepping out of the shower dripping wet as he reached for a towel sitting on the counter top proceeding to dry himself off as best he could before patting any dripping water from his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist. Levi felt more anxious than when he was at work this morning and he could only assume that it was because in less than an hour he'd be seeing that pretty faced idiot that for some reason always made him act in the most ridiculous of ways. Levi almost seemed reckless whenever it came to Eren as he would do almost anything to spend a little time with the boy. 

After throwing on some clothes and picking up the ones he'd just thrown off earlier tossing them in a hamper, Levi finally calmed down a little as he realized it was 15 minutes till Eren arrived and he still had some time to maybe grab a bite. As he started a kettle of tea for himself, Levi heard firm knocks on the door and nearly dropped the tea cup he was cleaning from his hands but thankfully caught it before it managed to fumble out of his grasp and hit the ground. Setting the cup down carefully, Levi wearily walked over barefoot to his door and tried to convince himself that it was way too early for Eren to be here. He still had 15 minutes. 

However, the sight that met him when he looked out through the peephole in his door made him freeze. Two big sparkling blue-green orbs framed by chocolate brown locks and accompanied by caramel colored skin as Levi finally pieced the whole person together and realized that it was indeed Eren and he was surprisingly early. (Not that Levi was actually complaining) Breathing in deeply as he tried to compose himself, Levi removed the locks from his door and opened it slowly as he peeked out to greet the beautiful brunet who stood there smiling. 

"You're early." was all Levi said as he turned on the ball of his foot and let Eren follow him into the apartment.

He heard the door shut softly behind him and suddenly the only thing he could hear were the sounds of Eren's body movements shuffling to remove his shoes by the door and his own deafeningly loud heart beat in his ears. Eren was finally here and he was standing just a few feet behind him. Levi felt like he was meeting him for the first time all over again. His hands were slightly sweaty as he tried not to let Eren see his eager glances and stares, he was trying really fucking hard not to check him out actually. 

"Sorry, were you in the middle of something? I just figured I might as well try to get here a little earlier than we planned in case there was traffic." he explained finally removing his coat and hanging it next to Levi's on the coat rack next to the front door as the brunet padded over barefoot to Levi's kitchen island and leaned over to stare at what Levi was doing on the other side near the stove. 

"It's fine. I was just making myself a fresh pot of tea. You want a cup?" he asked casually pouring the hot tea into the cup he nearly dropped minutes earlier. 

"Sure." he heard Eren chirp happily behind him and had to bite back the smile that wanted to spread across his face. ( _So cute. _)__

__As Levi turned to hand Eren the cup he had just poured, it was only then that he realized the boy had a white plastic bag on top of the counter top and what looked like a dark gym bag slug over his shoulder. Setting the cup down in front of Eren, Levi raised a brow at the brunet._ _

__"What's in the bags?" he asked curiously._ _

__"Oh, well before coming over here I stopped by my favorite burger joint to grab a bite to eat and thought that maybe you'd be hungry too so I picked up an extra burger. It's from this place by where I live called Maria's. They have the best burgers in town there." Eren said with a big grin._ _

__Levi nearly felt his jaw drop when he heard Eren mention his favorite place to eat a burger, because coincidentally Maria's happened to be his favorite place to eat as well. It was small and kind of mom and pop but Levi had discovered it about five years ago and often found himself going there on more than a few occasions just to eat their burgers and have their specialty milkshakes._ _

__"Maria's is my favorite place to eat. I used to go there all the time. I really like their milkshakes too." Levi admitted with a faint smile as he saw Eren's eyes whip up to meet his._ _

__The smile that followed was so bright that Levi felt his heart stop for a second before jump starting into overdrive once more._ _

__"That's great! We should go there sometime." Eren said with big, round eyes that sparkled like emeralds even in the dim lighting of Levi's dark apartment._ _

__Levi whipped his head up so quickly that he nearly got whiplash as his thin eyes met those glowing Viridian's and he felt like his heart wanted to explode out of his chest. Was Eren actually suggesting they go to Maria's on a date? Or was Levi was looking too much into the meaning of the brunet's sudden suggestion? He couldn't tell considering Eren didn't really seem too bothered with what he had just said or maybe he just hadn't registered how that suggestion sounded in the first place._ _

__Deciding not to push his luck though, Levi pursed his lips and nodded his head in agreement._ _

__"I would like that."_ _

__The raven-haired man reached for the bag and peeked inside to see a white Styrofoam box with what he presumed was the burger Eren had picked up. The delicious smell was filling his nostrils and Levi felt his stomach growl as he curiously popped the tabs open allowing the cover to open and reveal the beauty that was Maria's famous Armored Titan burger. His mouth almost watered._ _

__"I hope you don't mind that I picked up the house specialty. I didn't know if you were even the type to eat at places like Maria's but I'm kind of glad now." the brunet said with another one of his signature grins. (Could he possibly be anymore attractive?)_ _

__"And why would you assume that I wouldn't be the type to eat at a place like Maria's?" Levi asked as he took a bite of the burger and almost moaned at how good it was. It had been way too long since he'd spoiled himself with Maria's._ _

__"Well, it's just that you always seem so reserved and well groomed. Not really the type of person you see at Maria's on a regular basis." the brunet admitted stroking his chin thoughtfully as his blue-green eyes trailed over Levi's apartment absentmindedly._ _

__"You've got a lot to learn about me, Kid. Just because I like to keep myself well groomed and clean cut doesn't mean my past or personality is the same way." the man said with a snort after he had swallowed his first mouthful of food before taking another generous bite followed by another._ _

__"Oh yeah? Well, now you've got me interested. Let me guess, you've got some dark mysterious past as a thug and you secretly still deal with the underground?" the brunet prodded curiously, his expression like that of a child who's up to no good._ _

__Levi cocked a brow and gave Eren a strange look as he still had his cheeks full before he forced the food down and swallowed._ _

__"The hell? Do I actually come off as the type of person who looks like they could have been a thug?" Levi asked sounding both slightly offended and slightly curious._ _

__"Well, you have that kind of swagger and intimidating presence like you were probably some kind of hard ass at some point or you still are. I don't know, I'm just throwing out random guess here in hopes I get it right." the brunet said through a fit of laughter._ _

__Levi couldn't find it in himself to be offended by this boy because as soon as he heard that innocent but cheerful laughter his entire world stopped and the only thing that mattered was the brunet standing in front of him. His laughter was intoxicating, it was addicting in every sense of the word and Levi just wanted to see and hear Eren laugh all the time. He briefly wondered, that forever dark and negative corner in the back of his mind, if Eren's laughter had this much of an effect on him, would the day when he saw pained crying and tears on his beautiful face make Levi feel just as pained and hurt or even more? It was not a thought that Levi wanted to encourage in the least, because he never wanted to see Eren not smiling and laughing and happy._ _

__Before he realized it, Levi had already eaten a little more than half of his meal and decided to put the rest away for now as he didn't want to be too full for whatever the brunet had in store for them. Which brought Levi's thoughts back to that mysterious gym bag Eren still had slung over his shoulder. It wasn't very big but it looked somewhat empty and he wondered just what he had brought that for anyway?_ _

__Clearing his throat, he heard Eren's laughter subside and the brunet's attention was now 100% on the raven-haired man as he padded out from behind the kitchen counter._ _

__"What's in the bag?" the shorter male asked pointing a slender finger at the dark gym bag hanging from the brunet's shoulders._ _

__Levi saw Eren's smile shift into an impish one and the normal color of his eyes changed from those calming blue-greens to a familiar piercing golden-green color. It was the same expression he'd wear whenever Levi would watch him performing at Club Rose in front of a crowd. The raven-haired man felt a shudder run down his spine at the sight of the color change and he briefly wondered why he felt a sudden surge of alarm run through him._ _

__"I just brought some stuff that I thought might be fun for us to try tonight. If you're up to trying them, anyway." the brunet said, his cheery up-beat tone of voice nowhere to be heard as it was replaced with a dark, sultry one instead._ _

__Levi felt a bolt of heat shoot straight into his groin as that familiar warmth started pooling in his lower stomach. As much as he wanted to just pin Eren against a wall and rip all his clothes off, Levi's need to brush his teeth and rid himself of any lingering food taste in his mouth over-powered his lust and he turned his back to Eren in order to start back to his bathroom._ _

__"That's fine with me. I'm going to go brush my teeth, you can make yourself comfortable while I'm gone." it wasn't so much a suggestion as it was an offer but one that Levi knew Eren would take none the less._ _

__"Okay. Oh, do you happen to have a CD player that I can use somewhere?" the brunet asked stopping Levi in his tracks as he turned to point out the stereo system near the kitchen island._ _

__"Thanks." was all Eren said as Levi continued on his way and heard the brunet start to fiddle with his sound system as he stepped into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush._ _

__As Levi stood in front of the mirror making sure to brush every inch of his mouth to rid himself of the taste of greasy food, he let his mind wander back to what Eren said was inside the mysterious black gym bag he brought with him. What kind of things did Eren want to try with Levi exactly? Toys perhaps? That would make the most logical sense he supposed but if that was it then why would Eren make it sound so much more _naughty_ if that were just the case? _ _

__Pushing those thoughts aside for the meantime, Levi figured he'd find out soon enough. The sooner he finished brushing his teeth the faster he'd be able to get back to the hot piece of ass waiting for him in his living room. Rinsing and spitting whatever was left of the minty toothpaste from his mouth, Levi quickly rinsed the sink of any kind of residue and dried his mouth with a towel before calmly turning the lights off to his bathroom and padding back over to his living room where his eyes widened and mouth slightly fell agape at the sight that welcomed him back._ _

__Eren stood by Levi's stereo system wearing a completely different outfit from the one he arrived in. He traded the plain black t-shirt he came in with for a skimpy black crop top that Levi thought suited him nicely despite it looking two times too small but that was what made it even more appetizing to the eye. He could clearly see his toned stomach and the sharp V of his lower pelvic region that Levi very much appreciated and took the extra time to trace with his eyes. The skinny jeans he had been wearing were replaced with a pair of very tiny and very tight looking white booty shorts, probably the smallest pair of shorts Levi had ever seen and he momentarily wondered how the brunet had even managed to put those things on in the first place._ _

__The fabric of the shorts hugged Eren's thighs just right and Levi could only imagine how great his ass must look as well and couldn't wait to find out. As his eyes trailed down lower, he saw those familiar garter belts wrapped around Eren's upper thighs as they connected and held up a pair of sheer white thigh highs with a diamond pattern on the back. Levi subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of those white leather belts hugging the boy's caramel skin tightly but the icing on the cake, and oh wasn't it just the sweetest sight too, was when Levi's eyes finally reached the bottom and saw the fire engine red pumps that Eren was sporting to finish the risque outfit off._ _

__Levi gulped audibly as he noticed a familiar smile playing on Eren's lips, as his eyes snapped back up to meet Eren's it was then he noticed that the boy allowed his hair to fall free of it's usual hair tie or bobby pins and it was now wildly covering parts of his face and just barely ghosting over his exposed shoulders. The look gave him a particularly wild and irresistible look and Levi just wanted to run his hands through those long chocolate brown locks and let his fingers get tangled and lost in the overgrown mess of hair._ _

__Eren took a step toward Levi who finally remembered where he was and took a step toward the brunet as well until they were no more than a few inches away from one another. Levi's hands automatically reached forward and rested on Eren's exposed hip bones as he massaged small circles there and admired the way Eren's bare skin was always so hot to the touch. He figured his fingers were probably still cold since when his fingertips made contact with sun kissed skin he heard a soft gasp from the brunet and could see him visibly shudder at his touch._ _

__Levi's hands roamed freely over more of Eren's exposed skin, from his hip bones to his waist and then up his stomach lightly feeling the obvious muscle that was there from all his years of dancing and holding himself up on a pole. Although it was then Levi wondered how long Eren had been a stripper exactly, it had to have been awhile considering how confident and self-assured he was while on stage. His thoughts were broken, however, when Eren's low voice came through his ears like silk._ _

__"I've been waiting all week for this...mmn." despite the seductive tone Eren was taking, Levi could still catch the small shaky breaths the brunet tried to conceal with the soft moan._ _

__Levi's hands dropped back down to his hips and he gripped there tightly, pulling Eren's body closer to his so that his face was pressed up against the brunet's slightly exposed collar bones where his lips ghosted over the skin there, allowing his hot breath to leave it slightly sticky and moist._ _

__"Then let's not waste another moment." Levi mumbled into his skin before he placed a soft kiss there and heard Eren mewl out in pleasure before the brunet pulled their bodies apart and grabbed Levi's hand lacing them together with his fingers._ _

__His smile was warm and tender but his eyes were hiding something fierce and wild, something Levi couldn't quite place his finger on at the moment. He allowed the brunet to lead him over toward his couch where Eren motioned for him to get comfortable. Levi raised a questioning brow at the younger boy as he watched Eren turn on his heels and saunter back over to his stereo system._ _

__"I want us to warm up a bit before we jump right into things, so I'm going to give you a private show."_ _

__Levi just barely caught what Eren said as he was hypnotized by the tight fabric of his booty shorts giving him the most sinful view of Eren's ass as he walked away from him. If Levi didn't have all of this damn self-control he would have had half a mind to just jump Eren right then and there, but the thought that he would be getting a private performance from Eren also interested him so he refrained from attacking and took a seat in the center of his couch leaning back against the cushion's comfortably and resting an arm around the back. It gave him a very casual look but also gave Eren the perfect position for crawling into his lap and Levi had no doubt in his mind that the brunet would do so._ _

__After Eren had turned back to see Levi sitting on the couch like he had asked of him, the brunet smiled and reached over pressing play on the stereo and the CD he had brought with him started playing a very slow and erotic song. (X) It wasn't particularly Levi's type of music, but any protest he'd had to the song choice quickly melted away as he saw Eren's body start moving erotically with the beat of the song. His hips swayed from side to side and he strutted back toward the raven-haired man with a determined but sultry look on his face, his eyes shimmering that electrifying golden-green once more and he was like a completely different person now._ _

__As Eren made his way over toward him, Levi watched him in complete and utter awe as the brunet circled the couch and came to a complete stop just behind Levi's head. It was reminiscent to the way he had done the very first night they met and he gave Levi a private lap dance, the memory was enough to get Levi slightly aroused as he recalled things took quite the heated turn after awhile and had they not been interrupted the first time they probably wouldn't even be here now._ _

__Levi felt Eren's hands drop down over his chest, roaming around lazily as the song's intro played. As his hands began to trace his chest and upper torso, the raven-haired man felt Eren's hot breath against the shell of his ear. He could feel Eren's lips ghosting over the sensitive cartilage, and then he started whispering the fucking words to the song._ _

'You've been waiting so long I'm here to answer your call'

'I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all'

'I've been so busy but I've been thinkin' bout what I wanna do with you'

Levi swallowed as he heard Eren whisper those words into his ear and he clenched his teeth together tightly allowing that muscle in his jaw to flex and Eren could see his obvious frustration. The brunet let his hands fall away from Levi's chest and pressed a soft kiss against the pale skin of his exposed neck, the spot that had just briefly made contact with Eren's lips was on fire and it was spreading through Levi's body quickly.

'I know them other guys they've been talkin' bout the way I do what I do'

'They heard I was good they wanna see if it's true'

Eren circled the couch again until he as back in front of Levi, eyes hooded and already glazed over as an amused smirk played on his lips. Levi watched the way his hips snapped and his body rolled with the rhythm of the song, his legs slightly spread as Eren dropped to his knees and snaked his hands up Levi's thighs making the older male's breath get caught in his throat as he marveled at the sight of Eren's face so close to his dick. It was practically twitching in excitement by now.

'They know you're the one I wanna give it to'

'I can see you want me too and now it's Me and You'

'It's Me and You now, I've been waiting (waiting)'

'Think I'm gonna make that move now'

'Baby, tell if you like it (tell me if you like it)'

_fuck_ , Levi could feel himself getting harder by the second and Eren had barely even touched him. It was ridiculous how aroused the brunet could get him hard from the simplest things like subtle petting or soft kisses to his skin. It was like every time Eren touched a certain part of his body, it left a trail of fucking fire and it was driving Levi mad because that fire was slowly consuming his body.

Smiling, Eren bounced back up from his knees and snapped his hips forward with a roll of his stomach and he repeated this action a few times as he raised a hand to push back some of his hair and it only made the move look even more seductive. Levi's eyes were darting everywhere to try and take in every part of Eren's body as it moved so fluidly with the song. Now his eyes were locked on the brunet's lips as Eren started mouthing the next words to the song.

'I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready'

'I know what to do if only you would let me'

Eren pressed one of his knees between Levi's spread legs and the couch dipped slightly as the brunet leaned forward and ran his hands through Levi's silk black locks. Their gaze never breaking and Eren still mouthing every word to the song as if he were really speaking them.

'As long as you're cool with it I'll treat you right'

'Here is where you wanna be'

Levi's hands shot up and ran up the sides of Eren's exposed waist, caressing the skin that made contact with his cold hands and he reached around pressing one hand against the small of Eren's back allowing the brunet to settle his legs on either side of Levi as Eren finally straddled him. It was a position Levi had found himself wanting to be in with the brunet at all times if he could help it. He could feel the friction of Eren's crotch lightly rub against his own as the brunet shifted in place but the little bit of contact his dick craved was enough to have him throwing his head back against the couch and gasping.

Eren took the advantage of Levi's completely exposed neck and latched his mouth onto the tender skin of his throat were he kissed, licked and then started to suck making Levi groan softly as he moved one of his pale hands to run through Eren's long brown hair. It was even softer than Levi had imagined it would be despite it's slightly messy appearance. He felt Eren's hot mouth suck powerfully against his skin and could even hear the soft slurping that followed whenever he would detach his lips and lick at the reddening spot before going back and sucking on it even more. Levi was positive there would be a very visible mark but he absolutely did not give a single fuck. He could feel one of Eren's fingers pressing against his chest before it ran down his torso, stomach and down to the hem of his pants.

'Baby, I'll love you all the way down'

'Get you right where you like it'

As Eren finally stopped sucking on Levi's skin in favor of taking the man's face in his hands and holding his stare, Levi felt slightly breathless as he looked into those bright Viridian's and watched as Eren gave him a coy smile before continuing to mouth the rest of the words to the song. (Levi wished he could be doing other things with his mouth)

'I promise you'll like it (I swear)'

'Just relax and let me make that move'

'(It's our secret thing) We'll keep it between Me and You'

Levi couldn't take anymore and stretched his neck forward taking Eren's lips with his own in a hungry kiss. He could feel that hesitation at first, Eren not really sure if he wanted to kiss back but then much to Levi's surprise the brunet started kissing him with more fervor than he was expecting. Returning the same hunger in his kiss that Levi was feeling all over. He just wanted Eren right now. He needed him so badly and this past week of not being able to see him, touch him, only hear his sweet voice moaning over the phone, it wasn't enough and Levi could feel that greed and hunger start to wash over the both of them. They both had been wanting this, it was so obvious.

Eren ground their erections together whimpering into the feverish kisses he and Levi were leaving on each other's lips, Levi swallowed his whines and moans while muffling his own as Eren continued to grind his hips down against his erection. The brunet gripped both hands into the back of the couch as he used she support as a means to ground down against Levi even harder than before and the raven-haired man threw his head back once more hissing at the painfully pleasurable sensation that had his mind in a daze.

_"fuck!"_

Levi could hear Eren's soft panting from above him as the brunet continued to dry hump against Levi's erection with his own, his whimpers turning to loud moans as he too was throwing his head back.

"Mmn! Levi!"

Levi couldn't take it anymore. He needed Eren naked _**now**_. His hands dropped back to Eren's hips were he forcefully and reluctantly slowed the brunet's erratic humping and looked up at the boy who's face was flushed and eyes clouded over with lust.

"Eren... Let's go to my bedroom first... I need you naked right now before I go crazy..." the raven-haired man said through heavy breaths as he saw the brunet nod in agreement.

"Oh, wait. Levi... there's something I want you to put on me once my clothes are off." Eren said as he awkwardly climbed off of the shorter male's lap and looked around for the gym bag he had brought with him.

When he spotted it a little way over on the couch, Eren reached for it and started rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. Pulling it out with a shy smile, he presented what looked a lot like a dog collar to Levi and the older male's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Eren... you like to wear collars?" the man asked curiously but the amusement in his voice was there.

The brunet's face flushed as he avoided eye contact and nodded slowly. How adorable. Levi never would have expected the brunet to have something like a pet play fetish but it wasn't disappointing news. Levi had his own fetishes, he wouldn't deny that.

Taking the black leather collar from Eren's hands, Levi inspected it for a minute. He could tell by the strong scent of leather that it was brand new, it had spikes and a silver chain going around it's length but at the very front was a small silver lock with the metal clasp to even attach a leash to. It was quite impressive and he wondered if Eren had bought it specifically for tonight.

"I get really, really horny whenever I'm wearing a collar. That's why my boss Petra doesn't let me wear them when I'm working at the club anymore." the brunet explained sounding a little deflated at the fact that his boss won't let him wear collars at work.

Levi only chuckled as he slid off the couch and motioned for Eren for follow him to the bedroom and the brunet did so obediently. He could hear Eren's pumps clicking against the hardwood floors as he followed closely behind Levi as they entered his bedroom. It was better lit than the first time Eren had been here and Levi could see Eren's body clearly as the brunet sauntered over to him and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck allowing their bodies to press together again.

Eren began kissing at Levi's neck again, leaving a trail of love bites as the raven-haired man fumbled with the brunet's shirt. It came off with ease considering it was only half a shit to begin with and Levi's cold hands immediately ran over the bare chest that was pressed up against him, hot and burning under his touch. Eren was like a little oven, Levi could practically feel his body heat triple as his hands brushed against his hardening nipples and Eren let out a soft whimper as he continued to nip and suck at Levi's neck and collarbone.

Levi rolled his head to the side allowing Eren better access to his sensitive neck as he let out a soft moan at the feeling of his hot lips against his skin. Meanwhile, Levi began pinching and pulling gently at the two already erect nipples and he felt Eren's hips buck instinctively. Eren was becoming a little impatient as he growled into Levi's shirt for still being on the man before lifting it off in a single swift movement tossing it on the bed. The brunet marveled at Levi's body, worshiping it with his eyes. Levi could feel his arousal growing at the sight of Eren licking and chewing on his lips while staring at his body, like he wanted to eat Levi whole and the raven-haired man would probably let him.

Levi's hands dropped from Eren's abused nipples and instead started palming him through the fabric of his shorts making the brunet pull his lips away from their busy task at hand and let out a sinful noise that made Levi tremble with excitement. Eren's moans were like a drug to him, once he'd gotten a taste of it he needed to hear more and wouldn't stop until the brunet was hoarse from screaming.

"Oh, fuck... Levi..." he heard the brunet mumble breathlessly against his skin as Eren's hands snaked their way back down to the hem of Levi's pants where the brunet thumbed at the fabric before sliding it down slowly, revealing Levi's hipbones and the faint trail of pubic hair that Eren found so attractive. He rolled the pants down until the tip of Levi's already leaking cock popped out from behind the fabric and Eren could see the shiny silver ball of his dick piercing just begging to be touched and played with.

God, did he love the way that piercing felt ramming against the back of his throat and abusing his sweet spot while Levi was fucking him. It was all Eren ever thought about sometimes and he could feel his cock ache with desire at wanting to either suck Levi off again or ride him hard.

Levi felt the brunet reach for the leather collar still in Levi's hand and the raven-haired man smirked before pulling away.

"You want your collar on?" he asked, voice low and enticing.

Eren only bit his lower lip and nodded as he looked at Levi with pleading eyes. It was adorable and sexy all at the same time and Levi felt that sadistic side of himself start to come out.

"Get on your knees." he commanded harshly and watched as Eren dropped so fast to his knees, his nose brushed up against Levi's half exposed dick and Levi inhaled sharply at the sudden but brief contact.

Eren pulled some of his hair to the side allowing Levi to wrap the collar around his neck and fasten it just tightly enough to where was comfortable and it wouldn't chafe his neck too badly. Once the collar was on, Levi couldn't help but chuckle at how completely fucking helpless Eren looked sitting back on his haunches, face flushed, pupils dilated and blown over with lust. It was breathtakingly beautiful but Levi had more sinister thoughts in mind.

"L-Levi...hah... please, treat me like a dog..." Eren begged through heated breaths and Levi could tell he was breathing harshly like that on purpose.

Every time the brunet let out a hot breath, Levi's dick twitched at the sensation because Eren was still on his knees practically inches from his leaking cock and Levi had to hold himself back from just grabbing Eren by his hair and fucking his open mouth for teasing him like that.

"Clean my cock with your tongue. If you do a good job, maybe I'll reward you." the raven-haired man said with a wicked smile on his face.

The brunet didn't miss a beat and he quickly lunged forward taking Levi's throbbing cock in his hand and lapped at the precome that came pearling out. Levi let out a sharp breath as his eyes fluttered closed, the feeling of Eren's wet muscle gliding over his aching shaft licking up any precome that had already leaked was heavenly and Levi ran a hand through Eren's soft chocolate locks massaging the back of his scalp. When he felt the brunet stop, his storm grey eyes opened and he looked down at Eren's completely wrecked face. There was a string of saliva connecting from Levi's cock to Eren's plump lips and the sight was deliciously erotic.

Wiping the dribble of spit away, Levi admired his slicked up but clean cock and caressed Eren's cheek with the palm of his hand. He heard the brunet hum with pleasure as he pressed his face up against his hand and smiled.

"Good boy, Eren. Are you ready for your reward?"

The brunet nodded enthusiastically and Levi couldn't help but chuckle. Eren was so perfect, even when he was acting like a cock-hungry slut. It only made Levi adore him more.

"Take off your shorts and get on all fours on the bed. Ass facing me." he instructed before stepped away to let the boy do as he was told while Levi turned to take out the bottle of lube from his nightstand and a condom.

When Levi turned back, his heart nearly stopped at the position Eren had put himself in. He had stripped himself of his shorts but left the thigh highs and garter belts on, his red heels were discarded somewhere near the bed, but Eren had his ass presented for Levi in the air wiggling it impatiently as he looked back at the raven-haired man over his shoulder. His bangs falling messily in his eyes but Levi could still see that familiar shimmer of bright green and gold. It was fucking beautiful and Levi wished he could take a picture and hang it over his bed.

Levi closed the gap between himself and bedside and he cupped Eren's ass firmly in his hands admiring the tight muscle that was there. Eren started to whine impatiently, So Levi licked the palm of his hand and pulled it back before letting it fly and gave the brunet's ass a nice loud slap that echoed in the room and Eren's head flew back as he let out a shrill cry. Eren's right ass check was slightly red from the contact and Levi's hand slightly stung.

"Oh, fuck...! Do that again, Levi... please!" the brunet pleaded through a shaky breath.

Levi only smirked. "What a greedy puppy. Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners." it wasn't a promise so much as it was a threat and Levi could see the way Eren's eyes were begging him to please teach him some manners and, Oh Levi would definitely teach him something.

The raven-haired man pulled his hand back and let it smack against Eren's ass making it slap even louder than the first time and Eren moaned and screamed like a whore and it only encouraged Levi to keep spanking him until both of his ass cheeks were bright red. His own hand stinging and red as well but it was worth hearing Eren beg for more like a little slut. His rosy ass cheeks were beautiful though.

Levi massaged his ass a bit as he ushered the brunet toward the center of the bed before climbing onto the bed himself and crawling over toward Eren catching one of his garter belts under his finger and letting it snap back against his inner thigh earning him a small moan from the brunet. So it seemed that Eren kinks were Collars and belts and he got really turned on with spanking. This pleased Levi as he had never had a sexual partner who was into all three of those things, his infatuation to learn more of what made Eren moan like a whore grew like a raging wildfire in his belly. He wanted to know what turned him on.

Levi caught Eren's lips in a sloppy kiss, his tongue glided across his bottom lip and Eren's mouth granted him entrance without any hesitation. As he explored the brunet's mouth, tongues wrestling and tangling in a heated battle, he remembered that Eren had made him a deal. If Levi spoke dirty to him in french, he would learn how to speak dirty to him in german. The memory of their deal made Levi's cock twitch as he reluctantly pulled away from those equally hungry lips as he took Eren's face in his hands.

"Eren, do you remember that deal we made? The one about you learning how to talk dirty to me in German?" Levi prompted and watched as Eren's face flushed and his eyes shyly avoided Levi's sharp gaze. He nodded slowly in agreement however and Levi reached behind the brunet giving him a loving spank to the ass before chucking.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Commencer parler." ( _"Start talking."_ ) Levi whispered into the brunet's ear causing him to swallow audibly as he looked back into the older man's silvery gaze.

Levi watched as the brunet opened and closed his mouth in hesitation looking like a fish out of water before the older man decided to help move things alone. He positioned himself between Eren's slightly spread thighs and reached for the lube.

"Show me your ass again, Eren." he commanded, motioning with his fingers for the brunet to turn around which he did obediently.

When Levi got another eyeful at his beautiful round ass sticking up in the air like that in all it's glory, he couldn't help but give his ass cheeks another few good spanks earning him some whimpers and whines from the brunet as Levi then slicked his fingers up with the cool fluid and prodded Eren's tight ring of muscles making him convulse slightly.

"Tu aimes ça?'" ( _"Do you like that?"_ ) Levi coaxed in the lowest tone of voice he could manage in hopes it would prompt Eren to start speaking German the way he had said he would.

Levi slipped his slender finger in letting it glide and be sucked in my Eren's heat. He wiggled the digit around causing Eren to gasp sharply before he heard the brunet mewl.

"Rede weiter'" Eren finally cried out between broken and labored breathing.

Levi smirked but a raised an amused brow at the brunet squirming around him. "Oh? What did you say, mon précieux?" ( _"My precious"_ )

Eren struggled to get his words out but as he rutted back against Levi's fingers he managed to croak out, "T-...Tell me more...hah..."

The raven-haired man chuckled and slipped in his second finger, scissoring Eren's hole mercilessly. "Only if you promise to keep speaking German."

Levi curled his fingers inside the brunet and heard him give out a sharp cry as he arched his back and moaned.

"Du machst mich heiß, Levi... ahhn!" ( _"You excite me"_ )

Levi wasn't sure what Eren was actually saying but he could only assume it must have been in regards to something he was doing right as Eren moaned and then bucked back on his fingers again trying to push them in as deep as they could go. Levi only snorted and leaned forward slipping in a third finger as he catch Eren's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled at it lovingly. He felt Eren quiver under him at the sensation as a smile whine tumbled off his lips.

"Mon petit putain avide... J'adore ta façon de gémir." ( _"My greedy little whore, I adore the way you moan"_ ) Levi practically hissed into Eren's ear and the raven-haired man could feel his body twitch underneath him as his fingers continued to curl and stretch him.

Levi had half a mind to putting in a forth finger, making Eren suffer and squirm underneath him but he felt himself growing impatient and he wanted to be inside Eren now.

"L-Levi...! Hnng... I wa-wanna ride you... please hah... Ich möchte dich reiten...!'" the sound of Eren speaking german despite his desperate pleads turned Levi on. It was like music to his ears as he removed his fingers from Eren's tight hole and moved out from behind him so that he could lay on the bed, patiently waiting for the brunet to make a move as Eren looked around for the condom and bottle of lube flung somewhere on the bed.

When he found it, Levi allowed the brunet to slip the condom on his aching cock that leaking with precome again. Eren poured a generous amount of lube into his hands giving Levi's a cock a few good pumps from base to top as he slicked it up and readied himself to straddled the raven-haired man. Levi watched Eren swing his legs on either side of his waist with awe, the brunet looked amazing on top of him. Eyes glazed and hazy with lust, plump rosy lips parted slightly as sharp breaths tumbled out from them, hair messy and absolutely everywhere and Levi loved everything about what he was seeing.

Eren leaned forward, his hands pressed to Levi's pectorals circling his thumbs around his perky nipples. Eren placed a kiss to one and then the other before he bit at one and Levi hissed carding a hand roughly through Eren's hair. He grabbed the hook of his collar with the other hand and pulled Eren's face up so that he could taste his lips again. Levi was starting to like the advantage he had on controlling where Eren's head was at all times with the collar at hand. As their lips parted, Eren lowered himself back allowing Levi's curved erection to prod the entrance of his ass.

"Ich will deinen Schwanz so sehr'... I want your cock so bad, Levi." Eren said sounding needy and desperate.

Levi only smiled as he gripped Eren's hips with his hands and eased the brunet onto his cock slowly feeling Eren's heat swallow the tip of his cock with ease.

"Bite faim putain... regarde-moi." ( _"Cock hungry slut, look at me."_ ) Levi almost growled as he felt Eren's walls pulse around his cock before Eren swallowed him deeper.

As if understanding the last part, Eren's eyes fluttered open as he stared down at Levi who's face was contorting underneath him. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he suddenly bucked up into Eren making the brunet yelp out as he felt Levi hit his prostate by accident. He wasn't expecting to find Eren's prostate so soon, but considering the pressure Levi was putting against Eren's hips to push him down on his cock further it was bound to happen.

Levi bucked up into Eren again and heard that sinfully delicious cry of pleasure that he'd been craving to hear this past week.

"Oh g-god... Levi!! Ahhn... ahh! Fick mich härter!" ( _"Fuck me harder!"_ ) Eren cried, breaths harsh and sharp as he whined and whimpered.

It wasn't as if Levi magically started understanding German but for some reason he understood that Eren was begging him, ordering him, commanding him to fuck him harder and oh, Levi fully intended to. His hips bucked up again and Eren bounced down meeting them as a loud slapping of skin was heard and soon they got a rhythm going between them. Eren was so hot, his insides were boiling but Levi couldn't stop the horny sounds that were falling from his lips. The only thought that was going through his head was how amazingly fucking _good_ being inside of Eren felt. Eren took his entire length without a problem and as fucking cheesy as it sounded Levi couldn't help but feel like Eren's asshole was _made_ to fit his cock perfectly.

Levi sat up, his arms snaking around Eren's waist possessively and he forced the brunet down onto him even further. _More, more, deeper, faster!_ these were the only things running through Levi mind and the older man buried his nose in Eren's bare skin inhaling his scent with every sharp breath through his nose. He was intoxicating, his scent was dizzying, his body was perfect and Levi just felt the need to let him know.

"Perfect... Eren... tu es si parfait... oh fuck..." ( _"You're so perfect"_ )Levi struggled to say through labored breaths and gasps.

The sound of Eren's ass slapping against his thighs as the brunet bounced up and down on his cock was absolutely erotic and it was most beautiful sound their bodies could make together. Eren wrapped a strong arm around Levi's neck using him as a support as he arched and threw his head back moaning louder than ever now. He was in fucking ecstasy and Levi had never seen a more beautiful or breath taking sight than when Eren was riding him to his heart's content. He could feel the brunet's thighs trembling with exhaustion but Eren just kept soldiering on taking Levi's cock deeper and harder with every thrust and rut.

"F-Fu-... Le-vi hnn... I-Ich bin deine dreckige S-schlampe... ahh!" ( _"I'm your dirty whore"_ ) Eren said wantonly, he sounded breathless and wrecked and fucking amazing to Levi.

He sounded wrecked, completely and utterly fucking wrecked and Levi felt his heart swell every time the brunet moaned his name. Levi wanted to hear more, he wanted to make Eren scream his name so loud even his neighbors downstairs would know his name.

"E-Eren... hnn fuck... J-'Je vais te faire crier mon nom." ( _"I'm going to make you scream my name"_ ) Levi growled burying his nose further into Eren's skin as the brunet twitched at the sensation of Levi grabbing his erection and pumping at it with the same desperation as his thrusts. Eren cried out as he gripped a handful of Levi's hair in his hand and dug his nails into the man's back dragging red streaks downwards as he heard Levi hiss but groan in pleasure.

"L-LEVI!! Levi, Levi... so good... Du bist so gut." ( _"You're so good"_ ) the sound of Eren's voice chanting Levi's name so desperately only egged the raven-haired man on as he repeatedly thumbed over the slit of Eren's cock while sucking love bites on his chest and stomach.

Levi was doing anything and everything to hear Eren cry out more. It was his drug and he needed repeated hits of it, he was hooked and he didn't want to stop. Not ever.

"Er-en... Vous êtes si belle- you're beautiful, Eren. Je veux vas te faire encule toujours..." ( _"I want to fuck you forever"_ )

Levi noted that he was starting to sound pretty wrecked himself, but he still managed to keep somewhat of an even tone despite the immense pool of pleasure that was Eren that he felt he was drowning under. It was so fucking good that Levi feared he'd die if he stopped. The bed was creaking loudly underneath them and Levi swore that it had even moved a few inches away from the back of the wall. He couldn't get himself to care though, to him that just meant he was doing a damn good job in fucking Eren into tomorrow and fuck it if either of them were too sore to even move in the morning. He'd been craving the taste of Eren all week, he craved his warmth, his laugh, his smile. Like hell he was going to let him leave first thing in the morning, he'd chain him up to the bed if he had to.

The sound of Eren's cries becoming more shrill alerted Levi that the brunet must of have close to coming. In fact, he could feel Eren's cock pulsing in his hand as he continued to pump him with gusto and he could even feel the way the muscles in his stomach convulsed and jerked as Eren tried to form words but they came out in broken cries instead.

"G-Gonna... come! Le-Levi... A-Ahh!!" another sharp cry wrenched itself out from Eren's throat as the brunet's body stiffened and he came all over Levi's hand and stomach.

The raven-haired man felt the warm fluid spilling on him but he couldn't bring himself to care, even Eren's come was beautiful and Levi didn't mind getting his hands dirty if it was Eren who was going the dirtying. Shit, Levi even licked some of Eren's come off the brunet's stomach and it didn't bother him at all. It was Eren's and he wanted to taste every part of him.

"Tu es parfait, je t'adore mon beau Eren." ( _"You're perfect, I adore you my beautiful Eren."_ ) Levi mumbled into Eren's skin as he felt his own release coming. For the first time tonight, Levi was kind of glad Eren couldn't understand what he was saying because he would never dare say these kinds of things to the brunet in english in fear of scaring him away.

He could feel Eren's abused entrance pulsing around his cock and Levi bucked up one last time hitting Eren's hypersensitive prostate making the brunet yelp and he felt himself come at the sound.

" _E-EREN!_ Fu-fuck, oh god... Eren, Eren!" Levi was practically growling as he buried his nose against Eren's chest and he rode out his orgasm to his best abilities. His hips rolled painfully as they had been going at it pretty hard for awhile now and Levi could feel the soreness already setting in but he couldn't bring himself to care because his cock was still buried up to the hilt in Eren's warm ass and it was heaven on earth. He didn't want to pull out.

The brunet was panting above him, visibly exhausted and tired as well as his muscles twitched and trembled and his hips rolled slowly with Levi's so that he could help him milk his orgasm. He rested his head on top of the Raven-haired mans, breathing heavily and taking in the scent of shampoo. Levi was in a similar position below as he hugged Eren's chest and stomach to his face, strong arms wrapped around the taller boy's body tightly and the two of them just stayed like for a while. The sounds of their breaths trying to even out the only thing filling the quiet room as their bodies stayed pressed together just relishing in each other's warmth. It was perfect.

Levi tired arms finally fell away and he allowed Eren to remove himself from his already softening cock although he felt sad once the comfortable tightness and warmth was gone from his aching member. Eren was shaky on his legs, his thigh and arms trembling and shaking and the beads of sweat on his forehead made his hair stick to his face. Levi was in no better position, his hips felt stiff and his arms felt sore. His lower abdominal region felt tight from all the bucking and thrusting up to meet Eren's hips. All things considered, Levi thought it was probably their most intense fuck yet. Compared to their first time, which was slow and sweeter. Tonight any signs of going slow or keeping things sweet were thrown out the window as they both felt hungry and desperate for the other's touch.

"Das war unglaublich..." ( _"That was amazing"_ ) Eren said sounding a little hoarse and still a little breathless.

Levi smirked and let out a breathy chuckle as he reached over to push some of Eren's hair away from his face. "That better have been a compliment, damn brat."

He saw Eren smile tiredly up at him but it didn't lack any of it's warmth or tenderness. "Who could complain after something like _that_?"

Levi threw his head back and laughed, actually laughed as he pulled the younger boy toward him lazily. He didn't feel like he had the energy to even want to get out of bed but his need to get cleaned up as overwhelming and he wanted the both of them to be clean so he could spend the rest of the night snuggling close to Eren. He wouldn't allow him to push him away, not when he'd been without his touch for so long.

"Come on, let's go take a shower together. I'll help you get cleaned up and then we can come to bed." Levi cooed softly at the brunet.

Eren only hummed with delight at the suggestion of a shower and shakily followed Levi as he crawled off the bed. His legs a bit wobbly underneath him but somehow managing to saunter after the raven-haired man who just as tiredly walked into the bathroom running them a hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.S. This isn't the end of the chapter guys ;3 I just had to cut it here because it was already turning out to be longer than it was supposed to be but I couldn't stop myself. (YES I KNOW IT'S REALLY LONG YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME) 
> 
> The rest of this chapter will continue in Chapter 11 because there's still a lot of things I want Levi and Eren to do before the night is over! Expect some fluff and some hot morning sex! Majority of Chapter 11 will be fluff and dialogue though.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me!! I know this chapter took FOREVER to put up but I wanted it to be perfect and there might still be some mistakes here and there but overall, I'm VERY VERY HAPPY with this chapter.


	11. Blood and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally tells Levi about the mysterious Key he wears around his neck and the deeper meaning behind the reason he wears it.  
> Awkward Morning Afters? Not to so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Fluff and dialogue going on in this chapter. I hope the not-so-surprise morning blow job makes up for lack of smut in this chapter c': 
> 
> Don't be intimidated by the title of this chapter guys! There's no angst, only Ereri fluff! It's just part of the lyrics I'm using for this chapter. If anyone's curious for the song I used for this chapter, it's called Blood and Bones by William Fitzsimmons (': It's such a nice song.

So here he was, two orgasms and one hot shower later. Eren was exhausted, and he didn't have a doubt in his mind that Levi was just as exhausted as he was. They couldn't manage to keep their hands off each other while they took a shower together, it was practically impossible to do when you were bathing right next to a god damn sex god. Did Eren ever mention how amazing Levi's body was? Yeah, well. It was amazing. Beyond amazing. Every time he would look over at that damn fine piece of ass dripping with water and soap running down his everywhere, Eren found it hard NOT to get a boner. 

So, yeah. They might have had a little too much fun fondling and touching each other in the shower, Eren had came for what seemed like the third time tonight and it wasn't even midnight yet. It was ridiculous but Levi always brought out his inner slut and Eren couldn't deny himself of being able to have that gorgeous man touching him all over, making his skin feel like fire and shudder with delight. God, Levi was perfect. To the way he fucked him, to the way he always managed to make Eren forget all about his shitty life even for just a few hours. It felt nice, having someone who genuinely desired you in a way that wasn't just about sex but Eren could feel that familiar anxiety building up in his chest. The one where he felt like he needed to start pushing Levi away in order to keep himself guarded. But Eren wanted to do just the opposite, he wanted to pull Levi in and show him his demons but that would mean trusting him not to hurt him like so many others had. 

As Eren made his way back to Levi's bedroom, he found Levi already getting under the covers bare naked ass and all. He slightly worried that he'd get a boner again if Levi decided to do anything to him while under the sheets but Eren's need to just go to bed was greater than his worries. Eren searched the inside of his gym for a moment before slipping under the sheets with Levi, who stared at him curiously from the edge of the bed. When the brunet found what he was looking for, he let out a small breath of relief as he pulled his precious key necklace out of the bag and slipped it over his slightly still damp mess of hair letting the cold metal hang low against his chest. 

He felt Levi's eyes on him still and the brunet looked up at him only to see him beckoning him onto the bed lazily. It was quiet, and while Eren didn't normally like when silence settled between him and Levi, he made an exception because he was just too damn tired to try to think of a something to talk about that wouldn't seem awkward after all the things they just did. Not that he ever had a problem with awkwardness between himself and a partner after having sex, it was just with Levi he preferred to hear the man talk to him and make crude jokes. 

As the brunet walked around to the left side of the bed, he pulled the covers back and slipped under them. Levi had changed the sheets to some black silky ones and Eren's naked body shuddered at the cold but smooth material as it slid against his skin. He glanced over toward Levi and saw the man roll his eyes and suck his teeth before inching himself closer toward Eren and pulled the brunet into his chest this time. It was the exact opposite position they had been in the first night after they'd slept together and while it was a bit awkward because of their size difference, Eren eventually settled comfortable between the man's strong arms and buried his nose into Levi's collar bones. 

He heard Levi hum in approval at the soft breaths against his skin and Eren felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beat quicken when he realized he could hear Levi's heart beating his chest loudly and had to take a moment to figure out if it was Levi's heart that was drumming loudly in his ears or if it was his own. He felt Levi bury his nose into his mop of brown hair and breath in softly before the man absently rand a hand through his locks in a soothing manner. Eren was much to anxious to fall asleep just yet as he for some strange reason felt nervous around Levi all of a sudden, but when he thought Levi was drifting into a light sleep he slightly relaxed a bit and decided to try and drift off himself. 

"Eren." Levi's low voice vibrated in his chest softly making Eren stir a bit before he hummed back. 

"Hm?" 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but... I'm really curious about that key you always wear around your neck. It seems really important to you." 

Eren noted that Levi sounded tired and his usual even voice was a bit hoarse from earlier's activities but it was still low and slightly breathy. He found himself so attracted to the sound of it. 

The brunet licked his lips nervously and ran over the options in his head of side-stepping Levi's question like he had done before but when he thought about how Levi always answered his burning questions about his life whenever Eren asked, he suddenly felt like it wasn't very fair of him. While the topic of his necklace was definitely a sensitive one, Eren didn't really see the harm that could come out of him telling Levi the truth about it. After taking a few seconds to choose his words carefully, Eren inhaled and let out a shaky breath. 

"No, I don't mind telling you. I think it's only fair since you always answer my questions." the brunet admitted trying to sound as even as possible. Levi only stayed silent as he waited for the brunet to start. 

"This key... it was a gift from my mom on my 8th birthday. You see, I was really close with my mom. She gave me this key as a gift because she said it meant I held the key to her heart, I didn't really get what she meant as a kid but now that I'm older I understand. My mom died when I was 9, she was driving home in a bad storm after leaving the supermarket and some drunken bastard ran her off the road. When my dad, sister and I got to the scene the EMS guys said her spine had been snapped and her chest had been impaled by a broken power line but she didn't die on impact, she bled out instead." 

Eren felt his body tense as he tightened his hands into fists. It really wasn't an easy thing for him to talk about, but to his surprise he felt Levi rubbing small reassuring circles against his bare back with his thumbs and he even placed a small kiss on top of his head and Eren had to remind himself that he wasn't 9 years old anymore. He was 22 and it had been 13 years since that day. He hesitantly snaked a hand around Levi's waist and tugged the man toward him so that he could feel the warmth of his body pressed against him even more. 

"I-I know it was an accident, and there was no way anyone could have known that something like that would have happened but-... I can't help but think about how she didn't go quickly and peacefully, she was stuck between a power line and her windshield having to feel all the effects of the car crash while she slowly bled out and waited for someone to come and pull her out." 

Eren buried his nose deeper into Levi's neck and the raven-haired man just continued to stroke and pet his hair while caressing his back in soothing circles. Levi wasn't wasn't sure if he should say anything, try to comfort him at all and tell him all that usual bullshit like 'it's not your fault' and 'you didn't know'. He felt like saying shit like that would only push Eren away further and Levi didn't want that now that he had crossed such a milestone with the brunet. Eren was actually surprised with himself that he let Levi see this kind of side of him, he felt vulnerable but at the same time he didn't feel that pang regret and self-loathing after he got it all out there. Well, he didn't get it ALL out in the open of course, there was still a lot he didn't want to tell Levi about his past just yet. Like how his dad went bat-shit crazy and locked him in a basement for weeks just beating the shit out of him every day among other things, or how he had been a drug addict living out on the streets before Pixis found him. Especially not the part about Jean and his two closest friends being the cause for why he became a drug addict in the first place. Those were all things Eren would rather keep to himself. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Levi finally pulled away from Eren and forced the boy to look him straight in his silvery eyes. Eren did so hesitantly. 

"Tell me about your mom, Eren. What was she like?" he cooed softly. His eyes had softened and he was giving Eren such a tender look. It made his heart skip a beat and he swallowed dryly before propping himself up on his elbow and resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. 

"Well... my mom was really kind. She treated all of my friends like they were one of her own kids and she always knew how to make you feel right at home. She was really scary when she was angry though." Eren couldn't help the nervous chuckle that slipped from his mouth as he recalled all the times he and his mom would butt heads about something dumb he did like getting into fights as a kid and coming home with all kinds of scrapes and bruises. 

Eren saw a small smile graze Levi's lips as the raven-haired man propped himself up in a similar position on the bed and stared intently at the brunet boy as he continued to talk about his mom. 

"She had a beautiful smile though. When she smiled, it just made you feel really happy and it's going to sound cheesy but her smile could light up a room." Eren said with a big grin of his own and a small laugh. 

Levi was silent was he watched Eren's eyes crinkle and sparkle as he smiled. He felt the same way whenever the brunet smiled but would never say that out loud. Levi only continued to watch as the Brunet continued to smile and laugh at certain memories he'd recall about his mom and Levi suddenly felt relieved that he could see this side of Eren. It was refreshing seeing such a childish side of the brunet and Levi found himself leaning over to place a small kiss to his forehead but just as he leaned in he felt Eren's hands cradle his face and the brunet was staring up at him, eyes wide and sparkling. 

Eren didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to kiss the raven-haired man. He didn't like kissing, he hated the idea of doing such an intimate act with someone he wasn't dating but every fiber in his body was just screaming at him to kiss him. Eren captured Levi's lips with his own, the kiss was slow and lacking all the sloppy eagerness from earlier. Levi automatically leaned back into the kiss allowing Eren to push him down onto the mattress, the brunet's body resting on top of Levi's smaller frame. They were taking the time to actually taste each other as tongues lightly prodded one another in a curious dance. There wasn't an ounce of desperation or haste in their movements. They just kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours and it was perfect. 

'Are you falling towards the evening  
From the last light that you saw  
From the corner of the curtain  
Perching on the wall 

And I kept the words you gave me  
You're the song I try to sing  
I was ruined when I saw you  
To every living thing 

In my blood and in my bones  
In my blood and in my bones

You have burrowed to the mortar  
I have nothing left to hide  
You're the seed that's softly sowing  
Ever to my side 

In my blood and in my bones  
In my blood and in my bones  
In my blood and in my bones' 

 

\---

 

Eren didn't remember when he fell asleep, but as his eyes fluttered open and the bright morning sun hit his face blinding him momentarily he stirred and felt Levi shift next to him. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision to the blinding sunlight and looked down at the shorter sleeping man next to him. Levi was on his back half covered by the black sheets and his upper torso was fully exposed. Eren took a moment to appreciate the sight that graced his sleepy eyes. 

Biting his lip, Eren softly ran his hand across the well chiseled 8 pack and let his index finger fall into every dip of the muscled abdominal. He heard Levi groan sleepily before stretching and falling back into silent sleep. Eren couldn't help but notice the stiffy Levi currently had and didn't realize he was licking his lips until he started sitting upright on his haunches. The brunet carefully pulled the sheets aside and settled himself between Levi's slightly spread legs making sure not to wake the sleeping raven-haired man. 

His bright eyes settled on the half hardened cock that starting curving slightly upward toward Levi's stomach. Eren saw Levi's cock piercing shining in the sunlight, the little bastard, it's like it was teasing him. Eren found himself so very found of that silver ball and ring that sat so prettily between Levi's thighs, it was practically begging for attention and Eren leaned down sticking his tongue out and making it as flat as possible before he licked Levi's shaft from balls to the head of his cock and he saw Levi's body twitch as his legs spread wider. The brunet smirked taking Levi's cock in his hand and pumped him while his tongue made itself busy. 

Eren could hear a groan rumble out of Levi's throat as the raven-haired man stirred from his spot. His cock was hardening quickly with the help of Eren's tongue swirling around it like it were some kind of fucking ice cream cone and he needed to eat it before the ice cream started melting. In which case, Levi's cock was the ice cream cone and Eren's goal was to make him leak. As Levi's cock swelled and hardened fully, Eren could feel it throb against the flat of his tongue and the brunet couldn't hold himself back any longer as he took Levi's cock in his mouth and started sucking the head with gusto. 

Levi let out a soft gasp as his body slightly jolted up from the sudden sensation of being swallowed, his sleepy eyes flitted awake and his mouth was fell open with a groan as his fingers grasped at the sheets. Eren only smirked as he played with the piercing of Levi's dick with the tip of his tongue before taking his cock deeper into his mouth and sucking with an audible slurp that had Levi's eyes darting down to the brunet currently swallowing his cock. 

"E-Eren..." Levi breathed out sharply as his head fell back again and he moaned when Eren hummed around his cock. 

The brunet was thoroughly enjoying the view of Levi from where he sat. It was more revealing than that time he sucked him off at the Club and this time there wasn't a damn tablecloth to obscure his view of what the man's face looked like while getting his dick sucked. Levi's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shut closed as his mouth hung open. It was truly fucking beautiful and Eren never took his stare off of the man's expressions. 

When he felt the tip of Levi's cock touch the back of his throat, Eren made a risky move and tried to slacken his jaw a little more to allow Levi's cock to glide further in until the brunet's nose was being tickled with the trail of dark pubic hair that he found so fucking attractive. Levi arched his back slightly and tried to hold his hips down from bucking up into Eren's throat and essentially gagging him but with all his focus on trying to force his hips still, his mouth was unrestrained and moans uncontrolled as they fell from his lips.

"fuck... _fuck!_ So good... Eren... E-Eren!" 

Upon hearing his name being moaned, the brunet began bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic motion and he continued to moan around Levi's cock making the older male buck up slightly into him but Eren didn't complain. He simply took it. The brunet was thoroughly enjoying being fucked in mouth by Levi as the Raven-haired man released a fistful of sheets in favor for Eren's hair, he gripped the chocolate locks tightly and then he would release him and lovingly run his fingers through the messy mop of hair before repeating the process again. It went on like this for several minutes, Eren would release Levi's cock to get some air and then he would go right back to swallowing him. 

Eren had gotten a boner himself but he ignored his needs in favor of trying to milk the older man and make him scream. Eren got his wish. Levi's body started to stiffen as he bucked up into Eren's mouth again and his inner thighs were starting to tremble, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land, sharp sighs leaving his lips as he tried to swallow his moans but in the end it was a futile battle. 

" _E-EREN!_ Oh fuck, Fuck!" Levi cried. It was high and foreign but Eren already felt his own aching erection twitch and slightly cream himself at the sound. It was sinfully delicious. 

He swallowed each and every load that Levi shot out, Eren still sucking as his free hand played with Levi's balls halfheartedly. He milked Levi's orgasm and when there was no more milking to be done, Eren released Levi's cock with a wet pop and he placed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock before he giggled. 

"Good morning, Gorgeous." there was a wide grin on the brunet's face as he watched Levi try to compose himself and stop the stars that were circling around his head for a moment long enough to grasp what Eren had said. 

When Levi's senses finally came back to him, he noticed the leaking precome from Eren's cock and despite his sore and aching muscles, Levi shifted himself to tackle the boy back onto the mattress as he settled himself between Eren's thighs and wasted no time in lapping at Eren's erection making the brunet gasp and moan at the sudden wet sensation. 

"You didn't really think I would just let this go now did you? The poor thing is practically pleading to be sucked dry." Levi's morning voice a surprisingly whole octave lower than his already low voice and Eren felt his cock twitch as the sound. It was so erotic and Eren briefly wondered why he had never heard Levi's morning voice before but then his mind went blank when he felt Levi's lips wrap around the head of his leaking cock and sucked on it halfheartedly. He was teasing Eren. 

But it worked, a few good lazy sucks and a fingertip to the asshole had Eren bucking his hips up and crying out as he came in Levi's mouth. The raven-haired man chuckled around his cock as he swallowed the warm fluid and continued to pump Eren after he released his cock from his mouth lazily. An equally lazy but amused look on his face as he stared up at the flushing brunet. 

"Well, that was quick." he teased before sitting up from the bed and stretching out his sore limbs. 

"Shut up. I got overly excited watching you come." Eren said with a slight pout as he rolled over onto his stomach and climbed off the bed. His thighs still felt like jelly but he managed to walk over to his gym bag and pull out a tooth brush. 

"Uh-huh. Sure, kid. Hurry up and lets go brush our teeth. I'm not going to eat breakfast with the taste of jizz in my mouth. Gross." Levi lied. He thoroughly enjoyed swallowing Eren's come. He just had an image to keep up. 

Eren only shot him a cheeky grin as he scampered into the bathroom after him. 

\---

"Hey, Levi." 

"What is it?" 

"Let's go on a date." 

Levi almost dropped the cup of tea he was sipping on as his eyes shot open to stare wide eyed at the blushing brunet across the kitchen table still stuffing his face with cheese Omelette. Eren was avoiding eye contact and Levi could only assume that he had heard him correctly, the brat had actually made the first move and asked him out on a date. An actual date. 

"Are you sure about that, Eren? I'm not going to lie, I've been wanting to ask you out for awhile now but... you told me you kind of had this weird _thing_ about dating so I never bothered." 

Levi saw the brunet shift around nervously in his seat and he swallowed a mouthful of cheese and eggs and took a sip of his coffee before speaking again. 

"I do have this thing about dating, I just don't like to do it. But... I feel like last night kind of changed something and well, if it's with you Levi I don't mind." he admitted almost shyly. It was adorable to see this kind of unsure side to him all of a sudden but Levi could see some determination in his brilliant eyes making Levi believe that he was all the more serious. 

Levi gave a small smile, even though his heart was probably doing an entire acrobatic act right about now. "Alright. When are you free?" 

Eren swallowed the last of his omelette and wiped his mouth with a napkin before he spoke again. "I'm not really sure, I'll have to call my co-worker Marco to find out my schedule for the week, but I'm sure you'd rather go out on a weekend because of your job right?" Eren asked thoughtfully. 

Levi took a sip of his tea and mulled the thought of taking a day off work to spend with Eren but spending the day with Eren always meant spending the night with Eren too and he didn't want to have to deal with that awkward rushing to work morning after. If he was going to spend time with Eren, he was going to do it when work wouldn't be a problem for either of them so he could devote as much time to Eren as possible because he wanted the Brunet all to himself. Finally he nodded his head. 

"Yeah, it would be a pain in the ass if we decided to go out on a weekday and I end up having to cancel because of work. I want us to have a nice evening without any worries or interruptions, so just tell me when you find out your schedule and we'll work something out." Levi elaborated and saw the Brunet beam at his words making him smile into his cup as he took another sip. 

"Okay!" 

"So, what's this big deal about you not liking to go on dates?" 

Levi saw Eren visibly tense at his question and he already knew the brunet would probably try to side step the question again. Although a tiny part of him hoped that he'd suddenly come clean like he did last night, but that was like asking for a miracle. 

Eren relaxed into his seat as he propped his elbows on top of the glass kitchen table top and threaded his hands together while resting his chin on top of his laced fingers. 

"If our date goes well, I'll tell you why I hate dating so much. But if it doesn't well, then you'll never know." the brunet said mysteriously but Levi only gave him an interested cock of his eyebrow. 

"Hm. Alright, that sounds fair enough." Levi emptied his cup and then stood to gather the empty plates and cups of coffee to wash. 

Eren stretched in his seat before pulling his phone out. "I'll give Marco a call now, he should be awake. It's past 11AM." 

Levi gave him a nod as he walked around the kitchen island to the sink and started rinsing off the dishes of any unwanted food particles before he got to scrubbing thoroughly. 

"Do you want to stay a bit longer for a movie? I'm off today since it's Saturday." Levi prompted. He almost hesitated but when he saw Eren smile and nod back at him, any doubts he'd had quickly melted and he had to hide the small smile that was creeping it's way onto his face. 

Eren started talking to some kid on the phone and Levi finished washing the dishes quickly so he could go into the living room and look for a movie to watch. He padded over to his couch turning on the tv and selecting his Netflix app, his toes curled into the soft white carpet that he had placed between the coffee table and the couch as he browsed different genres and suggested popular movies. He heard Eren laugh and thank this Marco guy before he hung up and stood from his seat to join Levi by the couch. 

"Looks like we're good to go for next Saturday. Marco agreed to have someone else cover my shift that weekend if I cover his shift on Friday. It'll be a piece of cake." Eren beamed as he sat himself down on the comfy black leather couch and pulled his knees up to his chin. 

"Good, I'll be sure to keep my schedule for that day clear. Do you have any movie suggestions? I can't find shit I want to watch on here." Levi ended with a curl of his lip. He could never find any movies that interested him. 

"Oh! Do you like Foreign horror movies? One of my co-workers has been going on and on about this one movie called Atrocious, He said it was really good but it's in spanish so there's subtitles." 

"No, foreign movies are fine. I don't mind subtitles at all. Although it's a bit early for a horror movie... Maybe if I just close the blinds and turn off all the lights?" he suggested after he had searched for the movie and selected it letting it buffer. 

Eren nodded enthusiastically and then he added, "And a blanket would be good. Your apartment is ridiculously cold."

Levi smirked. "Whatever, brat. Just admit that you want a blanket because you're scared and want something to hide your face in when all the scary shit comes out." 

Eren laughed as he threw his head back. "Yeah, right! I'm a horror movie junkie. Nothing phases me." he admitted confidently. 

"Then I guess you'll be fine without the blanket." 

"Ugh, Seriously Levi. It's fucking freezing in your apartment. What temperature do you keep the thermostat on, Alaska?" Eren asked as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. 

The raven-haired man only snorted and rolled his eyes before he finished shutting the blinds and turning all the lights off returning to the sofa sitting near Eren in the center and grabbing the remote. 

"Shut up, the movies starting." 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I finally got the rest of this chapter up. I'm happy with this, yes. I love me some ereri fluff. (Also, I do plan on watching the movie I mentioned at the end with my best friend soon C': the preview seemed really scary so I'll drop some hints as to how the movie night went in the next chapter huehuehue)
> 
> Chapter 12 will be Levi's POV and our dorky couple finally go on their first date! <333
> 
> (EDIT: I had to go and fix a little error I made when Levi asks if Eren wants to stay. I originally had him ask eren if he wanted to stay and that he didn't mind driving him home later but I forgot in chapter 10 Eren came in his own car. Oops. It's fixed now though!)


	12. Not a Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on their first date, but when Hanji calls him to tell him he needs to come into the office, Levi is torn between cutting his date with Eren short or bringing the pretty faced boy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary sounds so bad but I swear the chapter will be better than I make it sound!  
> There will be some smut in this chapter yes, some more kinks as well~ 
> 
> Song and lyrics used for this chapter is Justin Timberlake's "Not a Bad Thing".  
> The lyrics just fit my dorky babies so perfectly. <3

It was Friday, the middle of November. The weather was finally starting to get colder and stay colder rather than being constantly fickle between warm and cold days. Levi needed to start wearing a light coat to work now since the mornings were always chilly. Fall had unofficially been here for awhile now, and soon it would be too cold to even comfortably stand outside for any longer than a minute. Levi hated winter, as much as he hated summer almost. Winter was too blisteringly cold while Summer was too fucking hot, both seasons always left Levi feeling uncomfortable no matter what he did but at the current moment in time, Levi could not bring himself to care about the dreadful cold that would soon be upon him in another month or two. 

His mind was far off in another world currently. He almost seemed to be lost in a daydream but Levi was actually recalling the events that occurred last Saturday at his apartment. After having an amazing night with Eren, the brunet had agreed to staying awhile longer and watching a movie with Levi. It was, hands down, the best day of Levi's life so far. He and the brunet watched some foreign horror movie that actually scared the shit out of the both of them, and it was very obvious. During the first half of the movie, Eren stayed relatively calm, as did Levi. It had it's cheesy parts in the beginning and it dragged but that was to be expected with a found-footage type movie, but when shit started going down, even Levi would admit that he jumped a few times while watching the movie in the cold darkness of his apartment. 

Eren had been right about the blanket though, Levi ended up pausing the movie once so he could go and get a thick one to throw over the both of them as they continued to watch the movie wide-eyed and anxious for what would happen next. Eren at one point even scooted closer next to where Levi sat in the center of the couch and hid his nose under the warmth of the blanket as he continued to watch the movie reluctantly with wide eyes glued to the screen. Levi would take the time to look away from the movie just to steal glances at the brunet and watch his fearful reactions whenever something suddenly popped up or a loud noise would be heard. It was amusing and adorably cute to see his eyes so wide and fearful as he childishly hid half of his face away in hopes it'd lessen his fear. 

When the movie was over, it was past Lunch time and Eren stayed even longer as Levi offered to buy them lunch and they ordered a Pizza. As they ate, they fell into a light and casual conversation about some of their favorites kinds of movies to watch. Levi admitted to liking old black and white movies such as Casablanca, Some Like it Hot, Breakfast at Tiffany's and To Kill a Mocking Bird. Eren seemed to share a love of some of his favorite old movies and it was refreshing to talk about something they both enjoyed. Levi had even managed to get Eren to talk about some of his favorite movies which ranged from Rocky Horror Picture Show, Pulp Fiction and the Fifth Element to more serious movies like V for Vendetta (which was also one of Levi's personal favorites), Memoirs of a Geisha and even The Lake House. It was interesting because Levi managed to learn a little more about his mysterious blue-green eyed beauty. It was just enough to keep Levi hopeful that they'd one day get to the point where Eren was completely comfortable opening up to him. That's all Levi really wanted, for the brunet to trust him and feel comfortable with him. 

"-evi! Earth to Levi!! Helloooooo!?" a familiar high pitched voice rang out snapping Levi out of his reverie.

"Huh?" he blinked a few times before realizing that there was a hand waving frantically in front of his face before Hanji's face appeared before him. A brow raised curiously and her lips turned down into a frown. 

"Geez, you didn't hear anything I just said did you? You were totally zoning out!" Hanji squawked as her hand pulled away from Levi and rested impatiently on the table top. 

Levi had completely forgotten that he had gone out to lunch with Hanji and Erwin but it seemed that Erwin had momentarily left. Ignoring Hanji's whining, Levi took a sip of the still warm tea sitting in front of him and he cleared his throat softly. 

"Did Erwin have to go and take a shit?" he questioned casually earning another look from Hanji that he ignored. 

"He stepped out to talk with Mike on the phone. Wow, Levi I can't believe you've been zoning out since then. That was like 10 minutes ago. What's got you so distracted anyway?"

Levi only gave a lazy shrug as he took another sip of his warm tea letting it heat up his body from the core. It was soothing and distracted him from the fact that Hanji was now grinning like a demented maniac next to him. 

"Oh, I know what you're thinking about. You're thinking about Eren! I know it!" she chirped happily clapping her hands together with an excited giggle. 

"What are you? A 5 year old?" Levi said trying to make himself sound annoyed with her antics but his amusement was a little too obvious when he chuckled to himself quietly. 

"Oooh! I'm so excited! I almost forgot about your date tomorrow! Ah! I still can't believe Eren asked you out first! He really is just full of surprises isn't he?" she asked thoughtfully, her manic smile turning into a less crazed one and her big brown eyes softened considerably as she beamed at her friend. 

Levi gave her a small smile in return, there was no way he could hide the fact that he was actually just as excited and happy about his date with Eren as she was. She and Erwin could always read him like an open book, it was annoying most times but there were times like this that Levi was grateful he had such understanding friends who knew he didn't need to utter a single word in order for them to know exactly what kind of mood he was in. 

"Yeah, he's one big mystery box full of surprises. He's... different." Levi said softly against the rim of his cup and he felt his cheeks heat when Hanji gave him a warm smile. 

Erwin came back in and joined them once more and he had a big grin on his face. "That was Mike. He said he went with my sister to get her monthly checkup, the doctor said everything looks fine. The baby is completely healthy and Julia is doing fine as well." He announced with a little bit of a relieved sigh at the end but his grin never once faltered. 

"That's great! Oh, I'm so happy for you and Mike! I can't wait to meet the little angel!" Hanji cooed but her excitement was still there in her tone. 

Levi gave Erwin a faint smile and nodded along with Hanji's words. "Have you and Mike considered any names?" 

Erwin's blue eyes softened and his smile widened as he nodded. "Mike and I both agreed on the name Iris. Greek Mythology has always been our thing after all." the blond added with a little laugh. 

Levi smirked. "I feel bad for the kid already, she's going to have to put up with you two nerds as dads."

"At least our child isn't named after a brand of Jeans, Levi." Erwin said with a cocked brow and a chuckle as he threaded his hands together on top of the table. 

"Shut up, Iron brows." 

\---

Levi was on his way to pick Eren up for their date. It was just a little past 7:30PM and he had _insisted_ he pick Eren up. Making up some shit excuse about wanting to do this whole date thing right, when in reality it was just an excuse to see where Eren lived. Levi made sure he followed the directions Eren had given him over the phone (he'd looked it up using the GPS on his phone but he'd never say that out loud.) and when he saw the small apartment complex come into view, Levi was surprised to find that it wasn't too far away from Club Rose and the Downtown area that was Trost. 

Levi could tell as he slowed his car down on the opposite side of the street that it was an older building, the red brick walls gave it nice look but Levi though it didn't really look too much like an apartment complex at all. Parking his car right across from Eren's Green Road Runner, Levi pulled his phone out to call the brunet to let him know he was outside waiting for him. The raven-haired man dialed and waited patiently for Eren to pick up as Levi took mental notes about Eren's car. It was old, a classic to be exact, but it looked like it had been recently given a new paint job and the rims looked new. Overall, it seemed like Eren took pretty good care of his car as it was shiny and looked clean. _'Not Bad.'_

Finally the brunet picked up, sounding a little out of breath. "Levi?" 

"I'm outside your apartment. Are you ready?" Levi asked evenly. 

"Argh! No, actually I'm not. I just got out of the shower a minute ago." 

A little disappointed but definitely in no rush, Levi reassured the brunet on the other line. "It's alright, Eren. I'll wait for you in outside the ca-"

"You wanna come up?" Eren cut him off as if knowing the raven-haired man was trying to be respectful of Eren's privacy and not liking it. 

Levi was a bit surprised to say the least, he was going to take things slow with Eren and tried not to push too much to make the brunet feel uncomfortable but more often it seemed that Eren was the one to take the first step and reassure Levi that he was trying to be open with the man in his own way. 

"Sure. What floor is it?" Levi answered after a brief pause. 

"Take the stairs to the second floor and it's going to be the door on your left. Apartment 5." the brunet instructed and Levi turned off his car shoving the keys and his phone in his pocket as he hung up. 

As instructed, Levi took the flight of stairs to the second floor and was surprised to see that the apartment complex only had two doors on either side of the flight of stairs that went up to the third and final floor. It was a strange but very spacious set up, but Levi wondered why the apartment complex only seemed to have two doors on each floor. Rapping his knuckles against the dark red paint of Eren's door with the bronze plated number '5' in the middle, he took a step back waiting patiently for the brunet to open and let him in. After what sounded like a few bangs coming from the other side of the door, Levi heard it click open and he was met with a delicious sight. 

Eren hadn't been lying or exaggerating when he said he'd literally just stepped out of the shower only minutes ago. He had nothing but a small white towel wrapped around his waist, his sun kissed skin still had fresh water droplets rolling down his glistening body and his hair was dripping wet. Overall, Eren looked fucking hot and Levi felt like he was seeing him for the first time all over again despite the fact that he'd already seen Eren walk around like this in his apartment and even showered with him so he knew that the brunet looked even more attractive while dripping wet but it still surprised Levi to see it so unexpectedly. 

The brunet gave him a lopsided grin and he left the door open for Levi to enter as he turned to walk back inside his apartment. Levi quickly entered and shut the door softly behind him. He was actually surprised to see how big the inside of Eren's apartment was, probably more spacious than his own but it was more cozy looking as Levi's stormy grey eyes looked over the content of Eren's apartment. It was not bad. He seemed to keep it relatively clean, although there was a bit more clutter than what Levi was used to but that just made him think it gave the apartment a more homey feeling as it meant Eren _lived_ in his apartment and used it as he should. A far cry from Levi's somewhat empty apartment but the slight clutter didn't bother Levi in the least. It had the necessities, a comfy looking couch and a red shag rug that seemed to go with the warm colors of Eren's apartment and Levi found himself wandering over toward the living room where he made himself comfortable and took a seat on the couch noting that it was indeed very comfortable, like it had been well broken in from years of use. 

"Sorry about the mess, I usually don't have time to clean so I just throw my jackets or shirts wherever when I get home from work or school." Levi heard Eren call from a room in the back, he assumed that must be his bedroom. He was tempted to go and sneak a peek but snooping wasn't his style. 

"It's fine, it's not like we're in any rush. We're just going to Maria's and then the movies." he called back in the direction he heard Eren's voice before absently running his hand through his undercut. He had finally gotten the chance to trim his hair and he felt so much better now that he didn't have to worry about doing it for couple of weeks or so. Eren padded back into the living room from his bedroom and his hair was slightly more dried. He had slipped on a pair of white jeans (really Eren?) that were tight in all the right places. He still lacked a shirt, though. (Not that Levi was really complaining.) 

"What movie did you have in mind?" the brunet asked with genuine curiosity and a smile that made Levi's heart swell. 

"Jersey Boys?" Levi asked and saw Eren think about it for a moment before nodding his head. 

"Sure, sounds good to me." the brunet beamed before he padded off somewhere Levi wasn't really paying attention to as the raven-haired man pulled his phone out of his pocket and began thumbing the screen in search for the next available viewing times for Jersey Boys. It seemed the next showing would be at 9:30, if they went to Maria's first and ate a quick dinner they could make it to the theater in time for the next showing. 

Eren came back out wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show off his forearms. It was decent but not dressy, perfect for dinner and a movie Levi thought. Eren's hair was still a bit damp at the ends but for the most part, Levi could see it sticking up wildly in it's usual manner and smiled to himself. He figured Eren had to be the only person in the world who could possibly pull off such a messy hairstyle, it just seemed to suit him naturally and he couldn't really see the brunet with his hair slicked back or even cut short. He was used to this image of Eren by now. 

Eren slipped on a pair of short ankle boots, similar in style to the ones Levi liked to wear and they went with his white pants and black button up shirt nicely. Grabbing a few other necessities like his phone and keys to his apartment, Eren patted himself down to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything and when he was sure he was ready he beamed up at Levi who stood up slowly from the couch and smoothed out his white button up and black jeans. 

"Ready?" Levi prompted taking a step toward the doorway and Eren nodded before following after the man making sure to turn off all his lights before he leaves. The apartment went dark and the two stepped out the door with nothing but the last bit of sunlight setting over the horizon dying the sky rich oranges and pinks as they made their way down the stairs toward Levi's car. 

They made small talk during the rather short car ride toward Maria's but it was comfortable and Eren seemed relaxed so far. Levi wasn't sure what he was expecting, quite honestly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think the brunet would probably be a nervous wreck for whatever the reason behind him not liking to date was but apparently it had less to do with going on dates themselves and everything to do with something the kid probably went through to scare him away from dating. 

Eren lead Levi into the small but crowded restaurant and they were seated quickly, Eren was apparently on friendly terms with the owner and cook of the place which surprised Levi but he didn't question it as Eren's friendship with the owner helped them get in and seated quickly despite how packed it was. They were seated in the less crowded part of the small burger joint and the tables were more spaced out so Levi appreciated that he wouldn't have to be brushing shoulders with strangers while he's trying to enjoy his meal and company. Levi leaned in to speak to Eren, despite their part of the restaurant being less crowded it was still rather noisy from all the people flooding in and the cooks in the kitchen yelling out orders to one another. 

"So, how do you know the owner?" Levi asked with genuine interest. 

Eren took a sip of his lemon water wetting his lips before he smiled. "Oh, Hannes? He's an old family friend. I've known him since I was a kid I guess." the brunet shrugged a little and Levi only nodded seemingly satisfied with his answer. 

As they fell into a comfortable silence once more, their waitress came back and took their orders. They both ordered the house special, Levi got onion rings (since it'd been way too long since he ate Maria's food and wanted something other than fries) and Eren ordered sweet potato fries which threw Levi off for a second. 

"They have that here?" the raven-haired man asked with a confused look on his face and Eren had to explain himself. 

"Not really, I mean they _do_ have Sweet Potato fries but they're not on the menu. I kind of get them specially ordered whenever I come here, because of my job I have to be more mindful about what I eat in order to keep my weight under control. I asked Hannes if he could make them for me in substitute for the french fries and he didn't mind. He bakes them instead of frying of them since that would defeat the purpose of me watching what I eat if I'm just going to eat fried foods anyway. Now, it's just become a habit whenever I come here I order them and Hannes always comes through." the brunet elaborated before giving Levi a sheepish grin. 

Levi was a bit surprised to hear that Eren was so mindful of his weight and the things he ate. Now that he thought about it, He was drinking a lemon water of all things when he could have ordered a soda or something else high in sugar and calories. Levi, on the other hand, was sipping on a glass of whiskey on the rocks. He suddenly felt bad for making Eren all that fried food every morning whenever he'd stay the night but figured he didn't say anything about it before so it must not be that much of a problem. He would, however, file that information away for later use. 

"I didn't know your job was so demanding about things like that. I guess it makes sense, they wouldn't want their dancers to be out of shape or sluggish while onstage. I can imagine it's hard work though, having to constantly watch your diet." Levi said before taking another swig of his drink holding the glass in that oh so peculiar way of his. 

Eren grimaced at Levi's words and nodded afterwards. "Ugh, it is. And it doesn't help that my boss Petra's husband is a total dick face when it comes to our monthly inspection." 

"Monthly inspection?" Levi asked while raising a thin brow at the brunet sitting across from him. 

"Yeah, we have monthly inspection at the Club. It's mostly just the entertainers like myself, the people that have to actually work the pole. We get our weight taken in front of all the other dancers while lined up backstage, it's sort of like a mini-physical I guess you could say, and if we're even just a few pounds over the weight limit they give you a suspension from working the pole or dancing until you lose the weight. Losing the chance to work the pole is losing money. It's stressful enough as it is, but Auruo just likes to give all the dancers a hard time for no reason at all. He thinks he's big shit and likes to boss around and humiliate the dancers, mostly people like my co-worker Sasha. She's naturally a heavy eater so her monthly inspection is always a nail biter." 

Eren explained, seemingly annoyed with this Auruo person. He sounded like a jackass to be honest, and Levi would be lying if he said it didn't bother him knowing that Eren had to put up with such an insufferable prick, but well it seemed like Eren knew how to handle his superiors. At least Levi hoped he did. 

"Guy sounds like a total jackass. He's not your boss though right? That girl with strawberry blond hair, Petra, she's your boss right?" Levi asked tapping his finger against his chin as he recalled asking that woman for Eren when he used to go and see him at the club. 

"Well, Petra is the Manager of the Club, she's in charge of making sure everything is running the way it's supposed to be and handles all the finances of the dancers and servers and all that jazz, her husband Auruo is just the assistant manager. Honestly, he doesn't do much for the Club other than just be there and boss everyone around like he owns the place. In reality, though the owner of the club and my employer is Dot Pixis. I think I talked about him before. But Auruo is just some unimportant dick, I never fail to remind him." the brunet said with a laugh and Levi smirked as well. 

"Good. Don't let morons like that push you around." Levi was serious though. He wanted to make sure Eren was being treated properly, although he had heard Eren mention that his boss Petra was a very sweet woman, now that he knew about this Auruo person who liked to give Eren and the other dancers a hard time he felt weary for some odd reason. 

"Don't worry, I never do. Take today for example, Auruo called me late afternoon and started yelling at me to come into work when it was specifically written down that I was off this weekend. The jerk off just yelled and said if I didn't come in for my shift I was gonna get my pay docked. I was so pissed, I drove down there to see if I could clear up the misunderstanding so I could let the dumbass know that my co-worker Marco was supposed to be taking my shift today. Turns out Marco was just running really late, and when he got there I was still arguing with Auruo. So literally, by the time I left the Club and got home I realized that I had less than an hour to get ready for tonight and that's why I wasn't dressed when you got to my place." 

Levi gave the brunet a small smile before reaching over and touching his hand to Eren's. The contact was innocent. 

"Hey, I already said don't worry about it. We're here already aren't we? We're having a nice time. Let's just forget about the fucker at the club and enjoy ourselves." 

Levi saw Eren laugh and he felt his stomach do back flips. It was always the most beautiful thing to see whenever Eren laughed because his face was so expressive, when he was in a certain mood you could literally just read it all over his face. When he was happy, his eyes lit up and his smile spread from cheek to cheek and it was practically contagious. When he was pissed or upset, Levi had learned that his eyes would darken and his mouth would tighten into a straight line while his eyebrows knitted closely together. He preferred Happy Eren though. He'd always prefer Happy Eren. 

When their food finally arrived, there was no more talk about work or asshole bosses and they both just bit into their burgers with gusto. Levi would steal one of Eren's sweet potato fries which would earn him a laugh and a playful nudge to his knee from under the table, Eren would take an onion ring and Levi would growl in protest before actually kicking Eren's shin making the boy yelp but laugh regardless. It was all in good fun though and before long they were making their way to the movie theater to make sure they got good seats. 

Having just eaten, Levi and Eren steered clear of the snack bar and went straight into the movie they were about to see. It was filling up quite quickly and they managed to find some seats lower toward the front closer to the aisle. Levi hated when he had to sit in the center seats because if he needed to go take a piss or wanted a snack he had to squeeze past other people uncomfortably and he didn't like the idea of his ass anywhere some stranger's face. It just paranoid the shit out of him. Getting settled into their seats, the previews came on and Eren and Levi playfully bickered over what movies seemed stupid and what movies looked good. It was nice. Then just before the feature presentation, Eren turned to Levi gave him a shy little stare. 

"Uh, I'm gonna go to men's room real quick. Save my seat." the brunet said hurriedly before he shot up from his seat and shuffled awkward around Levi who only followed him with a curious stare before the brunet jogged down the steps of the aisle and turned the corner to walk out of the theater. 

_'That was strange...'_ Levi thought to himself quietly but decided to brush it off. Maybe Eren was just having stomach problems from their meal earlier. Yeah, that had to be it, poor kid was embarrassed because he probably had to take a shit. Yup. Levi settled on that option for the time being and turned his attention back to the last preview before the intro Jersey Boys came on. 

20 minutes had passed by now and Levi was starting to get a little worried about Eren. Maybe, he freaked out and left? Levi suddenly felt very agitated and anxious as he waited a few more minutes to see if the brunet returned. His knee bounced nervously up and down as he fiddled with the arm rest on his chair and ran a hand through his hair every so often with the other. He would never admit it, but he was scared that maybe Eren walked out on him. He was acting weird when he said he needed to go to the men's room, maybe he thought this date idea was a bad thing after all. _'Shit! Calm down, Levi. You're getting worked up over nothing... it's nothing, right?'_

The raven-haired man felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw a familiar mop of messy brown hair wearing white jeans that showed even in the darkness of the theater came bouncing back up the steps of the aisle with a shy grin and a small wave as he shuffled back to where Levi was and took his seat awkwardly. It was only then that Levi saw the very flustered expression on his face, his cheeks were red and he had small beads of sweat on his forehead and he was even breathing a little bit too quickly. The kid overall looked like he had just run a marathon and Levi gave him a questioning look and Eren only swallowed thickly before turning his attention to Levi. 

"What?" he whispered as quietly as he could. 

"You okay? You look a little... sweaty." Levi said back softly not really caring to whisper. His voice was normally low and soft enough to be considered quiet anyway. Except when he was pissed. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm totally fine. Th-there was a line for the men's room." the brunet whispered back with an awkward chuckle before he turned his attention back to the movie that he missed the first 20 minutes of. Not that Levi was really paying much attention to the movie to begin with, he was having a mini-panic attack over the brunet taking so long in the men's room that he thought he had been stood up for a minute or two there. 

Eren's slight stutter didn't go unnoticed either but Levi decided to shrug it off. The brunet was here now, he hadn't ditched Levi or run away and that's all that mattered. Hesitating at first, Levi placed his hand on top of Eren's hand on his thigh and the brunet flinched just a little but didn't pull away from the contact. He just seemed a little startled was all. Levi returned his attention to the movie as well and tried to catch up with what was going on. 

30 minutes later, Levi could feel Eren shifting around in his seat uncomfortably for awhile and he observed the brunet in silence from the corners of his eyes. Eren's eyes were somewhat half-lidded, he was chewing on his bottom lip a little too much and his breathing was still a bit uneven. Not to mention, he kept squeezing his thighs together every so often before he would shift in his seat again and Levi could have sworn he heard a grunt of frustration come from the brunet and he wondered if something was bothering him. 

It wasn't until Levi's eyes wandered back down to their touching hands that he saw Eren was sporting a half hard erection and it was just barely visible through the dark lighting of the theater but Levi could tell it was definitely there. Was Eren getting a hard on in the middle of the movie? Obviously he was but Levi couldn't figure out why. They were just touching hands, sure his hand was placed over the one close to his crotch but that couldn't possibly be enough for the brunet to get hard like this. Eren practically whimpered when Levi squeezed his hand and moved it closer toward Eren's inner thigh. Levi was still a bit confused by it, but he wasn't about to complain. He briefly considered trying to touch and tease Eren here in the middle of the theater, although it would probably be a bad idea considering there was quite a bit of people and there's no way they'd be able to get away with it even if Eren was quiet about it. Levi suddenly felt frustrated. 

Without realizing it, Eren's hand and slipped out from under his own and was now snaking over into Levi's lap tracing dangerously close to his dick as Eren massaged small circles into the muscle of Levi's inner thigh and he felt himself spread his legs open slightly to give Eren better access. Meanwhile, Levi's hand that was still on Eren's thigh began rubbing up and down the length of his inner thigh making the brunet bite his lip again and allow the softest of whimpers to escape. Levi couldn't help but be a bit thrilled by all of this. The fact that they were subtly petting and teasing each other in the darkness of this theater full of people was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. Levi found himself getting slightly hard at the idea of jerking Eren off right now just to see how the boy would struggle to keep his moans and whines from escaping in fear of getting caught. Then again, the little shit might actually encourage the idea of public sex. Hell, he'd already given Levi a blowjob in a nightclub not caring that it was packed with people.

Eren seemed like the type to get off to the idea of public sex, now that Levi thought about it. Levi would even guess that Eren probably already knew he had never dared try public sex before and just to get him annoyed, if Levi were to start jerking him off right now Eren would probably make small noises to alert the people around them what was going on just to see Levi's fear stricken face. Tsk, like Levi was going to give him the satisfaction. He quickly started pushing any thoughts of fucking around with Eren in this movie theater aside when he suddenly felt Eren's hand start palming his slightly hardened erection through the fabric of his jeans. Levi tightened his jaw closed and inhaled sharply through his nose because the agonizingly slow pace that Eren was palming him at felt _sooo_ fucking good against his dick for some reason and he couldn't find it in himself to care about the movie anymore. His attention was focused entirely on the now hot and bothered stripper sitting next to him for reasons unknown. 

Levi watched Eren from the corners of his eyes again and the Brunet was now flushing a deeper shade of red than before and his lips were parted slightly, shimmering with the saliva from his tongue as he licked his lips anxiously. His eyes were now fully half-lidded and he glanced at Levi through hooded light brown lashes. God, he looked fucking amazing. Even in this shitty lighting, Levi could see the lust written all over Eren's face and he felt his already hardening cock twitch with excitement. Well, there went any plans of not fucking around with Eren in the movie theater. Levi anxious ran his hand up and down Eren's thigh again, giving it harsh squeezes to his inner thigh closest to his boner and he felt the brunet stiffen and shudder each time he did so. 

Just as Levi had resolved with himself that he did indeed want to fuck around with Eren in public, he felt his phone buzz violently in his pant pocket and almost gasped at the sensation because his pants were tight and the vibrations of the phone reverberated against Levi's thigh and sent a slight wave of pleasure to his aching cock. Cursing to himself internally, Levi slipped the phone out of his pocket just slightly enough so he could see who was calling him and almost growled out loud when he saw Hanji's work number show up on the caller ID. _'Why the fuck is she calling me from the office?_

Being the workaholic freak he is, Levi started to worry that maybe Hanji was calling him because something at work went wrong it might be important. Sighing softly, Levi turned his attention back to Eren and mouthed a silent 'I'll be back' before he stepped out into the aisle from his seat and answered the call as soon as he was out of the theater. 

"This better be important or I'll fire you, Hanji." he growled as quietly as he could into the receiver trying desperately to ignore the aching hard on he still had as he stood outside of the double doors that led to the theater he and Eren were just in and glanced around at people passing by. 

"Oh, Levi. You can't fire me silly, I'm your superior!" he heard the woman snort and cackle from the other line and he had to will himself not to fucking yell into his phone as he tried his best to express his next words calmly. 

"What the hell is it, Zoe. Speak and speak fast." Levi couldn't help the little bit of venom that dripped into his tone as he made sure to use Hanji's last name so she understood how irritable he was by her call. 

"Okay, Okay. Here's the thing, remember that file you've been working on this past two weeks? The one we just updated into the company system? About that... it seems one of our tech guys made a big boo boo and lost most of the files we worked on this past month. Soooo, long story short you need to come to the office." 

Levi felt his eye twitch a few times as he fell silent at Hanji's words. He was calm on the outside, his face as impassive as ever aside from the subtle eye twitching thing. Inside however, he was fucking seething with rage. A months worth of files, gone? Did the shitty gods or whatever fucking beings that people believed in love to make Levi's life a living hell on purpose? Was this punishment for something he did in a past life? Fuck, Levi didn't know and he really didn't care. All he really cared about was what the hell he was going to do right now. 

"Fine. But I'll have to go and drop Eren off at his apartment before going in-"

"Just bring him with you! We don't have time for you to drop the kid off at his place and then drive all the way back over here, just come now! It won't take long I promise! Then you can get back to your little date!" 

Levi noted that Hanji sounded _just_ a little too excited and happy about all of this for some reason. It gave Levi a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he knew Hanji was up to something but as to what that something was he couldn't figure out. So with a very heavy and frustrated sigh, Levi agreed, reluctantly, and hung up with the crazed woman. 

He could crack a few skulls right now if he had the time but instead he opted for going back into the theater to retrieve his hot and horned up date. _God, _Levi wanted nothing more than to just take the kid home right now and fuck him to his heart's content. He really did, but the workaholic in him was screaming at him to stop all this nonsense and get his ass to the office asap.__

__Stepping back into the theater, Levi noticed that the lights were slowly coming back on signaling that the movie had finished and there was loud murmuring coming from the crowd as they filed out of the theater. Levi turned the corner and saw Eren picking up both of their coats and shuffling out of his seat awkwardly to make his way toward the exit. Levi pushed passed people to meet up with the brunet who, to no surprise to Levi, was still looking slightly flustered as he held his coat to his chest in hopes of hiding his boner._ _

__Eren caught sight of Levi and made his way toward the man before they were out of the theater next. Levi walked a few feet before he stopped and turned to look at his flushing brunet who looked like he was ready to be fucked at any given time. Damn it all, Levi had to curse Hanji internally again before he sighed out loud._ _

__"I just got a call from my co-worker telling me to get my ass to the office asap. It's pretty important, and I wish I could take you home at least but she insisted I come as soon as possible so... it looks like you'll be taking a little ride with me to my work. I hope that's alright, I know it's sudden and trust me, no ones more upset or pissed about this than I am but-"_ _

__"It's fine. Let's just go." Eren cut in giving Levi a small and surprisingly shy smile before he handed Levi his coat and started for the exit trying to slip on his own._ _

__Levi let out a little sigh of relief that Eren didn't get pissed about his sudden call from work but it still annoyed him that the rest of the night was probably going to be ruined. They'd lost the heat of their momentum in the theater and Levi highly doubted Eren would be "in the mood" waiting for Levi to finish tying up loose ends at work. It was truly an unfortunate event._ _

__\---_ _

__Levi guided Eren through the large office building that was Recon Corp. It was dead silent, being that it was now past 11PM and most workers (even those that stayed late) left by this time since the building is locked up after 10PM. Levi often stayed later because he had a key, as did Hanji and Erwin. The two silently made their way toward a set of golden elevators and Levi punched the button for the 23rd floor. There were a total of 25 floors in the building, Levi naturally got his office on one of the highest floors because obviously he was important people. The elevator ride was long and somewhat awkward as Levi noted that Eren still seemed rather fidgety and flustered. The pink tint of his cheeks never went away and he held his coat against his chest firmly still covering his front like if it was the only piece of clothing he had._ _

__It was strange but Levi didn't want to pry into something that might make this situation even more awkward. Finally, the ding signaling that they had reached their destination and Levi once more guided Eren through the eerily quiet and dark hallways as they made their way toward his office door. The shades to Levi's window had been drawn shut, naturally, and Levi turned on the light as he pushed open the door and hung his jacket around the back of his chair and turned back to face the awkward brunet who seemed uncomfortable with his new surroundings. Levi understood, his office was fucking huge, like more than should be necessary but the upside was he had a huge fucking picture window with the perfect view of the city and it looked stunning at night._ _

__"Sorry about this again. Make yourself comfortable wherever you want. There's a mini fridge behind my desk with water bottles and beverages if you get thirsty. The men's room is straight down the walkway where we came in. I'll try and make this quick so we can leave." the raven-haired man said as he approached the brunet who in turn nodded but said nothing._ _

__He still looked flushed and uncomfortable however. Levi reached a hand up to the brunet and brushed some of his brown locks out of his eyes, a small but intimate gesture before Levi gave him a faint smile and left his office. He was still furious that Hanji felt the need to call him out so late at night for such a ridiculous request, obviously Levi wouldn't be able to do much in such a short amount of time. Recovering a months' worth of records and files would take DAYS not hours, but he'd have to do whatever he could as quickly as he could in order to get back to his poor neglected date and end this nightmare of a night._ _

__He sighed as he absently made his way toward Hanji's office on the next floor up. He let his mind wander back to last Saturday morning when Eren told him he'd tell him the reason for why he dislikes dating if he thought this date with Levi went well. Any hopes of the brunet thinking this date ended well went out the window as soon as Hanji forced him to come into work despite his protests. He sighed and wanted a rewind of tonight. First of all, he would have rejected Hanji's phone call in the first place. Second of all, he would have taken Eren home the way he was supposed to and fucked him good and hard the way he was _going_ to if Hanji hadn't called. It was frustrating how this night was ending so far and he briefly wondered if Eren would be pissed at him and never want to go on another date again. Levi dreaded the thought. _ _

__Making his way towards Hanji's office, Levi suddenly realized that the entire floor was quiet. Too quiet if the brunette woman was anywhere within 20 feet of the building. She was never quiet, she was incapable of being quiet for anything longer than 3 seconds. She was loud and obnoxious and so were her actions and everything else she did. The fact that he was answered with even more silence when he knocked loudly on her office doors confirmed Levi's suspicions even further._ _

__Hanji wasn't here._ _

__Levi wanted to smack himself in the face for even believing her little bullcrap story about one of their tech guys making a 'boo boo' as she put it. Their tech guys were all experienced workers, they never made mistakes. It was there job to fix mistakes, not make them. So why he didn't put two and two together was beyond him, but what was even more unknown to him was _why_ Hanji had wanted him to drive all the way back to work with his date in tow if she wasn't even going to be here in the first place. It was all so suspicious and mysterious and Levi was just so angry. He punched in her numbers on his touch screen and waited for the woman to answer. _ _

__"Hey, there Lover Boyyyy~" the woman drawled on the other end and Levi felt himself growl at the tone._ _

__"What the fuck are you playing at here four eyes? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not fucking funny." he hissed into the phone venomously but only got another one of her signature cackles as a response._ _

__"Oh, Levi! If only I could see your face right now! But, well. If you really wanna know, I kind of had this weird fantasy that you would bring Eren to your office one night and just bend him over your desk and screw the poor kids brains out. It was actually a really nice thought so I figured I'd try and set it up for you. I guess it didn't work yet, because you still sound pretty pissed." the brunette admitted and Levi open and closed his mouth spluttering in rage as his brows knitted together in frustration trying to find the right words to respond to her craziness with._ _

__"Wha-How do you- Are you- FUCK! Hanji what the fuck is wrong with you?" was all he could manage after racking his brain for any sort of come back but he was so angry he felt like his brain was probably a fried egg by now._ _

__"Hey, it was worth a try okay. You're telling me you haven't fantasized about office sex with your hot little boyfriend? Because if you tell me no, I'll say you're lying. Everyone fantasizes about hot office sex. Even Erwin has hot office sex when Mike comes in. It's one of the best sexual fantasies your can have, Levi!" she practically screamed into the phone and Levi had officially had enough of her shit._ _

__He punched the end call button and huffed in anger as he made his way down to his office. He felt so stupid for falling for Hanji's little idiotic schemes. When would he learn that she's a fucking nutcase and anything (well most things) she says can't be trusted or believed. The raven-haired man stormed out of the elevator and stomped toward his office and threw the door open in a huff but he was met with quite the surprising scene. Eren, was leaned over his desk and had his pants opened and unzipped but still up for the most part. The hand that wasn't supporting himself up on the wood of his desk was shoved behind him down his pants in what Levi could only assume was fingering himself in a very desperate way._ _

__Levi blinked and swallowed thickly as he stood in the doorway and watched with mild arousal and shock at what his date was currently doing in the middle of his office. Eren's face was flushed and wrecked as he glanced up at Levi but never ceased his actions. He was panting and whining loudly and he seemed to be struggling to speak._ _

__"Ah-L-Levi... hah, I couldn't-couldn't wait anymore... nnh!"_ _

__Hearing the brunet's slightly higher and needy tone of voice made Levi's softened cock perk right up again and suddenly he was burning with desire and need to hear the brunet whine and moan more. He could feel himself getting hard as he stepped into the office and shut the door behind him before slowly approaching the brunet that was bent over his desk. It was quite the beautiful sight, to be honest. Eren looked so fucking helpless and sounded so desperate when he spoke._ _

__"What have you been waiting for exactly, Eren?" the raven-haired man purred softly as he groped Eren's ass before giving it a loving but firm spank making the brunet gasp and shudder._ _

__"Y-Your cock Levi... ah! I n-need your cock in me... I've had this-mmn!- butt plug in my ass for the past two hours... and I can't take it anymore!" the brunet said sounding more desperate with each moan that escaped his lips. He practically growled out the last part of his sentence in pure frustration and Levi could sense it coming off him in waves._ _

__A butt plug, huh? So that was why Eren was acting so strange. He'd gone to the men's room just before the movie started to slip the damn thing in no doubt but didn't expect to have to take a detour with Levi to his office so the poor kid was forced to keep it in for longer than he had anticipated. It all made sense now and Levi couldn't help but chuckle softly as he groped Eren one final time and started untucking the white button up shirt from his pants. Eren stopped playing with the butt plug still in his ass and turned around to face Levi, he still had a hip supporting his wobbly legs up against the desk but out of desperate need the brunet's hands flew to start unbuttoning Levi's white button up so he could touch the man's body._ _

__Levi felt him fumble with the buttons and growl with frustration when he couldn't stop his hands from shaking because Levi could tell he wanted nothing more than to just rip the man's shirt open but Levi gave him a stern glare when he looked like he was about to at one point so Eren had to take his time and undo one button at a time despite his aching need to be fucked right at this very moment. Levi on the other hand, lazily started removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants feeling no real need to rush in the same way the brunet currently was. He was getting hard but he wasn't completely at the point where he was ready to start fucking Eren just yet. He needed a little more to get him going._ _

__Eren somehow successfully managed to unbutton Levi's shirt without ripping it open and as soon as that was done, Eren leaned forward and placed hungry, open mouthed kisses to the pale chest that welcomed him. He kissed and licked at Levi's chest and eventually his collar bones with fervor. He was always attracted to Levi's collar bones, something about them just made Eren want to leave endless marks all over them. He would do just that. It seemed the marks he'd left on Levi from last weekend were already faded and slightly yellowing back to a normal color. He would have none of that._ _

__Levi felt Eren's hot, wet muscle glide up from his collar bones and neck until it eventually reached his jawline where Eren nipped softly and sucked before starting on a new set of love bites on Levi's throat. The raven-haired man loved it when Eren felt the need to mark him so many times. It was like he was making a silent statement that Levi was his by leaving beyond some kind of visible proof. It worked though, even if he'd never admit it to the brunet truthfully. He often got questioned by his colleagues as to why he always looked like a fucking leopard now but he never told them anything. Hanji and Erwin knew why though and that was enough for him. It was sad though, that Levi couldn't leave many (if any) marks on Eren himself because of his job. (apparently his bosses disapproved of hickeys or bruises of any kind saying it ruined the images of the dancers) He wanted others to know that Eren had a lover too. That he belonged to Levi, even though it was mostly just in Levi's mind. He wasn't exactly sure how Eren felt for him to be honest or what he considered their relationship to be._ _

__Levi felt sharp teeth scrape against his collar bone where Eren was making another mark on him and he hissed at the feeling of skin breaking slightly but Eren quickly lapped at the superficial wound he made and kissed it softly. It stung, but in a good way. He could feel Eren's mouth moving lower and lower on his chest and stomach until the brunet eventually dropped to his knees and fumbled with Levi's pant zipper. When he pulled it down and opened Levi's jeans tugging them down along with his boxers, Eren could see that familiar shiny piercing greeting him and he smiled before placing a soft and teasing kiss to the head of Levi's cock. He hadn't noticed when he'd gotten completely hard but it must have been when Eren was kissing him earlier. He let out a soft sigh when he felt the teasing kiss the brunet left on his aching member._ _

__"It's such a shame you don't have your collar with you. I love watching you beg for my cock when you have it on." the older male admitted with a sinister smirk._ _

__Eren smirked up at the raven-haired man. "I'll remember to bring a spare from now on." he purred before swirling his tongue over the tip of Levi's cock playing with the piercing and earning him a grunt from Levi in response._ _

__Levi snorted but allowed his eyes to flutter shut momentarily as he felt Eren's tongue swirl and lap at he tip of his cock. He ran his hand through those soft chocolate locks and before long his mouth was hanging open with a moan as he felt the brunet start sucking on the tip of his cock before letting go and wiping the sides of his mouth standing upright again._ _

__The brunet turned around and shimmied his white pants down just enough so that Levi could have access to his entrance and Eren could still spread his legs comfortably apart before he leaned over the desk and wiggled his ass impatiently. Levi eyed the thick, black butt plug just barely sticking out of his entrance and he cocked a curious brow._ _

__"I can't wait any longer... I lubed up the butt plug before I put it in and I should be stretched enough by now. Fuck me into your desk, Levi." Eren panted out, voice sounding a little more even than before._ _

__The raven-haired man took a second to contemplate. His sharp eyes glanced around the room looking for anything else that might make this more interesting. His eyes looked toward his large picture window and Levi was suddenly hit with inspiration. That wicked smiled returned to his lips as he chuckled darkly and grabbed Eren by his hips firmly before leaning forward and purring into the brunet's ear._ _

__"I have a much better idea." his tone was almost dangerous but it was mostly laced with lust and hunger._ _

__Levi guided the brunet away from his desk until he was standing right in front of his large picture window. Their reflections could just slightly be seen in the glass as Levi positioned Eren forward so the brunet was supporting himself up against the glass and his back was slightly arched so his ass stuck out at just the right angle for Levi to fuck him. Eren seemed to get the picture after a while of curious glances behind him, but Levi was pleased when he didn't protest to such a revealing position. Then again, he figured Eren liked the idea of possibly being seen getting fucked in public. It seemed to make him hornier in fact and Eren was soon back to his impatient ass wiggling and Levi chuckled again leaning forward and placing a kiss to the nape of Eren's neck. His hips pressed against his ass and his cock pushed against the still swallowed butt plug making Eren shift around under the feeling of the butt plug going in further._ _

__"L-Levi...! Oh, God! I need you..." the brunet pleaded desperately as he wiggled his hips and ground back against Levi's now leaking cock. The raven-haired man let out a breathy laugh against the brunet's skin before he reached behind Eren and quickly yanked the butt plug out without any warning making the brunet cry out sharply at the sudden loss of being filled. Levi was surprised by how slick and slippery the thick black plug was and just as Eren had said, his ass was lubed up and his entrance was already stretched and slightly convulsing as he adjusted to the emptiness inside of him. Levi dropped the dripping butt plug without much thought and prodded the tip of his cock inside of Eren's entrance making the brunet whimper and arch his back even more, silently begging to be penetrated._ _

__Levi loved it when Eren got like this. Desperate and needy for the feeling of his cock filling him up, like a greedy little whore. It was beautiful, simply beautiful. Levi was almost too far lost in his lust filled haze to remember they didn't have a condom with them, and he highly doubted he would find one just lying around his office. This would be the first time he entered Eren without one, and while Levi approved of safe sex as much as the next person, the overwhelming desire to feel Eren around his bare cock was enough to throw caution to the wind. At least for right now. Levi slowly eased himself into Eren's stretched entrance, he could feel the heat of his insides engulfing him and it had Levi grunting and heaving before he was even fully all the way in. It was just that good being inside Eren._ _

__The brunet buckled underneath him as he heard the wet squelch of Levi's cock entering his slicked up ass hole, feeling the cold metal of his piercing gliding against his walls slowly as Levi buried himself to the hilt in Eren's heat. Eren caught his own reflection in the glass and flushed at his own helpless expression, he looked so needy and vulnerable with cheeks red as tomatoes and mouth falling open as he let the wanton moaning of his voice fill the room. The glass started to fog up slightly with the heat of his heavy breaths and he momentarily felt his knees quiver and shake before he willed them to still in fear of them giving out on him suddenly. He could feel Levi grunting behind him and the brunet took the opportunity to watch his face in the reflection of the glass as he fucked him._ _

__"Mmnn~! Levi... please, fuck me against the glass!" he begged rutting back to force Levi to move and the raven-haired man growled from the feeling of his cock being swallowed further._ _

__A small curse escaped his lips as he gripped Eren's hips tightly. _"Nnh! Fuck!_ he hissed. _ _

__Levi started up a slow pace, feeling the way Eren's ass swallowed his throbbing cock with each little thrust. The feeling was so much better than he could have imagined, and Eren's ass was so fucking slick with the lube from the butt plug that Levi slipped in and out almost effortlessly. Each time his hips slammed against Eren's ass, he heard the loud wet squelching noises and the light slapping of skin meeting skin. That was when he remembered one of Eren's little kinks. Spanking. Keeping one firm grip on Eren's left hip bone, Levi pulled his right hand back and let it abuse the perfectly round and muscled ass cheek of the Brunet's. As he spanked the brunet with a little more force to each spank than his last one, the pace of his thrusts were picking up as well and the whorish sounds that were falling from the brunet's lips had Levi ramming into him now._ _

__"Oh go-god! Right there, Daddy-yeah! Oh fuck- _fuck! Yes!_ H-harder-mmn!" _ _

__Oh, fuck. Had Eren just called him 'Daddy'? Levi felt his hips stutter at the name and before his brain could even process what the brunet had just begged for, Levi grabbed Eren's wrists and pulled them behind his back painfully locking them in his powerful grips so that the Brunet was in a very helpless position with both arms pinned behind his back and his upper body pressing against the thick glass that was foggy and slightly smeared with sweat from Eren's forehead resting there moments before. The position caused Levi's cock to go even deeper than before and he must have found Eren's sweet spot because with the new position came a slew of even more sinful noises from the brunet. The glass gave Levi a perfect view of Eren's hidden face and the raven-haired man chuckled through his labored breaths as he smirked._ _

__"Look at you... you're a fucking mess -nnh!- ... and it's all because of my cock, i-isn't it Eren?" Levi stuttered only once as he struggled to speak while pounding into the brunet._ _

__The pleasure of fucking him without a condom was finally starting to take it's tool as Levi felt his release coming much sooner than he had anticipated. The writhing brunet beneath him struggled to create any kind of coherent response as his prostate was currently being abused repeatedly, his neglected cock was dripping with pearls of precome by now and Levi noticed it twitch each time he even grazed against the boy's sweet spot. It was swollen and dark in color by now, telling Levi that Eren probably wasn't too far away from his own orgasm as well. Levi had stopped spanking him at some point to take hold of Eren's hands to bound them, but his ass cheeks were still rosy red from the loving abuse._ _

__"M-More... A-AHH! Need more... fuck me, Daddy, fuck me like a whore!" Eren managed through labored breaths and desperate moans. His shoulders slightly ached from the pain of being twisted and locked back behind him but it also added to the thrill of being at Levi's complete mercy. The sounds of their skin slapping together and the wet squelching and slurping noises that came from Levi's cock pounding Eren's ass was deafeningly loud by now._ _

__And _fuck_ there was that 'daddy' thing again and Levi felt like he was going to bust a ball if he didn't somehow fuck Eren harder but he was already ramming into him as deep and as fast as this position allowed him to. His hips stuttered again before Levi got frustrated with his stiffening body, he felt his orgasm coming any second now but he wanted to keep burying his cock into Eren for as long as possible. Tightening his grip on Eren's wrists, Levi yanked the boy further onto his cock hitting his prostate with a violent thrust and then the sound of Eren's crying out sharply as he came. _ _

___"O-OH GOD!! L-LEVI! Ah, Fuck!"_ _ _

__Levi watched tiredly as Eren came straight onto the glass window and carpet beneath them, most of it had gotten on the though, and the brunet's body twitched and flinched from the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Levi felt Eren convulse around his cock and that was enough to send him straight into his own blissful release that he so desperately craved. He buried his cock as deep as he could go inside of Eren's tight ass and felt the warmth of his own fluids fill the brunet as he continued to roll hips into Eren at a much slower pace. His orgasm was so good it was almost painful._ _

__"Fuck, fuck! _E-Eren!_ " was all Levi could manage as his mind went blank and his only thoughts were how good it felt fucking Eren without a condom and how he wished he could fuck him like this forever. _ _

__The brunet was barely coming down from his own high as he leaned limply against the cool of the glass, resting his sweaty forehead against it allowing his breath to fog it up all over again. He felt Levi release his arms from his firm grip and Eren painfully rolled his shoulders around trying to adjust to the burn of his muscles stretching backwards for so long. While the position allowed Levi to pound into him fiercely, it was a little painful to deal with afterwards. Luckily, Eren knew he wouldn't be too sore because of his profession as an exotic dancer. His body was naturally flexible, so as long as he stretched his shoulder muscles a little, he probably wouldn't be in too much pain._ _

__Levi dragged his tired body over toward the red leather couch in his office where he plopped down unceremoniously and let out an exhausted sigh. His eyes fluttering closed but a small smirk spread across his face. Eren was still boneless against the glass but his legs somehow managed not to give out on him and he patiently waited for his breathing to even out. There was no doubt he was exhausted._ _

__"Damn... that was intense." the brunet rasped out. He must have cracked his voice when he screamed out as he came._ _

__Levi gave a soft but tired laugh from the couch and he dragged his tired body back up into a standing position not wanting to get to comfortable in fear of dozing off. He needed to get Eren and himself cleaned up so he could take the brat home._ _

__"Come on. Let's try and get cleaned up in the bathroom." Levi suggested, sauntering over toward the brunet tiredly before he leaned in and placed a lazy kiss to his back of Eren's neck._ _

__"What about your office?" Eren asked slowly. He was way too tired to think about cleaning up the mess they made._ _

__Levi shrugged as he led the brunet out of the office. "The janitors can clean that shit up."_ _

__\---_ _

__The drive back to Eren's apartment was quiet but comfortable. Eren dozed a couple of times but stayed awake for most of the ride back to his place. When Levi pulled up to the building, he was honestly expecting Eren to just tell him goodnight and that would be the end of it but as Levi sat in the drivers side, car still running as he patiently waited for his date to make a move, something unexpected happened._ _

__Eren leaned over towards Levi, practically crawling into the man's lap as he kissed him with a hot passion Levi had only ever felt once, back when he had kissed Eren during the lapdance he was giving Levi. Only this time, instead of Levi being the one to initiate the kiss, Eren had taken the plunge and Levi was more than a little shocked but that didn't stop him from kissing the brunet back just as hard._ _

__When their lips parted, he saw the brunet grin and noticed that familiar shimmer in his eyes._ _

__"Come inside. I want you in my bed tonight." Eren said as his grin widened._ _

__Levi felt himself smile at those words. It seemed tonight had not been ruined in the end. Eren was inviting him to stay the night with him, and there was no way he was going to skip out on that chance. Capturing Eren's lips once more, Levi turned his purring engine off and shoved the keys into his pocket before getting out of the car and letting Eren lead him up to his apartment. The brunet taking his hand as he lead and laced their fingers together loosely._ _

__No, tonight had definitely not been ruined in the least and it was all thanks to Hanji._ _

__ 'Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart  
And is it too much to ask for every Sunday  
And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start' _ _

__ 'I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding  
But I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it' _ _

__ 'So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
'Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true, with me  
Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me' _ _

__ 'Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?  
And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are  
Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me  
'Cause I know that's a good place to start' _ _

__ 'No I won't fill your mind   
With broken promises and wasted time  
And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms  
These arms of mine' _ _

__ ' **Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me...** ' _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy FUCK, this chapter took way too long to write. I'm sorry if it's shit. I tried my best. 
> 
> Chapter 13, back to Eren's POV and he spills to Levi about his past relationship with Jean and shit gets fluffy in the next chapter. Yeah...


	13. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally open up to each other and things are said.  
> Cuddles and fluff all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is mainly fluff, slight angst (not even really), and then more fluff!
> 
> Song used for chapter is Justin Timberlake's Mirrors. (Don't judge me, I like a wide variety of different music xD )

It had come to Eren's attention quite some time ago, that he might have more than just a slight crush on the man currently spooning him in his bed. Last night's date with Levi had probably been one of the best date's Eren had been on in awhile. Actually, scratch that. It was the _only_ date Eren had been on in the last 3 years. It didn't go exactly as he had expected it to, then again nothing ever really went as Eren expected it to. His life for example, was good Exhibit A material. 

The sunlight bathed his bedroom in warm light but Eren couldn't find it in himself to be grouchy or annoyed in the least at the blinding sun rays that he'd normally curse waking up to in the mornings. This time was different. Levi was in _his_ bed, in _his_ apartment, wearing absolutely nothing as their bodies molded together in a comfortable position underneath the sheets. Eren could feel Levi's soft breaths against the back of his neck and soft rise and fall of his chest against his bare back. The older man had his arms wrapped possessively around the brunet's waist, their limbs a tangled mess but Eren wasn't complaining. Instead he was focused on trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach and the grin the threatened to split across his face. 

He wasn't exactly sure when it started happening, but Eren wanted to believe that somewhere in his heart this might actually work out. This, whatever it is, he had with Levi. Were they dating now? Did that make them boyfriends? Were they a couple? Does Levi even _want_ to be in a relationship with him? All these questions ran through Eren's thoughts and he found himself fidgeting uncomfortably. That good feeling he'd had just moments ago was soon being replaced by insecurity after insecurity. _What if Levi is embarrassed to date a stripper? What if this is just a one time thing and he never wants to do it again? Maybe he thinks I'm just a slut who goes out with all his clients that show interest in him?_ Eren was really starting to hate himself for going down this road again. 

It was a repeat of his last almost serious relationship. He got one month in with the guy and then it all fell apart because Eren started getting all self-conscious about every little thing and he broke up with him because he was scared of getting in too deep and essentially getting his heart broken all over again. It was Eren's own fault, he knew that much. But it still didn't change the fact that he always found some kind of excuse to break up or distance himself away from people. His friends and co-workers were no exception. He acted this way toward everyone. It was just easier. 

Eren felt Levi stir from behind him, a small, raspy groan escaping his lips as the shorter man stretched his limbs and then lazy wrapped his arms back around Eren's torso tracing especially lazy patterns onto his stomach and humming softly. The brunet felt his cheeks go warm and he suddenly remembered the position he was in. He should get up. He should definitely get up right now and walk away. He knew this all too well. He had embedded this action into his head whenever he slept with Jean, whether it was at Jean's shitty apartment or at his apartment, he always made it a point to leave first with whatever dignity he had left. 

It wasn't so easy with Levi, though. Eren didn't actually _want_ to leave the man's embrace, in fact it was the exact opposite. He wanted to be engulfed in Levi's arms and pressed up against his body as much as physically possible. He wanted to bury his nose in his skin and just take in his natural scent, to be intoxicated by his mere presence alone. To allow those butterflies in his stomach to keep on fluttering because he could admit to liking the way Levi traced his fingers across his skin with feather light touches that made his heart go absolutely crazy. It left a trail of fire on his skin despite Levi's hands always being so cold. He wanted to belong to him. 

If it was Levi, he didn't mind being treated like an object. He didn't mind if the only thing Levi liked about him was the fact that he could fuck like a whore, he didn't mind if Levi used him for his own selfish needs. It was a sickening state of mind, really. Becoming so enamored with someone to the point where you throw all your own self respect away and want the person you love in any form they give themselves. It wasn't healthy, he knew that. But that was how Eren Jeager loved. 

"Eren... stop. moving." he heard the surprisingly low voice of Levi mumble into his back as the shorter man stirred around in place again. 

Eren felt his heart do back flips at the sound of Levi's morning voice, it always surprised him how sexy it sounded. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" the brunet managed sheepishly. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to face Levi this morning after letting his mind wander down such a dark road only moments ago.

"Not really. I've actually been awake for awhile now." he heard the man admit as nonchalantly. 

So he was awake all this time but didn't make any effort to let go of the brunet or grab his things and leave? That was a first for Eren. The brunet swallowed thickly before answering. 

"Do you want coffee?" Eren asked trying to sound just as nonchalant before attempting to get out of bed. 

One of Levi's arms reached back over and pulled Eren back down onto the bed with a strong tug and the brunet fell flat on his back against the mattress blinking a bit in confusion as the raven-haired man scowled while hovering over him. 

"No. I want you to stop being a little shit and stop avoiding having to look at me." Levi said rolling his eyes after a minute. 

Eren only blinked up at the older male, not really sure what to say. He looked away from Levi for a moment, seemingly in thought and there was a brief silence before Eren's eyes shifted back up to catch Levi's gaze still hard on him and then he said,

"You wanted to know the reason why I don't like to date, didn't you?" 

His question caught Levi off guard as the raven-haired man blinked down at him with confusion clear in his storm grey eyes before the brunet's words finally seemed to process in his mind and the man nodded slowly. 

"I did and I still do." 

Eren looked back down to the side, staring at nothing in particular as he sighed and tried to think of a good way to start his tragic tale off. Oh joy. He couldn't wait to tell Levi all the fucked up stuff about himself. But, fair was only fair. Eren had promised and now he had to keep his word. 

Levi folded his arms over Eren's chest as he rested his upper body on the brunet's, Eren didn't seem to mind as he kept silent still trying to think of a way to not awkwardly start this story off but no matter how you looked at it, the story in itself wasn't a very pretty one to begin with. So, with a slow intake of breath the brunet started. 

"In middle school, I didn't know I was gay. I had never really had a crush on anyone before, boy or girl. So it never really occurred to me that I might be gay but then this horse faced fucker waltzes into my life like the arrogant little prick he is and turned my world upside down." 

Levi listened quietly to Eren speak, studying his expressions carefully as he spoke about his past. 

"His name was Jean, we were both the same age and in the same class together along with my childhood friend Armin and my sister, Mikasa. At first, Jean would pick on me for no reason. We would constantly fight and I thought it was because he had a thing for my sister. I hated him so fucking much, like oh my god, Levi. His face, he literally looks like a fucking horse." the brunet said rolling his eyes and snorting ultimately making Levi chuckle softly into his folded arms as he rested his head on top of Eren's chest. 

Ah, so that was the 'Jean' person that he had heard the security guard at the Club mention the first night he and Eren had met. It all made sense now. 

"So? What exactly did this 'horse faced fucker' do to make you realize you liked dick and not pussy?" Levi asked in a playful tone of voice despite the words he chose to use. 

Eren sighed sounding almost exasperated and going so far as to rub a temple with two of his fingers before continuing. Levi listened intently. 

"So when I was 13, by now I was starting to question my sexuality a little. I didn't find girls attractive in the way I seemed to find Jean attractive, in a really fucked up sort of way. Now that I think about it maybe it was just the pre-teen hormones talking but I thought the guy was hot and I was stupid for even thinking that because I hated his dumb ass. Anyway, one day me and Jean got into a really nasty fist fight. I mean, we got into fights everyday but it never really got as heated as this fight did. Then, that neighing mother fucker decides that right in the middle of punching me in the nose, that it's _okay_ to slam me against a wall and kiss the fuck out of me. And I'm talking about tongue and everything. Like the whole fucking nine yards." 

Eren paused for a few seconds, seemingly getting caught up in the memory and Levi could have sworn he saw a slight blush tint his cheeks but he quickly pushed that thought aside. The raven-haired man could feel himself getting a bit jealous at the idea that Eren might still have feelings for this Jean person. 

"It was stupid... and then the dumbass confessed that he was in love with me. After giving me a bruised chin and cut on my nose, he tells me he's had the biggest crush on me since we first met. It was stupid, it was ridiculous but... I ended up telling him I liked him a lot and things sort of took off from there... that was my big gay wake up call." 

Levi didn't say anything. In fear of letting something stupid slip from his lips. He remained as silent and still as he could possibly be and waited for Eren to continue, although he was already feeling that familiar possessive feeling bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the way Eren talked about this Jean person. 

"We started dating after that. Jean naturally being my first boyfriend, he was my first everything. Even though we still fought and bickered over the dumbest things, I started trusting him. My life at home hadn't been the best, my dad turned into an abusive asshole after my mom died and would beat the shit out of me whenever he was home. Jean had become my safe haven in a way because whenever I didn't feel like going home in fear of my dad being there, he would offer to let me stay at his house. It turned into a routine throughout middle school and I found myself not hating my life as much now that he was in it. I fell in love with him." 

Eren voice had progressively gone from his normal tone to a much softer, tender tone and it irked something deep inside Levi that he didn't want to acknowledge. He pushed that feeling as far away as he could because he knew that if he allowed that feeling to surface up and consume him, he'd end up scaring Eren away. Levi watched as Eren's eyes started watering up slightly and he took in a shaky breath. 

"I trusted him, Levi. He said he'd always be there for me, to protect me from my dad, to wipe away my tears whenever I thought about my mom, to kiss me to sleep when I had nightmares. I loved him so much, but he repaid me by seducing my best friend into sleeping with him. I was so hurt because two of the people I trusted the most went behind my back and decided to hurt me in the worst way possible. Then I found out from my sister that she had secretly been sleeping with Jean our whole freshman year of High School. My _sister_ , Levi! The person I trusted to never hurt me most of all, my family."

Eren was tearing and practically growling out his last words in a futile attempt to stop his tears of anger from falling but they did so against his wishes and Levi quickly swiped a thumb across his cheeks to wipe the hot tears that streamed down. Eren let a quiet sob escape before he sniffled and tried to put on a brave face to finish the rest of his story. 

"I wasted 3 years of my life on that fucking cheating horse ass, I had been betrayed by my two closest friends and the guy I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The only things I had left in my life to look forward to because even though my dad would still come around and try to beat the shit out of me or lock me a dark basement for days, I still managed to think my life was okay because of those three people. After I found out about the cheating and the sneaking behind my back, my life spiraled out of control. I ran away from home when I was 15 and started living on the streets. I started doing drugs in hopes that maybe one day I'd overdose and just be done with it."

The brunet's tears had stopped falling but his eyes were still glassy. The look of hurt and anguish that had been on his face only moments ago had been replaced with a very impassive look as Eren spoke blandly now. To put it simply, Eren looked numb. Levi felt his chest tighten at the expression, at his words and the way he said them as if it was no big deal. He had a pool of emotion vomit in his stomach. He felt pissed, he felt angry, he felt sad, he felt relieved, he felt happiness. It was all forming together into one big giant ball of 'what the fuck' in his gut and he wasn't sure what kind of expression he was making because the brunet stared up at him with big, wide sparkling eyes. 

"Levi...?" the sound of Eren's small, timid voice calling his name snapped Levi out of his shit and the raven-haired blinked before shifting his gaze down to Eren's small rosy lips. 

He wanted to kiss him. But now probably wasn't the best time. Levi felt the urge to say something first. 

"I'm happy we met, Eren. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" _'I'm glad you didn't give up on life because I got to meet you.'_

Eren's cheeks flushed at Levi's words and he nodded slowly. He suddenly felt so embarrassed, especially since Levi was looking at him with such a tender and understanding look. Those silver orbs cutting right into his heart like they always did giving him that familiar feeling of his heart flopping around like a fish in his chest. 

"You wanna hear something fucked up about me?" Levi asked with a faint smirk as he pushed up off of Eren and sat back on his haunches on the bed. He was obviously trying to lighten the sudden heavy mood that fell over them with Eren's sudden confessions. 

The brunet propped himself up on his elbows with a raised brow of confusion but nodded slowly regardless. Levi closed his eyes for a moment not really sure if what he was about to say would actually make Eren feel better but well, he suddenly felt like it was only fair that he share something person about himself too now that Eren had practically poured his heart out for Levi to see. He also secretly wanted Eren to know that he had a scarred heart as well. Levi cleared his throat and finally shook off the last of his sleepy state.

"I was the product of a secret affair between a very well respected Business man and a French Prostitute. My mom was only 16 when she had me, and I grew up with her in France until I was 6 years old. Then my bastard father took me away from her and brought to America to live with his wife and my two half siblings who were half my age. You can imagine how hard it was growing up in a house full of people who despised you for being a bastard child, and not being able to speak a lick of english." the raven-haired man rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. 

Eren only nodded in acknowledgement while his eyes stayed trained on Levi's expression. He was surprised the man was telling him something so personal about himself but Eren found himself unable to stop the man because secretly he wanted to know more about Levi too. The older man continued. 

"So basically, I was bullied at school because I had a thick accent and I was bullied at home by my two older siblings and my step mother for being the child of a whore. I was always getting jumped or cornered and beaten so I had to start learning how to fight and defend myself. I got better at defending myself as I got older, and one time when my siblings tried to jump me while I was in the shower I fucked them up so bad that they never messed with me again after that. I was only 10. It was funny as fuck, let me tell you." 

Levi saw Eren smile and a small part of himself lit up because that's what he wanted to see, Eren smiling that gorgeous, blinding smile that made his heart go aflutter like a moonstruck 15 year old girl. 

"I always had an idea that I was gay, though. When I got to middle school, that was when I met best friend and boss Erwin Smith. The big blond guy that was with us at Club Rose the night we first met." Levi explained and Eren opened his mouth in a small 'O' before nodding. 

"Anyway, when my old man found out that I liked dicks instead of chicks he had a shit fit. Actually, shit fit wouldn't be the correct word to describe it. More like, he had a bitch fit. He came into my room one day and started screaming his head off about how I was an embarrassment to the family and a whore just like my mother. You wanna know what he did after that, Eren?" 

The brunet's eyes widened considerably and he nodded his head enthusiastically waiting for Levi to tell him. 

"He beat the fucking shit out of me and kicked me out of his house. I was only 15 years old at the time, no drivers license, no job, no home to go back to. I ended up joining a gang of kids my own age and got in trouble more times than I can possibly count. I stole shit, I beat up grown men that were twice my size on a daily basis, I vandalized shit, I was one mean fabulous gay mother fucker and I didn't not give a shit. At least, not until I got thrown in Juvie the second time around. That was when Erwin had to step in and knock some damn sense into me. I was dealing with my daddy issues in all the wrong ways, by fucking up my own life and earning a criminal record. Erwin managed to help me get my life back together and fuck if I know how he did it but he helped me through my senior year of high school and I fucking graduated with scholarships up the ass. That was my big _'Fuck you'_ to my dad." Levi smirked triumphantly and saw the Brunet throw his head back and laugh. 

"That-that totally sounds like something you would do, oh my fucking god Levi." the brunet was now holding his stomach and fighting back more laughter as he grinned. 

Levi snorted and kicked the brunet playfully under the sheets hearing the boy give a halfhearted 'ow' through his laughing fit. The raven-haired man allowed himself a laugh as well and then tackled the boy on the bed until he was flat on his back again. 

Levi caught Eren's lips suddenly and kissed him softly at first, silencing the cheerful laughter that filled the room. Eren's laughter subsided but Levi could still feel the brunet smiling against his lips as they exchanged lazy kisses. When they parted, both feeling just slightly breathless, Eren smiled up at the raven-haired man with a tender look in his eyes. 

"Levi. I want you to mark me." the brunet said with a soft voice. The request caught Levi off guard again and he raised a questioning brow at the younger male smiling beneath him. 

"I thought your job had some stupid as fuck rule about hickeys and bruises?" he asked with a dubious stare. The brunet only rolled his eyes. 

"Auruo is the one who invented that rule. Petra won't care if I have a few. Besides, I _want_ you to bite me." Eren side with a playful bite to his lower lip. 

Levi smirked. "Be careful what you wish for, Kid." was all he said before he attacked Eren's throat with open mouthed kisses, straddling the taller male as he writhed underneath him. 

" _Oh_ , Levi..." Eren moaned quietly as he felt Levi's mouth working on a set of love bites. 

Levi hummed approvingly into Eren's caramel skin as he bit and sucked at it lovingly. _'You belong to me.'_

'Aren't you somethin' to admire  
Cause' your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine'

'If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side'

'Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
and I can't help but stare cause   
I see truth somewhere in your eyes'

'I can't ever change without you,  
You reflect me and I love that about you  
And if I could I would look at us all the time

'Yesterday is history,  
Tomorrow is a mystery,  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause' I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold'

'Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy   
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out 

You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my Mirror'

'Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life

You're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE ANYONE GOES ON A HATE RAMPAGE ON JEAN, MIKASA OR ARMIN HEAR ME OUT FOR A SECOND OKAY???
> 
> I should clarify that this isn't the full story of what happened. This is only Eren's perspective. I have yet to reveal WHY Mikasa did what she did, and I'll be getting to that eventually. To be quite honest, I left a lot of shit out regarding Jean and Eren but again, it'll all come to light later on down the road. 
> 
> Things will get better between Eren, Jean, and Armin (and maybe Mikasa). I SWEAR. 
> 
> P.S. This chapter is shit. DON'T LOOK AT ME.


	14. Till The World Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren introduces Marco to Angel.  
> Armin meets Eren's Co-Workers from Club Rose.  
> Silliness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love writing chapters with Marco and the rest of the Club Rose gang.  
> This is really just Eren interacting with all his friends. A very silly and lighthearted chapter this shall be!
> 
> Song Eren dances to is Britney Spears Till The World Ends. Start the song when you see the (X) symbol~ 
> 
> P.S. For those of you who don't know who Angel Aaltonen is here's a link to his offical SnK character wiki.(http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_Aaltonen) I just wanted an excuse to use him in a fic since no one's ever mentioned him in one before.

Eren woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He had classes today but the weather had taken a rather chilly turn and decided to drop down to almost freezing. It was probably 40 freakin degrees outside and Eren did _not_ feel like moving even one inch from his comfortable warm spot underneath his bundle of blankets pillows. His bed felt like heaven right now but his phone and whoever was calling him decided on being dicks this morning. Who even wakes up willingly when it's freezing outside? Satan, that's who.

Fed up with having to hear the repetitive high pitched noise that was his phone, the brunet shot an arm out from underneath the warm cocoon of blankets and snatched his phone from the table side as he answered it without checking the caller ID. 

"Hello?" he answered. Voice husky and groggy with sleep. 

"You're still in bed?!" a shrill voice cried from the other end of the receiver. 

The brunet sighed, already regretting answering the phone. 

"Chill out, Armin. I'm not still in bed, geez." Eren huffed into the phone. 

"Eren. I can tell when you're lying. Plus, you literally sound like you're hiding under a mountain of blankets right now. You need to get up, Class starts in an hour." the heard the blond chide, although it was normal to hear by now. 

"Ugh. It's 10AM already? God, I feel like I've only slept a couple of hours." he whined rolling over onto his side. 

It wasn't like Eren was lazy or anything. Far from it, really. He wasn't insanely smart like Armin, but he had good grades and did all his assignments. But seriously, who could blame him for wanting to be even just a little lazy and stay in the warmth of his apartment rather than being assaulted by bitter cold winter air? No one. 

"Eren. Weren't you going on and on about trying to run into that Senior at our college, what was his name again, Angel? I think he has morning classes so if you want to catch him, you need to get out of bed first." Armin could be surprisingly authoritative when he wanted to be. 

Eren sighed heavily again before throwing his blankets off of his half naked body and shivering when he was met with the cold chill of his apartment. "Fine. Fine. I'm getting up, geez." 

He could hear the blond giggle on the other end of the line before saying he'd see him soon and then the two hung up. Eren left to drag his tired self toward his bathroom to shower and hopefully wake up a little more. 

\---

Eren felt a little more than frustrated when he got to Campus and saw no signs of the man, Angel, that he was looking for. Well, at least nobody couldn't say he didn't _try_ to rush to school before the man left. Eren had actually managed to get to school a little more earlier than usual for once and he decided to stop by the little coffee shop on campus to get a bite to eat with Armin because, why not? 

As the two boys entered the small, cozy coffee shop, they were greeted with a stuffy warmth that Eren gladly welcomed as he sighed with relief and removed his jacket to let his body accept more of the warmth. To his surprise, however, the very man he was looking for was standing behind the counter of the coffee shop with a black apron on and a charming smile. Angel Aaltonen. 

"Hello, welcome to The Wall Cafe. What can I get you?" the tall blond man asked with another flash of his pearly whites and Eren caught himself smiling back as well.

"Hey, Angel. I didn't know you worked here." the brunet greeted as he approached the counter. Armin following slowly after him with a shy smile. 

The taller blond blinked and seemed to recognize Eren as the brunet removed the beanie he was wearing. "Oh, hey. Eren, right? Sorry, I didn't recognize you for a minute." 

Eren only shrugged as he continued to smile, leaning forward a bit on the counter. Thankfully the coffee shop was empty, Armin and Eren being the only two customers at the moment. 

"It's cool. I'll have one white chocolate mocha latte, a blueberry muffin, and one pumpkin spice cappuccino for my friend here. How's it going, man?" the brunet ordered, trying to strike up casual conversation. 

Luckily, Angel was a pretty easy guy to talk to. "Coming right up. I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. How about you? I haven't really talked to you since that one time your car broke down." 

The taller blond kept up the conversation flawlessly as he worked on their orders. His charming smile never faded and Eren couldn't help but think how Lucky Marco is that he's introducing such a nice guy to him. Otherwise, Eren would have been tempted to seduce Angel himself. Ha. That was a joke. Eren was already too smitten with 5 foot 3 inches of sex God that was Levi. The attractive bastard. Just thinking about him made Eren's heart start beating a little faster. 

"Oh, yeah. Man, that was awhile ago. I got her all fixed up since then thanks to that friend of yours at the car shop." Eren chuckled nervously. He truly was terrible when it came to keeping up with friends. He was all work and no play lately. Well, he had enough play at work so technically he got to play while he was working, but that's not the point. Angel. Introduce him to Marco. Right. 

"Glad to hear it. Here are your orders. That'll be $8.50." the blond handed them their drinks (and Eren's muffin) and Armin let out a small sigh of relief as the heat coming from the plastic cup shot warmth into his poor cold hands. (He'd forgotten his mittens today)

Eren pulled his wallet out and paid for the both of them. Armin was used to that by now and despite not liking anyone paying for him, knew better than to argue with Eren on this kind of matter. Eren handed Armin his drink and muffin and told him to get them a seat wherever he liked while he lingered by the counter to talk to Angel. The shorter blond gave him an eyebrow wiggle, suggesting something Eren didn't even want to talk about and the brunet only rolled his eyes as he shooed his friend off. 

Turning back to the taller, handsome male behind the counter, Eren smiled again. "So, hey. I know this is probably going to sound really random and out of the blue, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting one of my co-workers from the club? He's really sweet and not to mention a total cutie pie. I kind of mentioned I knew a guy from my uni who'd be a good match and he said he was interested in meeting up if you were." 

Eren saw Angel's violet eyes blink at his question before the blond let out a small chuckle. "Oh, wow. Yeah, you were right that was really random and out of the blue. Gosh, Eren. You don't beat around the bush, do you?" the blond was now doubling over the counter as his chuckles turned into soft laughter. Eren wasn't offended or upset by it. He only chuckled along with him. 

Once his laughter had subsided, Angel wiped away tears before straightening up and nodding his head. "Alright. I'll take a chance. It's not like I'm seeing anyone right now anyway, besides if he's as sweet as you say he is, how can I say no? You got me curious now." 

The brunet beamed as he nodded back happily. "He's even sweeter in person! You guys will totally hit it off, I just know it!" Eren said with a little giggle as he thought about how adorably embarrassed Marco will be once Eren introduces them. Composing himself slightly, the brunet cleared his throat but the smile on his face never faded. 

"Are you free later on this evening? I'm going to be meeting up with my co-workers at Maria's Burger joint. It'd be the perfect time for you guys to meet and chat." Eren chirped happily. He couldn't hide his excitement for Marco. The guy really deserved someone as nice as Angel, and Eren would know. Angel was just what his name suggested, an angel. He'd helped Eren out on several occasions with his car and Marco helped Eren on several occasions even when the brunet didn't ask for help. He was just that sweet. 

The blond pondered his offer for a minute before smiling again and nodding. "Yeah, I think I'm pretty much free later. What time do you want me to meet you over there?" Angel asked pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket. 

"I'll be meeting my co-workers around 6PM. Do you want my number in case you need any more info?" the brunet was now pulling out his own cell phone and handing it over to the taller blond. 

"Yeah, that would help. Here, go ahead and plug your number into my phone too." 

After they exchanged numbers, Eren lingered for another minute to chit-chat with the blond before saying his goodbyes and heading back over to Armin had already eaten half of his blueberry muffin. Eren snatched the pastry from the table and began to snarf it down like if it were going to be taken away from him at any second and Armin only rolled his eyes before chucking and taking another ship of his cappuccino. 

"So... what was _that_ all about?" the shorter blond asked with another suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

Eren swallowed his muffin thickly before taking a sip of his already cooled mocha latte and cleared his throat before glaring at Armin. 

"It's not like that, Armin. Geez. I don't have the hots for every slightly attractive guy I talk to, you know." 

"Yeah, but Angel isn't just _slightly_ attractive. He's _ridiculously_ attractive. So, excuse me for assuming. Anyway, I overheard you talking about meeting up with some of your co-workers later at Maria's." 

Eren only nodded, feeling glad that Armin had dropped the subject about his love life. He wasn't about to tell Armin that he was essentially off the market now and that reason was being he was seeing Levi. Nope. The blond knew better than to question Eren about his love life after the incident with Jean. It might have seemed a mean thing to do, and yeah it happened a long time ago and maybe Eren should just grow the fuck up and get over it, but the brunet had made it a point for not just Armin but also Mikasa to never ask him questions that over-stepped the invisible boundary he'd set for them after they lost his trust. Luckily, Armin seemed to respect this. To some extent anyway. 

"Yeah. It's a monthly thing Pixis likes to do in order to get us to 'bond' with our fellow co-workers. It's really just an excuse to get shit-faced, but we have fun I guess." the brunet said before shrugging casually and taking another sip of his drink. It was warm enough to almost make him forget about bitter cold that awaited them outside the cafe doors. Almost. 

"That sounds fun. Do you... mind if I tag along? I've never really gotten the chance to meet any of your co-workers before and you're always speaking so fondly of them so... I..." the smaller blond trailed off sounding a bit ashamed for asking the question in the first place. His cornflower blue eyes avoided Eren's bright Varidian's like the plague and suddenly the brunet felt like the world's biggest asshole. 

After a minute or two of awkward, tense silence, Eren resolved with himself that letting Armin meet his co-workers couldn't do any harm. They were just his co-workers, even though in some ways he had come to think of them like a small second family after working with all of them for so long now. He cleared his throat loudly and Armin's eyes hesitantly shifted up to met his gaze before Eren cracked a small smile. 

"Yeah, you can come along. After classes are done, we can drive over to my apartment and get ready and we'll go together." 

The smaller blond boy perked up considerably and nodded his head. Eren couldn't help but let Armin's happiness rub off on him as he playfully nudged him in the shoulder and they both finished the rest of their drinks in peace before heading off to their first Classes of the day. 

\---

Armin and Eren left his apartment around 5:45PM. Maria's wasn't that far away from the apartment, plus, it was a Thursday. There was hardly any afternoon/evening traffic to deal with, that would come later after 6PM. As they arrived at Maria's, Eren noted that he could only make out his boss Petra's car and Marco's light green punch buggy in the parking lot. So far, it seems like they were early. 

Eren had texted Angel after they parked the car that he was already there and Angel replied that he was already on his way. Eren briefly wondered if the older blond male lived further away than he did but quickly forgot these thoughts as he entered the small restaurant and heard Hannes call out to him as he did. 

"Hey, Hannes. How's it going?" Eren greeted back with a wave as the blond man peeked out from behind the high kitchen fryers and smiled. 

"Hey, Kiddos. Armin! Long time no see!" the older blond man said as he greeted the smaller one who eagerly greeted the man back and linger a step or two behind Eren to chat with man. 

The brunet decided to start heading over toward the larger back area that would soon be packed with his co-workers. It seemed that Petra and Marco had already started racking some tables together so that everyone had a place to sit when they started arriving. Petra caught Eren's presence and her face lit up as she waved him down excitedly. The brunet smiled and returned her kind smile with one of his own as he approached her with a hug. 

"Oh! Eren, I'm glad you're here! Marco and I were just about to start calling everyone to make sure they were still coming." the smaller strawberry blonde woman squeaked as she gave Eren a quick but meaningful squeeze to his considerably larger frame and hopped back smiling still. 

Marco came up to Eren next and placed a light hand on his shoulder with an equally kind smile as Petra's and the brunet grinned. "Hey, Marco. I hope you're ready for a surprise." Eren said mischievously making the freckled boy chuckle nervously. 

"Oh, no. Should I be worried then?" Marco asked sheepishly but his smile was still there. Just then Armin found Eren again and joined him by his side giving both Petra and Marco a shy smile. 

The petite strawberry blonde shot Marco a surprised look and Marco did the same as they both eyed the small blond boy standing timidly next to him and then looked to Eren with the biggest grins on their faces. The brunet rolled his eyes to show his physical annoyance before he introduced Armin. 

"Guys, this is my childhood friend Armin Arlert. Armin, this the Club's Manager Petra." Eren said as he motioned toward Petra who gave the shorter blond a wave with a friendly smile. 

"And the cute guy with the freckles is my co-worker, Marco." Eren winked at Marco who in turned blushed but greeted Armin with a friendly handshake and a smile just as Petra had done. 

The smaller blond boy felt a little less tense now that he knew their names and he shook both of their hands with a little less reserved now that he had been properly introduced. 

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you finally. Eren has mentioned his co-workers from the club quite often." Armin said with a friendly smile of his own. Petra and Marco seemed a bit taken aback by his sudden change of character didn't seem bothered with it. 

The four of them took their seats in the center of the string of tables they laced together. Armin quietly asked Eren just how many people were supposed to show up to which Eren only shrugged because he honestly did not know. It always varied. Sometimes it was packed and most of their co-workers would show up, other times it was only a small handful but they still managed to have a good time regardless. It wasn't until Angel arrived that Eren shot up from his seat and approached the tall older male with a smile. 

"Hey, glad you could come. Did you have a hard time finding parking?" the brunet asked as he stood next to the blond. He took a second to noticed Angel was basically wearing the same clothes he'd worn earlier in the day. He probably came right over after his shift ended at the cafe. 

Angel smiled back at Eren and shook his head softly. His long blond locks falling over his pale face gracefully. "No, it wasn't so bad. Am I late though?" he asked sounding a bit worried and Eren quickly reassured him. 

"No, you're right on time. My co-worker that I want you to meet is already here, let's go sit down." 

Eren ushered Angel over toward the large table with mostly empty seats and he saw the three of his friends give him a strange look as he approached. Armin being the most confused of them all. The brunet could see Marco blushing a mile away as they got closer to the table and he silently snickered to himself. 

"I hope you don't mind, Petra. I invited another friend of mine, He goes to the same Uni with Armin and I." Eren said motioning for Angel to take a seat next to Marco who was now flushing a deep crimson. _'Adorable.'_

Petra simply waved it off, saying the more the merrier before she introduced herself and Eren took his seat back in between Petra at the head of the table and Armin sitting to his right. He quietly watched as Angel looked Marco over for a second or two and then smile before extending his hand out for the freckled boy to shake. 

"Hi, I'm Angel Aaltonen. You must be Marco, am I right?" the blond asked flashing another one of his charming smiles and Marco froze. Eren found back giggles. _'Angel, you smooth bastard.'_

Marco fumbled around for his words as he tried to hide his flushing face but took Angel's hand in his own slightly shaky one and smiled back. "Y-Yes, I'm Marco. Marco Bodt, nice to meet you." 

_God,_ Eren could have sworn he heard wedding bells in the distance as he saw the two exchanging greetings before falling into a comfortable silence. The two men still slightly smiling at each other every now and then. 

The brunet felt a nudge into his side and he turned to meet Armin's big, round blue eyes. He gave Eren an accusing stare and the brunet cocked a confused brow. The blond leaned in a bit closer so that he could whisper into Eren's ear. 

"I thought you were talking to Angel because _you_ were interested in him. I thought you guys were really hitting it off in the cafe." Armin leaned back into his original position and Eren gave him a bored stare. Really, Armin? This again? He chose instead to ignore the blond and favor of greeting some of his other's co-workers as they started to pour in. 

Annie came in with surprisingly Reiner and Berholdt following not too far behind her, Eren wondered if they had car pooled together or something. Then Christa came in with that tall girl with freckles that worked Security at the front foor, Ymir. Apparently they were a thing, at least that's what Eren assumed. Introductions continued and Armin was starting to become a little less shy now that he was meeting Eren's co-workers. They all seemed like nice people so far. Annie sat across from Armin and they even conversed a little, which surprised Eren since Annie was normally very quiet and often kept to herself. Connie came in, loudly. He was complaining about how some jerk stole the parking space he'd been waiting 5 minutes for and how it took him another 10 whole minutes circling the small parking lot until he found another opening. 

Gunther and Erd arrived together, naturally. They both greeted Eren cheerfully and the brunet greeted them with the same amount of cheer. Gunther and Erd were always so great to him. They gave him advice whenever he needed it and they didn't let anyone mess with him or any of the other dancers for that matter. Gunther was especially protective of their workers in general. Erd tended to lean more towards the Dancers though. Almost everyone was there, they were only waiting on Sasha but things were loud and busy enough without her as it was.

Everyone chit-chatted and sipped on their beers or drinks. Armin had struck up a conversation with Bertholdt now, and Eren balanced between conversing with Petra and secretly watching while Angel and Marco talked and laughed as well. Looks like they were hitting it off nicely. When Sasha finally did arrive, all hell broke loose. She immediately wanted to order everything off the menu and Eren fixed her with a stern glare. 

"Sasha, I thought you were keeping to the diet and work out regiment I put you on last month?" he asked in a tone that almost sounded like a parent chastising a small child. The brunet girl pouted and hung her hand heavily. 

"But-But, Eren! We only get to do this kind of thing once a month! Let me just have _one_ colossal burger with a side of colossal fries, _pleeeeeease??!_ " her big brown eyes were practically watering by now and Eren sighed. 

"Fine. But I'm gonna make sure you work your ass off after this to burn all those calories you're about to eat." he warned playfully. It fell on deaf ears however as the girl immediately placed her order and seemed much more happy now. Eren only smiled and shook his head. 

"Hey, Eren. Here's that mixed CD you wanted. I got a little ballsy and threw in some remixes of some of the songs on there as well. Maybe you could use some of them for once of your performances?" Connie said taking a sip of his beer as he handed Eren a blank CD with some scribbled writing on the face. 

Before the brunet could take it from him, Reiner snatched it up and read the titles out loud earning him a snarl of anger from Eren as he shot up from his seat to grab it. 

"Britney Spears and Ke$ha? Really?" the ripped blond asked incredulously as he held the CD up high in the air where Eren couldn't reach without jumping up or climbing up the man entirely. Eren wasn't about to give Reiner the satisfaction of making him do such a thing and he crossed his arms and pouted. Reiner only let out a hardy laugh.

"Don't ever play Britney Spears in front of Eren. He starts doing his erotic dancing no matter where he is. It's like an impulse or something." Armin spoke up with a little laugh when he saw Eren roll his eyes and suck his teeth before sitting down and sulking. 

Reiner's brows shot up with interest and he quickly made a move toward a beat up old stereo system the restaurant kept around at a mild volume just to fill the silence. He popped the mixed CD in and cranked the volume earning him a few angry shouts from Hannes who was still busy at work on the fryers but there was no real heat in his words as Reiner took his seat one more time and smirked at Eren who tried to ignore him from across the table. 

The first song started in and it was a Ke$ha song. Not Britney. Thank god, because Armin was right. Britney Spears just brought out his inner stripper or something and he would always get a sickeningly strong urge to just start getting all down and dirty no matter where he was. Hell, he could have been at church in the middle of mass and if he even heard the slightest sound of a Britney Spears song, he was up and grinding and rolling his body with his clothes barely hanging on. It was just a fact about the brunet. He was a stripper, his body was already trained to do the most sinful movements without him even really trying to. 

Eventually Reiner's attention went back to Bertholdt as the two started up casual conversation and Armin leaned into Eren once more to tell him he was really glad he let him tag along and meet his friends from work and how they seemed like good people. Eren sucked his teeth and shot back a sarcastic remark that only made Armin giggle. Looking around at the table full of his co-workers, however, Eren couldn't deny the warmth that came from seeing them all together like this. He would never admit it, he barely wanted to admit it to himself but the people of Club Rose really were just like a small family to him. Even if they didn't know how much they changed his life, Eren knew. And for him, that was enough. 

\---

Later that evening, after all the food had been consumed and a few more beers and alcohol had been downed, Everyone was in a very loud and chatty mood as they shouted and joked to each other from across the long tables. Angel and Marco seemed to be getting along very well and sometimes Eren would glance over at the two and see them shyly touching hands or stealing glances at each other like a couple of love sick kids in pre-school. It was adorable to say the least and Eren was glad he managed to set Marco up with someone as great as Angel. They both deserved the best and as far as Eren was concerned, Marco was a saint and Angel was a godsend. 

Ymir made a few bets with Reiner about whether or not the next song that would come on would be a Britney Spears song and Eren would just jump on top of the table and start stripping right there. So far though, Ymir had won all of the bets. Connie only snickered from behind the rim of his mug of beer because only Connie knew what songs came after the other. He made the playlist for the CD for gods sake. 

"Oi, Eren. Are you gonna show some skin tonight if a Britney Spears song does come on?" Ymir asked, draping a long limb over Christa's petite frame essentially pulling the girl into her lap. 

Eren rolled his eyes and gave her a dubious stare. "As if, I'd have to be shitfaced drunk to do that and I'm not even slightly tipsy." he retorted, although he regretted it immediately because Reiner came and shoved another beer in front of his still half-full mug. So that was his goal? Get him shitfaced drunk so he could get Eren to drunkenly agree to go out with him. _'Well sorry to break it to you, beefcake but I'm spoken for. Well, my heart is, anyway.'_ Eren though bitterly to himself. 

Thoughts of Levi slowly filled his mind and the brunet caught himself smiling subconsciously at the recollection of his last Sunday morning with the man. He had the sudden urge to call him and hear his voice and maybe even luck out and be invited over, but Eren knew Levi was most probably still at work and he never invited Eren over during a weekday. Something about wanting to spend as much time with him, so they always opted for a friday or a saturday where they could spend their evening and night together and then majority of the next day snuggled in bed or watching movies. 

The brunet sighed heavily at the thought of missing his lover and he absently traced the rim of his mug of beer with a tip of his index finger. He would really much rather be spending his evening with Levi getting fucked so good until he couldn't walk and then just cuddling and kissing under the sheets. _'Ugh, I sound like a lovesick teenage girl. What's wrong with me?'_ Eren thought as he forced himself to snap back into reality. 

Angel and Marco were now fully holding hands under the table and they were back to talking casually. Smiles all around. Eren felt a sudden pang of jealously hit him and he was right back to missing the time when He and Levi were here last weekend and doing the same things while having a nice dinner. _'God damn it! Stop it, Eren! You and Levi are not a couple. Wait, are we a couple? Ugh! I don't know!'_

Eren felt a gentle nudge to his side as he looked over and saw Armin smiling at him. Oh, right. He was still in the company of others. He'd almost forgotten. Without much thought, Eren wrapped an arm around the blond and pulled him into a hug which then turned into a playful headlock as the brunet tousled the blond's neatly groomed locks earning him a whine from Armin who eventually just started laughing as he pretended to struggle against Eren's strength. It was nice acting normal with Armin again. He'd missed the casual conversations and the playful bickering that was never really bickering but just Armin always being right and Eren stubbornly disagreeing with him just to get a rise out of the blond. It never worked though, Armin knew how to handle Eren's shit way too well and his patience was fascinating. 

Just then the table got rather noisy as Eren and Armin ceased their little rough housing to look up and see what was happening. All eyes were suddenly on Eren and he cocked a thick brow to question what they were all staring at but then the question died in his throat as he heard a familiar beat start pumping through the speakers. (X) Armin seemed to pick up on the song that started playing as well and he sighed loudly. 

"Uh-oh. Here we go. Better make some room for him, guys." the blond said with a chuckle as he took another sip of his beer. 

"Whoo! Yeah! Eren give us a show!" Erd cheered loudly from the opposite end of the table, a big, goofy grin on his face. Gunther only sighed and shook his head but a faint smile was there anyway. 

The brunet threw his head back and laughed but then a brilliant idea hit him. Oh, yes. It was perfect. Standing up from his seat, Eren gestured for them to clear the table and his co-workers all screamed and cheered as they did so and watched as the Brunet stepped up on his chair and stood on the table tops. Armin seemed almost embarrassed to watch but he never took his eyes away from Eren as the brunet started swaying his hips. A wide grin on his face as he began shedding the sweater he had been wearing earlier revealing the thin, navy blue long sleeved Henley shirt paired with torn blue jeans. 

The brunet began swaying his hips to the beat as the intro came on and his co-workers all whistled and cat-called to him. He could just barely hear Hannes cheer him on from the back kitchen. 

'This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see'

'Spit it out, cause I'm dying for company'

'I notice that you got it, you notice that I want it'

'You know that I can take it to the next level, Baby'

'If you want this good ish, sicker than the remix'

'Baby, let me blow your mind tonight'

'I can't take it, take it, take no more'

'Never felt like, felt like this before'

'Come on, get me, get me on the floor'

'DJ, what you, what you waitin' for?'

Eren pointed a finger to Connie and the shorter male cheered and raised his glass as Eren began strutting the length of the conjoined tables with fierce confidence. He saw Marco and Angel watching from the other end of the table and he got another brilliant idea as he danced his way back to where he started until he was right in front of Marco and Angel. Taking Marco by the hand, The brunet pulled him up from his seat and continued to coax the boy from his seat. 

"Come on, Marco! Dance with me!" Eren said cheerfully as he watched the freckled boy smile and refuse shyly. 

"I-I really shouldn't, Eren. I'm-I'm not that great of a dancer like you are." he said quietly but Eren and Angel heard him. 

"Marco, Shut up. Everyone here knows you're one of the best, now come on! I won't take no for an answer!" the brunet insisted with a smirk. 

"I'd very much like to see you dance, Marco." Angel chimed in with a kind smile and Marco flushed. It seemed to have worked though since the raven haired boy timidly joined Eren on the table tops and soon his shyness was fading quick with Eren leading the second verse to the song. 

'Whatch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard'

'Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark'

Marco began rolling his hips provocatively and Eren soon followed suit until the two of them were practically in sync. It was a basic but effective move all erotic dancers used. 

'You notice what I'm wearing, I notice that you're staring'

'You know that I can take it to the next level, baby'

'Hotter than the A-list, Next one on my hit list'

'Baby, let me blow your mind tonight'

Eren took off to the other end of the table to allow Marco some room to work and they both started rocking their bodies to the beat, shoulders rolling and feet shuffling against the slightly shaky table tops. Soon all eyes in the restaurant were on their group and cheers and whistles could be heard. Eren smiled when he saw the big grin on Marco's face as he continued to shimmy and shake to the song. 

'I can't take it, take it, take no more'

'Never felt like, felt like this before'

'Come on, get me, get me on the floor'

'DJ, what you, what you waitin' for?'

'Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh'

'Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh'

Reiner and Connie were now recording videos from their cell phones and cheering loudly while Armin clapped his hands and whistled. Even Angel clapped along with Armin and cheered for Marco who blushed but continued to dance anyway. The restaurant was in an uproar of cheers and cat-calls as Eren teased the crowd, he obviously wasn't about to start stripping but he allowed his shirt to slip down and reveal a perfectly tan shoulder. He could hear Reiner wolf-whistle at him and the brunet couldn't fight back the laugh that broke out. 

'See the sunlight, we ain't stoppin', Keep on dancing till the world ends'

'If you feel it, let it happen, keep on dancing till the world ends'

When song came to an abrupt end, the restaurant erupted in cheers and applause as Eren and Marco jumped down from the tables and took their seats. Big grins on both of their faces, although Marco seemed more embarrassed than anything. Eren only shrugged, he didn't feel embarrassed at all. It was his job to dance and shake his ass in front of dozens of people half naked, he was so used to the attention by now. 

"Armin wasn't kidding when he said you literally drop everything to dance to a Britney Spears song." Annie said taking a sip of her beer. 

"Well, of course I wasn't kidding. I've known Eren all his life, I have yet to see a day when he _doesn't_ start dancing to a Britney Spears song." the shorter blond boy said with a laugh earning him a playful punch in the arm from Armin. 

"Well, at least now I know why you normally pick Britney Spears songs to perform to at the club. I'll have to work on some remixes of her songs then." Connie added in thoughtfully and Eren grinned. 

"Thanks, Connie. I can always count on you to pick the best songs for me to dance to." 

The table fell back into casual conversation as did the rest of the restaurant. A brief french fry fight broke out between Sasha and Connie but they stopped when Hannes yelled at them to stop wasting food and everyone only laughed. Eren found himself enjoying himself finally. That didn't last too long though. 

Armin's phone started ringing and the blond fished it out of his sweater pocket before his face lit up and he answered. 

"Hi." he greeted a little too happily for Eren's tastes. Armin glanced over to Eren and motioned that he'd be right back and the blond stood up from his seat to go talk to whoever it was that called him outside where it was quieter. 

Eren could tell it was probably Jean that was calling him. There really wasn't any other reason for Armin to sound so happy when answering a phone call. He felt that pang of jealously all over again as he took long sip of his beer and then shoved it away like it had offended him. Now that he thought about, he was basically surrounded by Couples wasn't he? Marco and Angel were probably going to end up dating soon enough, it as so obvious they had some chemistry. Petra's husband Auruo wasn't around (thank god) but it didn't stop the strawberry blonde from babbling on and on about something Auruo did. Gross. Sasha and Connie weren't officially a couple of anything but they were always together all.of.the.time. Christa didn't make it a fact to hide her relationship with Ymir either it seemed, they were always holding hands or cuddling. Shoving their relationship in Eren's face. Get a room. 

Eren sighed to himself a bit because he knew he was being an asshole right now. In reality, he was happy that his friends were all in relationships with people who made them happy as well. But it still didn't change the fact that he felt a little _lonely_ whenever he was forced to be around them for long periods of time, like tonight for instance. He could ignore the lovey dovey atmosphere for a while, shove past those awkward moments whenever his friends were making out in front of him ultimately making him feel like a third wheel (or just an outsider in general) but after awhile it gets old and annoying to look at. 

Armin returned to the table a few minutes later, a small, shy smile playing on his lips as he nibbled on a cold french dry. 

"Was that Jean?" Yes, Eren. Let's twist the knife even deeper, shall we?

"Yeah. He wants to meet up after I leave here." the blond said quietly but Eren could still see the faint smile on his face and the blush that Armin so desperately tried to hide behind the golden locks that framed his face. 

Eren felt his stomach turn uncomfortably. He knew what that meant. Jean was probably going to spend the night at Armin's or vice versa. He could feel those old wounds resurfacing and he desperately tried to shake them away. He wasn't 15 anymore, he wasn't living at home with his abusive father unable to fend for himself, he wasn't that broken teenager anymore. He had someone who cared about him. He had Levi, didn't he? 

"That's nice." he managed to say as casually as could despite the conflicting feelings he still felt stirring inside him. He should pat himself on the back for that. 

There was an awkward silence settled between the two before Eren checked the time and realized that it was almost 9:30PM. Not that he particularly cared, but he probably should drive Armin home before it got any later. Normally, he would have just opted to hitch a ride with one of his co-workers after an evening get together like this where beer was consumed but Eren hadn't really drank all that much and he only felt slightly buzzed. He ordered a lemon water to shake off whatever little buzz he had and he offered Armin a ride home. The blond agreed and they said their goodbyes before long. Petra telling them repeatedly to be careful and that she'll see Eren at work on Saturday. 

As they stepped out, however, Eren's phone rang and he told Armin to go ahead and get into the car. The brunet fished the phone out and nearly had a heart attack when he read the caller ID. "Daddy" was calling and Eren soon broke into a smile as he accepted the call. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, were you busy?" the familiar sound of Levi's voice came from the other line and Eren felt something inside of himself relax. 

"No, I was just leaving Maria's. Petra and some of my other co-workers had a get together." 

"Hmm. Did you have a nice time?" Levi asked softly. 

"Yeah, but I would have rather spent my evening with you, if you know what I mean." the brunet said with a soft chuckle as he leaned against the dry wall of Maria's and glanced over toward his car where Armin sat inside patiently texting someone on his phone. Probably Jean. 

Eren could hear Levi's breathy chuckle and he felt his spine shiver at the sound. "Same here, Brat." 

The brunet hesitated at his next words, he felt his heart racing in his chest as he spoke softly. "I miss you, Levi." 

There was a brief silence on the other line and Eren tensed a bit immediately regretting the words that just left his mouth but his doubts melted when he heard a soft, tender hum come from Levi. 

"I miss you too, Eren. I need to see you soon." the tenderness in Levi's tone made Eren's cheeks heat and he felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

"Tomorrow. Come over to my place tomorrow after work, you can shower and relax and we'll watch a movie." the brunet said with a smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

A soft chuckle was heard. "Alright, but only if you let me cook us dinner." 

"Okay. It's a date." Eren said giggling. He felt absolutely giddy and wasn't ashamed to show it. One talk with Levi made him forget all of his previous worries. 

"It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Text me when you get home." there was a firmness to Levi's voice at the end that made Eren's heart swell. He was worried about him getting home safely. 

"Yeah, I will. See you soon." Eren couldn't fight back the smile that spread across his face as he straightened up from the wall and ended his call with Levi before heading back toward his car were Armin was now watching him carefully. 

Once he was behind the wheel, he pulled out of his parking space and hit the surprisingly open road. There was hardly any traffic given the late hour it already was. Eren had been lost in his own thoughts as he drove down the familiar streets to get to Armin's house. He hadn't even noticed that the blond had been staring at him quizzically until just now and he glanced at Armin returning his stare. 

"What?" the brunet asked curiously. 

"Eren. I know you don't like it when I try and pry into your personal life but, you've been smiling since that phone call you got while we were leaving Maria's. Mind telling me why?" the brunet asked innocently enough. He had a timid smile on his face and he kept his focus on Eren as the brunet continued to drive. Before Eren could really stop himself, the words were already out of his mouth. 

"I'm kinda seeing someone, I guess." he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible while shrugging his shoulders a little. Although his expression betrayed his actions as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit and his small smile widen into a grin. 

Armin's blue eyes widened considerably and he could see the blond light up from the corners of his eyes as Eren kept his gaze straight ahead on the road in front of him. 

"That's... great, Eren! I'm so happy to hear that!" Armin chirped unable to hide his excitement. Eren could tell the blond wanted to attack him with a flurry of curious questions but Armin knew better than to push the boundaries between he and Eren so the blond only kept on smiling as he dropped the subject. 

There rest of the ride was rather pleasant and Eren and Armin would occasionally sing along to a song that would come onto the radio. It was something they used to do when they were younger and it was nice to be able to act so normal with his best friend again. It almost made Eren sad to know that they weren't so close anymore but that wasn't the road he wanted to go down right now. Right now, in this very moment, he was happy for the first time in a long time. Nothing bothered him and he could only think about spending the evening with Levi tomorrow and everything would be great. 

After pulling up to Armin's apartment, the blond turned to face Eren before giving him a quick but friendly hug and stepping out of the car. 

"Thanks for driving me home. I had a nice time meeting all of your co-workers. I hope we can do this again sometime." the blond said bending forward to talk to the brunet through the open window. 

"Me too, Armin. I'll see you at class tomorrow." 

"Goodnight, Eren." the blond tightened the light blue sweater around his frame before he jogged toward his front door to get inside from the cold. 

Eren revved his engine and sped off toward his own apartment. He could go for a nice warm bath right about now and that's exactly what he would do once he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Levi in this one! I just really wanted to focus on Eren's relationship with his friends and co-workers because I love them goofs together! 
> 
> Not really sure when Chapter 15 will be up, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :'D Thanks for all your support so far, seriously! Can't believe I've even made it this far!


	15. Make It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi stays the night at Eren's apartment.  
> Lots of kissing and fluff ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy/lighthearted chapter for y'all to enjoy.  
> Take it as my way of apologizing for the angst that will start in chapter 17. (I'm sorryyyyyyy, but the plot has to continue somewhere!)
> 
> Another Levi POV chapter because I love doing those a lot, I'm a lot like Levi in real life so I feel like I get him. So... Yeah...
> 
> Lyrics and song used for this chapter is Make It To Me by Sam Smith. (Really great song!)

Levi arrived at Eren's apartment around 7:30PM. He could have been there an hour earlier, but he had to stop off at his own apartment to get some clothes and pick up some things at the local super market for tonight's planned Dinner with Eren. Levi would never admit it out loud, but he was absolutely giddy with excitement. 

Ever since yesterday night's phone call with the brunet, Levi's heart has been a constant fluttering mess. He couldn't stop repeating the way Eren had admitted to missing him over the phone, the way his voice softened and sounded slightly unsure of his own words but tumbled through the receiver regardless. It had caught Levi by surprise and he momentarily felt his body go numb at the innocent, but meaningful words. 

Of course, he had no problems telling the brunet he missed him as well, admitting to needing -not _wanting_ but _needing_ \- to see him as soon as possible as well. It wasn't far from the truth at all, after hearing Eren admit to missing him for the first time in what he hoped would be many more times to come, Levi couldn't deny the feverish desire and need to see the boy at all costs.

Now, he was trudging up the stairs of Eren's small but cozy apartment complex cradling a brown paper grocery bag in one hand and a small gym bag in the other. Upon approaching Eren's familiar maroon red colored door, Levi rapped his knuckles against the paint and waited patiently. 30 seconds later he saw his beautiful brunet appear with a dazzling grin as he opened the door and let the raven-haired man in. Levi couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as he stepped over the threshold and craned his neck upward to peck Eren on the lips. 

The brunet seemed a little surprised at first by the quick but innocent kiss and then he chuckled softly as he followed after Levi taking the older man's coat and hanging it on one of the hooks behind his door. 

"You didn't have to stop off and get anything, Levi. I could have run to the store if you needed anything." the brunet said as he curiously peeked into the brown paper bag but was swatted away by the raven-haired man playfully. 

"And I didn't want to have our time together interrupted so I decided to make a quick stop at the store before coming straight over here. So shut it, it's no big deal." 

Levi reached into the brown paper bag pulling out a bottle of red wine first and setting it on the glossy wood counter top of Eren's kitchen island. The brunet eyed the wine curiously. The raven-haired man then pulled out a small box of chocolates and the brunet's eyes sparkled considerably at the sight of the sweet treat. Levi could also see the slight question in the boy's eyes and he chuckled.

"It's nothing compared to the chocolates I grew up eating in France, but their not bad." 

"Oh, yeah? Well, I wouldn't know the difference considering I've never had imported chocolate before but I'll take your word for it." the brunet giggled as he set the chocolates aside.

"Well, then. I guess I'll just have to take you to France one day and let you experience it first hand." 

Levi smirked as the brunet rolled his eyes and nudged him softly with an elbow before walking around the counter to the other side of the kitchen. The older man followed tracing feather light touches through the thin fabric of the brunet's long sleeved v neck shirt. Eren giggled when Levi ran over a particularly ticklish spot on his lower back and he squirmed away. 

"Hey! Cut it out! I thought you were supposed to be cooking dinner, not playing tickle monster in the kitchen." the brunet said between a fit of giggles as he jumped away from the man.

"Tickle Monster? Sound kinky." the raven-haired man said before rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up and taking a step toward Eren's refrigerator. 

"Let's save the kinky for the bedroom, mkay?" the brunet chirped before he padded out of the open kitchen area and over toward his living room. 

Levi inspected the contents of Eren's fridge and nodded a bit to himself as he began pulling out certain ingredients to throw something together. It seemed Eren was well prepared and most likely went grocery shopping today because the fridge was fully stocked. Levi quickly put together a simple and easy recipe and got to work taking out a package of bone in beef chunks from the fridge. 

"I'm going to use your oven if that's alright?" the raven-haired man said from the kitchen stove as he began pre-heating it to his desired temperature. 

"Sure, that's fine. Oh, by the way, what movie did you want to see? Netflix just added a few new good ones." 

"Read the titles to me. My hands are bit tied at the moment." 

Levi tore the plastic wrapping off the packaged meat and began seasoning it generously with garlic and thyme setting the meat into a pot to put in the oven once it was done pre-heating. 

After several minutes of undecided suggestions for movies, Eren and Levi settled on a sci-fi thriller. The oven had finished pre-heating and Levi popped the dish in setting the timer for close to an hour before washing his hands thoroughly and walking over toward the brunet who had taken a seat on his well broken in sofa, his legs crossed indian style in his lap as he waited for the movie to finish buffering. 

"So, what are we watching?" the raven-haired man asked as he took a seat close to the brunet, leaning his back against him as he got more than comfortable on the couch stretching his legs across the unused space before deciding on resting his head on Eren's thigh instead. The brunet didn't complain, but smiled as he gently threaded his finger through the dark silk locks of Levi's hair soothing the man greatly as his muscles relaxed. 

"The Fourth Kind. It's got pretty decent reviews, plus Milla Jovovich is in it. Anything she comes out in has to be good." the brunet reasons as the movie finally faded in from black. 

Levi hummed. "You're such a fanboy." he said before chuckling but Eren only continued to run his fingers through his hair softly. 

The movie was terrifying. Levi had completely anticipated on just relaxing and watching a lame sci-fi movie with really bad special effects but what he got was a rather good mockumentary based on some true shit. and As the movie neared it's end, the timer on the oven went off and Levi was all too relieved to have an excuse to stop watching the disturbing film. He notice Eren tense when he left the couch and the raven-haired man shook his head as the brunet's eyes stayed glued to the screen, his knees now pressed up against his chest as he hugged them tightly. 

"This is why nobody should _ever_ go to Alaska. Seriously. That's just fucked up, Eren. Why would you pick that kind of movie for us to watch?" the raven-haired man grumbled as he moved to take the sizzling dish out of the oven placing it carefully on the stove top as he resumed seasoning and chopping some vegetables. 

"Okay, I totally didn't think it was going to be _this_ freaky, I swear. I thought it was just going to be one of those typical cheesy alien movies!" the brunet squeaked after the movie finished. He had sat and watched the whole thing despite being more than a little freaked out by it. 

Eren was now leaning over the kitchen counter and watching the older man move about to and fro grabbing some seasonings from the pantry. The apartment smelled amazing by now and the brunet heard his stomach growl loudly. Levi turned back and smirked at the sound and Eren felt his face flush as he laughed and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. He absently tugged at a longer lock of his hair in the back and realized he would probably need a hair cut soon. His hair was starting to become unruly. Well, more so than usual. 

"Can I ask what you're making? or is it a surprise?" the brunet asked with a cheeky grin. 

"No, it's no surprise. I'm making something I used to eat quite a lot when I was still in France with my mother. It's something like a stew, perfect for the cold winter days." the older man elaborated and Eren padded over toward the stove to sneak a peak. 

The aromas that assaulted his sense of smell were deliciously overwhelming and Eren saw the colorful pot of assorted vegetables and juicy pieces of meat that glistened slightly as it sat in it's own juices soaking up flavor. The brunet licked his lips absently and Levi smirked before turning and catching his lips suddenly. Their teeth clashed momentarily but once getting over the slight surprise of being caught off guard once again, Eren leaned down into the kiss tilting his head to the side to deepen it further. 

Levi loved the way Eren's lips felt against his own. Like they were meant to fit his perfectly, molding together like two perfectly placed puzzle pieces. Their lips smacked together loudly as they kissed one another with fervor and Levi could feel Eren's tongue glide across his bottom lip. He couldn't tell if his body was hot because of the kiss or if it was due to standing in front of a hot stove, whichever it was, Levi pulled away from the kiss slowly and smiled up at his lover before cupping his cheek gently. 

Eren's cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were heavily lidded, the soft lighting of his kitchen reflecting off long brown lashes and turquoise eyes. Under this lighting, Levi could even see the faint flecks of gold in his eyes the way the sun illuminated them in daylight. It was fantastic to look at and those eyes never failed to ensnare him. Eren pressed one last chaste kiss to Levi's lips before the brunet pulled away with a soft smile on his face. 

"Should I set the table?" the brunet asked padding over toward a cabinet before opening it and pulling out a couple of bowls. 

"That would help. Dinner should be done in about 20 minutes give or take." Levi stirred the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon and added a few more generous shakes of various spices. 

Eren set the table, two bowls, two wine glasses and two sets of silverware. Once done, he sauntered back over to Levi who beckoned him with a hand and the man held out a spoon with the golden colored broth for the brunet to taste. Eren stuck the spoon in his mouth and Levi watched his expression carefully as the brunet swallowed. The older man had to fight back the smile that threatened to spread across his face as he watched Eren's eyes widen and sparkle in what he assumed was awe. 

"Holy shit, Levi. That's the most amazing thing I've ever tasted." 

Levi chuckled before thoroughly rinsing off the spoon and turning the flame under the pot off covering it a lid and turning back to the brunet with his hands placed on his hips. Eren stared at him questioningly with one thick brow raised before he glanced at the pot and then back at Levi.

"Aren't you gonna taste it?" he asked sounding clearly confused. 

Levi took a step toward him, eyes slightly hooded with a familiar glint in them that made Eren take a small step back until he bumped against the counter top. Levi moved closer to him, corning him and leaning closer toward his face slowly. 

"You're right, I should taste it." Levi licked his lips and then swooped in catching Eren's lips in yet another feverish kiss. This time his tongue forcing it's way past Eren's lips and exploring the boy's mouth thoroughly, tasting the inside of Eren's mouth as the brunet felt his knees momentarily go weak and Levi wrapped a strong arm around his waist to support him up as he continued to explore Eren's mouth. 

He pulled away from the brunet leaving him slightly breathless and flushed and Levi couldn't help but smirk wickedly before turning on his heel and walking back toward the fridge to get the wine out. Eren let out a shaky breath before pushing a hand through his hair and huffing slightly. It was like Levi was _trying_ to give him a heart attack with all these hot, unexpected kisses. 

"What's with you and kissing tonight? So weird." he mumbled more to himself than anything but Levi caught what he said and he laughed. 

"I like kissing what's mine." the older male purred seductively watching as the brunet's cheeks flushed a bright red before he padded over toward the kitchen table. 

"Weirdo." Eren said quietly but there was a very obvious smile on his face. 

Levi popped the cork of the wine bottle open and poured a generous amount into the stew stirring it gently before turning the heat back on very low and covering it with the lid before walking away and letting the pot simmer for a few more minutes. He filled both of the empty wine glasses on the table about halfway before corking the bottle once more and setting it in the center of the small wooden table. He handed one glass to the brunet and took a long sip from his own, savoring the slightly tart flavor that accompanied this brand of wine. 

Eren took an experimental sip of his own wine, not really used to drinking it as often as other alcohol but he enjoyed it as a luxury whenever he had the chance to like at parties or restaurants. Levi had very good tastes in wine it seemed so he took another, longer sip and set the glass down before taking a step toward Levi and resting his arms on the man's shoulders pulling their bodies closer together. 

"Once we're done with dinner, you should go and take a nice hot shower. Then I want you to let me make you feel good." the brunet purred, voice dropping an octave. 

"Oh? You're making me want to skip dinner altogether now." 

Eren laughed and Levi felt his stomach flip flop at the sound. It was like music to his ears, that laugh. A sweet, angelic sound that danced around his head whenever he had the chance to hear it and if he could, he would listen to it forever. Setting his wine glass down on the table, Levi wrapped his arms possessively around Eren's upper torso and placed a soft kiss to the key hanging around the brunet's neck hidden just slightly under the thin, dark grey fabric of Eren's v neck. The soft cotton of the material caressing his lips and the faint smell of detergent lingered to the fabric. 

He then trailed a kiss upward toward the smooth, exposed skin of Eren's chest and then another closer to his collar bones and another and another, each higher and higher until he reached Eren's lips once more and placed a soft chaste kiss earning him a soft hum of pleasure. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest and he had only just been embracing his lover, placing innocent kisses here and there and yet he could practically hear his own heart pounding loudly in his ears, thrumming through his very veins like the sound of a beating drum and it was fantastic. 

Levi had come to the conclusion a very long time ago; he was utterly and hopelessly in love with Eren Jeager. From the moment he laid eyes on him under the florescent lighting of Club Rose, the moment he saw those big beautiful eyes meet his, his heart had been stolen and he had no intentions to get it back. He would gladly give Eren his heart, and tonight he would. They were both broken people, hardened and numbed by the cruelties of this merciless world they lived in. Two people who sealed their hearts away long ago and yet, came alive whenever they were together. Eren was the spark plug that shocked Levi's heart back to life, Levi had never thought he could fall in love with someone so wholeheartedly and recklessly. It went against everything he ever stood by in life and yet here he was. 

He never believed in ridiculous things like 'Soul Mates' or 'Destiny' but as he stood there embracing the one person he'd ever loved so completely, Levi couldn't help but think that this was what the universe had wanted for him. Eren had been _made_ for him and he had been made for Eren. The missing piece to his puzzle, the other half of his heart that he thought he'd lost long ago. The person he's been waiting his entire life to meet, the love of his life. It was Eren. It was always Eren and it would always be Eren.

 

'My mind runs away to you  
with the thought I hope you'll see  
can't see where it's wondered to  
but I know where it wants to be' 

'I'm waiting patiently, though time is moving slow  
I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that'

'You're the one designed for me  
A distant stranger that I will complete  
I know you're out there, We're meant to be  
So keep your head up and make it to me  
and make it to me...' 

'So sick of this lonely air  
It seems such a waste of breath  
So much that I need to say  
So much to get off my chest' 

'You're the one designed for me  
A distant stranger that I will complete  
I know you're out there, we're meant to be  
So keep your head up and make it to me  
make it to me  
make it to me  
make it to me...' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EREN AND LEVI BEING CUTE BOYFRIENDS HNNNNGGGGG  
> Sorry for the short chapter but I had to cut this into two parts before it got crazy long again. The smut will be in chapter 16! 
> 
> Uhhh, so yeah. I was inspired by a lot of Sam Smith songs so if the chapters are a little more fluffy/angsty in the future, I blame the latest addition to my playlist. Ahaha! (btw, the french dish Levi made is something like the french dish Pot-Au-Feu but only without all the fancy ingredients and improvised slightly for obvious reasons. Just in case anyone was curious~)
> 
> Chapter 16 will still be Levi's POV since it's Part 2 of this chapter! Look forward to it! :'D (I'm spoiling you guys with all this fluff, I almost feel bad for the upcoming angst xD 'almost' being the keyword!)
> 
> P.S. The Fourth Kind is scary as FUCK, okay? Just, take my word for it. It's one seriously messed up movie and I never, ever, ever want to go to Nome Alaska... like EVER.


	16. Latch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells Eren how he really feels about him.  
> Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Part 2 of Eren and Levi's little dinner date and some smut as promised! (WARNING: There will be some bottom Levi but not really because he'll technically still be topping but not really..... um... yeah...) 
> 
> Song and Lyrics used for this chapter is Sam Smith's Acoustic version of Latch (The acoustic version because it's much slower!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this horribly fluffy smut and these two dorks being the cute boyfriends they are!

Dinner had ended perfectly and Eren settled on washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen while Levi took a shower. The older male tried to convince Eren to let him help him clean the kitchen but the brunet stood his ground and wouldn't let the man set even one toe into the kitchen. 

"Eren, seriously it'd be faster if you'd just let me-"

"Levi! Would you stop already? For the hundredth time, it's fine. Go take a shower before I change my mind about what I said earlier." the brunet warned playfully as he turned his attention back to the soapy dish water. 

Levi huffed but decided he should probably do as he's asked and make it easier on the both of them. Grabbing the gym bag he brought with his extra change of clothes, Levi guided himself into Eren's bathroom and proceeded to shower thoroughly. His mind swirled with so many thoughts as he absently scrubbed at his skin and lathered soap in his hair. He couldn't help but think that this was how he wanted to spend every day with Eren. 

Coming home from work and seeing his bright smiling face to welcome him home, cooking dinner together and chasing each other around the kitchen, cuddling on the couch while they watched cheesy movies and at the end of the day they could crawl under the sheets and kiss and touch all they wanted while making love and waking to see the other's face every morning. That was the life he imagined with the brunet, as silly or cliche as it sounded. 

He had never been the sappy, romantic type but he found himself making a lot of compromises when it came to the bright eyed brunet but Levi didn't mind. He was just glad Eren was his now. He was snapped out of his reverie while brushing his teeth in the slightly misted mirror when the brunet popped his head into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around the man's waist hugging his back from behind as Eren placed long, lingering kisses to his neck and jawline. Levi chuckled before rinsing his mouth out thoroughly and turning around to face the brunet. 

"Couldn't wait until I at least had some underwear on?" he asked wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck pulling him down into a slow kiss. 

"Mmph- No, I'm just going to take them off anyway so why even bother?" Eren mumbled through pressed lips with a smirk following soon after. 

Levi was slowly lead out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist into the cool chill of Eren's bedroom. The brunet pushed the both of them down gently on the bed, his body hovering over Levi as they continued to kiss slowly and unhurriedly. They took the time to taste each other and it was then that Levi realized that Eren's kisses suspiciously tasted like chocolate truffles and the older man smirked into the kiss before pulling away slightly breathless. 

"Were you eating the chocolates I brought while I was in the shower?" he asked accusingly but there was no real heat in his question. 

He saw Eren give him a cheeky grin and Levi couldn't help but chuckle as he licked the brunet's lower lip. Arms still wrapped tightly around the boys neck as their chests pressed together. 

"Tastes good." was all Levi said before he went back to kissing his lover with more fervor than before. 

Eren returned the sentiment and the kiss quickly started heating up as their tongues mingled with one, Levi running his across cheek every once in awhile earning him a soft moan and Eren slightly sucking on Levi's lower lip allowing teeth to scrape it softly. The brunet's hands wandered aimlessly down Levi's naked torso and he smiled into the kiss when he felt Levi's body jolt slightly at the faint brush against his exposed nipples. They were already hard and erect and begging to be touched. 

Eren traced feather light circles around the raven-haired man's pink nipples and Levi let out a soft groan as he ran a hand through Eren's hair. The brunet was being extra dominant tonight but Levi didn't mind, if it was Eren he would let him do anything to his body. It was when he felt a familiar stinging pinch that his back slightly arched upward feeling the way Eren's fingers pinched and pulled at his sensitive nipples. A sigh of pleasure escaping his lips as Eren directed his kisses elsewhere. 

To be more specific, Levi's collar bones were now getting their usual treatment of love bites and ticklish licks as the brunet's tongue traced over the prominent bone structures with gusto and the raven-haired man wondered if Eren had a thing for collar bones since most of the marks he left were usually in that general area. Not that Levi was complaining, Eren could leave all the bruising kisses that he wanted. He completely welcome the familiar feeling of harsh sucks and gentle biting. 

It was when Eren finished marking his lover that he moved his lips to latch on to the slightly abused nipples he was teasing earlier. Levi bit his lower lip as he watched the brunet lap and flick the completely erect nipple with the tip of his tongue, his storm grey eyes already half hooded and dark with lust. The brunet simply watched him from where he hovered over his chest, tongue still working the nipple until he placed an open mouth kiss and sucked harshly causing Levi to let out a sharp breath before his pale fingers threaded themselves through soft, chocolate locks urging the boy to continue. 

He felt the scrape of teeth before a loving bite and the older male's mouth fell open in a silent moan as his eyes fluttered closed. He was savoring the feeling of having the brunet's hot mouth on his body as he sucked and nipped the nipple repeatedly. Levi felt his cock twitch as every bite and could already feel the rough material of the towel rubbing against the head of his cock nicely, adding to the pleasure he was already receiving from Eren's loving abuse of his nipples. He moaned softly and he could practically feel the bolt of excitement shoot through the brunet's body as he pulled off of his nipple and started removing his own clothing in a haste that was all too familiar. 

Levi opened his eyes to watch the brunet over him strip and he took the short break to even out his breathing and slow his quickening heart beat. He was already so excited and they hadn't even done anything yet, light foreplay at best but the idea of Eren wanting to pleasure him caused Levi's imagination to run a little wild and he couldn't wait to have Eren's hands all over him, leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched. 

Once Eren was stripped down to nothing but his boxers, the brunet palmed the raven-haired man through the towel and Levi's head rolled back as he groaned at the feeling of his dick rubbing against the rough material. It was the sweet friction he craved so badly but at the same time wished the thin material wasn't separating Eren's hand from his leaking cock. As if on cue, the brunet removed the offending wrap and tossed somewhere Levi didn't care to see. He situated himself between Levi's already spread legs and sat back on his haunches staring down at the slightly flushed man in front of him. 

There was that familiar look of want and need in his already glassy eyes as the Brunet kept his eyes focused on nothing else but Levi's own gaze and the brunet lowered his face between the older man's thighs, pressing a kiss to the inner more sensitive spot near his cock and then sucking on the skin harshly. Levi felt his hips buck up slightly at the feeling of Eren being so close to his aching erection but not paying any direct attention to it, he inhaled sharply as he felt the harsh sucks on his inner thigh and knew there would probably be a nice bruise there by tomorrow. Again, he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Pulling his away to inspect his own handy work, Eren looked satisfied with the big red mark he'd managed to leave on Levi's thigh and pressed a soft kiss to it before he ghosted his lips over Levi's waiting cock. He could see it twitch in excitement and the brunet placed the flat of his tongue at the base and ran the wet muscle up the underside of Levi's cock along a vein until he reached the head where he swirled it tongue over it quickly placing a kiss over the piercing. Levi shuddered at the display of Eren doing making such a show of teasing him, bright turquoise eyes still locked with his own gaze. 

"Your cock is so perfect, Levi..." the brunet breathed out harshly allowed the hot breath of ghost over the head of his cock. His voice husky and low. 

Levi felt his body go rigid as Eren praised his cock and he let out a stuttered groan as he felt the moist heat of Eren's breath just barely ghosting over his throbbing cock and his hips bucked up at the sensation. He wanted Eren to keep teasing him because the slow burn he felt coiling up in his lower stomach was agonizingly good but at the same time he also wanted to fuck the brunet's mouth. He was stuck between a wall and a (very) hard place. 

"Such a fucking big cock, and it's all mine." Eren took the head of Levi's cock into his mouth and gave it a quick suck before he pulled it out with a lewd, wet pop. 

Levi inhaled sharply through his teeth and he gripped at the sheets clawing his fingers into the material. God, Eren was being extra slutty tonight and Levi fucking loved it. He loved everything about the brunet. To the way he could be so cheeky and sarcastic to timid and unsure to slutty and just fucking sexy as all hell, he was an ever changing Paradox and he simply adored that fact. Levi felt his breath become harsher as he felt the slow pumping of Eren's hand at the base of his cock while the brunet continued to plant kisses along the underside. 

It was deliciously sinful seeing the way Eren seemed to be worshiping his cock. He would play with Levi's balls every now and again or brush a finger against his taint and it would send the older male slightly tattering over the edge as his release built ever so slowly. With another quick suck to the head of his cock, Eren dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit before pulling off with that damned wet pop and his pumps became increasingly more rushed. 

"This cock is all fucking _mine_ , right Daddy?" Eren practically growled as he pumped at Levi's dick mercilessly. His eyes dark with a hint of animalistic lust.

A guttural groan ripped itself from Levi's throat as he nodded and gripped desperately at the sheets once more. His head managing to bob up and down in an affirmative nod. 

"f-fuck-yes... Eren!" he said breathlessly. Mouth falling open once more as he panted and struggled to fill his lungs. 

Then the sinfully good feeling of Eren's hand pumping his cock was gone but was replaced with even better sensation. The brunet took his leaking cock into his mouth and he immediately swallowed him, the sudden plunge into his hot, wet mouth too much for Levi as he threw his head back and shamelessly moaned. He could feel the tip of his dick rubbing against the back of Eren's throat and the brunet swallowed around him, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through the raven-haired man's body and he involuntarily bucked up into the brunet's mouth suddenly. 

Eren let out a muffled moan but he didn't try to stop Levi from bucking his hips again. Instead, he focused on trying breath through his nose whenever Levi's cock wasn't stuffed in the back of his throat and he allowed the man to fuck his mouth without protest. Levi placed a hand on top of Eren's head holding it in place as he bucked up into his throat again, the feeling of fucking his mouth pure ecstasy as he gripped his hair tighter. 

"Oh god... E-Eren! Nngh! S-So fucking good..." he couldn't help but push the brunet further down onto his cock as he continued to face fuck him. 

He could see the slight tears in his eyes but the brunet just took it. He would occasionally moan around Levi's cock causing the vibrations to make the raven-haired man's hips stutter a bit, but it was when their eyes locked again that Levi came hard into Eren's mouth. His body stiffening up as his release washed over him, but his gaze never let Eren's. The fire in his eyes never dying out, even as he swallowed Levi's come. Levi fell back tiredly onto the mattress, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to even out his breathing. 

He watched through half-lidded eyes as the brunet panted heavily while licking the sides of his lips in a lewd manner. His own cock was swollen leaking precome on the sheets but he made no action to please himself, instead he opted for hooking Levi's legs over both of his shoulders and he positioned the man so that he was practically bent in half, ass at eye level with the brunet's as Levi saw the mischievous smirk on his face. 

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'll get you hard again real quick." he said, voice low and enticing. 

He then spread Levi's cheeks apart to grant himself better access to the tight ring of muscles that was Levi's entrance and he ran his tongue over the puckered hole and Levi gasped sharply, not expecting to feel the wet sensation in such a place. He could feel the tip of Eren's tongue slightly prod his entrance before going back to circling the outside in a weird sort of pattern of tonguing his entrance and neglecting it all together. It wasn't until he saw Eren slick up his index finger with his own saliva did he realize what the brunet was up to. Feeling the sudden intrusion of the digit made Levi hiss slightly as he hadn't been penetrated down there in quite awhile, it wasn't painful but it was definitely uncomfortable. 

He tried to get himself to relax as he knew that soon the discomfort would be replaced with just a faint burn covered by pleasure. He could feel his softened cock start to harden slowly again and he lazily stroked at it to distract himself from the discomfort of the sudden intrusion of his ass and slowly but surely he could feel himself start to relax little by little. The brunet took notice of his slightly less tense figure and he quickly searched for something under his pillow before pulling out his bottle of lube and popping the cap open. 

He removed the digit from Levi's entrance but kept prodding him with the tip of his tongue, dipping it in every once in a while. Meanwhile, he slicked his fingers with the clear lubricant and replaced his tongue with a slender digit letting Levi get used to the feeling of the single digit before slipping in a second one and stretching him slowly. Levi had forgotten the feeling of being finger fucked and he mewled at the sensation of being stretched. 

"Let's see if we can make you scream, Daddy." he heard Eren say in a dark voice that made his skin shiver. This was a whole new side to Eren he hadn't seen yet and he was loving it. 

He felt that wonderful third finger slide in joining the others in their quest to finding his prostate and Levi mentally laughed because all his previous lovers had a hard time finding his sweet spot, if at all. As if he were reading his mind, he saw the faint smirk on Eren's face before he felt his fingers curl inside of him and when he felt the tips of those fingers brush against a certain spot, Levi saw white for a second and he had to bite down hard on his lip to try and swallow his moans but it only half worked. 

"Hnng! Fuck!" he cursed even taking notice of his own desperate tone of voice. 

Eren moaned at the sound and placed a hungry open mouth kiss to the back of his thigh with a loud sucking noise before he smiled. 

"Mmn, I love the way you sound when you moan, Levi. Fuck, it's so hot." the brunet curled his finger once more and Levi felt his brush against his prostate again. 

"Nnng! T-There! Fuck, E-Eren right there!" he gasped, the sound of his voice slightly higher now than it was before. It was more needy. 

Eren complied and continued to angle and curl his finger as he abused Levi's prostate. The raven-haired man writhed beneath him as his moaning got louder and more wanton with each passing minute. He even shamelessly tried to rut back against Eren's fingers to get them to go further, deeper, anything to make the feeling of pleasure increase. He could feel the heat in his lower abdomen building much quicker than before as he felt his second orgasm coming any second. 

"Fa-faster! Fuck me faster, Eren!" the raven-haired man practically growled as he rutted up to meet Eren's fingers with each thrust and it only helped to further his oncoming release. 

He was so close, he could feel it any second now. His muscles tensing up again and that burn pooling in his gut, his breathing nothing more than heavy, lustful pants at this point and he could feel his entire body beaded with sweat. The fringe of his black hair sticking to his forehead. He reached for his neglected cock which was still hypersensitive from his last orgasm and with just a couple of halfhearted pumps accompanied by the feeling Eren repeatedly hitting his prostate over and over he came violently on his chest and stomach with a broken scream of Eren's name. 

He was so damn high from his second orgasm, his head was practically spinning, he felt like he couldn't swallow enough air as his chest heaved and his body twitched from the aftershocks of having come so hard just now. As he tried to come down from his high, he felt Eren lower him back down onto the mattress and lick off some of the come on his stomach before the brunet made a move to crawl off the bed. 

Levi caught his wrist and practically growled as he held the brunet in place. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he asked with a deep frown. Eren was still painfully erect and he hadn't even come once this whole time. 

"I'm just going to get a wet towel from the bathroom so I can clean you up." the brunet said innocently. His eyes blinking in confusion. 

"Fuck no. Get your little ass back on this bed, I'm not finished with you yet." the raven-haired man said moving his already tired body up so that he could grab Eren by both hands and drag him forcefully back onto the bed. 

The brunet fell back onto the mattress with a soft 'oomph' and soon he was flat on his back with Levi straddling his waist. It was a surprising position. 

"Levi what-" 

"Shut it. I need your cock in me right now, you're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you, got it?" he cut the brunet short before he spread his legs a little wider on either side of Eren's hips, reaching back to align the brunet's cock with his still slicked up entrance. 

"Give me your hands. I haven't ridden top in awhile and I don't want to fall off." he said softly despite the need to fill himself with the feeling of Eren's cock. 

The brunet did as he was told and gave Levi's his hands, palms up so that the man could clasp their hands together tightly, fingers threaded together as he used Eren to support himself. Lowering his ass onto the younger man's leaking cock, Levi bit his lower lip and slowly savored the feeling of being filled by the one he loved. Eren moaned wantonly as he felt his dick being swallowed by Levi's asshole, the heat engulfing him was enough to make him come and he wasn't even fully inside of him yet. 

"L-Levi... I don't t-think I'll be able to last long -nnh!- I haven't-haven't done this in long time." the brunet admitted, his face flushed bright red and his mouth hanging slightly open as he let another moan tumble out. 

Levi allowed himself to take Eren further in before he bounced back up and the bed creaked underneath them. His thighs trembled with exhaustion and he clasped their hands together tighter. He was still a little more than sensitive from his second orgasm but fuck he could feel himself getting hard again. He was riding Eren, even if the pace was more than a little slow. He wanted to take his time with the brunet because he knew that if he went to fast, the both of them would come undone before they even really started. 

"It's fine -hnng- I don't think I'll be able to last long either. Just let me please you, Eren." he said softly, breathing still a little uneven but there was tenderness in the way he spoke.

Eren only nodded before he rolled his head back and moaned, Levi had now swallowed his entire length and the raven-haired man had to stop and marvel at how big Eren felt inside of him. He could feel the girth of his cock every time he clenched and unclenched his walls around him and Eren would jerk up every time he did. In one of those instances he slammed up into Levi's prostate at the older man threw his head back and screamed a mangled form of the brunet's name. 

Levi was already ready to come undone, each time he slammed down onto Eren's cock he could feel it slam into his abused prostate and each time his thighs quivered as he let out an unrestrained chain of moans that he hardly recognized were his own. 

"E-Eren-Eren! I love you so much, Eren... so much... a-ahh!" Levi struggled to breath out. He was drowning in a pool of absolute pleasure and it was all becoming too much for him. He could feel his third orgasm coming on fast but he was stuck between wanting to keep riding Eren and feeling the way his cock filled his ass so wonderfully and wanting to come and just let sleep take him. It was mind numbingly good, and his heart was beating wildly in his chest and _god_ he felt like he was dying from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure after wave of pleasure washing over him but he wanted to keep going. 

"Say it again... Levi, say it again!" the brunet pleaded desperately. 

His eyes were slightly wider than before but there was still clear desire to be seen there. Big, beautiful Viridian's stared up at the raven-haired man intently and Levi felt his heart swell because he knew he had all of Eren's attention and that's all that mattered. 

"I love you, Eren. I love you so much." Levi said in the most tender voice he could manage. His silvery orbs locked on with the brunet's and he felt his face grow hot because he had finally said how he feels for the younger man. 

As if that had been enough for the younger male beneath him, Eren bucked up into him one last time and Levi could feel warm fluid begin to fill him from the inside as he watched Eren's wrecked expression as he came finally. 

" _LEVI!!_ Oh god!" Eren screamed as he squeezed their hands together tightly once more. 

Levi leaned forward and captured Eren's lips softly as he came shortly after the younger male who was still riding out his orgasm as they swallowed each other's whines and desperate moans. As they came down from the high's of their orgasms, Levi pressed their forehead together, sweat be damned, and gazed into his lovers eyes. Eren did the same and their breathing slowly evened out as they stayed locked in each other's gaze before Levi rolled off, Eren's softening shaft pulling out of him and leaving him feeling slightly empty now but he didn't mind so much now. 

Eren tiredly sat up and rolled over toward Levi's limp body hovering over the short male with cheeks still tinted pink and eyes still somewhat clouded. He looked timid and unsure of himself. 

"Did you really mean it, Levi?" he asked, voice small and slightly cracked from their activities. 

Levi forced his tired eyes open and craned his next to look up at the brunet, eyes a bit dull as he had been drained of all his energy but he cupped his lovers face in his hands and spoke just above a whisper. 

"Of course I did, brat. Need me to prove it to you?" he said with a small smile. 

The brunet nodded. "Yes. Prove it to me. Say it again." 

"I'll say it as many times as you want. I'll say it every morning, every afternoon, and every night if you want me to. I love you, Eren Jaeger." 

Levi watched as the expression on Eren's face softened, like he had somehow washed away every worry or insecurity he may have had up until now. Then he watched as the brunet reached back behind his neck and removed the key pendent he always wore before placing it over Levi's head and letting it rest against his bare chest. 

"Eren-"

"I can't say those three words, Levi. Not yet, anyway. I'm still scared to say it." the brunet admitted looking crestfallen and slightly ashamed of himself. 

Levi only shook his head and craned his neck up to place a soft kiss to his lover's lips to reassure him. 

"It's okay, Eren. I know you're not ready to take such a big step but I wanted you to know." his voice was tender and once again only just above a whisper like if the words he spoke weren't meant for the rest of the world to hear. 

"I care about you a lot, Levi. That's why I'm going to let you hold on to that pendent. It's the most precious thing to me, and so are you." Eren pressed their foreheads together once more and spoke so softly, so lovingly. 

Levi could hear the beating of their hearts in the stillness of the room and couldn't help the little smile that spread across his face because even though Eren didn't tell him in the form of the same words, the way he expressed his love for Levi was just as enough as hearing him say those words. He knew Eren cared for him, he knew Eren held him as dear to something as precious as his pendent that was a gift from his beloved mother. He was giving Levi the key to his heart and trusting him to take care of it. The feeling that came with those unspoken words was better than he could have ever imagined. 

In that moment, as they both basked in the afterglow and exchanged soft, loving kisses and tender, innocent touches Levi realized that he would never love anyone this way again. Eren was truly the love of his life and he planned on holding on to him tightly for better or worse. Together they would fix each other. 

 

'You lift my heart up even when the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love?   
I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love?

Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you

I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch   
How do you do it? You got me losing every breath   
What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?

Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you

I'm latching on to you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple orgasms are _sooo_ much fun. That's all. 
> 
> DISGUSTINGLY CUTE BOYFRIENDS SOMEONE CALL THE DENTIST BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SWEET FOR ME TO HANDLE
> 
> Y'all guessed it. Angst comin' up in that dreaded chapter 17. I'm not sorry.


	17. I Don't Feel It Anymore (Song Of The Sparrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets into a fight at the Club and an unexpected visitor from Eren's past pays him a visit that ends in blood and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Shit hits the fan in this chapter guys. Sorry about that. At least you get a sexy little stripper scene with Eren dressed as a sexy little Reindeer! :'D 
> 
> Song Eren dances to in this chapter is **Ke$ha's Take it Off**. Start the song when you see the **(X)** symbol pop up! 
> 
> Song and Lyrics used for the chapter is **William Fitzsimmons & Priscilla Ahn - I Don't Feel it Anymore (Song of the Sparrow)**

One week later and Eren felt like he was walking on Cloud 9. He still couldn't believe he was in a relationship with such an amazing person like Levi. Best of all though, everyday and every night since that weekend, Levi never missed a chance to tell Eren those three little words that made his heart thump wildly and his insides melt. He loved Levi. He knew that. 

But he just wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. He didn't want to make him wait because Levi had been nothing but amazing, wonderful, perfect to him and he deserved more than just a simple "You too" on Eren's part. He was going to tell Levi, he's already made up his mind. He'll tell Levi tomorrow for sure. Those three little words he'd never thought he'd say ever again. 

Eren was snapped out of his reverie when his phone rang on his way off campus. His classes had just ended and he had been aimlessly walking around Campus, sighing and day dreaming about Levi like some love sick fool. (which he was) Hearing the familiar ringtone of Panic! at the Disco's Nicotine chiming loudly from his jean pockets, Eren frowned as he fished it out and glared at the screen debating if he should answer it or not. 

"What?" He answered. 

"Uh, hey." the sound of Jean's unsure voice on the other line greeted. 

"Why are you calling me?" he asked a little more harshly than he intended but he didn't care. It was just Jean. 

"... Armin told me you're seeing someone. I guess that's why I haven't really seen you around much, huh?" Eren narrowed his eyes at the sound of Jean chuckling almost nervously.

His attempts at trying to form casual conversation only furthered Eren's annoyance as the Brunet rolled his eyes and huffed softly into the receiver before answering his question.

"Yeah? What of it?" the brunet leaned his back against the hood of his clean car, his tone while talking to his ex full of indifference. That earned him a pat on the back. 

"Look, Eren. I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but... I'm happy for you, okay?" 

Eren paused and stared at nothing in particular. Jean was _happy_ for him? He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to respond to something like that. Was he supposed to feel glad that his ex wasn't pining after him anymore? Glad that his ex was happy that he was moving on? The prolonged silence must have gotten to Jean because Eren heard a nervous clearing of his throat before he asked,

"You still there...?" 

Blinking a few times, Eren shook himself of his conflicting thoughts and sighed. 

"Yeah, I'm still here... thanks, I guess." 

A sigh of relief on the other line.

"...Good. So, who's this guy you're seeing? Do I know him?" 

Eren snorted. Yeah, right. Like Jean would ever know someone as perfect as Levi. 'Get over yourself, Horse face.' he thought shaking his head. Still, he wasn't sure what had possessed him to actually _tell_ Jean about Levi, but the words were out of his mouth before he even realized it. 

"No. His name is Levi. We've been seeing other for over a month now." his tone was sure and final marking the end of the that conversation. 

"Oh. Yeah, that name doesn't ring any bells. H-How'd you two meet? Armin said-"

"Look, Jean. I gotta go, My shift starts in four hours and I'm supposed to be at the Club two hours early for routine practice." 

"Eren. Just know that if this Levi guy ever does anything to hurt you..." 

This time Eren did let out a bark of laughter. He couldn't believe what was coming out of Jean's mouth of all people. Levi? Hurt _Him_? That was a joke. 

"Goodbye, Jean." the brunet said through a fit of laughter. 

"Eren, Wait-" 

He didn't wait. He ended the call and started scrolling through his contacts until he saw Levi's contact name come up and he selected it tapping out a new message. 

**Eren:** _I know you're at work still, but I miss you <3 _

He pocked his phone knowing he probably wouldn't get a response from Levi until he either had a break or was home from work so he settled for getting in his car and driving home. 

Once at his apartment, Eren felt his phone buzz and he smiled as he read the new message from his lover. 

**Daddy:** _Miss you too. Call me after work. I love you._

He felt his cheeks go warm with heat as he typed out a quick reply and practically skipped to the bathroom to take a shower and start getting ready for work in less than two hours. 

**Eren:** _Okay! I have something important to tell you tomorrow <333 _

\---

Work was an utter drag so far. Not only had he arrived two hours earlier than his shift started for practice with the other dancers, it was Thursday and the club was ridiculously packed tonight. Normally, Saturday's are their busiest days but with the Holidays in full force with Early December now here the club was practically full every Thursday through Saturday night. The only bright side were bigger tips. 

Tonight they had a Holiday theme for their costumes. Naughty Santa. Eren couldn't possibly think of a more cliche theme but Petra had insisted they do it again this year since it was such a hit the last two years in a row. The servers didn't have to dress down too much, just their usual uniforms with a crappy Santa hat on. Unfortunately, the Dancers (meaning Eren) all had to wear your typical risque christmas themed outfit. Sasha had to wear an Elf costume, it was basically just a ridiculous short green dress with red and white candy cane stripped thigh high stockings and red spike heels that she could barely walk in. Regardless, Eren thought she looked adorable. 

Marco was your typical naughty santa. He sported the large red coat, no shirt, a tiny red thong of sorts with a black belt around his waste. Typical santa hat like all the servers wore but he got to wear the beard which in reality was more funny when he was on stage dancing than anything else because it looked so awkward seeing Marco with a fake white beard while trying to look sexy all at the same time. 

Unfortunately for Eren, he got the Reindeer costume. The worst one of all, if you asked him. His costume consisted of typical fake reindeer antlers on his head, a collar with gold and silver bells around it, suspenders with the same silver and gold bells on them attached to the tiny little shorts he was wearing and the dumbest part was the shorts had a little fake deer tail attached to the butt that he was supposed to shake in front of the customers. Other than that, he was basically nude. No shirt, no shoes, no problem. Well, at least He got to wear a collar. His displeasure with the outfit didn't stop him from taking a selfie on his phone in a rather suggestive position and sending it to Levi anyway. (He knew he'd like that.) 

It was now Eren's turn to go on stage, but this time the performance would be different. He would be performing with Sasha and Krista as his elves/back up dancers so in other words, it was the whole reason he had to come into work two hours early to practice said routine. It wasn't anything complicated, Krista and Sasha are just supposed to keep dancing while He's the one at the front center of the stage working the pole and shaking his ass. It was vexing being the only dancer at the club who knew how to work the pole, but that was why Eren was highly requested and got bigger tips. 

Connie introduced the trio under some ridiculous christmas themed stage name that Petra had picked, 'how predictable', Eren thought as he, Sasha and Krista got situated behind the curtains. Regardless of how Eren felt about the costume, he was at least thankful they didn't make him wear a blinking red nose or some shit like that. That would have been the absolute worst. Finally, after being introduced the curtains were lifted to reveal the trio and the crowd went wild whooping and cat calling and crowding the edges of the stage as Eren and the two girls waited for the intro to the song to start. **(X)**

'There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall,  
It's a dirty free for all' 

Sasha and Krista took their places after the song's intro and with smiles on their faces, started swaying their hips and walking toward opposite ends of the stage to entertain customers on either side. Meanwhile Eren strutted down the main center runway of the stage toward the pole swaying his hips as he walked to emphasize the little fluffy deer tail sticking out from his shorts. At least he didn't have to dance to some remixed version of Santa Baby like last year. 

'When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.' 

'And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a' 

Eren didn't waste any time in wrapping his legs around the pole and twirling. Considering he was already pretty much naked with the exception of tiny booty shirts, he didn't have to waste any time in teasing the crowd so he got right to work. Thankfully, this was his favorite Ke$ha songs so he knew the words and mouthed them shamelessly while making eye contact with a few men and women in the crowd while he grinded on the cool metal between his legs. 

'There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.' 

'And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.' 

He slid down the pole smoothly and without catching his skin on the metal, a result of years of practice and mistakes until it was a perfected move. Once back on the grown, Eren got on all fours and started crawling toward the edge of the stage while arching his back and licking his lips. 

'There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.' 

'And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.' 

Sasha and Krista were now mimicking his movements as well, dropping down on all fours and crawling the side edges of the stage while customers tucked bills into their stockings. One customer's hand shot out and tugged at the suspender on Eren's shoulder letting it snap back against his skin and although he was sort of pissed off that tonight's crowd was a little more rowdy than usual, he forced a smile and bit his lower lip before rising back on his haunches and wagging a playful finger at the crowd making them roar. 

'Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.' 

'N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Errbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a' 

As the beat raged on, Eren rolled his stomach and spread his legs across the shiny black surface of the stage so that he was in a rather suggestive position. He arched his back allowed his hips to roll forward until he was slowly and seductively thrusting his pelvis in the air while leaning back at an angle that only he could possible pull off because of the flexibility of his body. Again, another result of having been an dancer for years. His movement's were loose and fluid and tugged at his own collar getting lost in the thundering sound of the bass until he heard Sasha scream. 

Snapping his head back, he saw the brunette being dragged off the stage by a couple of men who were snaking their hands up her thighs and under her dress and Sasha looked absolutely horrified as she scrambled to get back on stage but her spike heels were giving her a disadvantage at this point. Krista was paralyzed in place and couldn't do anything but stare wide eyed at the scene that was unfolding and Eren could hear Connie yelling angrily at the two man as he tried to get to the Sasha's end of the stage from where his DJ table was but he was too far. 

Without so much as a second thought, Eren jumped into action feeling his anger taking over him by now as he watched the men try and molest Sasha and the other customers on backed away not wanting to have anything to do with the what was going on. Eren leaped off the stage and pushed past the crowd of people roughly, from his Peripheral view he could see Connie still angrily trying to push his way toward the stage as well and Reiner and Bertholdt were now running in from the outside to get a hold on the situation.

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off her!" the brunet growled as he finally reached the two drunken men who had Sasha pinned against the stage. She had tears streaming from her eyes and Eren could see the bruising grip they had on her arms and he saw red. 

"What the fuck are you gonna do if we don't, you fuckin' faggot?" one of the men with dark slicked back hair said as he groped one of Sasha's breasts. 

It happened so quickly that nobody in the crowd, not even the second man that was assaulting Sasha knew what had happened until Eren had already tackled the dark haired man to the floor and was now sitting on top of his chest letting his fists rain down on the man's face mercilessly. Blood and teeth flew, the horrid crunching of bone being smashed in could be heard and people visibly grimaced and turned away from the scene unfolding now. 

"O-Oi! You little cock sucker, get the fuck off of him! You're gonna kill him!" the other man said as he rushed at Eren and threw a right hook at the brunet's jaw but it didn't stop him. Eren just kept going and going. His fists and knuckles bloody with both his own blood and the blood of the man's who's face he was deforming. 

Only when he was satisfied with the job he'd done did he stop and turn to look at the other man who was watching in horror but frozen in place. Turning to face the paralyzed and frightened man, Eren's eyes were no longer that warm turquoise color but a fierce shade of gold and lime green. He looked simply murderous as he stood up from the unconscious man underneath him and took a step toward the now quivering man. 

"Eren! Stop! It's okay! I'm okay now!" he heard Sasha cry out from behind him and he stopped. 

He turned around to face the girl who was still crying uncontrollably but she scurried past the beaten man on the ground and clung onto to the brunet's arm desperately. 

"Stop... I don't want you to hurt yourself..." she said just above a whisper and Eren felt all the rage leave his body as he heard his friend pleading for him to stop. He had scared her. He had scared everyone here. 

"Sasha!! Eren!" Connie yelled as he finally broke through the crowd and ran to his girlfriends side scooping her up into a lung crushing hug. 

Next Eren saw Petra, Reiner and Bertholdt break through the crowd and the two security guards took hold of the men who caused all the trouble and led them out of the club, Reiner having to carry the unconscious one over his shoulder. Petra approached Eren and the brunet's eyes widened in shame as he realized what he had just done. He looked away from Petra and down at the floor, his fists were still balled up tightly and he was sure his nails had broken the skin on his palms by how tight he had them closed. 

After making sure that Sasha was alright, Connie turned to Eren and placed a firm set of hands on his shoulders making the brunet flinch slightly at the contact. When Eren looked up to meet Connie's eyes he felt slight relief wash over him at the huge, grateful smile that was on his face. 

"Eren... you saved Sasha and I don't know how to thank you for that... really, man. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." 

Despite Connie's obvious gratefulness, Eren could see the slight pain and regret in his eyes at not being able to get to Sasha in time to protect her himself. He could tell that the boy was beating himself up just as much as Eren was beating himself up for losing control like that and the brunet finally let his fists unclench as he placed his hands on Connie's shoulders as well giving them a little squeeze of reassurance. 

"Don't thank me, Connie. I just did what I thought was right in that moment. I couldn't just let Sasha be taken advantage of like that but I'm sure that if you hadn't been so far away you would've been the first one here. So don't blame yourself..." 

Connie let out a weak laugh before he shook his head and patted Eren on the back before thanking him two more times against Eren's protests. Sasha also came up and jumped into Eren's arms hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek before she and Connie left toward the backrooms to get Sasha changed. Petra allowed her the rest of the night off along with Friday and Saturday hopefully giving Sasha enough time to calm herself down and be able to return to work next week. 

"Eren..." Petra's soft voice called as he sat in the dressing room staring at his hands absently. He didn't look up when she came in and stood next to him. 

"I almost killed someone tonight, Petra..." he spoke so quietly that it was just above a whisper. His eyes never once left his now shaking hands. 

"Eren, you can't blame yourself like that. Yes, you went overboard tonight but you were only trying to protect your fellow co-worker. I understand you had good intentions, but I think it would be in your best interest if you go home for the rest of the night. I'll ask Marco to cover for you tomorrow as well if you don't feel like coming in." 

Eren only numbly nodded to her suggestion and stood up to start grabbing his things from his locker. Petra gave his arm an affectionate rub and a smile before she stepped out to allow him privacy to change. Eren changed and grabbed his things mechanically before he stepped out of the dressing rooms and decided to take the back entrance out. Giving Petra and some of his other co-workers of wave, he stepped out into the back employee's parking lot and saw Reiner leaning next to his car. Eren pulled out his car keys and started for his car. 

"Eren, are you alright?" the blond asked, tone full of concern as the brunet approached the car. 

He built up the courage to look Reiner directly in the eyes and saw the pure concern and consideration in his honey gold eyes before he snapped his eyes back down to the pavement. 

"... I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." he mumbled not really sure if Reiner would buy his excuse or not. 

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around his torso tightly and he felt like his lungs were being crushed but in a good way. It was a strange relief he didn't know he needed when Reiner hugged him and Eren found himself hugging him back just as tightly as he fisted his hand into the back of his tight black security shirt. 

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need something. You didn't do anything wrong, Eren." the blond mumbled into his dark green hoodie before giving him one more firm squeeze before he let go and stepped back from the brunet. 

Eren gave him a genuine smile feeling bad that he had worried his friends like this.

"Thanks, Reiner. I'll be fine, though. See you soon. Keep a close eye on the other dancers while I'm not around." 

"You tryna tell me how to do my job, Jaeger?" the blond called from behind him as he walked back toward the club.

Eren only shook his head and smiled before he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot of Club Rose to start his short drive home. The ride home was full of guilt ridden thoughts about what he had done back at the club. These thoughts continued as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, they continued as he stood in the shower letting hot water hit and scorch his skin for an hour, they continued as he wrapped up the torn up flesh on his raw knuckles and they would continued well into the night as he tossed and turned in his bed. 

He was so engrossed in his own drowning thoughts, that Eren forgot to call or text Levi that night like he had promised. 

\---

The next afternoon, Eren was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing shrilly on his night stand. It had been ringing nonstop for the past 30 minutes and he was adamant on ignoring it but apparently whoever the hell was calling him just couldn't wait a few more hours until he was fully awake and alert. 

Groaning loudly, Eren winced as he reached for the phone. His hands were still bandaged from last night's fight at Club Rose and they stung and burned as the blood had now dried and was now turning into ugly scabs over the white of his bone. Grabbing the phone, Eren squinted at the name flashing across the screen and almost didn't answer it. He did _not_ have time for her shit right now... 

"Mikasa, why the hell are you call-" 

"Eren! Oh, thank god you answered!" Mikasa's terrified voice sang from the other line and Eren immediately shot up from his bed. 

"Mika, what's wrong?" he asked in a stern tone using her nick name instead of her full name. 

"Eren- you have to get out of your apartment. Go somewhere else for a few days, stay with someone at your work, just please-" She sounded so frantic and tired. 

"MIKA! What's.Wrong. Why do I need to leave-" 

Just then, Eren heard furious pounding on his door. It was so loud that it startled him out of his bed and he dropped the phone on the ground causing it to break open into two pieces. He silently cursed but didn't bother to pick it up before he went over toward his front door which was now sounding like it was trying to be knocked down by someone. He had fallen asleep in the long sleeved v-neck and blue jeans he was wore out of the club so he wasn't concerned with how he was dressed after just waking up, he was however concerned about his door being broken down. 

"EREN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" a furious and all to frightening familiar voice boomed from the other side of the door and Eren froze in his tracks. 

He knew that voice. That voice that constantly plagued his nightmares. The voice that echoed around him in the pitch blackness of a small, damp basement room. The voice that knew how to break him in more ways than one. It was his father's voice. 

"Eren... I know you're there... Mikasa told me everything... She tried so hard to stop me... so hard... but I made sure to put her in her place before I left..." the voice practically cooed on the other side of the cracking wood. It was cold, dark and lacking any form of a soul. Dangerous in what it said and sharp like the edge of a knife. 

Eren felt himself start to tremble as he took a step back. What had he done to Mikasa? Had he hurt her? Tortured her into telling him what he wanted to know? It wasn't something he'd put past his father of all people. The man was without a soul, a conscious, any kindness or morals he had died with his mother years ago. It was a well known fact, but he had never hurt Mikasa before... he'd only ever hurt Eren and left Mikasa to her own devices. Now Eren was angry, really angry but he couldn't force his anger to overcome his strong sense of fear toward that cold, unforgiving voice. He was glued to his spot. 

The door continued to shake and tremble and crack under the pressure of his father's shoulder on the other side of the door. Each time he rammed into the door, Eren saw a piece of the wood crack more and more until he could practically see his father on the other side through a thin sliver. Still, he could not move. He was quite literally paralyzed with fear. Why wasn't anyone calling the police? Couldn't they hear all this yelling and banging coming from his apartment? Was anyone else even in the apartment complex right now? He just didn't know. 

Finally, the door to his apartment flung open, half hanging off it's hinges as the figure behind the wood came into full view and Eren's eyes went wide. Grisha came stomping into the room, dull green eyes that were once as bright as his now burning with rage behind rounded glasses. His father still looked the same as the day he walked out on them. Tall, brooding and eerily quiet with a ferocity in his eyes that made Eren want to crawl out of your skin. 

"Eren... I know... I know about the sinful things you've been doing and I'm here to punish you for them..." 

What? What things did he know? Eren didn't understand. What had he gotten Mikasa to say? Now he was truly frightened. If he had managed to get Mikasa to tell him everything he needed to wanted to know, just how badly had he broken her as well until he gave in? She wasn't an easy person to break which is what scared Eren the most. He somehow managed to find his voice after the painful lump in his throat.

"W-What are you-" 

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME WITH THAT FILTHY MOUTH OF YOURS!! YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE!! FIRST THAT JEAN BOY AND NOW I FIND YOU WORKING AT A STRIP CLUB!" Grisha's voice rang through the large apartment space before the man launched himself at his son at full force with fist held up ready to strike. 

Eren was still frozen, he couldn't move, couldn't dodge, couldn't just step the fuck out of the way and out of the line of fire but it was too late. He felt sharp knuckles connect harshly against his cheek bone and could even hear what sounded like crushing bone but he wasn't sure. All he could focus on now was the stinging, throbbing pain in his cheek as he went flying to the floor with as much graze as a sack of potatoes. But then it started, the flurry of kicks, punches and knees to the face. His father was beating him mercilessly. A kick to the rib cage with the pointed shoes he always wore for such an occasion, a flurry of punches to his nose, lip, eye, chin and then the knee to his face ultimately breaking his nose in the process. 

There was blood dripping all over his hardwood floors, dripping down his face and onto his wrinkled shirt and his bones ached with each fierce kick to his torso, stomach, chest, throat. It was all too much. His body felt like it was on fire and he could feel his left eye swelling up in what he knew would be a nice shiner by tomorrow while his other eye stung due to the blood that dripped in from his cut open eyebrow. He was stunned into shock as he tried to curl into himself on the floor to hopefully soften the blows from his father's kicks. This was the first time his father has ever struck his face. He had always made it a point to hurt Eren on every other part of his body but his face, and Eren knew why. It was because he had his mother's face and his father loved his mother too much to ever place a scratch one it no matter how drunk or angry he was. Today, that changed. 

"I won't accept a whore for a son! You're dead to me! Do you hear me!?!? I saw you on that stage at that sinful club! No son of mine is a whore! I'll KILL YOU!" 

_Ah,_ now Eren understood perfectly why his father was beating him so severely and in the face no less. He had somehow found out he worked as a Stripper at Club Rose and must have seen him performing one night. It was all so clear now. Oddly, enough Eren felt himself start to think more clearly while he was being kicked on the ground. He couldn't breath since he had had the wind knocked out of his lungs courtesy of Grisha Jaeger and yet Eren felt strangely calm. Like he could shut his eyes and just slip into a blissful sleep he knew he'd never wake up from. Was this how it felt when you die? Had his mother experienced the same sense of calmness after all the pain was gone? If she did, Eren was glad because that means she got to spend her last few minutes on earth in the blissful numbness that he was now in. 

He could see his father's lips moving, yelling something at him but he couldn't hear it. Everything was quiet and the only thing he could hear were the short, shallow breaths he was drawing never able to fully take in a full breath of air but somehow managing to breath in enough to survive. A kick to his face, but Eren couldn't feel that either. It was so calm, he should feel calm as well but instead he felt fear. He didn't want to sleep into that darkness that was now creeping up on him. He could see the edges of his slightly blurred vision start to darken and he could hear the loud thumping of his heart in his chest. _'I don't want to die... I don't want to die like this... I have so much I need to do still... Levi... I never told him... I never got the chance to tell him I love him... I love him so much... Levi...'_

He didn't know when he had managed to stand up, he didn't feel the ache and pain of his body as he lunged toward his father and started beating him to the ground like he had beat the man from the club last night. Everything was quiet, he felt like he was walking through a thick fog. He let his fists rain down just as they had the night before, never once letting up until he was sure the man he once called his father wasn't moving any more. His face, bloodied and swollen into an almost unrecognizable state. Did he do that? Had he just stopped his abuser of the last 13 years with his own bare hands? 

Eren dragged himself to his room, leaving his father's motionless body in the foyer of his apartment as he shut his bedroom door behind him and stumbled for his phone that was still in two pieces of the ground. With shaky hands and sharp, shallow breaths he somehow managed to put the battery back in and power it up before he called the first number he saw on his recent calls list. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, No answer. He hung up and called again. It rang, and rang and rang. No answer. He knew he was calling Levi, he knew Levi was probably at work right now and that's why he wasn't answering but that didn't stop Eren from trying one more time. He needed to tell him he loved him before he passed out, or worse; died from his injuries. He was in so much pain but he was pushing through it with the thought of being able to hear his lover's voice on the other line. 

Finally, on the fourth attempt Levi answered. 

"Eren. You know you're not supposed to call me when I'm at work. I can't talk to you right now, I'm in the middle of a very important meeting." Levi sounded irritated, more so than usual but Eren couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to tell him. 

"Le-vi..." he tried but his breath was still coming out in short, ragged attempts and he cleared his throat trying to speak more clearly this time. 

"Eren. I don't have time for this. I've gotta go. Stop calling me. I'll call you when I'm finished here." _Click!_

Levi had hung up on him... he was trying his best to gulp down air so that he could tell him what he'd been wanting to hear all week and he hung up on him... The tears that welled up in Eren's eyes without him knowing started to overflow as the hot, salty tears stung his cut and bruised face. His bottom lip quivered and it hurt because it had been cut open and all he could taste was the overwhelming metallic taste of his own blood and he let out a choked sob and tried to swallow the painful lump in his throat again. This time the lump wasn't there because of fear, it was there because he felt like his heart was breaking. 

He felt like he was dying again. He couldn't breath and he wondered if perhaps one of his lungs had collapsed. That's what it felt like. The pain in his body was now dulled by the ache in his heart as he slumped down against the wood of his bedroom door and slid downward until he was sitting on the floor. That eerie quietness from before creeping up on his as the only thing he could hear was the faint beating of his own heart. It was slower than usual, it sounded so foreign to him now. He started to slip into the state of numbness once more, the darkness slowly claiming his vision as he let that numbness consume him. Would he be able to see his mother he wondered? Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad now... Levi didn't even give him the chance to say what he'd been wanting to say so what was the point of anything anymore? 

He thought he heard the sound of Mikasa's voice yelling from the other side of his bedroom door, but what would she be doing here? He couldn't hear the loud banging against his door, instead he felt his eyes starting to droop as he slowly started slipping into unconsciousness. He lost track of time as he sat on his floor, eyes closed and just savoring the darkness all around him. The numb feeling that took all his pain away better than any drug he'd ever done in his life. He could feel a set of soft hands cradling him but he was too tired to open his eyes and see who it was. He could hear Mikasa calling his name, repeating it over and over like a mantra but he never opened his eyes. Yeah... Maybe dying isn't so bad...?

'Hold on this will   
hurt more than  
anything has before  
What it was,  
what it was,  
what it was' **(1)**

'I've brought this on us  
more than  
anyone could ignore  
What I've done,  
what I've done,  
what I've done' 

'I've worked for so long  
just to see you mess around  
What you've done,  
what you've done,  
what you've done' **(2)**

'I want back the  
years that you took  
when I was  
young  
I was young,  
I was young,  
but it's done' **(3)**

'Oh take it all away   
I don't feel it anymore  
Oh take it all away  
Oh take it all away  
I don't feel it anymore  
Oh take it all away' **(4)**

'We'll fall just like stars being hung by only   
string  
Everything, everything, here is gone  
No map can direct  
how to ever make it home  
We're alone, we're alone, we're alone  
Oh take it all away  
I don't feel it anymore  
Oh take it all away' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I feel like I should take this time to explain the reason behind why I was used the lyrics of **William Fitzsimmon's I Don't Feel It Anymore** for this particular chapter. I numbered the paragraphs to explain this easier. 
> 
> **(1)** Represents how Eren was feeling after the fight at Club Rose. He was full of guilt and regret so this part easily interprets what's he's feeling at this point in time. 
> 
> **(2)** Represents how Eren feels toward's Jean and the phone conversation they had. 
> 
> **(3)** Represents how Eren feels towards both his father and Jean. He feels like his father stole his childhood, while Jean stole precious time that Eren felt he could have used differently instead of wasting 3 and half years in a dead end relationship with Jean. 
> 
> **(4)** Represents Eren's lost hope and will to live. He doesn't want to feel anymore pain, physical or emotional.
> 
> Okay, I think that's about it. I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAD TO BE WRITTEN I HATE MYSELF FOR PUTTING EREN AND LEVI THROUGH THIS BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!! ; A ;
> 
> P.S. No, Eren isn't dead nor is he going to die. He's just unconscious at the end of this chapter. I'm warning you now though, it's gets worse in the next chapter. //hides behind bulletproof shield


	18. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes the mistake he's made but it's too late for apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have a Heart broken Levi POV chapter. //Shoves thing at you
> 
> Song and Lyrics used for this chapter is **Sam Smith's Lay Me Down! (Acoustic Version)** (one of my all time favorite songs)
> 
> Now go read this horrible thing I did. //throws self out window
> 
>  **EDIT:** Forgot to mention one little important thing so this chapter's been updated and tweaked just a little bit towards the end. Gomen, in advance!

Levi forced his way through yet another tiring meeting. His fifth one this week alone and he was so god damn fed up with it. It's bad enough he was in a pretty bad mood when Eren didn't call him last night the way he had told him he would, pile on having to sit through four hour meetings with a bunch of egotistical, narcissistic bastards in Armani suits for five days straight, it was safe to say Levi was feeling more than a little frustrated at this point. 

His mind drifted back to the phone call he received just a little over an hour ago from Eren. It was strange for him to be calling him in the middle of the day, especially when he knew Levi was working. He really wanted to see his lover, speak to his lover, hold him. _'Tch! To hell with this meeting, I'm leaving early to go see Eren and I wanna see Erwin just try and stop me.'_ He had been tuning out the boring propositions that were being flung around every which way by other corporate businesses and he stood from his seat at the table earning him a few strange looks from the others, Erwin and Hanji included. 

"Excuse me, Gentlemen. Erwin, I'm leaving." was all he said as he straightened out his shirt and tie. 

As he thought, Erwin didn't say anything to protest him leaving the meeting early although Hanji kept mouthing something to him he didn't pay enough attention to the care what it was. He quickly made his way out of the large conference room and into the elevator to get to his office. Once there, he grabbed his pea coat and gloves before turning off all the lights in his office and locking the door before he left. He had taken the Corvette to work today, after slipping into the driver's side he pulled out of the reserved parking space and sped down the street toward his lover's apartment. 

_'I probably shouldn't have hung up on him. He'll probably be a little upset with me but I'll make it up to him.'_ Levi smiled to himself as he knew his Lover would forgive him over such a trivial little thing. After all, Eren did say he had something important to tell him today and Levi was anxious to know what it was. He didn't want to hold his breath and hope that perhaps the brunet was actually planning on telling him those three little words anytime soon, but hey, Levi could daydream. 

It was just past 4 in the afternoon, he knew Eren had to be home. It was Saturday so he didn't have classes and his shift at the Club didn't start until later on tonight. It was just a little more than a 30 minute drive to Eren's apartment before Levi took a familiar turn and saw the small, red brick building come into view. Upon pulling up to the building, Levi's eyes widened slightly at the sight. The place was crawling with police officers. There were at least 6 station cars and two paramedic trucks all crowding the small street. Levi parked his car in the first spot that was open and shot out of his car toward the building. 

He looked around frantically at the scene to see if he could make out what was going on here. He saw some officers standing by their vehicles calling into dispatch and reporting to them while others stood around talking idly or writing notes down in a pad. Levi's eyes landed on one figure in particular standing on the balcony of the second floor where Eren's apartment is and his stomach dropped. Nile Dok. The Chief of police. What was he doing here and why was he standing on the second floor? 

Levi was almost at the bottom of the stairwell landing when he saw three Officer's escorting a very beat up and bloodied man down the stairs. He was tall, with cracked glasses barely hanging to the broken bridge of his nose and his long brown hair was matted with blood. The man was absolutely seething and he kept muttering something along the lines of 'I'll kill him... I'll kill him...' as they passed Levi by. For a second, the man's gaze shifted to Levi as they passed and Levi paused because this man's eye color was almost the same as Eren's. They were more dull in comparison to Eren's brilliant color but the mixed shade of blue and green were unmistakable. 

Levi felt his stomach turn uncomfortably and he turned his attention back toward the stairs as he frantically made his way up. 'Please let Eren be okay, please let Eren be okay.' he silently pleaded in his head as he skipped the last step up the stairs all together and turned to his left sharply. He stopped mid-step when he saw the mangled mess that used to be Eren's door hanging horrible off it's hinges and cracked in the center like it had been kicked and rammed into several times. He felt his blood run cold as he took a hesitant step forward before a hand shot out and stopped him from advancing. 

"Sir, no one is allowed to be up here. This is crime scene, I'm going to have to ask you to leav-" 

"Get your damn hands off me. I know the person who lives here. I'm his boyfriend." Levi spat in the most venomous tone he could manage and it seemed to have worked. 

The young officer immediately released his hold on Levi's arm but he didn't stop trying to convince Levi to leave the scene. 

"Sir! You really shouldn't go in there! Sir!" the officer's calls fell on deaf ears. 

Levi approached the broken door and he momentarily stopped just short of the threshold when he saw the small drops of blood on the concrete just outside Eren's apartment door. Then his eyes followed the trail inside until he was standing in the middle of the apartment between the kitchen and the living room. There were small puddles of blood here and there along with several blood splatters on the wall, they were all starting to turn slightly brown as it dried but the rich crimson color was still so evident and clear. Levi felt the dread start to spread through him as his eyes frantically searched the apartment for any signs of his lover, hoping to every god out there that he was alright. 

He noticed the door to Eren's bedroom slightly open, a blood stained door handle and a bloody hand print against the frame soiled the white paint. He slowly made his way toward the bedroom, hearing very faint voices coming from behind the door. At one point, Levi recognized one of the voices as his lover's and his heart swelled because it was Eren's voice and the brunet was okay but... as Levi got closer to the slightly ajar door, he noticed how not okay Eren's voice sounded. 

Eren's voice sounded tired, dry and horribly raspy like he had swallowed sand and he would occasionally cough but it came out just as dry as his voice had. Panic immediately took place and Levi shot to the door throwing it open and surprising the people inside the room. He saw two men wearing dark blue uniforms, the paramedics he presumed and then he noticed a girl with onyx hair and eyes just as dark as her hair with a red scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Then his eyes landed on the frame of his lover, sitting on the bed, bloodied hands in his lap. He immediately took in Eren's appearance and had to bite back the sob that wanted to leave his throat as he finally looked at Eren's bruised and cut up face. 

He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop any sounds from escaping but he took a hesitant step into the room, not really noticing the small pools of blood by the door. Eren looked absolutely terrible, no terrible wasn't even the word to describe it. He had a big gash over his left eyebrow that the Paramedics were trying to clot the bleeding and there was blood in his beautiful teal colored eye, his right eye was horribly swollen and starting to bruise up. His bottom lip was cut open but the bleeding had stopped and the bridge of his nose had also been cut and visibly broken and put back into place. His cheek bones were bruise and on one side he might have even had it fractured but that wasn't the only damage Levi could see. 

The paramedics had cut his shirt off and Eren was bare chested for all to see and the beautiful sun kissed skin that Levi loved to taste and caress was now a pale color. His upper torso had several bruises and one of his ribs looked like it had been broken and was protruding from the skin in a horrible fashion. He hadn't noticed his the flesh hung from Eren's knuckles to the point where you could see the white of his bone and his fists looked raw and scabbed. Levi wanted to cry at the sight, no he was crying. He could feel hot tears trickling out from the corners of his eyes but he kept his hand clamped over his mouth tightly to hold in his choked sobs. 

How could he have let this happen to him? It was all starting to make complete sense to Levi now. The nonstop phone calls while he was at work, that should have been the first red warning flag that went off in his head. Eren never called him when he was working, he knew how much of a workaholic he was and he always respected that. The second red warning flag should have been the most obvious one. Eren had sounded so tired on the phone when he answered, even the way he had said his name so breathlessly sounded awful and tired. So why? Why had Levi thought that it was a good idea to hang up on him after saying such a harsh thing. He felt a pang of guilt and regret hit him hard and he had to force himself to forget about that for now and focus on his beat down lover who had yet to look up at him. 

The paramedics finished doing their job and cleaned up a bit around them before they took their leave, it was now just Eren, Levi and the mysterious black haired woman in the room but nobody dared say a thing to break the thick blanket of silence that hung heavy over the room. Finally, Levi let his hand fall away from his mouth and he swallowed thickly. The lump in his throat painful as he tried to find his voice while taking a few steps toward the bedside to take his lover into his arms. 

"...Eren-" 

"Don't!" the sudden raise of Eren's voice stopped him in his tracks and he stood in front of the brunet with arms ready to reach out toward him. 

"Just... don't, Levi." Eren's voice dropped back down to just above a whisper and Levi could hear the way his voice cracked. Eren was on the verge of tears. 

"Eren, what happen-" 

"He was attacked by our Father. Who the hell are you?" a cold, stern voice asked from his right and Levi turned to meet the icy glare of the dark haired woman that was still in the room with them. Who was she to Eren and why was she acting so protective? That should be Levi asking who the hell she was, not the other way around. 

" _I'm_ Eren's boyfriend. Who the hell are you?" his voice was surprisingly cold when he answered. He was in no mood to put up with this right now. 

"Well, _I'm_ Eren's sister and I don't believe you. Eren never mentioned having a midget boyfriend." 

"Mikasa! That's enough!" Eren's cracked voice cut through their conversation and both dark haired figures turned to look at him with eyes full of concern. 

"Eren, is he telling the truth? Are you seeing him-" 

"Yes, Mikasa. He's telling the truth, now could you please just... leave us alone for a little while... please." There was a certain finality to his tone that made the young dark haired woman force down any protest she had before she huffed and slightly nodded before heading out and shutting the bedroom door behind her. 

"Eren, I-" 

"Levi, I said don't. Just don't even fucking try..." there were tears falling from the brunet's eyes now, his fists tightened in his lap and Levi could see his body physically shaking. 

He reached out to take his lover into his arms, to press him tightly to his body and just fucking _hold_ him. When he touched Eren's trembling shoulder, the brunet yanked his body away before shooting up from the bed and walking toward the bedroom door. He stopped just short of the door and covered his eyes with both of his hands sobbing into them and Levi just stood there wanting to cry himself at the sight of his beautiful Eren suffering because of him. 

"Eren, please..." the raven-haired man said so softly it was almost a whisper. 

"Don't touch me... just get out, Levi. I don't want to see you..." the brunet choked out. His shoulders were shaking violently now and Levi didn't listen to him. 

He stepped toward the brunet and enveloped his back in a hug, burying his face in between Eren's shoulder blades careful of his bruises and cuts. 

"Eren... Eren, I fucking love you god damn it. I'm not going anywhere-"

"You fucking liar! I don't believe you anymore, get out! Get the fuck out!" 

Eren squirmed to get out of Levi's embrace but the man wasn't letting go. Levi wasn't going to let go. Eren's words hurt him more than anything in the world and the fact that he didn't believe him when he told him he loved him hurt even worse. He was going to prove to him and nothing Eren did or said would stop him. 

"Damn it, Eren! Look at me!" Levi cried before he maneuvered their bodies so that Eren's back was pressed against the door and Levi was pinning him with his own body there. 

Levi smashed their lips together, mindful of cut on his bottom lip. Eren tried to resist him by pushing against Levi's chest but he eventually stopped trying to fight as he allowed Levi to kiss him. Levi angled his head to the side to deepen his kiss, cradling the back of Eren's neck gently as he caressed his bruised face with his free hand. Their lips smacked softly in the dead silence of the room and Levi felt his heart swell painfully in his chest because holding Eren like this and just being with him made him feel so incredibly relieved and happy. He felt like he could do anything as long as he had Eren in his arms.

He could taste the metallic flavor of blood from Eren's slightly bleeding lip but he behind that Levi could taste his Eren. The slight sweetness he could never quite put his finger on and he adored it more than words could say. He heard Eren whimper softly into his mouth as the brunet slumped back against the door, no longer willing to fight against something that had become so natural to the two of them and Levi could feel tears rolling down the brunet's cheeks staining them in the process. 

When they finally broke apart, Eren was breathless and so was Levi. The raven-haired man simply stared into his lover's bruised eyes wanting to kiss the pain away. 

"Eren..." he called tenderly but the brunet turned his head to the side and pushed Levi away from his halfheartedly. 

When he was free of Levi's embrace, Eren stepped away from the door grabbing the handle and holding the door open as he kept his gaze on the hardwood floors. 

"Get out, Levi. I meant what I said." there was a calmness to his voice that unsettled Levi greatly. It was too calm, too sure in what it said. 

The brunet kept his eyes fixated on the ground and could see eren's brow knitted tightly together as he frowned. So that was it? It was over just like that? After everything they'd been through to get to this point, it was all thrown out of the window at the drop of a hat. Levi felt a painful ache in his chest, like his heart had been stabbed with a dull blade repeatedly. He felt like he had painful knots in his stomach and his eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall. 

He had never been one to cry over a break up, never been one to let someone get to him so much to the point where he felt the need to cry over them. But this was Eren he was talking about. The bright eyed man had stolen his heart since day one and Levi knew somewhere deep down inside that he was in for a world of hurt if Eren ever decided he didn't want Levi anymore. It was his biggest fear and now it was happening right before him. Eren didn't want him anymore. 

The room was dead silent, Levi could practically hear the sound of his heart breaking as he tried to reach out for the brunet but stopped himself short. This was enough. He didn't want to twist the knife any further, Eren's words alone had cut him deep enough and by trying to reach out for him only to be rejected Levi knew he wouldn't be able to walk out of this without regretting it even more than he already did. Letting his hand drop back down to his side, Levi had to will his feet to turn and walk out the door otherwise he'd still be glued to the spot where he had last held his lover in his arms only moments ago. 

He walked slowly out of the room at first, eventually quickening his pace as he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes and he knew he needed to get away as fast as he could. It hurt. It hurt so damn much and there was nothing he could do about it because he had been the one who fucked up this time, not the other person. He'd lost Eren's trust and along with it also lost anything he ever had with the brunet. All because of one little mistake. Levi wanted to run, wanted to scream at the gods and ask them why they enjoyed laughing at his pain? 

As he bolted out of the apartment, he felt a hand shoot out and stop him causing him to whip his head around and meet with big, dark eyes peeking out from behind a red scarf. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you felt that way about him." the girl named Mikasa said softly from underneath the muffler. 

Levi wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about her words. Was she trying to apologize for being rude to him earlier? She didn't seem like she really liked Levi at all so he couldn't understand why she would feel the need to. Unless...

"You heard our conversation." he asked numbly. He wasn't angry or upset by this fact at all. Just slightly surprised. 

Mikasa nodded slowly. "I thought you were just going to be like all the others who only want Eren because he's nice to look at. But I can tell you really care about him... I'm sorry about earlier." 

Ah. That made sense. Eren had mentioned that his sister liked to hover like a helicopter. Levi got to experience it first hand now. He shook his head at her words before speaking again. 

"It's fine. To be honest, I don't deserve your apology. He tried calling me earlier when this happened but I hung up on him because I was kind of upset with him. That little stunt caused me to lose him. He doesn't want to see me anymore... I hurt him. I'm sorry." 

He heard Mikasa laugh softly and he let his eyes trail up to her face to see that her eyes had softened and there was a rather contrite look on her face that made Levi's heart ache because her expression was exactly how he felt at the moment. 

"That's nothing for you to feel guilty about. At least you didn't betray his trust by sleeping with his boyfriend behind his back. If you were to ask me, I'm the one who doesn't deserve _your_ apology. I've hurt him much worse than you have, I don't think he'll ever forgive me and I'm his sister." 

_'Oh. So she's the sister that slept with that Jean guy. That makes sense.'_ Levi realized and suddenly he found himself turning to face the woman directly. 

"He told me about that. If you don't mind my asking, why did you sleep with his boyfriend?" Levi asked with genuine curiosity. 

Mikasa sighed heavily before leaning against the red stone of the wall behind her while she stared at the concrete by Levi's feet. 

"It may not sound like a justifiable reason, but I did it to protect him. I knew Jean had a wandering eye, and I wasn't oblivious to the fact that he liked me in a 'more-than-just-friends-' way. I already knew about Jean's unfaithful habits, but I knew Eren would be too stubborn to believe me if I just told him. So I led Jean on, slept with him a few times until I had enough evidence to prove that he was no good for Eren. As you can guess, it backfired on me and Eren ended up hating me for years. Even to this day." 

Levi nodded in understanding. He could definitely see why she did it, but he thought she could have gone about it in a different way altogether. 

"I'll never forgive myself for hurting Eren like that, which is why I think you shouldn't blame yourself either. Your mistake, compared to mine, is small and harmless. Eren just tends to overreact. Just give him some time and space. If he cares about you the way I think he does, he'll come around eventually. Take care, Levi." 

Mikasa gave him a small smile and a wave before she pushed off the wall and made her way back into the apartment. Levi stood there for a few minutes letting it all sink in. Had his sister just given him her blessing to be with Eren? He scoffed before turning to go down the stairs and start walking to his car. _'It's a little too late for that, now isn't it?'_ Still he let her words sink in and give him just the slightest bit of reassurance. Just the tiniest bit. 

As he made his way toward his car, he realized that almost if not all the police cars that had been surrounding the area were gone, save for one or two who were talking to some of Eren's neighbors he supposed. The paramedics had left as well, and Levi saw no signs of the bloodied man he now knew was Eren's father and the man who abused him for years. Levi scowled as he made his way to his car, if had known who that man was earlier he would have cracked his neck and killed him when he had the chance. 

That was when a brilliant idea struck him. He had seen Nile Dok here earlier which meant he would probably be in charge of the case as well. This gave Levi the perfect chance to set up revenge on both he and Eren's part. Levi knew all too well what happened to certain people while in jail or prison, and perhaps setting up a little 'accident' would prove to satisfy his need to kill someone. Levi leaned against the hood of his car, fishing out his phone and shivering slightly from the cold as it stung his face but he ignored it. 

Scrolling through his list of contacts, Levi found the number he was looking for and curled his lip in disgust as he selected it and waited for the dial tone. It rang three time and Levi was about to hang up because like hell he was going to leave a voice mail but then he heard the other line pick up just before the last ring and he mentally sighed to himself. 

"What does Erwin want?" a deep, exasperated voice asked when they finally answered and Levi smirked. 

"Don't sound so excited to hear from me, Nile. People might think we're friends or something." the raven-haired man sneered. 

"Get on with it, Levi. What does Erwin need me to do now?" Nile asked sounding more annoyed by the second. 

"Tch. It's not Erwin who needs a favor this time, Dok. It's me." 

A pregnant pause. 

"Are you kidding? Why should I possibly do _you_ any favors? I don't owe you anything." the man on the other line practically laughed. 

"True, you may not owe me anything but that doesn't mean I don't hold some power over you, Dok. Don't forget, I'm the third in command at Erwin's company. The very same company where you have all your stocks and when the time comes for Erwin to step down, I doubt Hanji will be as trustworthy as Erwin. Do you catch my drift, Dok?" 

He could practically hear the man seething through phone line and Levi allowed himself a triumphant smirk as he waited for the answer he knew would come. 

"... What do you need?" Nile asked, sounding bored. 

"A new case you just picked up concerning a man named Eren Jaeger. You arrested an older man for assault and breaking and entering did you not?" 

He heard Nile hum on the other line before the man spoke again. "Right. 46 year old Grisha Jaeger. Arrested for Breaking and entering and aggressively assaulting his own son. What about him?" 

"I want you to arrange a little 'accident' to happen while he's in holding. Think you can handle that, Dok?" the was a certain chill in the way Levi spoke that made the other man on the line gulp audibly. 

"What kind of 'accident' are we talking about here? Life-threatening or just scare the shit out of him?" 

"I don't really care. Preferably something that'll ensure the bastard never walks again. Try not to kill him." 

"Wow, Levi. What'd this guy do to piss you off so badly? To go so far as to call me of all people for a personal favor, must be some guy." 

"He touched what was mine. Report the results back to me once it's done." 

Levi ended the call and pocked his phone back in his pea coat pocket as he inhaled sharply letting the cold air burn his lungs before he breathed out a little puff of smoke. Shit. He could feel his tears starting to well up in his eyes again. Levi opted for getting in his car to avoid getting stung by the cold air any longer, even though he felt so numb that he hardly felt anything at all. Only the dull ache in his chest he knew would never go away. 

He pulled out into the street and sped off toward his apartment. Mind blank of any thoughts as he absently drove home. How he managed to get there in one piece, he'll never know. Perhaps it was just automatic now, whenever his brain shut off and he went on autopilot his body just knew what to do to get him home safely. Once tucked away in the darkness of his apartment, Levi started peeling off all his clothes until he was left in nothing but his boxers. 

Levi turned the light on his bathroom and stood in front of the sink before splashing ice cold water on his face to will the hot tears in his eyes away. It wasn't helping. As he straightened to look at his own reflection in the mirror, Levi's eyes fell on the fading hickey's on his neck and collar bones and absently ran his fingers over the spots where Eren had marked him last. The bruises that had bloomed there had been beautiful but now they were yellowing and fading back to it's normal color and Levi frowned. 

These would be the last marks he'd receive from his lover. The last sign of their affection that shared in the comforts of each other's bodies whenever they made love or slept together. Despite it happening over an hour ago, Levi could still feel the burning of Eren's lips against his own as he reached up and ran a finger over his lips gently wishing that the feeling of Eren's lips pressed against his would last forever. Then his eyes fell on the pendent Eren had given him. The bronze key with it's beautiful yet off design seemed to sparkle in white lighting of his bathroom and suddenly Levi felt his heart swell in his chest painfully as he remembered Eren's sweet words when he gave it to him. _"It's the most precious thing to me, and now so are you..."_ the words echoed loudly in his mind as if Eren had been saying them out loud at this very moment and he swallowed thickly feeling that painful lump in his throat return as he loving traced a finger over the slightly cool metal of the key hanging loosely around his neck. He didn't deserve to hold on to that pendent, at least that's how he felt. It had been a connection between him and his mother and Levi felt like he had no right to keep it even though the greedy part of himself told him it was okay to be a little selfish and hold on to something of Eren's if this was truly the end for them. Suddenly, everything reminded Levi of Eren. No matter what part of his apartment he tried to escape to the memory of his lover would follow him. 

The bedroom, where he and Eren made love countless times in the past couple of months since meeting. The living room, where they spent their mornings or evenings sprawled on the couch watching movies and touching each other lovingly. The kitchen, where they ate and laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. Even the bathroom where Levi fondly recalled their passionate little showers together and suddenly it was too much. They hadn't even been separated for more than an hour and Levi was already missing his lover terribly. He didn't want to lose Eren, he was so scared of the thought of having to live without his bright eyed lover for the rest of his life that it was unbearable. 

Grabbing his cell phone on his way into the bedroom, Levi peeled back the sheets and crawled underneath them before he scrolled through his contacts and selected the number he was looking for. It rang only once before a familiar voice answered. 

"Levi! What happened? You left the meeting so suddenly! You feeling alright, darling?" 

The sound of Hanji's cheery voice doing nothing to sooth the aching pain in his chest as he curled into himself underneath the blankets and held the phone close. 

"Hanji..." he choked out against his will sounding more desperate than he had originally intended. His usual mask breaking in an instant. 

"Levi... What's wrong?" the woman's voice on the other end of the line was full of worry and concern and Levi couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"I fucked up, Hanji... I lost Eren. I fucked up..." his voice cracked toward the end at he brought his knees all the up to his chest. 

"Oh, Levi..." 

The tears started flowing freely down his face as he sobbed into his knees, curling his body into a tight little ball to hide himself from the world that was crumbling down around him. He unconsciously clutched Eren's pendent in his hand as he choked out sobs and felt his own body tremble underneath the blankets. He felt bad for calling Hanji and letting her hear him in such a weak and vulnerable state but she along with Erwin were the only two people who knew how to calm him down and help him through his worst situations. This time would be no different he was sure, but this time he knew that no amount of talking or crying would be able to fix the hole Eren had left in his heart. 

'Yes, I do, I believe  
That one day I will be where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, the stars are nothing without you' 

'Your touch, your skin,  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain the way I’m missing you  
Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside  
These tears, they tell their own story' 

'You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling’s overwhelming, it's much too strong'

'Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you’re alright?  
I’ll take care of you,  
And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight' 

'I’m reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call? (who's to say you won't hear me?)  
This hurt that I’ve been through  
I’m missing you, missing you like crazy' 

'Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you’re alright?  
I’ll take care of you  
And I don’t wanna be here if I can’t be with you tonight' 

'Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side'

'Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you’re alright?  
I’ll take care of you  
I don’t wanna be here if I can’t be with you tonight...' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Kiddies. That's about it for the angst between Eren and Levi. Next chapter is going to be mammoth so prepare yourselves. It's going to be slightly heavy on the Jean x Eren and Reiner x Eren but no worries, there shall be Ereri smut as well. 
> 
> Thanks for being such good sports and muscling through all this angst I dumped on you all! c': You guys are great! Expect your rewards in the last two chapters~!


	19. Maybe Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren get's closure with Jean. 
> 
> Fate plans a much needed reunion and things are said. 
> 
> Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things going on in this chapter guys. Be warned. 
> 
> Finally, the very much awaited chapter 19! Some angst in the beginning but it ends in tooth rotting Ereri fluff! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> Song used for this chapter is **William Fitzsimmon's - Maybe Be Alright.**

It had been two weeks since the incident with Grisha and Eren still looked like complete shit. Petra had given him time off work for as long as he needed to make sure he was alright and for his wounds to heal. For the most part, the bruises on his bodies weren't as bad as the bruises and cuts on his face but they were still dark in color. His face was a different story all together. He had a fractured cheekbone and ended up needing to go to the hospital in the end to get the slice on his eyebrow stitched up. It was the worst week ever. 

After his falling out with Levi, the man had attempted to call Eren everyday for the past two weeks but Eren never answered his calls. He didn't want anything to do with Levi and hoped that by ignoring him, that'd get the point across. It didn't. It was coming up on the third week, and Levi was still trying to contact him but to no avail. 

Eren stepped into his apartment, pushing past the brand new (heavy locked) storm door, Courtesy of Pixis. He was quickly greeted by his sister, Mikasa. She had insisted she stay with him for a while to help take care of him and nurse his wounds, and well, if Eren was being honest with himself he didn't really mind the extra attention for once. It had been awhile since things felt as normal with Mikasa as they did now and he had to admit she was doing her best to stay within the boundaries he'd set for her long ago. 

"Levi stopped by about an hour ago." she said as he approached her brother and unwrapped the muffler from around his neck to hang it on the coat rack. 

"What? Why? I hope you made it clear that I don't want to see him anymore." the brunet said as he shrugged off his jacket to hang up as well. 

Mikasa reached into the pocket of the black jumper she was wearing and pulled something out before she held it out for Eren to take. 

"He wanted to give this back to you, personally. He also told me to tell you, He's sorry... again." 

The brunet raised a brow at the item enclosed in her pale hand before he reached out for it. Mikasa slowly open her hand and revealed his key pendant, shiny and looking recently cleaned as she placed it gently in the palm of his hand. His eyes immediately widened and his brows shot up from their previous knitted state. _Oh..._

That's right. He'd almost forgotten that he had given Levi his mother's pendant as a sign of his feelings for the man. Well, now it all came rushing back to him and he felt his heart swell painfully against his chest although he couldn't tell if it was regret or anger or maybe just a bit of both. 

"Eren... why are you giving him such a hard time? You gave him your mother's pendant, you obviously care about this guy." 

He gripped the pendant tightly in his hand before slipping it over his head and letting the familiar bronze metal press against his chest as he stormed off toward his bedroom not wanting to continue this conversation with his sister of all people. At least with Armin it would be less difficult to talk about because Armin is gay and NOT his sister, but well, Eren was still not all that okay with Armin to the point where he'd call him and pour all his feelings out on the table. 

He flopped down on the cool comforter and buried his face into the material hoping to mask his obvious frustration. Mikasa had followed him into the room and he could feel the bed dip softly as she sat near the edge and placed a gentle hand to his shoulder blade trying to coax him to talk to her. Well, it wasn't going to work. 

"You love him, don't you?" came Mikasa's calm, yet tender voice. 

"Mikasa, stop. I'm not going to talk about this with you. I'm done with Levi. It's over. Finished. End of Story. Drop it already." he said throwing his hands up in defeat and groaning as he flopped over onto his back. His eyes burning holes into the ceiling as if it was the source of all his problems. 

"You're acting like such a spoiled brat, you know that?" she said with a laugh as she poked him hard in the side. The brunet jolted at the painful sensation and curled in on himself frowning at the dark haired girl. 

"I am not. I have perfectly good reasons for ignoring him. He messed up, that's all there is to it." Eren said pouting, even he had to admit he was starting to sound childish to himself now. 

"Oh, like _you_ haven't messed up plenty of times too? Everybody makes mistakes, Eren. Nobody is perfect, we're not supposed to be. You of all people should know that making mistakes and being forgiven are the only ways to fix a problem and coming out a better person for it." 

Eren sighed and shut his eyes, he held his arms out for Mikasa to place herself between and she did. Crawling toward him on the spacious bed, she curled into his embrace and Eren rested his chin on top of her head while holding her close. He could feel her hands balled up against his chest as they lay there in silence for awhile. His mind racing a thousand miles a second. 

"I'm just scared..." he whispered so softly, Mikasa wondered if she had even heard him say it at all but she did. 

"I know you are, Eren... but so is he. Don't let what happened in the past control your life, if you do you might lose him." she cooed back softly rubbing soothing circles into her brother's chest. 

Her words were firm but Eren could sense the concern in her voice. She was really looking out for him, he knew that. But he hadn't lied to her when he said he was scared. He was terrified, since day one. He sighed heavily again and Mikasa pulled away from his hug and sat up off the bed padding back toward the living room, before she left she turned back to Eren with soft eyes and smiled. 

"Just think about it." 

And 'think about it' he did. 

\---

He had thought about it too much. It had been three days since that talk with Mikasa and Eren hadn't been able to come to terms with himself about Levi. He was still so upset with him, so angry that he had decided to leave him high and dry when he needed him the most. Maybe he was being unreasonable, maybe he was blaming Levi for something he couldn't have possible known was happening, but it didn't change the fact that it happened and it hurt like a bitch. 

That night, Eren's thoughts took him back to more painful memories. Memories of Middle school and High School when he and Jean were still happy. Perhaps, if he had never known about his infidelities he would have been happier. After all, 'Ignorance is Bliss' isn't it? He and Jean would have still been together, Eren would have been blissfully unaware and things would have turned out differently. He never would have turned to drugs and living off the streets, or became a stripper when he was 15 and then he would have never met Pixis and the others at Club Rose and he would have never worked there in the first place.

He would have never met Levi, the only man who made him feel like he was the most precious thing on this earth before ripping it out from under him. He wouldn't have to be feeling like such shit right now, if only he and Jean hadn't broken up. Eren fought back tears as he drove towards his ex-boyfriend's apartment at midnight. It was snowing, the roads were dead quiet and he might have been slightly drunk from consoling the vodka bottle at home while Mikasa was at Armin's. 

When he arrived, he stumbled up the steps clumsily before rapping his knuckles on that familiar red painted door and when a very annoyed and sleepy Jean answered the door Eren pushed his way in and clumsily caught his exes lips with his own kissing him feverishly. Because Eren was buzzed and slightly dizzy, their teeth clashed loudly as the brunet smashed their lips together and Jean was clearly surprised by the exchange as the two men fell to the ground. Eren on top of Jean as he desperately kissed his former lover while his hands trailed down toward the hem of Jean's sweat pants. 

"E-Eren! S-Stop! We can't- we can't do this!" the ash blond boy struggled to say through closed mouth kisses as he pushed against the brunet's chest to move him off. 

Eren didn't let up however, and moved his lips from Jean's mouth to his collarbones and was silently grateful that Jean always slept with his shirts off. 

"Eren! I'm serious, stop!" Jean breathed out as he squirmed from the brunet's touch. A very visible blush on his cheeks as Eren left a very visible mark on his skin. 

"Why? You never-mmph- never used to stop me before..." he mumbled as his lips started moving down Jean's chest and stomach toward his hips and that was when he felt knuckle connect with his sore cheekbone. 

"I said stop, Eren! Fuck! What's wrong with you right now!?" Jean yelled as the brunet fell back holding his cheek and hissing in pain. 

Eren was momentarily stunned by the pain shooting through his face as he hissed and cradled his cheek in his hand. His mind was still foggy from the alcohol but the weak punch Jean delivered seemed to be enough to knock some sense back into him as he sat back on his elbow and tried to focus his slightly blurred vision. 

"S-Sorry... Vodka and heart break don't mix well, I guess." the brunet choked out sound between a laugh and a sob before sitting on up and looking at his ex with red, swollen eyes and his bruises barely yellowing back to normal color.

To put it simply, he looked simply awful. 

"If this had happened 3 months ago I probably wouldn't have stopped you. Damn it, Eren. I know you're drunk but we can't do this. I don't want to hurt Armin, either. I care too much about him to want to risk losing him, I'm sorry..." 

Well, he hadn't expected to hear that come out of Jean's mouth and he could honestly admit that it both hurt and made him happy to hear him speak about Armin like that. Happy because it looked like Jean was taking this relationship seriously and wasn't going to hurt Armin and hurt because Jean didn't seem to care enough about him to do the same when they were together. 

"Ouch. That hurt, horse-face." the brunet couldn't help but laugh as tears rolled down his face. Jean stayed silent at that. 

"I know we can't do this anymore, Jean. I don't want Armin to go through what I had to either. Sorry. I'm just... really fucking lonely right now." he finally admitted as he wiped the tears away from his eyes and leaned forward holding his face in his hands. 

Jean felt bad for his ex, seeing him stumble into his apartment at midnight drunk and crying and lonely was never how he wanted to see the once so strong and determined boy.

"Armin told me about your dad and kind of about what happened with that Levi guy. I'm really fucking sorry, Eren. You know I am." Jean said as he reached forward and squeezed the brunet's wrist firmly afraid to do anymore knowing what kind of drunk Eren could be. 

"Yeah..." was all he said as he fell silent once more and stayed in his position on Jean's cold apartment floor. 

"Look, it's late and it's fuckin' freezing outside. I don't want a guilty conscience knowing I sent you home in this awful weather, so just stay the night here. You can use the sleeper sofa, I'll get you some pillows and blankets, Okay?" the ash blond spoke firmly despite him wording it as a question. He wasn't about to take no for an answer and started standing up from the floor to go and prepare the sofa. 

Eren only sat in the middle of the hall, hands now in his lap as he absently stared at the floor. He was too drunk to even think clearly anymore and quite honestly, he didn't think he wanted to go home and face a lecture from Mikasa about him drinking and driving. It just wasn't worth the headache. 

Jean made the sofa sleeper as comfortable as possible for the brunet who plopped down on the comfortable cushions face first and curling under the thick blanket Jean used when it was winter. It was heavy and had cheetah print but it was comfortable as all hell and Eren found himself slipping into sleep not long after hitting his head on the pillow. He heard Jean say something to him as he started drifting into a deep sleep but he sounded too far away from Eren to make out anything he said and eventually he was dead to the world as he closed his eyes and just slept. 

\---

That following weekend, after his little drunken incident with Jean, Armin admitted that Jean told him about what happened but he wasn't upset with Eren at all. Instead, the blond invited Eren and Mikasa to a live house where Jean and his band would be performing that weekend and told Eren it was really, really important that he come. 

Eren thought Armin was a saint at that point. If Armin was upset about what had happened with Jean he wasn't showing it, he almost sounded... excited on the phone when Eren talked to him. So there he was, standing in the middle of packed live house being pushed and shoved by buzzed fans of his ex boyfriend's band and wishing he was anywhere else but Armin stayed firm in his decision for them to stay where they stood. Something about having the best view of the stage. _'Whatever. I just want to get this over with and go home.'_ Eren thought with a roll of his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

When the lights cut off, and Eren saw Jean take the stage by himself with nothing but his old beat up steel-string acoustic guitar that Eren had almost broke on several occasions when they fought, he felt his breath hitch when those familiar imperial topaz colored eyes scanned the crowd and then locked on his form once they found him in the mess of bodies. He heard the mic crackle as Jean adjusted it to his height as he took a seat on a lone wooden stool and cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Before I begin, I wanna start off by saying that this first song I'm about to sing was written for a very important friend of mine. I put them through hell when we were younger and I made a lot of mistakes, but I hope they can find it in their heart to forgive me someday." 

Jean kept his eyes on Eren as he cleared his throat once more and started strumming unfamiliar notes to a song Eren had never heard him play before. The brunet glanced over toward Armin with questions in his eyes and the blond only smiled at him as he motioned for Eren to pay attention to Jean as the spot light hit him and only him and the ash blond boy still had his eyes trained firmly on Eren as he started singing the first verse softly. 

"I never knew what it was like to be alone."  
"I never wanted you to go back home."  
"I'm so damn sorry for everything I did."  
"I was just a stupid kid."

Eren's eyes widened as he listened carefully to the words that Jean seemed to be singing specifically for him, it was so obviously an apology but Eren was en-captured by Jean's voice and the way he held his gaze that suddenly the hot, humid atmosphere of the crowd faded and Eren felt like it was just he and Jean in the room. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat as his heart swelled painfully but Jean continued to sing. 

"These girls sing songs that I will never know"  
"How love can last if you only let it go?"  
"We're broken in two like the pendent of a heart"  
"but we only had a start"

"And my heart finds peace tonight and my soul finds comfort there  
In the knowledge that you'll someday, maybe be alright"

His voice was so soft, tender in a way that Eren had never heard him sing before and it made him want to cry and run away and hide himself away because this was not what he was expecting when he came here tonight. Not once since they had broken up had Jean apologized for all the shit he'd put Eren through, now all these years later the fucker decided to do it now. The brunet felt a mixture of emotions welling up inside him and he couldn't deny the fact that most of them were good feelings but it still made him feel slightly sick as he bit his lip and fought back tears. 

"I never wanted you to be alone."  
"I never thought I could break our happy home."  
"I'm so damn sorry for everything I did."  
"But I'm still that stupid kid."

"And my heart finds peace tonight and my soul finds comfort there  
In the knowledge that you'll someday, maybe...  
Someday maybe, someday maybe be alright..."

As the song started coming to an end, Eren's fight to will the tears away had been lost and they were now strolling down his cheeks freely as his eyes stayed glued to the figure on the stage and his brows stayed knitted closely together because he just wasn't sure how the hell he was supposed to feel after hearing something like that. It was the best apology he could have ever gotten and even though it was late, even though it came all these years later it still managed to help Eren feel like a huge weight had just been lifted from his chest and he felt like he could fucking breath again, like nothing was weighing him down anymore. 

The brunet felt Armin reach for his hand and give it a loving squeeze snapping him from his reverie and teal orbs clashed with cornflower blues. Armin was smiling at him, and it was the brightest smile Eren could have ever seen from the blond. Without even really thinking, Eren scooped Armin up in his arms and brought him into a lung crushing hug essentially lifting the blond off the ground complete in the process. Armin only giggled breathlessly as he squeezed Eren back just as tightly and Mikasa looked on with a small smile on her face hidden only barely behind the red fabric of her muffler. 

"Thank you... thank you so much..." the brunet whispered so quietly but he was sure his best friend had heard him. 

"I want you to be happy, Eren. We both do, Jean and I." the blond said back in a voice that was equally as quiet and Eren laughed into the blond's shoulder. 

"I'm happy for you and Jean, Armin. I really fucking mean it. Now, go watch your boyfriend neigh at people." the brunet said as he placed Armin back on the ground releasing him from the bear hug he had him under. 

He let out a bark of laughter as Armin punched him playfully, chiding him for speaking about Jean that way but there was no real heat in any of his words and the blond was seen smiling while he maneuvered his way out of the crowd to go watch Jean backstage. Mikasa came up to Eren and asked if he wanted to leave, to which the brunet happily agreed at the two of them managed to squeeze their way out of the crowded building before walking towards Eren's car in the just as packed parking lot. 

"So, does this mean that you're going to forgive Jean now?" Mikasa asked innocently as she got into the driver's side of the car and Eren slipped into the passenger's. 

He sighed softly before smiling a bit to himself. "Yeah. I've been holding on to these feelings for way too long already." he admitted quietly. 

"Then, does that also mean you'll forgive Levi sometime soon?"

Eren groaned as he faced away from her general direction and stared out of the window as they drove home slowly. Traffic was light. 

"Mikasa, I already told you-" 

"Eren. I'm not trying to annoy you, really I'm not. I just want you to realize that you might be making a big mistake here. You know it too, you're just too damn stubborn to do anything about it." 

She was right of course, this little incident with Jean only helped him open his eyes and realize that he had made a huge mistake in pushing Levi away but to him it was too late. The damage was done. It had nearly been a month, three weeks to be exact since he told Levi he never wanted to see him again and the calls and visits had only recently just come to a stop. Levi must have been giving up on him too, right? The rest of the ride home was silent. 

\--- 

**_3 Months Later_**

Eren found himself walking to some cafe in downtown Trost area, the weather was warming up now that it was mid March and spring was on everyone's doorsteps. He wrapped the chocolate brown cardigan around himself tightly as there was still a chilly breeze in the air following the end of February. Lot's of thing had changed for the boy in these last three months, although some more than others. 

For one, Eren had started dating Reiner a few months back. They went out, had their fun together, screwed around, but eventually even Reiner got tired of Eren's shit and they ended up splitting on mutual terms. They were still good friends, only now Reiner was dating Bertholdt from the Club and they seemed fairly happy with one another. Eren didn't mind, Reiner had always been a good friend and that didn't really change even after their brief little fling. It was honestly just to sate the loneliness that seemed to follow Eren like a shadow these days. 

Another thing, was that Eren had finally cut that wild mane of hair of his. His fringe no longer got in his eyes while he worked and he felt lighter and less weighed down. It came as a bit of a surprise for a lot of his friends and co-workers as they had always seen him with semi-long to long hair, so short semi-neat hair for Eren was like Connie growing a mullet overnight. It was a welcome change, though and the customer's at the Club seemed to like his new look. 

Still, even after three long months since breaking things off with Levi, Eren couldn't shake the empty feeling inside of him. His days just seemed so routine now, hallow and repetitive in all of it's glory. Good at best, and very, very shitty at worse. At least he had gotten word that his asshole of a Father got jumped while in Jail resulting in an injury to his spine ensuring the bastard couldn't walk again. He now spent his days sitting in a wheelchair rotting in a jail cell. That seemed to be the only bright side to Eren's future but that was about as far as it went. 

Distracted in his own thoughts, Eren hadn't noticed that he was spacing out until he felt himself bump into someone and nearly knock them over. Luckily, he caught the man in time and somehow managed to save his own coffee as well. 

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-" the brunet's words fell short as he got a good look at the person he was holding on to. 

Jet black hair the color of midnight, pale skin like that of porcelain, the permanent frown on his face and furrow of his thin brows but most of all the striking storm grey of their sharp, smokey eyes. 

"Levi...?" Eren said the name a bit breathlessly as a smile spread across his face without him even realizing it. 

The shorter man finally looked directly up at the taller male still holding onto his forearm to keep him upright and his eyes softened at the sight before him. He was silent for awhile, eyes darting over every inch of the brunet's face scrutinizing him from head to toe one instant and then back to studying his features carefully before he finally spoke. 

"You cut your hair?" were the first words out of the man's mouth as his frown left his face a faint smile replaced it. The brunet couldn't help but laugh at the question. 

"Ah, yeah. It was getting really troublesome to handle. Was it... that hard to notice me without long hair?" he asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit. 

Levi only chuckled as he reached up to brush some stray brown hair out of Eren's eyes. The brunet missed that cold touch on his skin, more than he realized he did and he almost sighed when Levi's fingers touched his forehead lightly. 

"Yes, a bit. I've never seen you with short hair before, but it's not bad. Looks good on you, actually." Levi let his hand fall back to his side and Eren felt his own smile drop as well from the loss of contact. 

"Thanks..." he made no point in hiding the slight disappointment in his tone as he shifted from foot to foot trying to figure out a way to bring up the topic they were both so obviously trying to avoid but the awkward silence was killing him. 

"You look like you're doing well, I guess... I'll be on my way. I don't want to take up anymore of your time. It was really nice seeing you again, Eren..." the way Levi said his name made something snap inside Eren. 

As the raven-haired man moved back slowly to walk around the brunet, Eren's hand shot out to grab his wrist firmly before he started pulling Levi back around the corner of a building where his green road runner was parked. Levi was surprised by the sudden gesture but he wasn't about to complain, if Eren hadn't made the first move than he had certainly planned to only in a much different way. 

Once they were safely around the corner of the building, Eren led Levi toward his car before pulling the backseat door open and getting in never once letting his grip on Levi's wrist go but the man complied and followed him into the surprisingly spacious backseat before shutting the door behind them and Eren didn't hesitate any longer. As soon as the door to the car shut, he lunged toward the older male smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Levi showed no signs of resistance, instead his arms locked possessively around his waist pulling their bodies closer together and Eren in turn wrapped his arms around Levi's neck deepening the oh so desperate and needy kiss. 

Tongues mingled with one another, tangling and massaging each other as their owner's did everything physically possible to press their bodies even closer together. After 3 months of being deprived of one another's touch, they were needy for the other's warmth in any way or form. Eren had realized this long ago when he tried to replace that warmth with someone's else's and still felt the gaping emptiness inside of himself once he knew that nobody but Levi's touch could ever satisfy him. 

When they finally broke apart for air, albeit reluctantly, they were both breathing harshly but their grip on one another never loosened. Stormy grey locked with bright Viridian and the emotion he saw in those bright eyes spoke more words than anything he was sure Eren was capable of saying although that didn't stop the brunet from doing so anyway. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Levi. I'm so fucking sorry..." his words trailed off as the brunet choked out a sob and tears streamed down his face which Levi quickly wiped away as he quite literally kissed his tears away and just about every other part of the brunet's face. 

"God damn it, Eren. I've missed you so fucking much... so god damn fucking much and I don't ever want to go another day without you. I don't think I could fucking take it." he pulled Eren into a tight hug burying his nose into the brunet's shoulder as he felt his own tears stain the chocolate colored cardigan Eren was wearing but he didn't care. He had Eren in his arms again. 

"Levi... Levi, I love you. I couldn't say it before but I love you so damn much. Fuck, I'm sorry..." Eren had his own nose buried into the black pea coat Levi wore and he just took in his scent because it had been so long since he last held him like this and Levi was actually here holding him in his arms and still wanted him as much as Eren wanted him and he was just so god damn happy. 

Levi pulled away from their hug and cupped the brunet's face in his hands so that their eyes locked on one another's. Their lips brushing against each other's lightly as he spoke softly and quietly, as though afraid Eren would be scared away if he spoke too loudly. 

"Say you love me again." he ordered and Eren complied without any ounce of hesitation or uncertainty in his voice. 

"I love you." 

"Again." 

"I love you, Levi."

"Again..."

"I love you-..." 

Their lips finally connected once more in a much slower kiss, one that was less hungry, less desperate but still every ounce as needy as before. It was sweet, slow and everything they could ever want as they just took the time to take in the taste of their lovers. A taste they'd been deprived of for three months too long and now there wasn't anything to stop them from just taking their time and savoring each other's warmth in the ever chilled March air. 

Things would be hard for them, Eren knew that. For one, his job as a stripper would be taxing on their relationship. There would be plenty of jealously, insecurity and misunderstandings. But if Levi would be willing to fight for what they had, and Eren had no doubt in his mind that he would, then he would fight for their love as well.

If he couldn't have Levi, then he'd much rather be alone. It was quite clear that he was the only one for the brunet and for once in his life, Eren wasn't terrified of the unknown that waited just before him because as long as he had this man by his side he would gladly go through anything with him hand in hand as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this the unofficial/Official ending of For Your Entertainment! There's still one more chapter to write, but it's going to be a shorter kind of Epilogue more than anything else. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me through all this drama and angst guys! You're all the best and I wouldn't have been able to finish this without all your sweet words and comments of encouragement! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just the fic in general and I'll see you all for the last chapter soon!! Expect some more lovely Ereri fluff!


	20. The End of All Things (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little glimpse into Eren and Levi's domestic life! Fluff warning~
> 
> Song and Lyrics used for this chapter is **Panic! At The Disco - The End of All Things.** (Another one of my all time favorites!)

**_4 and a half years later_ **

Levi stretched on the leather couch holding back a yawn as he lowered his reading glasses to take a break from the morning newspaper. He could hear the sound of giggling coming from the bedroom and he smiled to himself knowing what was probably taking place at the moment. He took a sip of his coffee before placing it on the glass coffee table and turning his attention back to the business section of the newspaper. Just then, his lover strolled out from the bedroom with a small blonde girl following closely on his heels giggling like mad. 

"How does my hair look, darling?" the brunet asked doing a dramatic bow before presenting the colorful bows in his long brown hair. Levi could see the little blonde child trying to hide her laughter behind small chubby hands and he snorted. 

"I'm assuming Iris wanted to play Hair Stylist again?" he asked hiding his amused smile behind the rim of his coffee mug as he held it in that oh so peculiar way before taking a sip.

" _Princess_ Iris!" the little blonde girl corrected with a pout as she curtsied dramatically to prove her point. Eren tried to hold in a laugh but failed at it. 

"Forgive me, your Royal Majesty Princess Iris. I am not worthy, _please_ don't throw me in the dungeon." Levi said trying to sound as convincing as he could but it came out more monotonous than he intended. Well, at least he tried. 

Eren crouched down next to the small blonde girl and started whispering something in her ear that made her big, round blue eyes light up in excitement before she bounded toward Levi and crawled up onto the sofa. His grey eyes followed the small figure as she crawled her way up to his side and cupped his face in her small hands making him cringe internally. 

"Silence! I shall now give you your punishment! Kiss of Death!" the little girl said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of Levi's nose. 

He was surprised to say the least, he surely hadn't been expecting that and he blinked in confusion a few times before glancing behind the small girl's blonde head of hair to see his lover motioning for him to play dead by repeatedly dragging his index finger across his throat and gesturing for him to do so _dramatically_. 

He internally groaned but found himself putting his coffee and newspaper down before standing up from the sofa and taking a few steps toward the brunet still standing by the kitchen island, the small blonde girl watched his back retreat curiously. 

"Argh! No! Not the kiss of death! My life... is over!" the raven-haired man clutched his chest in one hand and used the other one to cushion his mellow dramatic fall to the ground where he landed by his lover's feet. Eren's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he watched on with amused eyes. 

"It was nice while it lasted... tell Eren... he forgot to wash my favorite tie..." Levi continued before trailing off and shutting his eyes while holding his breath to make it seem like he had really died. Oh, yes. Somebody give this man an Oscar. 

Eren's laughter quickly subsided and he rolled his eyes but the smile never left his lips as the little blonde girl jumped off the sofa and ran toward the shorter man still on the ground. She landed on his chest unceremoniously as she dropped her elbows there knocking the wind out of his chest but he kept his act up for as long as he could. 

"Oh, no! I killed Uncle Levi! Uncle Eren, what do I do?" the small blonde girl asked on the verge of tears as she shook the raven-haired man's limp body on the floor. Oh yes, Oscar material right there. 

" _Only true love's kiss can bring him back to life..._ " a small voice (that was so obviously Levi's) said and the small blonde girl jumped up to her feet latching onto the brunet's wrist yanking him down to his knees in the process. 

"Uncle Eren, you _have_ to kiss Uncle Levi and bring him back to life!" she pleaded with wide eyes and the brunet sighed before looking at his "dead" lover still lying on the hardwood. 

He hovered over Levi's body giving his lover an incredulous look knowing that Levi probably had one eye slightly cracked open to see if Eren would really kiss him but the brunet decided to play innocent as he turned his lover's face to kiss him before placing a soft kiss on the man's forehead and looking over to the little blonde girl who looks like she might just turn blue with anticipation. 

"Like this?" the brunet asked feigning innocence and tilting his head to the side. He could practically feel Levi glaring at him through closed eyelids and had to suppress a chuckle.

The little blonde girl shook her head vigorously but never once opened her mouth to speak as she balled her hands into tiny fists and waited anxiously. 

"Then, here?" another soft kiss to the man's cheek. Another vigorous head shake from the little girl. 

"Here?" a soft kiss to the chin and Eren could see the irritated twitch of Levi's brow as the brunet continued to avoid kissing him on the lips. 

"No! You gotta kiss em on the lips, Uncle Eren! It's in all the story books daddy reads me!" the little girl whined. 

"Ohhh! So liiiike this?" Eren placed a quick peck to Levi's lips making the other's man's eyes shoot open and wrap his arms around the brunet's neck pulling him down into a much longer kiss. _'The little shit thinks he's being cute.'_ Levi thought as he playfully bit Eren's lip and then released him remembering they were in the company of a small child who didn't need to be scarred for life over them making out on the living room floor. 

"Oi. I was starting to think you didn't want me to come back to life, you little shit." the raven-haired man said as he pulled himself up from the floor and padded back toward the sofa. 

"Language, darling." Eren sang as he stood up from his crouching position on the floor and padded back toward the bedroom. 

"Yeah, Uncle Levi. Language!" the blonde girl giggled before she shuffled after the brunet who called her back into the bedroom so he could finish fixing her hair and Levi couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto his face as he heard the two giggling once more from the bedroom. 

A short while later, a series of knocks on his door made Levi put his newspaper down and walk over to answer it knowing who it was by now. Erwin and Mike stood side by side with dopey grins on their faces as they greeted Levi politely. 

"Hello, Levi. Did Iris give you and Eren any trouble?" Erwin was the first to greet him while Mike nodded in agreement. 

"Not this little Angel." came Eren's voice from behind Levi as he approached the door with the small blonde girl in his arms. 

Her hair in high twin tails and her straight bangs split adorably down the middle with two blue bows in on each side to match the blue pea coat she was wearing. The brunet set the little girl down and she immediately ran toward her parents beaming and blue eyes sparkling happily. 

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Papa!" Mike was the first to scoop up the little girl and twirl her around in his arms sending her into a fit of giggles as Eren joined Levi at the door smiling just as widely. 

"Hello, Erwin, Mike." Eren rested a hand over Levi's shoulders and the raven-haired man in turn rested a hand around the brunet's hip. 

The shorter blond man nodded and smiled in return and took notice of the multiple bows in Eren's brown hair causing him to blush and explain how Iris wanted to try fixing his hair up a bit before they arrived. 

"Did you have fun spending the night with Uncle Levi and Uncle Eren?" Mike asked poking the little girl in her side making her squirm and giggle before she nodded in response. 

"Sorry for bothering you to look after her, she just really wanted to come over." Erwin apologized handing Eren a brown paper bag in the process. 

"It's fine. It just means she think's we're more fun to hang out with then you two nerds." Levi said as he reluctantly released his arm draped over Eren's hip so that the brunet could go put the bag down on the kitchen Island. 

"Honestly, Levi." Erwin said with a little shake of his head but his smile never left. 

"We should get going. Your mother wanted us over for Lunch today, remember?" Mike spoke up placing the little girl down on the ground and glancing over toward Eren as he returned at his place next to his lover. "Eren, you really need to teach me how to fix Iris' hair like this. She always gets compliments whenever you do her twin tails." 

"Oh! It's simple really. I'll show you the next time Iris comes over." the brunet said with a bright smile. 

"Yeah, it would really help. Would it be too much to ask if you could fix Erwin's undercut as well? Levi's always looks so clean and straight. I can never get Erwin's undercut as straight as that." the taller man said with a sigh to which Eren only giggled while running a hand through Levi's overgrown undercut. 

"Oi, Eren's not a hair stylist. Go get Erwin's poor excuse for an undercut fixed at a salon." Levi said, though the blond couple only shook their heads knowing there was no real heat in the raven-haired man's words. 

"I don't mind, Mike. Whenever you have time to come over again, I'll fix it then. Speaking of which, Levi needs a trim as well." 

Levi, only grunted in response and the two couples chit chatted a bit more before Erwin and Mike were on their way. Iris hanging over Mike's shoulder waving at her two favorite Uncles. When Levi shut the door behind them, Eren went to fish out what Erwin gave them from the brown paper bag and Levi joined him wrapping his arms around Eren's waist pressing his chest to the taller's back and peeking around to see what Erwin had brought. 

"Looks like Erwin gave us two bottles of that Wine you love so much. The one from your mother's home town in France." Eren presented the bottle and Levi hummed in response. 

"Speaking of meeting people for brunch. Armin and Mikasa called me this morning and asked if we wanted to meet them for Dinner at Maria's tonight. I told them I'd bring it up to you and see." 

Levi turned his face to the side so that his ear was pressed against Eren's shoulder blade. He listened to the sound of his lover's voice vibrating through his back and faint sound of his beating heart and he took the time to inhale the scent of Eren's shirt that smelled like the laundry detergent they both used for their clothes but no matter how many times Levi smells it, it always smells good when he's hugging Eren like this. 

"Who else is going to be there?" he asked lazily while closing his eyes and just taking in Eren's scent and warmth. 

"Well, of course Jean is going to be there. Mikasa said she was going to bring a friend from work but as far as I know, that's about it. They wanted us to meet them there at 7:00PM."

Levi only hummed again as he listened to Eren's voice. He could listen to him talk for hours and never get bored of the sound. They had been living together for two years now in Levi's apartment, and being able to wake up to his lover's face every morning still filled him with a joy he couldn't describe in words. They had their share of troubles, of course they did. They were just like any other couple in that sense but maybe they had just a little more make up sex than the usual couple did whenever they fought. Or just more sex than usual in general. 

It was hard to resist your lover when they used to be a stripper at one point. Eren just naturally oozed that sex appeal and confidence needed to be a performer. That was another thing that had changed since they'd been together, Eren had quit his job as a stripper just about a year ago. He still worked at Club Rose, but not as a dancer. Instead, Pixis offered him a job as a trainer who trained new and veteran dancers alike and Eren gladly accepted the job. At least now he didn't have to take his clothes off in front of a crowd for a living. Still, sometimes Eren would spoil his lover by giving him a private show of his own in the comfort of their apartment. 

"Levi? Are you listening to me?" the brunet asked with a chuckle as he placed his hands over Levi's still wrapping around his waist possessively. 

"Eren, do you love me?" the raven-haired man mumbled into the fabric of the brunet's shirt earning him another laugh. 

Eren plucked his lover's arms around his waist only to replace them as he turned around in place so that he was now facing Levi properly. He draped his arms around Levi's neck loosely and kissed him slowly, sweetly, lovingly before he answered. 

"Of course I do. I love you, Levi." Caribbean blue eyes stared into Storm grey as their noses brushed. 

Levi smiled before he removed one of his arms from Eren's waist to reach for something in his back pocket before pulling out two black boxes and presenting them to the brunet who eyed the boxes suspiciously but took them from his lover's grasp regardless. 

"Remember when I asked you to give me your mother's pendant so I could send it to have it cleaned?" he asked slowly as he watched with amused eyes as Eren opened one of the black boxes that had a satin white ribbon tied around the center. 

The brunet's eyes widened at the content of the box and he carefully pulled out his mother's pendant to hold out in the air as he studied it. The plating had been changed from Bronze to gold and it shined brilliantly in the sunlight coming in from the windows of their living room. Eren noticed the shiny round translucent Turquoise gemstone encrusted at the center of the key head and his name that had been engraved in the gold as well. He traced the key with a finger before his eyes wandered back to meet Levi's and those Viridian eyes softened as he smiled down as his lover. 

"Levi, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say..." he said quietly, voice cracking and obviously on the verge of tears. 

Levi took the pendant from his hand and placed it gently over his head until it rested against the front of his long sleeved v neck against his slightly exposed chest where Levi placed a kiss. 

"Open the other one." was all the raven-haired man said before the brunet reached for the other box and opened that one as well. 

Inside rested a replica of his key pendant, shiny gold plating and same design except instead of his own name being engraved it was Levi's and the gemstone at the center was Onyx. Levi's favorite gemstone. Pulling the pendant out of the box, Eren placed it around his Lover's neck carefully until it rested against his chest as well and swooped forward taking Levi's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. 

"Eren..." the man said breathlessly as they pulled away from each other and locked eyes. Levi cupped his lover's face in his hands and gently caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

The brunet leaned into the touch closing his eyes and smiling, blissfully happy in just being in the arms of his lover, in the arms of the man he loved. 

"Marry me." were the soft words Levi spoke and he watched with an amused smirk as the brunet's eyes shot open and stared into his with surprise but there was no need to think about his answer. 

"Oh, Levi! Of course I will!" Eren scooped the man up into his arms despite knowing that Levi hated it when he picked him up like that but the two were too happy to care as Eren twirled him around in his arms placing nonstop kisses on his lips, cheeks, face in general and Levi chuckled as he held onto tightly to his lover's neck. 

"Put me down, you dumbass." the raven-haired man said through another laugh which only meant he wouldn't be taken seriously. Not when he had a grin from ear to ear as his lover spun them around happily in the center of their apartment. Laughter and the soft sound of kissing filling the room before he eventually put the shorter man down and gave him a lopsided grin. 

"It's about time you asked you know? I was starting to worry for a second there." the brunet teased as he padded over toward the kitchen island to pop open the bottle of wine Erwin had given them that suddenly made so much sense now that Eren thought about it. 

It was only 11 o clock on a Saturday morning but rules be damned, they were going to have a glass of wine. Eren could hear Levi suck his teeth before the shorter man went to grab a couple of wine glasses from one of the cabinets. 

"Let's not get into the reason _why_ I waited so long to propose. Point is, I did and we're engaged now so shut up and get me drunk." Levi cradled the wine glasses in between his fingers as he held them out for Eren to pour the wine. 

"How did I ever fall for such a _charming_ man? And by the way, technically we're not officially engaged until you show me a ring, Mister." the brunet said as he poured a generous amount of wine for the both of them. 

"Tch. Fucking spoiled." Levi grumbled but eventually smirked as he handed Eren his own glass of wine and took a long sip from his own. 

"Yeah, I know. I blame you, though." Eren said with a shrug and a laugh as he took a long sip of his own wine and hummed with approval. "Damn, I'll never get over how great this Wine is." 

The two of the them padded over toward the sofa where Levi sat on the corner, legs crossed under him and Eren resting his head in his lap as the raven-haired man threaded his pale fingers through the brunet's overgrown hair. They also didn't forget to bring the wine bottles with them, mind you. 

"I was thinking about visiting France soon and hopefully taking you with me to meet my mother." Levi said after another long sip of his wine. 

"You finally found out where your Mother's been living?" the brunet asked rubbing circles into Levi's thigh as he turned his head to look up at his Lover who hummed in response. 

"Remember when you told me you'd take me to France one day so I could experience what _real_ French chocolate was like?" Eren asked with a giggle. 

"Yes, and as I recall you ended up eating all of those shitty store bought truffles I bought anyway while I was in the shower." Levi rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless at the memory that seemed like such a long time ago now. 

"Do you think your mother will like me? Or the fact that you're engaged to a man at all?" the brunet asked turning his head to place a soft kiss to Levi's thigh. 

"I haven't seen her since I was 6 years old. I'm 34 now and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about meeting her after all this time. But if she doesn't accept the fact that I'm Gay and marrying you, then that's the end of it. I won't let that affect my decision in marrying you anyway because you make me happy and that's all that matters." 

Eren stared up at Lover with a tender expression before he sat up and kissed him once more on the lips tasting the sweet wine in the other's mouth before pulling away and kissing his forehead. 

"That's all that matters to me then. When do you want to leave for France?" the brunet asked sitting up properly and leaning into his lover's side. 

"I haven't decided yet, but since I probably have a shit ton of Vacation time built up from never skipping a day of work in the last ten years, I'd say we can go whenever I feel like it." 

Just then, Levi's cell phone went off on the table and it jumped around buzzing violently against the glass until the raven-haired man reached over and picked it up without checking the caller ID. 

_"DID HE SAY YES?!?"_ came the shrill voice of Hanji through the phone. Instinctively, Levi knew to hold the phone away from his ear knowing his best friend well enough by now. 

Levi could see Eren fighting back laughter from his peripheral view and smirked before kicking him halfheartedly. 

"Nice to hear from you too, Shitty Glasses. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker and you can ask Eren yourself." Levi fiddled with the options on his phone until he managed to put Hanji on Speaker. 

"Hi, Hanji!" the brunet greeted with a giggle. 

_"Eren! My darling! My love! Sweetie Pie! Did you say Yes? Please tell me you did or else I'll cry!"_

Eren snuggled close to Levi who was still sipping on his glass of wine but wrapped his arm around the brunet's waist pulling him closer into his side. 

"Of course I said Yes. We're sitting on the couch drinking some imported Wine that Erwin gave us to celebrate." the younger man placed a kiss to the underside of Levi's jawline as he spoke. 

_"Oh! Perfect! We should celebrate with more wine! I'll be over there in a flash!"_ the crazed woman said hanging up before either of them could protest. 

Giving each other knowing looks, Levi sighed and put his glass of wine down before standing up from the couch and padding over toward the fridge. 

"I'll hide the Sangria." he said sounding a little exasperated and Eren only laughed. 

"I don't think anything will stop Hanji from finding our Sangria by the end of the night, Levi. I'm going to call Armin and Mikasa and tell them Dinner plans are cancelled." The brunet set his own glass of wine down on the coffee table before grabbing his own cell phone off the kitchen island and searching his contacts for his best friend's number first. 

Armin was ecstatic about the news of their engagement and insisted that he and Jean come over to their apartment later on that afternoon to celebrate. Next was Mikasa who of course also insisted she come over to congratulation them as well and soon their quiet Saturday afternoon had turned into a full blown pre-engagement party with their closest friends. Erwin and Mike even said they'd stop by later on in the evening to spend some time with the newly engaged couple. 

"Aren't you going to call Petra and the others from the Club as well?" Levi asked sipping on his second glass of wine that Hanji had provided since she arrived only moment after Eren's call with Mikasa. 

"No, I think I'll wait to tell them until I actually have my ring. That way I can show off to everyone." the brunet said with a cheeky smirk and Hanji beamed. 

"Spoiled brat." Levi said pecking his lover on the lips. 

"Oh my gosh, you guys are too cute. Would you like me to leave? Because I totally can." the brunette woman said with a bark of laughter. 

"Yes. Leave." Levi said grabbing Eren possessively in his arms and tackling him on the couch so that he was almost straddling the brunet. 

"L-Levi! Stop that, we'll have guests any minute." the brunet blushed furiously as he tried to squirm out of his lover's travelling hands but it was futile. 

"I don't give a shit. They can wait." he mumbled into the brunet's throat as one of his hands snaked up under his shirt. 

"Oh my! Well, if Levi doesn't care then let me whip out my camera!" Hanji wiggled her eyebrows and actually pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans causing the two men to glare up at her before Levi admitted defeat and crawled off of Eren. 

"Shitty Glasses... you really know how to kill a boner." Hanji only beamed up at him from the floor where she sat crisscrossed. 

There was a series of knocks at the door to which mean Armin and Jean had arrived and Levi groaned loudly earning him a chuckle from the brunet as he leaned over and pressed his lips to the shell of his lover's ear. 

"Don't worry, baby. Once everyone is gone I'm _all_ yours." his voice low and enticing and hello, Levi's boner was back and he could not care less who knew because his now Fiancé had just said the sexiest thing he's heard all day and he'd been holding back since yesterday. 

The brunet smirked and stood up to answer the door swaying his hips a little as he went and Levi groaned because now he had to sit through this visit with a boner and the urge to jump his lover's bones whenever he saw him but he can't because they have _guests_ and Levi never felt more frustrated in his entire life. Well, at least he knew he'd be getting some action later on tonight. Two days was too long to be without touching his lover in some intimate way that wasn't just innocent petting and kissing. 

Their guests arrived and congratulated them on their engagement and sooner than later they were all indulging in some form of alcohol. It was still early in the afternoon on a saturday and they were spending it celebrating their engagement and getting drunk on wine and liquor. Not a bad way to celebrate if you asked Levi. The celebration went on well into the evening with Armin, Mikasa and Erwin being the only ones not drunk out of their minds. 

Levi himself wasn't drunk but he definitely felt tipsy and decided to stop drinking at some point to sober up a bit. He didn't want to be drunk when he finally got Eren alone and risk falling asleep or worse, throwing up. Eren had always had a strangely high tolerance for Alcohol so he was only feeling slightly buzzed after four glasses of wine and one tequila shot courtesy of Jean who insisted everyone needed to do a round of shots. Needless to say, Jean was pretty shit faced by the end of the evening. 

Their guests filed out of the apartment one group at a time, Armin, Jean and Mikasa leaving first with Mikasa having to carry Jean who passed out and Armin who was the designated driver. They congratulated Eren and Levi once more before leaving and then Erwin and Mike decided it was a good time for them to leave as well. Mike had agreed to carry Hanji to their car, Erwin promising to drive her home safely in her car so that Eren and Levi wouldn't have to worry about letting the woman stay the night at their apartment and Levi couldn't have been more grateful to his best friend for that. He knew Levi wanted to be alone with Eren after all that chaos. 

When all their guests had gone, Eren started cleaning up a little in the kitchen washing the used wine glasses and shot glasses as he smiled to himself. Levi lazily shuffled toward him still slightly feeling the effects of the wine and he pulled his lover down for a sloppy kiss. Eren chuckled into the kiss and shut off the running water before wiping his soapy hands on a dish rag and wrapping his arms around his shorter lover's waist. 

"Are you drunk?" he mumbled into the kiss with a grin. 

"Not even buzzed, brat." was Levi's grumpy response as he bit the younger's lip and pulled on it gently. 

"Hmm, you sure? Still wanna have sex?" the brunet lifted the shorter man up onto the counter top and Levi's hands instinctively wrapped around his neck as their sloppy kiss became more coordinated until they were tilting their heads and kissing in sync with one another. 

"Always. Now carry me to the bedroom." the raven-haired man ordered and the brunet gladly complied lifting him up off the counter top. Levi's legs wrapping around Eren's waist as the taller male made his way toward their bedroom with that charming lopsided grin of his. 

Placing the shorter man down gently on the bed, Eren crawled on top of him never breaking the contact between their lips and Levi let out a small sigh of pleasure when they did finally pull away for air. 

"Are you happy, Eren?" the raven-haired man asked softly, threading a hand through chocolate locks as he stared into his lover's brilliant eyes. 

Eren smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm always happy as long as I'm with you." was his tender response and Levi felt his stomach flip flop like it always did when Eren told him such things. He never grew tired of hearing them, not once. 

**_"I love you..."_** were the words whispered through out the night in the darkness of their bedroom. Three words spoken so lovingly and softly to one another, like if they were the only two people in the world meant to hear such things and that was exactly how it was supposed to be.

'Whether near or far  
I am always yours  
Any change in time  
We are young again'

'Lay us down  
We're in Love...'

'In these coming years  
Many things will change  
But the way I feel  
Will remain the same'

'Lay us down  
We're in Love...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the OFFICIAL end of For Your Entertainment! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with me all this time! I'm so terribly sad that this is finished but all good things come to an end and I had a lot of fun writing this fic. щ(ಥДಥщ)  
> I'm especially attached to this fic because it was my very first for this fandom and the very first serious fanfiction I've written in a long time so this one will always have a special place in my heart for many reasons. 
> 
> I hope this (longer than it was supposed to be) Epilogue makes up for the lack of Ereri in the last chapter! I just love this chapter for several reasons and I hope you all do too! 
> 
> For anyone who is a fan of my fics, I'll be starting another Ereri fic VERY SOON called **Leave Your Lover!** Be on the look out for that one kiddies! It's going to be another fun ride! For the meantime, however I'll be focusing on my other lighthearted summer Ereri project called **Hot Summer Nights!** Thanks again for all the love and support!
> 
> See you all in the next fic! (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
